


Small Things Can Shape the Future

by findtherightwords, MismatchedPurple



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Iggy and Gladio have an open established relationship, M/M, Magic is Real, Multi, Oblivious Noctis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompto needs a hug, Puppy Love, Regis is a troll, Relationship Tags to Be Added - Freeform, TW: Mentions of Self Harm, This started as a Role Play, cute prompto, no beta we die like men, some nsfw content, this is being written in four hands, tw: mentions of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 152,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findtherightwords/pseuds/findtherightwords, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MismatchedPurple/pseuds/MismatchedPurple
Summary: Have you ever heard of that theory that small tidy-bits things can change the whole course of History? That’s exactly what the premisse here is. Friends helping friends, puppy love, dark secrets and a dash of original characters. Small things that can change the entire future of the King of Kings? And perhaps, this time, no one dies.Co-written with @findtherightwords





	1. Chemistry, parents and school kinda suck

**Author's Note:**

> (This story is based on a Role Play between me and @findtherightwords over discord. The story itself started to improve and get more interesting after each message, so we decided to share. There’s very little edition, just a couple of paragraphs to maintain clarity. Since it’s be come a mini monster. Have fun!)

**_ Thursday Night, Insomnia. _ **

A blond teenager sat on his desk, surrounded by books, his fingers fast typing on the mobile messenger. Prompto knew he had to finish the damn homework, but he was so engrossed on the talk with Noctis that the homework was left behind. The sound of the typing echoed on the empty house, all lights out except from the blond’s bedroom.

* * *

**Prompto Thursday 8:00**

Hey NocTTT!!! Did you get the last homework piece??? (๑*ω*๑ )

I’m soooo failing chemistry ( ；´Д｀)

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 8:41**

It’s still staring at me. Ignis told me earlier it wasn’t going to do itself.

* * *

**Prompto Thursday 8:41**

Aaaaa

I was hoping you’d get it

( ；´Д｀)

Wait

Iggy is there？？？

Can’t u ask him？？？

(๑*ω*๑ )

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 8:42**

Tried that already. He said he was willing to help but not do it for me.

Evidently, being a Prince only goes so far...

* * *

Prompto chuckles and types his answer as fast as he can, while trying to ignore the sea of papers around him. Yeah, he was procrastinating. He knew that. But he wasn’t alone. A certain prince was procrastinating too.

 

**Prompto Thursday at 8:45**

Aaaah

I’m soooo failing that

I can’t fail

Hey

Can’t you ban tests?

You’re the prince

（≧∇≦）

* * *

**Noctis Thursday at 8:55**

Not as a prince. Dad could, but I can 100% guarantee he’d just laugh.

* * *

**Prompto Thursday at 8:57**

I’ll try to get this thing right again then... 

* * *

**Prompto Thursday at 8:58**

How was training today?

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 9:05**

Gladio handed my ass to me on a silver platter.

* * *

**Prompto Thursday 9:05**

Eeeee

Again?

I don’t even wanna know how it’d be if it were me

Pancake Prompto

Smashed pancake Prompto

Squishy smashed to bits pancake Prompto

( ；´Д｀)

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 9:12**

he says he sees progress ever session.

I don't see it.

or feel it.

And at least then I'd have breakfast..

* * *

**Prompto Thursday 9:13**

That’s something right?  Progress. Got the hang of that zooom thing yet?

Breakfast??? NOCTOOOOOOO

... 

( ；´Д｀)

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 9:15**

Warping? Eh, kinda. Can't do it after I have lunch though....

I'll spare you the details.

Well it can't be dinner. Ignis definitely wouldn't make me pancakes for dinner.

Even if I tell him breakfast for dinner is a thing

* * *

**Prompto Thursday 9:26**

Breakfast as dinner and lunch and allll the meals under the sun are a thing.

Groooosssss

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 9:26**

Do me a favor and tell that to Iggy next time you see him.

Now you see why I didnt elaborate

* * *

**Prompto Thursday 9:27**

Pfft he doesn’t like me. He stares at me like I’m the eeeevil prince distractor from heeeeellll

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 9:29**

That's just how Iggy looks.

He doesn't have resting bitch face

he has resting disappointment face

* * *

**Prompto Thursday at 9:29**

That what you always say.

Hey Noct

You think anyone from our class would let you copy their homework

Then I could copy from u

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 9:30**

Probably a long list of people.

* * *

**Prompto Thursday 9:31**

You’re not gonna do that, will ya

I’m looooooost

Nothing makes sense

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 9:32**

Wanna come over? We can tackle it together, and then if we get too lost, we can both make puppy dog eyes at Iggy.

He's making food.

More than necessary, as always.

 

Prompto checks the clock on the wall, and tries to calculate how long it’d take to get to Noctis then, he checks his wallet and makes a mental calculation and sighs. It’ll be a few days till his mom sends money again.

 

**Prompto Thursday 9:40**

Sorry Noct, can’t.

Told mom I would be home tonight

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 9:41**

And here I thought you had a hot date.

* * *

**Prompto Thursday 9:45**

She expects something would be delivered

Nah, who would go for these dumb freckles anyways

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 9:46**

Hey, I think your dumb freckles go well with your dumb face :p

* * *

**Prompto Thursday 9:47**

Haha. Yeah right.

Brb gonna try to make heads of these cccc

C=c=c=o

* * *

**Noctis Thursday at 9:47**

Guessing if Mom is home, it means company also isn't an option?

 

Prompto’s eyes water. He wanted to go. It’d be much easier tackling this damn homework with two brains working instead of just one. But his parents were out of town, his money was short. And he had explicit orders of not bringing anyone home; principally on a school night.

 

**Prompto Thursday at 9:48**

Eh?

You know my folks are out of town

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 9:48**

Figured with you saying you told her you'd be home, they may have come back.

 

Prompto just forgot to mention they have been for the past couple months. Like it’s been for a while now. Prompto got used to.

 

**Noctis Thursday 9:48**

My brain is a tad fried from the chem.

If they're not home, then they won't know, riiiiiight?

I'll even pick you up. The Regalia is here, and Ignis has been teaching me.

* * *

**Prompto Thursday 9:49**

Noct, she said there will be something arriving for her

Can’t tonight

She’ll know

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 9:49**

Which brings us back to the question of me coming to you.

* * *

**Prompto Thursday at 9:50**

It’s almost 10 pm on a school night would Iggy even allow that

* * *

**Prompto Thursday 9:51**

Wait  are you even allowed

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 9:53**

He can only advise me. He's not actually my guardian.

So I may possibly get a spiel about how a "good nights sleep is important for my education"

but he can't ban me from going.

And the Regalia is MY car.

* * *

**Prompto Thursday 9:55**

I thought it was your dad’s car

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 9:58**

Well

technically it is

until I'm eighteen.

But Dad doesn't get to leave the Citadel often, so it's mostly my car

 

Prompto bites his nails and sighed. He wants Noct to come. But he’s conflicted. His mom wouldn’t like it. It’s never a nice thing to anger his mom. They have never laid a finger on him, but the stares and the disappointment were enough.

 

**Noctis Thursday 9:59**

Up to you, Prom.

If you're not in the mood for company, we can try to figure this stuff out through text.

Not like i never see you.

* * *

**Prompto Thursday 10:00**

Noct

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 10:00**

Hmm?

* * *

**Prompto Thursday 10:01**

Idk

Can we try by text

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 10:01**

Sure.

* * *

**Prompto Thursday at 10:02**

Don’t wanna risk mom finding out

She’d flip

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 10:02**

Prom..

* * *

**Prompto Thursday 10:02**

And flipped momma argentum is not a nice sight

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 10:03**

I know you try not to use the whole princely thing, except for jokes... but you'd tell me if you needed me, right?

* * *

**Prompto Thursday 10:25**

Sure.

Now can we try the last exercise?

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 10:26**

Let me go get it from where it's been staring at me.

I swear... the bestiary Gladio has me read is less frightening.

* * *

**Prompto Thursday 10:27**

Lol

I feel ya

Chemistry is surely hell

Why study it if there’s magic around?

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 10:28**

A class on magic would be cool.

* * *

**Prompto Thursday 10:29**

You have them

You know

The whole zap thing

And the burn thing

And the freeze stuff

* * *

 

**Noctis Thursday 10:29**

The elements.

They don't really require much though.

* * *

**Prompto Thursday 10:29**

Magic

MAGIC

my BFF is a magic prince

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 10:30**

And my BFF is a goofball with an insane talent for photography.

One day you'll let me buy you a new camera.

You've literally had the same one since the first time we ever met

* * *

**Prompto Thursday 10:30**

This camera is fine. And it’s the one that I can use with the photo printer

We were talking homework weren’t we?

Hang on... someone’s ringing the bell

 

Prompto gets up and goes to the door. He’s surprised Sed is there. It’s mind boggling to the teenager how his parents come and go without worrying with the schedule they themselves set up. His dad wasn’t supposed to come by in two weeks. Prompto knew there would be a lecture because he had’t finished some of his chores. The earful started when he opened the door. There were bags to bring in.

 

**Noctis Thursday 10:36**

You're stubborn.

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 10:37**

Plz dont die.

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 10:38**

what would I do without you

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 10:45**

Prom

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 10:55**

Seriously tempted to send some Glaive members over.

Or at least Ignis.

 

There were quite a few messages when he got to his phone. Prince “worry-wart” Noctis attacked again. Prompto typed his answers saying good bye to his best friend. He had a father home to please.

 

**Prompto Thursday 11:00**

Noct

Gotta go

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 11:00**

You okay?

* * *

**Prompto Thursday 11:01**

Yeah, just gotta go

Talk tomorrow

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 11:01**

Okay...

* * *

**Prompto Thursday 11:01**

Fifteen before class starts at the gate?

* * *

**Noctis Thursday 11:02**

Yeah, sure

 

Prompto doesn’t log in kings night like every evening.

 

 

 


	2. Chores and Duties Suck Even More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto’s lateness, Noctis’ fretting. A bruise and ghostly touches. Noctis gets more worried with the happenings at the Argentum’s residence

Noctis waited outside as they planned, before not being able to wait any longer. If he hadn't seen him by class, he was going to text Ignis and actually have a Crownsguard member sent over. He let out a small sigh of relief when he finally saw Prompto come in, giving him a concerned look

Prompto smiles at Noctis, but his smile seems not to reach his eyes like it always does. He sits down on his desk, put his things on place and passes a note to Noctis when the teacher’s back is turned to the class.

**DAD GOT HOME LAST NIGHT. SORRY I WON’T BE GOING TO THE ARCADES LIKE WE PLANNED. DAD WANTS TO CATCH UP ;D**

Noctis wanted to take that as a good sign, but couldn't help the unnerved feeling he got. He glanced up, before writing back his answer and passing the paper back.

**YOU DON'T SEEM THAT HAPPY. JUST TIRED?**

Prompto takes the note and hides before the teacher sees it. He checks lightly, Turns around and gives a small thumbs up. He couldn’t worry Noctis.

Noctis couldn't rid himself of the pit in his stomach, but Ignis said there was little they could do without evidence or anything truly being wrong

Prompto avoids talking during class. Not unusual; but not common either. He seemed more introverted than ever. The bell rings for a break. Noctis taps his shoulder, "Did you get the homework figured out? Or do you need to copy mine?”. Prompto turns and replies, a little more anxious and antsy than usual; “Ah, I tried. Don’t know if it’s correct though... Thank you, Noct”.

Noctis frowned "Do you want to compare it to mine? Ignis checks mine.” Prompto nodded, so Noctis grabbed his bag, got out his chemistry homework and handed them to Prompto. "Ignis still won't tell me the correct answers, but he'll tell me if I'm right or not, so it should be right.”

Prompto fishes his notes and puts on the table, Noctis sees they seem a bit incomplete, he frowns again. Prompto reads the answers and before starting copying some of the answers, says “Aaah, you’re lucky to have Iggy doing that hehe”. Noctis snorts and retorts "It would be a bad image for the prince to have slipping grades.”; he doesn’t care if it’s ethical or not, he just wants to help his best friend in any way he can.

Prompto copies only one or two questions, “I think I’ll go with these. Don’t want the teacher to figure it out. If it’s too similar to yours”. Noctis nods; "well if you ever need tutoring, I'm sure Iggy would be happy to help.” Prompto looks at Noctis and smiles, and this time his smile reaches his eyes and he nods; “sure thing!”

Noctis pats his shoulder, relaxing as he sees a proper smile come to his friend’s face "you scared the shit out of me last night, just so you know.” Noctis hand lingers.

Prompto looks abashed and bites his lips, his voice small and full of regret; “sorry, Noct. Wasn’t my intention. Just got busy with dad home.” his smile fades in a second.

Noctis frowns and squeezes Prompto’s shoulder “I wasn’t kidding in my text, I was literally five seconds away from calling the crownsguard.”

“You’re kidding, right? Don’t do that, bro.” Prompto smiles again and his expression turns into mocking “what would you do if I couldn’t talk to you like you can’t talk during those meetings? NOOOOOCT the worry-wart” he laughs “it’s just my dad, he was home, he wanted to hog the attention duh. Don’t worry okay?”. The mocking happy face shifts to a serious and grateful one, he lowers his head, voice full of an emotion neither he nor Noctis can exactly understand; “But thank you though. Thank you for being a worry-wart” bumps his shoulders at him. Prompto finishes copying the last exercise, and gives Noctis his notebook “ya think the teacher will really check one by one?”

Noctis frowns, "I'm not kidding, man. It was after ten on a week day, and you disappeared for half an hour. Didn't expect it to be your parents.", he gave him a small smile, taking the book and put it away. "I worry because I care."

Prompto‘s eyes soften, a ghost of a smile forming in his face “I didn’t either. I thought it was someone delivering something for mom.”, he snorts “Not my dad bringing like a load of stuff and needing my help to get it inside the house”, he sighed. “Then the old man wanted to catch up. I could only text u before bed”

Noctis shifted a bit to the sides and smiled, "I'm glad he's home for you.” His tone rapidly taking a teasing timbre, a hand touching Prompto’s shoulder lightly. “Means I have to share you, but I suppose I can learn to." he grinned cheekily.

Prompto bumps his shoulder at Noctis. His eyes shining with amusement, he grins back “yeah... you do need to learn to share...” Prompto’s hands shot up emphasising theatrically his words, his voice taking a mocking exasperate tone “didn’t anyone teach you that???” Howwww soooo??? Mighty Noctis???” All the while his hands went up and down, as well as his expression, worthy of an acting prize.

Noctis sighed, an exasperated murmur leaving his lips "I'm so used to you being solo, and being down to hang pretty much whenever. But I've got princely duties myself.." he groaned, not looking forward to it.

Prompto empathises, groaning a bit “Ahh, man... those ones that hog even school time?”, he then grins lightly, his right hand patting Noctis “So it’s good that you do, cause at least you won’t be missing me much, right?” He laughs, trying to maintain a light tone.

Noctis groaned, "I don't mind when they hog school time, unless when it's training with Gladio.." he then discreetly lifted his shirt to where an angry bruise, black, blue, purple, yellow and green sat on his ribs, mixed colours marring the light skin of the prince.

Prompto’s eyes bulged, an ‘o’ forming in his lips, “shit man.” His hand went for the bruise with a light touch, almost not there; as if afraid it’d crumble. Or if his courage to be so bold would, instead;

“Is it from last time?”, he asked his fingers barely touching Noctis’ skin.

Noctis rolled his eyes, one of his hands rubbing them over "Mmhmm. Getting up was super fun this morning."

Prompto winces, his hands kind of ghosting near the bruise once again “Don’t like you get those drinks that fix things?” It looked bad, it must hurt... “Like that time that you told me you broke your hand?”

Noctis nodded, "the potions, yeah. But they're only for serious injuries. Mostly just because Gladio thinks I need to toughen up." he shrugged a bit, watching Prompto’s actions, his eyes softened "you won't break me, promise."

Prompto withdraws his hand gingerly, his face blushing “it hurts doesn’t it?”

Noctis groaned and lowered his shirt. "It does, but it's not tender to the touch unless I press into it. Movement hurts more. Ignis said to tell him if it doesn't get better soon, because he wants to make sure I didn't bruise a rib or something."

Prompto looks down a bit embarrassed. Then he looks at Noctis again and smiles “that’s good. I’m so sorry you got hurt. Wish you didn’t have to.”

Noctis placed a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, giving it a bit of a squeeze; a tender smile crossing his lips; "I'll live, don't worry. I've broken plenty of things."

Prompto grins broadly, one of his hands tapping Noctis’ on his shoulder. “Noct the bone crusher who might see his lunch if he zooms across the room on a full stomach.” His grin broadened, eyes laughing.

Noctis groaned "Gladio says it'll get better. I retorted that he doesn't have the ability to warp. Says I should talk to Nyx though.", he shrugs.

“I thought only you and your dad did the zoom thing?!” Prompto looks a bit confused, opening his bag to get the next books for class “wait. Gladio teaches you to do something he can’t do?”

Noctis “Nope. We’ve got an entire Glaive troop that can do it too. They have some sort of connection to my dad, and can use magic through him,” He gave another shrug, before tidying up his shirt back into place and tossed his bag over his shoulder. “Gladio chaperones, mostly. He understands well enough how to describe it, but hasn’t experienced it, so he doesn’t know the feeling.”

“Ah, so this Nyx is one of them... that sounds a nice advice to talk to someone who can actually do it.”, he eyes Noctis getting his bag “not staying for second period?”

"He's one of the best, apart from Drautos, who is far too busy to help me." Drautos was connected directly to his dad, which meant he had a crazy schedule. "I leave after lunch for a bit. Easier to keep my bag than run back and forth to my locker."

Prompto smiles, making an exaggerated blessing gesture with his hands,“aaah, thank the astrals you’re not leaving me alone with that chemistry class. I swear that is some kind of torture.”

"Nah, wouldn't leave you alone for chemistry. And I'm struggling with it too much for Ignis to let me pull them out of that. They're pulling me out of History." Noctis grins.

“So, I’ll miss your snoozing behind the book on History??? Bummer. Last time I almost got your drolling picture.” Prompto laughs, snapping his fingers.

"Not my fault it's boring as hell. I know all this stuff. I grew up hearing the stories." he groaned softly.

“Prince ‘dusty-stuff connoisseur’ Bonecrusher Noctis. That’s your new title.” Prompto laughs infectiously, with a matter of fact look in his violet-blue gaze. 

Noctis frowns and puts his hands on his hips, "What happened to my worry-wart title?"

Prompto grins playfully, “Aaah, that’s the nickname to the title. Only BFF’s can use that.”

Noctis laughed and shook his head, feeling a little better than before. "are you heading home right after class?"

Prompto deflates and sighs, “Yeah. Dad’s home. Might step by the grocery before though. He said we needed to get some stuff he couldn’t.”, he looks like a weird combination between happy and awkwardly anxious.

Noctis frowns a little, "Want me to bring you back leftovers? Still have plenty left from last night. Iggy made meat pies, I know you like them a lot."

Prompto shook his head. “Nah, thanks. It might mostly be things for him. Dad generally brings it, but he said he was tired yesterday so he forgot; thanks for offering though.”

The pit was forming again, Prompto rarely ever turning down food, especially Ignis' food; "Well if you change your mind, I'll have my phone on me."

Prompto smiles trying to bring a certain normalcy. He knew Noctis was suspicious of something. He didn’t want Noctis to worry. “will do!!”

Noctis nods and taps Prompto’s shoulder "And I meant what I said last night, if you need me for anything, I'm here."

“I know you are, Noct. I do know.” His smile reaches his eyes again. “You ARE the worry-wart bff.” He chuckles.

Prompto paid extra attention to the next classes. Like he was trying to avoid talking more. It was weird. Prompto always had comments to make, whether they were from classes, the teachers or anything weird that came to his mind. His silence was weirdly deafening.

Noctis wanted to talk to Ignis more about the recent developments with his perception of Prompto’s affairs, but he'd probably only say the same thing - nothing could be done without evidence. Prompto was mostly acting fine, and wouldn't even talk to him, so there was no need to get the royals involved. Throughout the next class, Noctis put his head on his arms, drifting in and out of sleep; until it was the time to leave. Waving to Prompto, when he did.

After the Prince left, Prompto felt even more tired. He hated it. He knew today was gonna be a difficult day for both of them. Luckily it was Friday and the weekend was just around the corner. It’d be busy. For both. Noct at the palace and him at home, helping his father with the chores.

Prompto sighed. The arcade would be good after a stressing week like that. But he knew games would only come back to his life after his dad left. As well as his pictures. And his phone.

So he went home. He was feeling like it wasn’t actually home. It was his personal life punishment for being so irresponsible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know; we do have a lot of content that we’ll be posting ASAP. Stay tuned.:D


	3. Lost Phone and Pained Ribs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekend of a weird silence. Phone calls at night. And noctis? Noctis is a worry-wart.

Noctis' day was long and painful. As it progressed, the prince got more and more certain that his injury was a bit more than just a surface bruise. Gladiolus still kept his reasoning of not taking anything for it, due to the need of Noctis getting used to bruises and pains... ‘You’re not always gonna get lucky to heal, get used to it’, but Ignis caved in and gave him something that would at least take the edge off. He was even okay in trying to get used to be bruised and in pain, but not getting like the wind was knocked out of him every time he moved. Out of habit, he sent a text to Prompto when he had some free time.

**_Ugh kill me, please._ **

Prompto sighed for the umpteenth time. He imagined it’d be like that. It always was. Helping was only in the name. He actually had to do all the chores his dad said they had to do. But most of them he didn’t mind. They were the ones he was used to doing anyways. But some, like cleaning the weird storage space under the rooftop and painting his parents bedroom, weren’t.

He missed Noctis. He wanted to play Kings Knight. Today would be the third day he couldn’t log in at least to get the bonus. His phone was still locked with his camera wherever his dad’s new hiding spot was, it changed every time. And then when the ‘lesson was considered learnt’ Sed left whatever he took from Prompto on the drawer under the landline. He had to find a way to send a message to Noctis. He doesn’t want his friend to worry. He knew Noctis’ number by heart, but he didn’t want to call, cause he knew Noct couldn’t answer.

“Mogglenet!!”

He screamed at the top of his lungs and went downstairs as fast as he could, while checkingif his dad was around.

He wasn’t.

He went to his dad’s old computer and was happy it was on.

He would have to be fast.

Prompto opened a secret tab, logged on his mogglenet account and sent Noctis a message. So the worry-wart crisis could be averted.

 

 **_NOCT! LOST MY PHONE SOMEWHERE. DON’T YOU GET WORRIED. I WILL TRAT TO CALL YOU LATER TONIGHT, AROUND TEN PM OKAY. PROMPTO._**

_  
_

“Better than nothing”. He hated lying to Noctis. Prompto was actually ashamed that he lost his privileges at home, and he didn’t want to admit he was a failure to his friend. And theoretically, both the mobile and the camera were as goos as lost for him for a while.

It was 5pm on Saturday. He hoped he had time to finish all the chores by 10.

Noctis purses his lips as he waited for a response. There wasn’t one. He couldn’t help the sense of worry that was constantly over him lately. He even briefly considered having some of the royal detectives to see if he could figure anything out, but shut down the idea. Last thing he’d want would be for prompto to find out and hate him. He just really felt like something was wrong.

Getting the alert from his Mooglenet account, he frowned. Of course prompto would be the type to lose his phone... he just hoped he could call.

He tried to throw himself back into his work, reading stuff he was assigned, and made a time to meet with Nyx

Prompto sighed and checked the time once more. It was 10 to 10. And his dad hasn’t left for the late night beer as he always did whenever he was home. He had just finished cleaning the living room, and was separating the trash. The blond consideredlying he had to check something about a school paper if his dad didn’t leave soon.

However at the stuck of exactly 10; the old Argentum got his keys and left the house saying he would be back in an hour, and he would like to find the trash gone and the house in one piece.

Prompto waited for the noise of his dad’s motorcycle to fade a bit, ran to the land phone and dialled Noctis’ number. He hoped he would answer. His day would suck less if he did.

Busying himself with work, he spent hours training with Nyx, getting a little bit better, but warping it still made him nauseous.

He was exhausted when he got back, but made sure he stayed up. Upon hearing his heard his phone chiming, he reached over, and relaxed when he saw Prompto's name on the screen. Sliding the bar to accept the call, he brought the phone to his ear "Hey, Prom."

"Hi Noct! how was your day? How’s everything?" Prompto said happily holding the phone and pulling one of the high benches to sit. 

"I literally don't think I've ever been so much pain in my life. What about you?" Noctis said while laying down on the couch.

"Owchhh. I’m so sorry. That bruise hasn’t healed yet?” Prompto’s voice sounded worried and changed to a kind of monotonous tone “I’m okay. Spent the day with dad, half catching up half doing chores around the house"

 "I definitely have a bruised rib, and if not more. And then I just got home about half an hour ago from working with Nyx. How've things been with your dad?" 

"The same. Nothing different.” Prompto said fidgeting a little. “He says he’s not staying much, just till Monday, I guess... Then he’ll travel again....So this weekend it’s dad’s weekend!" his voice seemed excited, a tad too excited perhaps.

Noctis chuckled on the other side of the line "So I get my best friend back on Monday?"

"Yep! if school doesn’t kill us first.” Prompto laughs, his hand playing with the cord of the landline phone. “math test is on Tuesday or Wednesday? I can’t remember!" He actually knew why. It was on his calendar on his phone, and his phone was currently with his camera wherever his dad had hidden them both.

Noctis sighed, “Wednesday. I have to survive the weekend first. I'll probably spend a lot of it trying to heal. Though Gladio will still probably drag me up for training."

Prompto’s voice saddened, he stopped playing with the cord. "Aww Noct. Shouldn’t you see a doctor or something? I guess I’m a worry-wart too. What if you have a broken rib?", he wished he could see a Noctis, hug him. He hated seeing his BFF in pain. If he could he’d get all Noctis’ pain to himself.

 "I saw one earlier. Nothing's broken. I'd have to go through a whole MRI to see if they're bruised, which would be a waste of time and resources. I'm breathing fine, not coughing up blood, or anything like that. Gladio says it'll help me be a better king, if I'm used to working through some pain." Noctis sighed again.

"Mah...you have to be careful. Who am I gonna tease till next week after the math test?" Prompto replied, his voice taking a lighter and teasing tone.

 Noctis snorted aloud, "You can tease me all you want. Just don't come give me a giant hug or anything."

 A door bangs at Prompto’s end of the line. Prompto gulps loudly, and shivers when se sees the trash still all over the kitchen. “Shit” he murmurs lowly, “Noct, I’m sorry. I gotta go. I promised my dad I’d finish separating the trash before he came back with dinner. Call you tomorrow same time?”

Noct was looking forward to Monday more by the minute. He was still really worried; Prompto rarely cursed. And for him to let out the “s” word with the tone he did... Noctis breathed and tried to hide his worry, "Yeah, sure. If you end up with free time, I'll be home after training."

"Okay. Miss u. Bye" Prompto hangs up before listening to Noctis’ answer, his voice sounded small, tense and too hushed to be normal.

Noct sat his phone aside, collapsing back, before taking in a sharp breath at the pain "fuck"

Prompto ran to the kitchen praying it wasn’t his dad. He rushed separating the trash and balancing different bags to take it to the back as soon as possible. That night, the blond learned not to break promises again. He wasn’t worthy of getting all the care his family spent on him. He prayed he got at least his camera back.

Noctis tried to play King's Knight to distract himself, but it wasn't the same without Prompto. He went to studying for his math test, also wishing he had his best friend to assist him. Thankfully, Ignis came over shortly after to help, and provide him with some medicine.

Prompto’s Sunday was a bit worse. He had to do his homework, but the chores at home needed his attention, and with Sed’s hawk eye on him all day, Prompto ended up focusing on the chores rather than on the homework. His dad, theoretically, spent the whole day watching sports on the old tv; but at the moment Prompto stopped for drinking a cup of water, for example, the complaining started.

After finishing doing all the laundry and packing his dad’s luggage; Argentum senior gave him the monthly money and reprimanded him for last month’s badly controlled budget. Prompto had failed again.

After his dad left for his nightly cap; Prompto still worked on one thing or two before heactually remembered his phone and his camera were still at with his dad. ‘Well, then I guess I’ll have to learn to live without them’. He looked at the clock... 10:30pm. And called Noctis. 

Noctis spent Sunday with both Gladio and Nyx, working through the pain. He was sore, but he was getting more used to it. He tried to focus on his studying while he waited for Prompto to call, relaxing when he heard the chiming again. Setting his pen aside, he reached over and answered it "Hey."

"Hey you. How are you feeling? Still in pain?" Prompto's voice sounded tired, as he would when physical education class ended

"I feel less like my dad needs to have another kid, so Lucis will have a proper heir, so there's that. Still haven't found your phone?" Noctis fiddled with the pencil while he spoke on the phone.

Prompto grimaced; "Nope. Guess I’ll have to live without one for a while." At least till he talked to his dad to know he would be allowed to have it again or something like that; "You’re a nice prince in my book, Noct.” Prompto chuckled lightly “The worst of not having my phone is not logging on kings knight… I bet I’m losing all the bonuses"

"Prommmmm what about Kings Knight? It's not the same without you!!" his voice was a usual whiny teenager, not a prince. "I appreciate it. Thought I was gonna die earlier... then Gladio slapped me on the back, and I think I did die for like two seconds." Whiny teenager indeed. That’s how Noctis sounded right now. 

Prompto snorted, incredulity filling his sentences "No way, he slapped you on the back?And you lived through that?"

Noctis groaned "Barely. By some miracle from the Astrals."

Prompto whined theatrically "Noooo. You can’t die. Not before we get even on that tekken score...And I’m trying not to think about kings knight aaaaa"

"Maybe you'll find your phone at school." Noctis takes a breath. "Hey, Prom.” 

"Yeah, maybe."... his voice sound uncertain;"what Noct?" Prompto’s tone swiftly took a curious note.

Noctis breathed in before asking "Can you come over after class tomorrow? Ignis insisted I take the day off, if Gladio is stuck on me not taking a potion."

Prompto chuckled. "So you’re taking a day off tomorrow?.... Lucky you. I’ll surely come after class.” 

Noctis groaned. "I'll be in class. Don't get to take that off. But don't have training or anything like that. I'd have to be on my death bed for Iggy to let me skip school."

Prompto laughed out loud. "or having a princely duty"

Noctis snorted remembering Ignis’ annoyance whenever something related to the crown disturbed his classes. "He gets annoyed when I have to slip out of class for that, and tries to schedule it during my better classes."

Prompto groaned, leaning lightly on the phone counter "Ahh, there should be a weekend in the middle of the week, no chores, no homework, no duties"

Noctis agreed, closing his eyes; "That'd be nice.."

Prompto chuckled "I’d love it, you’d love it and there would be only gaming"

"If I could get up, I'd write that down to make my first act as King."; said the prince, a bit whiningly, turning to lay on his stomach. 

"Don’t worry, I can write that down for you in a bunch of post it." Prompto laughed. “ThenI’ll put them everywhere you can see... including your forehead”

Noctis grumbled almost inaudibly "Just be gentle with me tomorrow, yeah?"

Prompto chuckled."Always am."

Noctis snorted. "I beg to differ, but glad to hear it. Otherwise I may collapse on you."

"Whaaaat??? You’re saying I’m not gentle??? I’m the pinnacle of gentleness. Or so the dictionary said.... What’s pinnacle anyways? I’ve heard Iggy saying that.... And you’re not collapsing on my watch." Prompto's voice seems to be perking up more and more, despite the faint tiredness behind

"It's the highest point of something. You taking place as my guard now?" Noctis chortled.

"Guard?? I’m your BFF, man. That’s waaaay cooler than a guard, right. Right??" Prompto said animatedly. 

"Of course it is." Noctis grumbled. Like, what kind of question was even that?

Prompto laughed, "Then it’s settled. I’m gentle and you won’t collapse….Hey Noct.... still awake there you you slept on me?"

“I'm here, don't worry. Not too tired.” Noctis said, but his voice betrayed him a little. He tried stifling a yawn. 

Prompto humphed "You do sleep anywhere. Anywho... if I want to get up on time to school tomorrow I have to go. See you tomorrow at the gate?"

Noctis snickered loudly "Gonna actually be there this time and not leave me hanging?"

Prompto felt betrayed. BETRAYED, his voice humorously hurt "One day... I get late one day, and you make it seem like it’s always"

Noctis chuckled. "Wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't make your life hard. Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning."

Prompto whined "And that day, dad was home. He wanted to talk to me before school. I just lost track of time." That and Prompto had to walk to school instead of taking the subway cause he’d forgotten the student ticket… "Same to you. Cya."

"Night". Noctis hung up, pushing himself to sit up, moving to get ready for bed, falling asleep pretty easily.

It was late. Later than he thought it would be. Talking to Noctis made everything better. But if he wanted to visit his friend tomorrow after class; he would have to finish all the chores left. The night was young. And he had loads of coffee.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to post as I edit the chapters. Coincidentally my week has been quite tranquil, so I’m gonna enjoy editing and posting while I can :😋


	4. Detective Noctis attacks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duty takes Noctis from school for a day. Prompto misses his best friend. On the next day, they have to study for a math test. But Noctis also wants another thing from Prompto: to really understand what goes on inside the Argentum’s household... Twenty questions anyone?

Monday passed in a blur for Prompto. Noctis wasn't in school, differently from what he promised and they arranged, probably some princely stuff... He hoped his friend was all right. He sighed... They had arranged to meet and Prompto was going to his place... Guess not today. Prompto thanked the gods he didn't actually spent the night doing all the chores. So, one more day; he, the house and the chores he had to redo; cause his dad said they were wrong. So that's what he did. He typed a message on mogglenet to Noctis when he got home from school... 

**MISSED YOU IN SCHOOL TODAY (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`)**

**GOT YOUR HOMEWORK.（≧∇≦）**

**CALL LATER? PROMPTO (^з^)-☆**

He spent all day up and down the house doing chores, after doing his homework; once in a while checking his mogglenet for an answer.  

Ignis usually tried to make sure Noctis’ school didn't conflict with his Crown Duties, however, that was impossible sometimes; principally after a few days off to recover. Noctis had to miss classes... he had a booked day ahead of him. Noctis heard his phone buzz while he was in between things, seeing the message from Prompto... mogglenet again. So he didn’t find his phone yet. He typed a quick answer right before being called to another meeting; sighing softly when he entered the office. 

 **Sorry, has been a long day. Thanks & yeah, sure.** 

Noctis didn't actually call. Prompto was a bit saddened, but he knew it was probably because he was extra busy. He sent another message through mogglenet.

**YOU'RE PROBABLY TOO BUSY, SO, I THINK NO CALLS. ( ；´Д｀)**

**SEE YOU IN SCHOOL TOMORROW? ALL THE PLANS WE HAD TODAY ARE UP FOR TOMORROW??٩( ᐛ )و**

**MISS U. PROMPTO**

He readied another bottle of coffee. If he really wanted to go to Noctis' place after class, this time he couldn't procrastinate. It was a gonna be long, long Monday. 

After a long day of working, and the medicine he was on to help his ribs, he passed out on the couch shortly after getting home. When he woke up, it was the middle of the night, and he groaned when he saw the message from Prompto.

 **Dammit. Sorry, man. I completely passed out. Definitely on for tomorrow - promise. Miss you too.**

He really tried to make time for his best friend, but that was easier said than done sometimes. Rubbing his eyes, he got up and relocated to his bed to get more sleep.

Noctis got up for the morning, taking some of the pain medicine Ignis had left him, before heading out for class. As usual, he leaned against the gate, waiting for his best friend.

The next morning came too fast. He didn’t even see when the day brightened the windows. But he finally finished everything. He was proud of himself. Even if he was like really tired. One night sleeping real badly and another without any sleep. He would have to skip his morning run today; or he wouldn’t be on time. He took a shower, grabbed the last protein bar from the almost empty cupboard (and made a mental note to go grocery shopping tomorrow); and left for school.

He thought he’d be the first there, but Noctis was already leaning against the gate. He smiled and ran to meet him. Bags under his eyes, tired look and a bit morose.

He gave a smile as he saw the blond run up to him. His smile fell a little as he saw him missing a very important part of him. His camera.He was attached to it, and it was like another appendage to him. He also noticed how tired he looked. Still, he chose not to comment on it for the moment."Morning."

“Hey buddy” Prompto places his arm around Noctis “how are you doing?” 

Noctis was glad for the support, even if he knew it was more of a friendly act than an assisting one "Getting there, slowly. How about you?"

"I’m okay. I want a weekend to rest from the weekend, though." He smiled. He thought of retreating his arm, but he saw that Noctis didn’t refuse or flinch, so he left the arm there. It was nice. He didn’t know why he did it.

"Gonna pass out on me when you come over?" grins over at him playfully. He wasn't opposed to having a sleepover, but he wanted to talk to him about stuff first.

"What?!! and pass up the opportunity of playing that rad system you got there? No effin way. I might even get coffee and ebony… together." Prompto grinned from ear to ear. "and we still have to study for the math test."

Noctis laughed softly "I keep plenty of Ebony in the fridge for when Iggy comes over. And yes, I need your help on the stupid test. I'm hopeless.

"I gotcha, Noct. Math is easy. It’s logical. It’s not that bunch of weird stuff we get on Chemistry". Prompto kept the arm there. He actually didn’t know what to do. Let go, not let go… so he left it there.

"I've been learning chemistry from a young age because of the elements, so it's not horribly hard. History is still easiest to me." Noctis didn't mind the arm around him. It was comforting him, and a nice feeling.

"History is interesting. But you know sooo much more than that the teacher. You should teach us." Prompto laughed. The school bell started chiming on the back, but he didn’t want to move.

"I'd be the most boring teacher ever, and no one wouldn't get anything done." It didn't have to do with his ego, he was just used to girls drooling all over him. He glanced back as he heard the bell ring. "We should get to class before we're late."

"Nah-ah. You wouldn’t. You’d be the raddest. I know that." Prompto didn’t move. He didn’t want to move... so he waited. He waited for Noctis to move. Prompto realised there were too many butterflies on his stomach.

"You have far too much faith in me." Rather than pulling away, he tossed an arm around Prompto's shoulder as well, tugging him into the halls of the school. It wasn't new to people that they were best friends, usually inseparable, so he didn't think there was anything weird about it.

The butterflies were wrecking havoc in Prompto’s stomach. Oh boy. Oooooh boy. He liked Noct. A little too much, perhaps. He fought the flush that surely would great his face soon. So he didn’t say anything, and let himself being guided to the classroom

Noctis was aware of the fact he was feeling something that didn't seem entirely friendly, but he tried to push it off, not wanting to ruin his friendship with Prompto “Ugh time for Hell.”

Yep. Time for hell. He let Noctis go. Time to face the classes. He sat down and smiled. He hoped the classes would end fast soon. He wanted to spend his time with Noct. And forget his terrible weekend

Noctis attention slipped on and off into class, resting his hands on his desk, and chin over them, trying to focus throughout the classes. 

Noon was approaching. And with that, lunch time. And he just remembered he forgot to make his lunch. He surreptitiously checked his wallet. Phew. There was enough to get the curry bun. Not a good choice; but it was that or hunger. When the bell rang he turned to Noctis “I’m going to the cafeteria to get a curry bun. I forgot my lunch at home” and started getting up “want me to bring anything for ya?”

He was relieved for the idea of lunch, needing the break before his brain turned into putty. Being a prince didn't make class any easier on him. If anything, there was more pressure on him to be brilliant and talented. After all, he was going to lead their nation one day. He waved off his request, shaking his head. "I'm okay. As per usual, I have lunch from Ignis."

Prompto left and got down to the cafeteria. He hoped there would be a curry bun left. It was the cheapest. He got lucky. Score! And it was the tasty one.

He didn’t know how he was up and running though. The only thing that would improve his day would be having his mobile and camera back. He came back to class munching the bun slowly and sat down on his chair “so, what torture veggie Iggy put in your lunch today?”

On the plus side, Ignis wasn't concerned with filling his lunch with nothing but vegetables, usually hiding them in different ways. Noctis was aware of the fact Ignis did it, but he was usually good about concealing the taste. "Nothing too bad today. Roasted rice balls, so seaweed."

“Ah come on, seaweed isn’t a veggie, Noct” Prompto pouted “That even I know.” He munched his bun slowly.

Noctis shrugged while making a face when he put one of the rice balls on his mouth. “close enough to it. 

“Ah, I got it. I still have half of my bun. Wanna trade?” Prompto laughed, his eyes glinting.

Noctis looks strangely at his friend, brows furrowed “Is that because you want Iggy's cooking, or because you're taking pity on me?” 

Prompto sighed and made an exaggerated move to sit down again on his designated place in the class map. “Would I ever give up on a curry bun, Noct?” He grinned suggestively. “It’s just a Win-win situation”.

Noctismade a motion with his hand, “I'm fine. Don't worry about me.”

Prompto snugged “Okay. Your loss. I do like them both”,he grinned. And showed his tongue.

“The fridge is stocked with cooked foods, and I'm sure Iggy will come over tonight, so we can enjoy his cooking after school.” Noctis munched his last rice balls.

Prompto got up, threw his paper napkin on the right trash and came back to his seat. “Aaah, and you think I’m only coming for the food, huh?”

Noctis grinned, and dead panelled “The food and the system.”

‘And you’, Prompto’s mind completed. He, instead, just grinned and murmured a low “yeah, Yeah”, and started getting the materials for next class. “You got me there.” He saw the teacher coming in and sat down, grinning at Noctis “and you’re lucky I’m coming to save you from math. That is.” 

“My hero”. Noctis grins over at him cheekily

Prompto can’t contain his blush this time. It hits him full face. He gasps and turns around thanking all his luck today that the teacher started the class...

Noctis playfully pushed at Prompto’s shoulder, before gasping a bit at himself for the pain that shot through him

“Noct?” Prompto turns lightly and says as low as he can muster for the teacher not to listen “you okay?“

Yeah, I’m okay. he whispered back, before holding a hand up to go to the wash room so he could take some medicine again. The teacher wasn’t happy about sending him on break right after lunch, but let him go.

Prompto followed Noctis with his eyes. His injury seems to be much more than he was letting on. He thought about texting Iggy about that. Then, he remembered he didn’t have his phone and sighed.

Noctis stepped out of the class, heading down to his locker to get out the meds he’d been given, both for pain and to keep fluid from building up, before turning to class and sitting down. 

Prompto followed Noctis coming back and sitting, eyes full of concern “You’re really, really okay?” He asked, worry seeping through his voice.

Noctis winced a bit and waved his hand. “Yeah. Needed to get some medicine, that’s all”

Prompto felt a bit uneasy, but if Noctis himself wasn’t showing too much distress, he was going to kind of let it go. After offering help, of course. “OOkay. No need to go to the infirmary?”

Noctis snorted “Are you kidding? Ignis would have a fit if I went to the school nurse.”

Prompto’s face fell. ‘Ah, right. Of course.’ He thought to himself... and felt dumb. Of course... why didn’t he think of that? His dad’s screaming voice echoed in his mind. He never thought right and wasn’t very smart. So he should shut up. “Okay.” He sounded dejected.

Noctis eyes filled with compassion and reaching over, he gave Prompto’s shoulder a squeeze “I appreciate your concern.”

Prompto looked over his shoulder and smiled. Noctis was too good to him. Prompto knew he was lucky just to be his friend. And with that hand on his shoulder, the butterflies multiplied on his stomach.

Then, Noctis turned his attention back to class for the rest of the day, glad to be able to go home and have the rest of the day off and with his best friend.

Prompto awaited eagerly the end of the classes. He felt sleepy, but insanely giddy. Even if he had to study; it’d be with his best friend. It really was a lucky day for him.

Stretching out gingerly, Noctis went to grab his bag, before resting a hand back in his shoulder, his eyes taking the scene before him.

Prompto is asleep. Asleep. And probably has been for a while. Sitting, with the pencil on his hand, eyes closed kind of asleep. Noctis observed the notebook, something written there that wasn’t actually class notes. Prompto wrote poetry? Noctis nudged him lightly. “Ready to go?”

弱虫だ  (yowamushi da) |Coward

この言わない俺 (kono iwanai ore)| This me who says nothing

彼の星 (kare no hoshi)| His star

見られないこと (mirarenai koto)| What can’t be seen

いられないこと (irarenai koto)| Is what doesn’t exist

Prompto startled a bit and opened his eyes slowly. He had slept? He couldn’t believe he had slept and the teacher didn’t see!!! Well, luck was on his side today.

Noctis chuckled softly as he waited for his friend to get his bearings and wake up, “Guess you decided not to wait until you got to my place to take a nap.” 

Prompto shook his head “Whaaa? Noct? Damn. I slept. Ugh. Time to go? Sorry, I guess I am more tired than I had imagined.” 

Noctis gave a small shrug, “can’t exactly say I’ve never slept in class before. Ready when you are.”

“Hmm, the prince of naps. Hehe. Guess today I stole this title from you.” Prompto gets up after gathering his things and follows noctis to the shoes lockers

“I'll share the title.” Noctis then heads down to switch out his shoes, moving around carefully. He winces lightly.

Prompto stares at how unusually careful Noctis is being with the changing of shoes. Without thinking he moves to help him. Just that. No asking, no worry face, just moves and help. Then he realises what he’s done and blushes, turning to his locker as fast as he can, murmuring something that sounded like I’m sorry.

Noct appreciated the assistance, despite being a bit too proud to ask for it himself. He gave Prompto a smile, bumping shoulders with him “Maybe Gladio will take pity on me soon and let me heal. If I have to go through even a week of this, I may die.” 

“Nope. No deaths around me. No sir.”, Prompto says without looking back, and turns around smiling lightly, “what would I do without my BFF?” 

“Crash and burn, probably.” Noctis moved up, tossing an arm around Prompto’s shoulder

“MOST likely. Iggy is picking you up today?” Prompto actually felt a bit relieved he didn’t have to walk home today. He might pass out on the way.

“Should be, with the fact he wants me to take it easy. Having me walk home wouldn't be good for that.” He went over to the gate, looking around for the Regalia. Prompt as always, Ignis was there, waiting outside the car. Noct dragged the blond over “Hey, Specs, I found a pet, can I keep it?” 

Prompto smiles, trying (and probably failing) to hide his blush. He was doing that a lot lately, ugh. “NOCTOOOO!” 

Noctis grinned at his friend, he enjoyed teasing him. Ignis shook his head at his ward, telling him he could, so long as he cared for it, before opening the back door for both boys

Prompto enters the car, and turns quiet looking outside. Noctis said he wanted to keep him. He was reading to much wasn’t he? He yawns.

Noctis got in right after Prompto, taking a small breath and rested a hand on his ribs. He couldn't wait to be home. “Still tired?” He asked looking at the blond.

“Ah? I kinda didn’t sleep... ah, didn’t sleep well last night. Sorry.” Prompto looks at Noctis’ hands on his ribs, “still in pain?”

Noctis looked at him curiously “The nap didn't help?”. He nodded “It comes and goes. Some movement annoys it more than usual.”

Prompto winced in sympathy “It kinda did... I didn’t even realised I had closed my eyes, though.” He leans further on the seat “aaaah, this is soooo comfortable...” and turns to look at Noctis, “The medicine helped right?”

“My precious Regalia.” Noctis rubbed his hand along the leather of the seat. “Yeah, it takes a lot of the edge off.”

Ignis looks at Noctis from the mirror, “still in pain, your highness?” The adviser is already mind-working on altering Noctis’ schedule a bit more. And perhaps a visit to the doctor... or the healer, might be indicated.

“Yep. When I heal, I'm punching Gladio in the face.” Noctis grumbled. He wasn't upset about the bruises, but at the fact he wouldn't let him use the potions to make it go away.

Prompto startled at Ignis‘ question. And looks at Noctis, with a question look like asking how much pain he was really into. 

“Perhaps it might be wiser to let a healer look. And see if a potion can still be used.... I’m also wondering if it will be a good training if you tried to make one.” Ignis said without taking his eyes off the road. 

“Make my own potion? You remember the time I tried to cook, right? Working with chemistry and trying to make my own may make me worse off than letting it heal on my own.” He leaned back, relaxing in his seat, waiting for them to get back. 

“You have got to learn how to do it someday, your highness. There might be a day on which you might need it. And it has less to do with the chemistry than you think.” Ignis replied. Perhaps he could get something out of the pain.

Prompto only stared at the discussion happening. Like a ping pong match.

“Today is supposed to be my day off.” He let out a sigh, but the appeal of being out of pain was tempting. “What about later today? So I can at least have some time just me and Prompto.” He still wanted to talk to Prompto about some stuff, which he'd prefer not to do with his advisor lurking around him.

“As you wish.” Ignis nodded and looked back at the road.

Prompto looked at Noctis, puzzled. He mouthed and gestured his question rather than saying it out loud ‘Can you do it?’ 

Noctis gave a shrug at the question, mouthing ‘guess we'll find out.’ He assumed his Advisor would lurk over, and not let him take anything that'd be too dangerous.

Prompto smiles widely, with trust in his eyes and whispers so only noctis can hear him “you can. I know.”

“You have far too much faith in me.” Noctis shook his head, he appreciated it though, giving him a smile

“Nah-ah. It’s not faith. It’s the reality.” he whispers back, eye shining, his smile widening.

“you've never seen me try to cook.” Noctis grimaces.

“Nope. But then, cooking is practice. I don’t burn meals anymore.” Prompto grinned

“You're further along than I am.” Noctis shifted to sit up more as they pulled up outside his apartment, getting out himself so Ignis didn't have to. “Thanks for the ride, Specs. I'll text you later, and we can do a lesson.”

“You’re most welcome, your highness, Prompto. I’ll take my leave.” Ignis bows and leaves, driving the regalia away

“You’ve just ditched Iggy?” Prompto asked, hiding a laugh.

Noctis grabbed his keys out, using his card scan to get in the front door, and headed up to his apartment; “He's got other stuff to do that doesn't include babysitting us while we study and play video games.”

“Maah, nah... I guess so. Whatcha wanna do first?” He followed Noctis. 

Noctis unlocked the door, stepping inside, and kicked his shoes off. “I'm not in the mood to study.”

“Me neither. But then it’s math. And we do have a bit to cover. The teacher said it’d be till chapter eight. I haven’t revised chapter seven yet. I don’t want to get a bad grade. I like Professor Numera. She’s nice.” Prompto takes his shoes off, arranges it nicely, and puts on the indoor sleeper that was left; following Noctis to the living room.

“It can wait a little bit.” he collapsed onto the couch, leaning back. “Glad one of us likes the class, anyway.”

“She does explain well. Better than Professor Ultimus last year. He was abysmal.” Prompto puts his bag on the floor and sits on the couch next to Noctis, leaning his back on the seat;“this couch is even comfier than the regalia....aaaaa...”

“Ugh that teacher was the worst. He wanted nothing to do with helping.” he closed his eyes, brushing his hair back. “Sometimes royalty isn't such a bad thing.”

“Indeed.” Prompto closed his eyes for a bit, enjoying. He felt drowsy. He shouldn’t have stayed almost two days without any sleep.

“Hey, Prom?” he let his eyes open, glancing over at the blond beside him.

“Hmmm” Prompto replied a bit sleepily, without opening his eyes.

Noctis bit his lip, a bit uncertain. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure” Prompto answered without moving or opening his eyes.

“What's your relationship like with your parents?” Noctis asks.

Prompto opens his eyes and looks at Noctis, a thoughtful look on his face “Hmm. Okay, I guess. They’re just strict.” he shrugs and closes his eyes again.

“How do they act around you?” Noctis shifts a bit on his seat. If the blond cut the conversation he’d surely stop asking... but he had to know. 

“Hmmm, like parents, I guess.” Prompto didn’t quite understand what Noctis wanted, but then his mind was sleepy. Thinking was confusing, and the couch was so, so comfortable.

Noctis frowned, “I see my dad a handful of times a month, elaborate.”

“Hey, I don’t get what you mean. Really.” Prompto opens his eyes and looks at Noctis puzzled; “They’re like parents. They make sure I don’t do bad stuff, and that I learn things. I guess....That’s what parents do.” Prompto shrugs and closes hie eyes again.

“What do they do when you don’t get something done they want?” Noctis asked, his tone curious with a hint of worry.

Prompto is a bit oblivious to the tone on his friend’s voice... he frowns,:but doesn’t open his eyes “Like what? What they ask is normal stuff.”

“Do they like.. yell at you and stuff?”

Prompto is feeling drowsy... he feels like he shouldn’t be talking about this, but his mouths runs off telling things... like his dad says it does. He’s worthless. “everyone yells, Noct. But no. They don’t... my mom never raised her voice at me. Dad sometimes does. But only if he’s tired” his voice is tired “Noct. I’m sleepy.”

“Do they ever like.. talk down to you? call you stupid or anything?”

“Only if I do stupid stuff. Duh” 

Noctis’ breath catches a bit. He'd talked to Ignis about abuse beyond physical means. “Prom...”

“So I don’t do them and they don’t call me stupid. Simple.” Prompto shrugs.

“Prompto, that's not normal. Parents are supposed to be patient, and realize kids make mistakes.”

Prompto’s eyes open and he looks at Noctis with a bit of fear in his eyes; and sighed “They are patient, Noct...They took me in.”

“Even when I put Gladio's little sister's life at risk, my dad didn't even call me stupid”. He just said he was disappointed in me. “Took you in? what do you mean?” 

Prompto blatantly ignores the line about stupidity versus disappointment, and he looks at Noctis like it was the most obvious stuff ever “They adopted me when I was three or four I guess . Mom can’t have kids of her own, that’s what she told me.”

“I... I didn't know that...” Noctis lowers his head. His tone deflating a notch or two. 

Prompto shrugs and keeps quiet for a minute. Then he sighs and asks “Are we playing or studying?” Why was Noctis so interested about his parents? His heart rate increased. Great... Anxiety strikes back again...

Noctis brushes off the question, still on his mission to figure things out “Prom... are you afraid of your parents?”

“Don’t know”. He disguises a deep breath as a yawn; “can we play the last one you bought?”

Prompto’s trying to hide his anxiety. Trying not to show that he might start hyperventilating soon if the Spanish Inquisition continues. He doesn’t want to talk about it.

Noctis lets out a sigh. He can't really force Prompto to talk about it, can he? He doesn't want to make his best friend angry at him, or put him in a place where he's terribly uncomfortable. “Yeah.. sure..” his voice his hollow and distracted, anxiety running on high. He felt like there was a large spider crawling up his back and tickling his neck at the prickling feeling he had.

Prompto sighed... He felt so tired... and his mouth started moving without him really realising ; “I... I don’t want to let them down Noct. They gave me a home, they took me in when they didn’t have to. When they didn’t need. They’ve done a lot for me. They didn’t have to. So I do a lot for them”.

Prompto said everything with his head down, eyes almost closed. Posture inwards. A small tear leaving one of his eyes and going down his cheeks. He sighed deeply “That’s why when they’re home I want to be home. I want to help them.” Prompto sighs again. “Maybe doing things right will mean they stay more often.” and I won’t be left alone, he thinks.

Noctis could feel his heart breaking, reaching over to rest a hand on his shoulder. "Prom, you shouldn't have to do everything perfect to have them want to stay.I know I can't speak a lot for having parents around, but my dad does try. It's great they took you in, but that shouldn't make things different. They should still love you, and show that they love you, and you shouldn't be afraid of your parents, or be made to feel unworthy by them."

Prompto leans in and keeps quiet. There are tears running down his face. He doesn’t know what to say.

Ignoring his pain, currently forgotten due to his focus on his best friend, he shifted closer, reaching over to wipe at his eyes. “I'm here for you, you know that? No matter what. If you're not in a good situation, you can stay with me, if you want. I appreciate the fact you don't want to take advantage of the whole prince thing, but you're my best friend, and I want to be able to help you in any way I can.”

Prompto smiles sadly. “I... I know Noct. I know. Thanks. I... guess.” and he looks at Noctis. Eyes red and puffy. “Let me wash my face and we can start playing, Kay?”

Noctis pulled the blond over, giving him a hug tighter than he should have, but needing to provide some comfort. “Let me be your safe space.” he murmured softly, letting the hug linger a bit, before pulling away, and nodding.

Prompto let himself being hugged. And the crying he’d been holding broke out. He leaned in more and more crying like he’d never done before. Taking comfort. On a very simple hug.

Noctis wrapped his arms back around Prompto as he sensed he needed him, rubbing his back gently. The pain he felt in his chest was greater than any he'd ever felt before. Prompto was his best friend, his other half, the person who was always there for him. He hated seeing him like this, seeing him so broken. He kept him close, resting their heads together “I'm here. I got you.”

Prompto cried for a while. And lightly started untangling from Noctis, brushing his eyes, “sorry. I...I...”; He looked at noctis eyes, seriously, a faint of a smile starting to form on his lips. And mouthed; “thank you”. 

This time, he let Prompto pull away when he felt fit. “Don't apologize.” Noctis murmured softly, rubbing his back. He gave the blond a small smile, happy to see him start to feel a little better. “Like I said, I'm always here. If you decide at 3 o'clock in the morning, you need me, my door is open.”

The ghost-smile on Prompto’s face turns to a full one in a heartbeat; “you gotcha. And not that it’ll be needed, but the same applies....Now I really gotta wash my face.” Astrals... What would he do with that? His heart was thumping like mad and his stomach full of crazy butterflies. Prompto gets up and leaves for the toilet.

“I need you more than you know” Noctis nodded, letting him go, knowing he knew the way to the bathroom. He got up, taking another round of his medicine, and got them both a can of Ebony, bringing it out to the living room while he booted up his system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanka  
> Here’s to the curious people around... the poem Prompto wrote in his notebook is a Tanka.  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tanka
> 
> I used all my japanese crafty side (plus creativity, a dash of memory of my japanese Literature classes and some help from native speakers on Twitter) and tried composing one directly in Japanese. What I wrote in English is rough direct translation. It’s a kind of a broken Tanka, because that I’m assuming that Prompto , as a high schooler, wouldn’t be that good at writing poetry. There might be a new version of this same tanka... or even a response :)  
> The gist is that Prompto feels a coward, weakling, wimp for everything, and to the star that Noctis is/means to him, (like an allusion for Noctis name, actually) if he doesn’t acknowledge/see the feelings stirring inside him, these feelings won’t exist... aaah, the sweet teenager denial...  
> There’s another detail on the first line: Yowamushi; the ideograms are for weak and insect, so it’s kinda implicit that he detests himself; principally cause of his explicit distaste of insects, as well as Noctis’; implying that he won’t ever be liked. (MMPurple, aka Mikky


	5. Study Session and an Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s tackle math day!!! Prompto is a math genius, while Noctis struggles with pretty much ‘all of it’. When night falls, they still have lots to cover. And Noctis invites Prompto to sleep at his place... for the first time

Prompto washed his face and looked himself in the mirror over the sink. His eyes were rimmed red, his face puffy. There were small bags forming under his eyes. He sighed. He didn’t want to burden anyone. Not his parents, not Noctis. But he ended up doing it anyways... why did he say all that stuff? He was drowsy. He hoped he managed to play a bit and help Noct study before coming home. He dried his face and went to the living room again. Upon seeing that Noctis got him a can of ebony, he grinned. “Are you a mind reader now? Haha.”

He waited, turning on the tv, and let everything load so they could play together. He was curious if his phone and lack of camera was a punishment from his parents, but decided to give him a bit before trying to ask about that. He still wanted to buy him a new camera, but every time he brought it up, Prom brushed him off. He looked up as he came out, giving a small laugh "I can only read your mind. And it's only sometimes."

“Ohohoooo. Mind reading check. Zooming from one place to another, check. Getting things frozen and on fire, check. Making potions, check. Wait. Are you Gandalf or something?? My BFF is Gandalf!!!” Prompto grinned broadly and sat by Noctis side, taking one of the controllers.

Noct held up a hand “Haven't successfully made a potion yet. You have more faith in me than I have in myself, honestly.” He gave a laugh, bumping their shoulders together. “I hope I look better than Gandalf.”

Prompto returns the shoulder bump, “more than half of the class thinks you do look good.” myself included, his mind completed “and, you will get the hang of making the potion thing. I know that. Cause you hate being in pain. And if you can make your own potions... you won’t need to ask for them, right?”

“Ugh, don't remind me...” It was very flattering, but 95% of the people only wanted anything to do with Noctis because he was royalty, and that was really, really tiring. He never knew if girls flirted with him, or people tried to befriend him because he was the Prince, or because they genuinely wanted to. “I doubt Iggy will trust me to leave around the stuff I need, but maybe he'll surprise me.”

“What?? Don’t agree to more than half of the class affirming you’re good looking? I bet you could date anyone. Hehe.” Anyone but me, of course, but from the vibes Prompto got from Iggy Noctis actually might.

“I don't mind that they find me attractive. It's the problem is that it's because I'm a prince, and that's the only reason anyone would actually date me.” Noctis sighed.

Prompto’s heart starts thumping louder. He knows that’s not his reason... if it ever happened. So he keeps quiet, for a while and let’s on a forced laugh “I know some who would.” He mouths, silently, looking down at the controller trying not to think too much on the butterflies on his stomach.

Noctis glanced over, having seen Prompto’s mouth moving, but hadn't been able to read it, or hear anything. “What?”

“Ah! I’m thirsty, pause the game.” Prompto flushes red, and opens the can of ebony; drinking everything in one go. Way to go, Prompto thinks to himself. Completely blow everything up. You dolt.

Noctis eyed him suspiciously, but let it go, reaching over to open his own can, taking a much smaller sip than his friend.

“Aaah, that hit the spot. I’m okay to continue.” Prompto smiles and focuses on playing the game. Because if he started focusing on the other player of the game his mind would go overdrive and cancel, like everything. Prompto shutting down, that totally would be rad... #not.

“I still don't get the obsession with it Iggy has, but it gets the job done.” Noctis focused on the game, glad to have the time with his friend. It was rare that Prompto accepted coming to his place. He much rather meet at the arcades of the school library to study. He was happy Prompto accepted to come to his place this time. Noctis guesses he could count in the fingers of one hand when the blond really accepted coming over.

“I much rather have coffee, but the one I make is only for when it’s absolutely necessary, like extreme circumstances.” Prompto glances around, worried about the time. They had lots of things to study, and Prompto’s grades couldn’t suffer. Otherwise, bye bye scholarship... “wonder what time it is now... we still gotta study.” Prompto bit his lip, making his character evade one of the obstacles.

Noctis side glanced and checked his phone “Just four now. We got time.”

“Great! So we play for more an hour perhaps and then tackle math, whatcha think?” Prompto answers, while punching away on the controller, and grimacing once in a while.

“Sounds like a good balance.” Noctis doesn’t even blink, attention completely captured.

“So, that means I’ve got an hour to beat you up, right?” Prompto bumps shoulders with Noctis and grins broadly.

“Good luck with that.” Noctis grinned back and kept rapidly moving his fingers. Enraptured in the game.

“Aaah, that’s a challenge, there, huh?” Prompto bumps his right foot on Noctis’ left, trying to distract him, he totally fails. “Huuuh??”, the blond bumps the foot again.

“Yeah it is.” Noctis finally answers and he nudges Prompto, eyes unblinking.

Prompto laughs with his whole body. “okay. I’m gonna go for the win.... you get ready right there!!”

“You're on.”, the tone of the conversation between them was much lighter now. Noctis was extremely grateful for that. These times when he was just allowed to be a teenager... they were rare, but so much appreciated.

The gaming match goes without any on there bantering. Both are so focused that the only thing it’s heard form that living room are the grinds here and there. At the stroke of exactly five minutes after the hour they agreed upon passes. A loud groan is heard from both teenagers. They had tied. Prompto was flabbergasted. Noctis groaned.

“Man, I can’t believe. We totally tied. Wow.” Prompto put the controller carefully on its base to charge. And “wowed” even more.

Noctis groaned a bit more and set his remote aside. “I'm gonna blame my injury.”

Prompto deflated in less than five seconds. He’d forgotten Noctis’ injury. It must have hurt doing the things he did. Holding him. Playing games... he winced lightly, and tried to disguise “ah, gonna pick up my books. Want me to get yours?” He hoped Noctis didn’t notice.

His injury hadn't been bothering him that much, mostly because he was distracted... he didn’t realise Prompto’s change in behaviour. Noctis nodded; “yeah, thanks.”

Prompto got their material and stoped midway “where you prefer to be?”

Noctis shrugged “Dining room table may be the best place to do it.”

“Yeah, I agree, but where do you wanna be?” Prompto grinned “we can sit on the floor and use the coffee table too”

Noctis thought for a second. “Probably wouldn't be as comfortable.”

“Okay.” Prompto puts their things on the dining room table, and goes near Noctis offering his hand to help him up

Noctis took his hand, grateful for the help as he got up. He gritted his teeth, but didn't want his friend to know he was hurting. He went over to the table, sitting down, getting out anything he needed.

Prompto took the place right next to Noctis. He didn’t even consider if it was better or not. He just wanted to be near him. He got his material and asked “where should we start? I don’t know what part you need help...” the blond gave him a once over, and softly pursed his lips “you’re in pain, aren’t you?”

Noctis opened the book to the section the test was on, getting out his notes, as well as his mavhanical penspcil and his eraser. “Where to start? Pretty much every part... Math just makes me want to take a nap...” Noctis winces subtly. “I'm fine.”

Prompto stared at him. “I wish I knew how to ease your pain.”; he sighs and grins after a second. “EEeverything makes you want to take a nap, really. And I’m the one who pulled an all nighter here” Prompto laughed. Oops... Noctis wasn’t supposed to know that. Damned tired brain...Haha. “Seriously, which exercise you don’t get?”

“Wanna punch Gladio for me?” Noctis grinned, knowing full well the blond wouldn't want to get anywhere near Gladio. “Yes, life does make me tired.” Noctis grimaced, flipping through the questions, and motioned to the ones he was struggling with.

“Naaa-ah. I leave the punching to you both, thank you, prince of naps.” Prompto cautiously glimpsed at the questions Noctis was having trouble with and and began explaining one by one with all the patience in the world.

Noctis was glad that Prompto was patient, and could tell that he was doing a better job at learning from Prompto than Ignis and teacher. His attention completely snatched by the blond patient explanations.

“So this one goes here and that one becomes negative.” Prompto wrote the results of the exercise down. “now you try the next one; it’s kinda the same stuff.” and he looked at Noctis, a hopeful look in his violet-blue eyes.

Noctis watched him work through one part, taking the next part on, and wrote out the problem, trying to solve it as he'd been taught to, showing it to Prompto to make sure he did it okay

Prompto watched him do the exercise over Noctis hand and when he finished, he ran his eyes and grinned, eyes shining with happiness. “you got it! Let’s check the answer in the back of the book to see if we got it right.”

Noctis relaxed and gave Prompto a small smile, glad to feel that they were getting it. He shifted the book, looking to find the the answer. “It’s right!”

Prompto smiled. “That’s good, let’s tackle these” he showed a sequence of exercises, “ones here, cause one they’re likely to come up on the test and two they’re pretty similar to the one we’ve just done. Let’s try do to on our own, then we compare and check.” Prompto started opening his notebook. “If you have any questions, just ask me, okay?”

Noctis nodded, turning the page on his notebook and started doing the exercises the blond had just showed him.

Both boys got really enraptured on the exercises, that they completely missed the sun setting behind the curtains. Taking turns in checking each other’s work, the answers in the book and a Prompto answering one or two of Noctis’ doubts.

Noctis glanced around, before looking at his phone... it was 8:30. “Ugh I should call Ignis.” he ran his fingers through his hair, looking at the books. They had a little while to cover yet. “Want to spend the night? Don't wanna go too late, but it'd give us more time. Like, to finish everything up”

Prompto’s eyes bulged. Did he hear right? spend the night? “I better call my mom.”,he looked around, trying to find a landline phone. “A..are you sure it’s okay? I only have my uniform...” he scratched his head, really confused. “Is..is it really okay?”

“You can borrow something of mine.” he got up, getting the phone he kept for emergencies, handing it to Prompto. He would have offered his cell phone, but he needed to use it to call Iggy. “If you don't want to, it's fine, but the offer is there if you do.”

“Let me try to reach my mom. I want to; it’s better studying with you than alone”... and much better being here with Noctis than all alone at his place. He grabbed the phone Noctis handed him and dialled his mom’s number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try to keep the post consistent, but I’ve got a series to work on (I’m a translator for dubbing) and the deadlines are generally nuts, so they might get a bit more sporadic. 
> 
> If you want you can reach me, MismatchedPurple on Twitter @mikkywhi or on tumbler @MismatchedPurple. 
> 
> And I gotta tell ya... the plot is thickening even further. Stay toooneed.


	6. Things Aren’t the Way They Seem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety sucks. Prompto knows it, Noctis knows it, Ignis knows it. But sometimes, just sometimes, things aren’t really the way they seem.

Noctis excused himself to step into the other room, calling Ignis to let him know they'd probably be working, but if he wanted to try to teach him how to make his own potions, he could try to multitask. What was supposed to be his day off was quickly becoming a busy day.

Prompto’s voice sounded muffled and very, very small... sometimes it seemed it’ll break apart and start sobbing, and far too pleading for just a check out.

“Mom... ah, hum, hi. I’m fine. Ah, yeah. He left yesterday.... yeas, I did.... I did....ah, mom... I’ve got a math test tomorrow and I’m helping a friend study, and ah... yes. No... no... I am studying. I really am...... helping my friend helps me study too,.... so, mom... ah, no... mom, listen... please. We still have some things to study, can I can I stay here today? Yes... yes... oh, no!!! I was offered to stay mom, seriously, I wouldn’t impose. Ah,... no, they aren’t back from work yet. Yes... I’ll tell them. Okay. Okay. I’ll do it. I promise, can I?.... thank you mom. Sorry. Thank you. I will. Me too. Bye.”

Noctis tried to not listen in, but a part of him was still worried for his friend, so he lingered by the door in case he was needed. He frowned at the fact he had to confirm he wouldn't impose, thinking to himself that Prompto could never impose. He'd offered him to stay permanently, if he wanted. He waited until he was done, before coming out. “How'd it go?”

Prompto smiled sheepishly and returned the phone to Noctis. “She allowed, with the condition that your parents talk to her... so, I don’t know... I... I think I might not be able to stay. It’ll be hard for your dad to call her; right? So we’re in a pinch.” Prompto tried smiling, but failed, his face downcast. “Sorry Noct.”

“What if Ignis called her? He's basically like a parent. And it's not like you're staying with my parents, it's my place, in my name and all. I'm sure Ignis would be fine doing it.” Noctis patted his shoulder. Noctis had heard of the fact parents were protective, and usually wanted to meet other parents before letting them stay somewhere new, but he still felt worried.

“We may try. They haven’t asked about my friends so they don’t know I’m your friend. Do you think Iggy would do it?” Prompto seemed really nervous, antsy. Like he was torn between two really opposed things. “I... I didn’t think she would pick up. She rarely does. I guess she only did cause she didn’t recognise the number.” Prompto sighed and close his eyes, leaning on the back of the chair

Noct was curious as to what his parents would have to say if they found out their son was best friends with the Prince of Lucis. Maybe they'd treat him a little better, but he'd leave that decision up to Prompto on when to tell them. “I don't see why not. He's basically taken over where my dad can't, so he's about as close to a parent as I can get.”; Noctis gave Prompto’s shoulder a squeeze, watching him worriedly.

Prompto put his hand over Noctis’ and squeezed. “... you think it’d be wise to do it? I don’t know like there’s any protocol for that...?? Like, my mom knowing I’m your friend and stuff. I... I don’t want to make things wrong, Noct. I have a habit of getting them wrong, you know. Maybe... I don’t know. Let’s just study. I... I... the subway is still on till midnight. We have time.” he opens his eyes and withdraw his hand. Looking at the books and the material, and takes his pencil again.

“There’s not really any protocol for telling your parents I’m your friend, Prom. You just kinda tell them. It’s not even like it’s a huge secret where I live. There are Glaive members stationed throughout the apartment, so it’s safe. Hell, if you want, I’ll call her. Put on the Princely charm. I’m not letting you take the subway home at midnight.” Noctis told him, patting Prompto’s shoulder.

Prompto sighed, “let’s, let’s... I don’t want to complicate stuff, Noct. Let’s.. just... let’s just study. And when Iggy comes... if... if... if he’s okay with calling my mom, then it’s fine, if not...we... I... I’ll figure it out.” his voice is small, he didn’t want to be a burden. And he’s being one right now. Imposing. Making Noct having to do things for him. Complicating things. Like he always does. Prompto said it all with his head down, looking at the book, kind of refusing to look up and see Noctis face at his cowardice.

Reaching under Prompto’s chin, Noctis tilted the blond’s head up. “You know you're not a burden to me, right? You never could be. Ever. I meant what I said earlier, I'm here for you no matter what.” The photographer was one of the closest things to family he has, the boy, his advisor, and his shield. He's well aware of the fact his dad tries his best, and appreciates it, but sometimes it's not enough.

Prompto’s eyes water to the brim and he bites his lower lip. Staring at Noctis’ eyes. Tears slowly fall silently and he really can’t say much. He seems baffled someone thinks of him like that; he looks lost.

Noctis pulled Prompto over again, giving him a hug. He usually wasn't as affectionate, but he felt like his friend needed him at the moment. He hated the fact this was the outcome of Prompto’s upbringing, and Noctis hoped that he could give his best friend some sort of help.

Prompto leaned in the hug and sniffled. A muffled small laughter followed after a while. “Astrals, I’m a mess today. All mopey dopey. Thank you, Noct. I... I... thank you. AAAh, let me go to the to the toilet and then we can continue studying okay?” His heart thrummed on his ears, the butterflies going crazy not only on his stomach, but all his torso.

"Hey, if you need me, I don't mind." he let him go, going to get another drink out of the fridge, and picked out one he knew his best friend would like. He glanced over when he heard the door, seeing Ignis coming in with a few bags. “Hey, Specs.”

“Your highness... I can see that the day off is over.” He looks at the dinner table overtaken by books and notes “Shall I assume there will be one more for dinner?”

“It has been for a few hours.” Noctis let out a sigh, collapsing on his chair, trying not to let out a sound. “Yeah, Prom is still here. he may spend the night, but his mom wanted my "parent" to call... Clearly not an option to call my dad. Think you could do it?”

“ I see.... and” Ignis looks around certifying himself the blond isn’t around. “What about the other subject involving our dear Prompto? Any news?” Ignis starts preparing the things for cooking.

“His parents have definitely done a lot to his self-esteem, but Prom doesn't realize it's not normal... I don't know what to do, Iggy. I don't want to overstep my boundaries, but he's my best friend. I hate seeing him hurt.” Noctis sighed, exasperated.

Ignis stops what he was doing “It’s all right not to know what to do. What you can do is inform yourself how to help. This is definitely a delicate subject and not an easy one to be dealt with. I’d advise you to be careful and supportive while I look up on how to best help our friend. Do you suspect any violence?” Ignis takes a small notebook out of his pocket and takes notes. “Any physical violence?”

Noctis leaned back, brushing his fingers through his wayward hair, glancing toward where the bathroom was, back turned to his Advisor. “I don't think so. It just seems like it's a lot of mental abuse. He feels like he has to get everything they want done to make them want to be home, and that he's a burden on a lot of people. Even offering him to stay the night and having to have you call felt like it was too much for him.”

“I see. Prompto does seem to be quite selfless. He strikes me as a person who would feel worried about other people’s actions or feelings.” He stares at Noctis, taking in on how much his highness is worried. It’s making him distressed, it seemed. “Very well, tomorrow I shall find out how to help ourselves get educated on helping him. As for today, when he leaves the loo, I’ll call his mother. Shall I inform I’m your guardian or the advisor to the prince?”

“Thanks, Iggy.” Noctis knew he could count on his Advisor, always, for anything. He was more like a bit brother than a proper parent, though some times Noct made jokes about how the four-eyed man was his replacement mom. “Guardian would be better. She doesn't know who I am. Told him it's up to him if he ever wanted her to know."

“Shall I refer to you as one of your aliases, then?” Ignis asked, pushing up his glasses.

“Probably a good idea. Even if she thinks lowly of her son, it's not hard to put together that the name Noctis is the name of the prince.” Noctis eyes lingered toward the bathroom again in worry, chewing his lip.

“Which one shall I use?” Ignis realised Noctis’ chewing his lips “I am keeping an eye on the toilet, Noct. Stop chewing your lip.”

Noctis released his lip on command, taking a sip of his drink “Tabata, Katsumi, Vlad... There are plenty enough. Take your pick. I'll make sure when Prom comes out that he's sure he doesn't want to tell his mom, before settling on one.”

“Certainly” Ignis looks at Noctis and smiles. Prompto’s friendship surely made wonders to Noctis’ life. He smiles, shaking his head slightly and resumed his cooking.

Prompto stared at his reflection again. It really seems he’s emotional today. He felt guilty for the emotional roller coaster he put him and his friend throughout today, but he oddly felt lighter than he had been in years. He used the facilities and washed his face, vowing himself not to be more mopey today.

The thing is that Prompto realised he liked Noctis. A lot. As a lot like more than a friend. Prompto sighed, and laughed lightly. He’d always known he liked men and women equally; even if he didn’t quite get it a couple of years ago. Well, all he wanted now was to have Noctis by his side for whatever long he’s allowed to be there. He leaves the toilet and goes back to the living room.

“You mentioned me learning the potion to make me feel less like I'm dying? How long would that take?” he motioned to the mess in front of him. “Think it needs to be put off another day, or can I multitask?” he glanced over when he heard the door, giving Prompto a small, comforting smile.

“I thought you’d want to try.” Ignis went back to his bags and took a small flask with a clear liquid inside, walked to the prince and handed him the flask “It’s similar to making elemancy flasks. You should focus your magic inside, but instead of focusing on an element, you should focus on the healing ability. Let’s try a potion first. Tell me Noct, how potions work?”

Well, it sounded a bit easier than he imagined. He expected to be sitting over a pot, having to add a certain ingredient, and then add another once it reached a certain temperature. This was more about his own magic. However, he found himself struggling at Ignis' question. “It's magic, that's pretty much all I know.”

“How does it heal? Is it similar to an exilir? How is the feeling when you use them? Is it the same?” Ignis said calmly, reverting to his teaching persona. It was rare that he had the good will and the attention of the prince on a subject for a change. He would do well to take advantage of it.

Prompto looked better. More composed. He still had bags under his eyes and his eyes seemed to pop, probably due to all the crying he’d done. He sat down and observed the interaction between his friend and his advisor. Ignis was so calm and collected. He smiled. Iggy was a good friend to Noct. He would probably accept to call his mom. He would probably even accept pretending to be a guardian rather than the advisor to the prince. He put his hands under his chin, and propped his elbows on the table, quietly observing them.

"Elixirs are more standard healing, where potions are more connected to magic, aren't they?" he was completely lost and unsure, wishing he'd paid more attention to the talk of them in the past. “But i think the Elixirs also give me more magic ability, whereas potions are just for healing." he glanced over as Prompto came over, taking one of his hands on the flask in favor of patting his back "Iggy said he'll call. Up to you if he uses one of my alias' or real name."

“I can see a review of this subject is in order. A potion is more of a physical healing. For minor bruises and cuts. You can try multitask, Noct, don’t look at me like that; that’s why I’ve brought the flask. I know you have a test tomorrow, but it’s just a matter of keeping the flask in your hand and pour the energy. You can handle both. And perhaps you’ll be able to take it after dinner.” Ignis smiled and looked at Prompto “When would you like me to call your mother?”

Noctis gave an innocent smile, before keeping it in one hand, focusing the back of his mind into putting healing magic into the flask. It would have been easier if Ignis had just brought him one, but Ignis never did anything easy. He looked over at his best friend, hoping he didn't still feel like it was too much of a burden.

“This is so interesting”; Prompto smiled and looked at Ignis; “Whenever you feel it’s a good time, Iggy. I... I... I just think it might be better...if... if it were ... an alias...” he looked down, sighing and trying to recompose himself, his breathing increasing. Anxiety. Shit.

Noctis was feeling affectionate that day, reaching over to rest a hand on his arm in hopes to calm him. His thumb stroked his arm gently as he looked over his book at what they had next.

Ignis nodded lightly "There’s no trouble. The prince has a variety of aliases at the ready for any need of anonymity," he assured the blonde.

Prompto just focused on breathing for a while. He hadn’t had an anxiety peak for a while now. He just hoped it wouldn’t blow to become a panic attack. He hadn’t had one of those in a couple of years. Prompto felt he was failing Noctis by not acknowledging him as a friend for his parents. He felt in his gut that Noctis wouldn’t mind, but his mind told him another story. He was failing Noctis. And the people whom he failed with left. He didn’t want Noctis to leave him. His breathing intensified. Damn. Breath in, one, two, three, four.... hold up one, two, three, four... breath out, one, two, three, four... like his nice neighbour, like Max once taught him.

Noctis kept his hand on his arm, stroking along it. Part of him wanted to reach down and take his hand instead, but thought that may be pushing a boundary. The last thing he wanted was to make Prompto more uncomfortable. “Hey, everything'll be fine”

Ignis dropped what he was doing and walked next to both teenagers. He knew what an anxiety peak was. He’s helped Noctis with them years ago.

Prompto kept breathing with his eyes closed for a while. Just breathing. Like the nice neighbour had taught. Just breathing and focusing on counting. The world outside forgotten. Exactly like Max taught him how to do, years ago. Slowly, his breathing evened out. And Prompto opened his eyes. “sorry.” Prompto smiled faintly.

Noctis’ eyes glanced at Ignis, his own anxiety clear, before looking back to Prompto. “You don't need to apologize.”

“Okay, but it’s nice to anyways. For me too, you know.” Prompto smiled lightly “Thank you. Both of you. I think it was the fastest one I took myself out of. Thank you.” his smile broadened. It reached his eyes. He felt proud. He had an anxiety peak and took himself out of it without going on a panic attack. Prompto reached to the hands of both men near him and squeezed lightly.

Noctis relaxed a little as he saw Prompto smiling again, and squeezed his hand back. “Happy to help in any way I can. Unfortunately I don't think I can make one of these for your anxiety...” he commented, holding up the flask for emphasis.

“Hmm... it’s okay though. I learned how to deal with them.” he pointed at the books “wanna keep up?”; and then looked at Ignis; “Do you want my mom’s number, Iggy?”

Noctis let out a breath, “we probably should. It should be the last redial on the landline, right?” he glanced at Prompto, figuring it was easier for Ignis just call on that.

“Yeah! It should redial. But I can write it down too.” he looked at Noctis “ready to tackle the more complicated ones? Hehehe”

"It may be good for future reference," Ignis answered. Noctis groaned a bit, not looking forward to more math. He just wanted to spend his day off being lazy. "Alright..."

“Okay!!! Prompto took a sheet out of his notebook and wrote the number and the name down, and handed Iggy the paper “there you go”

 

**Olma Argentum #55523478**

Ignis took the paper, looking it over. He took the landline, assuming she'd pick up better on a number she was expecting, and excused himself from the room, pressing the redial button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it!!! There you go, another chapter. Just remember that if we didn’t get any details correct on any illness or its effects, it’s not on purpose. Call it poetic license... all in the name of creativity and things like that   
> ;p


	7. The First Hi-Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis talks to Olma, Noctis succeeds in making himself a potion, and Ignis challenges Noctis... into eating vegetables.

“Argentum” Olma’s voice filled the phone after the second ring. It seemed strict but light.

"Good evening, Miss Argentum. My name is Ignis Scientia, guardian to Tabata. Your son informed me you wished me to call, in regards to his invitation to spend the night," he explained. His name wasn't public knowledge, so he felt fine using his proper full name.

“Ah, Mister Scientia. Good Evening. I’m very thankful for your call. I had my concerns about the invitation being real and would like to be assured he won’t trouble your household regular habits”, her voice sounded detached and business-like. “I know how Prompto can be a handful sometimes, despite everything”

Knowing what he did, Ignis was a bit tense, but kept his voice light, and diplomatic. "I assure you, it's real, and his company is always welcome here. He's a joy to have around." Perhaps he was embellishing a tad, simply to aid in the way she treated her son. As a man, he was tempted to speak up as it was, but as a diplomat, he'd do his research and figure out the best course of action to take.

“Certainly. I’m relieved to know he’s not overstepping his welcome. Sed informed me he’s still on probation for something he has done over the weekend; however studying comes first. He is indeed studying, isn’t he? He told me he was helping ah... Tabata on a subject. You might want to make sure he’s really studying and helping...ah, Tabata. Prompto might be a little airheaded sometimes.” Olma had a clip rasping business like tone, as if she was talking of a charge on a job, not a son “He also should go straight home after school tomorrow, no arcades or escapades. He’s still on probation.”

"Probation, ma'am?" he was feeling a bit more tense. It was true that Prompto was a handful, but that didn't mean he should be mistreated by his parent. "And yes, they've been studying for hours. I'm watching them now. He's actually quite intelligent, and has been able to help Tabata with his math rather well. It is sadly one of my ward's worst subjects, but your child seems very bright," he complimented, lips pursed.

“I’m not exactly sure on what terms Sed’s decided to take his phone and camera and impose a no leaving the house except for school and his runs, but most probably he might have either talked back or neglected one of his chores. I’m relieved he’s indeed studying; but I do advise to check their work afterwards. He has been known to fail on very simple subjects sometimes; despite his good grades. I also should remind you that Prompto is allergic to some seafood, and since we’ve been unsuccessful to determine which exactly, it might be important to remind him not to eat it; he forgets sometimes.” Olma spoke almost detached, like describing a simple activity on a day job.

"Ah, yes, I would personally refer to that as a grounding." It was the more humane, parent friend title. "I will make sure to check their work, and also be sure to avoid any seafood around him. Prompto is welcome here anytime he likes, for as long as he likes. If you ever need someone to keep an eye on him, I'd be more than happy to assist, but usually he does just fine. I do not believe you have anything to worry about," he assured her.

“I do thank your offer on keeping an eye on him, albeit I should decline it. He certainly needs a strong pulse on things. However, Sed an I are indeed dealing well enough. Would you kindly call him to the phone? I need to remind him of a few last minute pointers.” Olma said in a crispy tone. 

"Certainly. It was good speaking to you, Miss Argentum." Ignis stepped back into the room, offering the phone to Prompto. "Your mother wishes to speak to you," he said. On a piece of paper, he wrote down the name "Tabata" so they knew which alias to use.

Prompto froze and took the phone, standing up, after reading the note and nodding “hi mom... he walked slowly a bit far away “Yes.... yes... I did finish, mom... no.... ... ... Prompto closed his eyes and sat on the floor... yes. Tabata is a nice friend. No. Of course not. Okay. I will. Okay. I understand. Sorry, mom. Thank you.” Prompto put the phone on his lap and forced his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. He inclined his head behind and sighed deeply. He could do it. He’s lived through worse. He could do it. He got up and smiled. He put the phone on the table. “Toilet break. I’ll be right back”.

A glance from Ignis was enough to tell Noct what he thought of the woman. The prince pursed his lips as he dipped back to the bathroom, but got up, putting the phone away, still carrying around the flask. He looked at it. "How exactly am I supposed to know when this thing is done? I'd like to be able to move without feeling like my breath has been knocked out of me."

Ignis smiled lightly. “Do you remember the colour the liquidthe ones you’ve used had?”

Noct had to use them enough, since Gladio insisted on never holding back when it came to training. The shield would push him to his breaking point, or until he had to go. Whichever came first. He nodded. "Yes, very well..." he muttered.

“Look at the colour of the liquid on the flask, does it match?” Ignis was feeling elated. Noctis was doing well on the healing potion exercise. It should take half an hour at most to produce a functioning potion, one and a half for a good one. He will make it.

Noctis looked over it, frowning, and let out a sigh. "Looks like it's on the right path, but not there yet." He was tired of being in pain. Noctis was already someone who liked to sleep a lot, and the pain was making him even more exhausted. Between his pain, his math test, and trying to help Prompto, he was getting plenty of training for the stress that would come with being king.

“I think that if you keep this progress going on; you may have a good potion in your hands by the time dinner’s ready.” he went to the kitchen “and if you eat your vegetables I may tell you a little secret I’ve learned about them... you might want to check up on Prompto”. Ignis smiled. If Noctis ate the vegetables today, he might teach him how to make an emergency potion.

Noct groaned at his Advisor blackmailing him. "You drive a hard bargain, Specs," he muttered, pushing himself to get up, and headed toward the bathroom. He knocked on it gently. "Prom? You okay?"

Prompto woke up with the knocking, shit, he’s slept in the bathroom. “ah, yeah Noct, I’ll be right out” he got up, washed his hands and opened the door, smiling. “So, any luck with that?” He pointed the potion.

Noct waited for him, heading back toward the dining room table with him. "It's in the process of getting there. Ignis said it should be good to go by the time dinner is ready," he answered, sitting back down. "Until then, back to work?"

“Yep!” Prompto sat down too. Opening his book again and getting to the exercise they were before and started explaining Noctis how to solve them. He stole a few glances at Noctis when he was trying his hand at the exercises. The butterflies fluttered more, a tender smile took place on his face. Ignis realised... and had a smile of his own. It seemed the prince got himself an admirer besides a friend. And if his guess was true, it wasn’t one sided.

Noctis turned his attention back to the math, trying to keep up as best as he could. The faster they got done with these, the faster he could either sleep or rest. From what he remembered, it would be a normal week for the rest of the week. He glanced up every now and then to meet his eyes, and gave him a smile in return. He wrote down the different ways to work the problems, letting out a long breath, and reached over to pick up his soda, taking a drink. Going down the wrong way, he coughed a bit, before wincing. "ow."

“Is it your injury or a wrong pipe?” Prompto asked, pulling Noctis notebook to check his answers

"Both," he muttered, resting his hand over his injury. He glanced at the potion, pursing his lips when he saw that it wasn't ready just yet. Soon.

“Is it ready yet?” Prompto pointed the flask.

“Not yet.” He answered, glancing at Ignis. “Ignis, isn’t there any way I can speed this damn thing up?” He asked. He may be a prince, but he was also a proper teenager and whined.

“Wooow. The colour changed!! Wicked!” Prompto exclaimed totally impressed “Told you I knew you’d do it. Will the colour change more?”

Noctis gave a small shrug, unimpressed by himself. He’d be impressed when it worked. “It’ll brighten a bit more.”

“I know you, Noct. You’ll do it. Definitely! And then you won’t be in pain anymore, right?” Prompto grinned and his eyes sparkled.

“That’s the hope,” he muttered. Simply to impress his friend further, he lifted his free hand, summoning fire to it, dancing around his fingers.

“Noct, the dinner’s almost ready. Why don’t you try focusing on the potion for a while? You might want to put the fire down, it may interfere with the process... focus on the healing. On how you feel when the healing happens in your body.” Ignis calmly said from the kitchen, while finishing the dishes.

Noctis closed his hand on the fire, before moving it over to the flask. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the feeling he’d gone through many times.

Prompto stared at the flask amazed on how it quickly became brighter and brighter. He knew Noct would do it. He smiled.

“Noct, I think that’s about done”; Ignis put his hand lightly on Noctis’ shoulder, impressed on how quickly the potion became a hi-potion. If he continued, Noctis could easily produce a mega-potion on his first try. “Take a look”

Noct jumped a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He’d gone into an almost meditative state, and forgot the world around him. His eyes fluttered open, and his brow raised when he saw the bright color. He held it out to Ignis. “This won’t like... kill me or anything, right?”

“What do you think?” Ignis held his proud smile down a bit. “Look at the colour, is that a potion?”

"You can never give a straight answer, can you, Iggy?" he teased, looking over it. It looked like any he'd taken in the past. "Seems like it."

“How will you learn if I give you a straight answer? Does it look like a potion? Does it smell like a potion?”

Prompto eagerly waited looking admiringly at Noctis. He was excited his friend made it. Like he said he would.

Noctis gave him a look, before turning back to the potion. It seemed just like every other one he had. "I don't notice anything different."

“You made more than a potion, Noct. It’s a hi-potion, for the looks of it. It might taste or leave an aftertaste differently from the ones your father makes or so I’ve been told. Cor told me your grandfather produced lemony ones while your father favours vanilla. Try it. You’ve earned”.

Noctis held it, giving it a squeeze. It broke, and the magic entered him as it should. It took a brief moment before he left it start to take effect, and then he let out a breath of relief. Lifting up the side of his shirt, he could visibly see the bruise decreasing in size. Despite not drinking it, he still did get a sensation in his mouth like the others.

“What does it taste like Noct? Prompto asked curiously

He had to take a moment to try to figure out what it was. "The berries in the pastry Iggy keeps trying to recreate."

“Wow. Now Iggy might know the taste if he uses one of your potions, huh?” He turned to Ignis, while putting his books on his school bag to clear the table. “Want any help setting the table?”

"Maybe, may finally put an end to that attempt," Noctis murmured, putting his own things aside.

Ignis gave him a smile, but shook his head. "Thank you, but I'll do alright. Take a few minutes to yourselves."

Prompto got up and followed Noctis to the couch. He sat down and leaned back again like he did when he arrived. He sighed contently. “I told you so, didn’t I?”

Noctis was almost tentative to get up, like the potion would wear off and the pain would return. Still, he got up just fine, and felt better than he had in days. He happily plopped next to his best friend, elbowing him. "To be fair, when I was uncertain, I didn't know what making a potion entailed."

“But you did it anyways. And pretty well from the looks Iggy gave you.” Prompto returned the bump with his leg instead. The potion you made is different from the ones you use?

"I've used Hi-Potions before, when things get really bad. If I'm bruised up, or generally feeling weak, I can use a regular potion. Hi-Potions are used more for when I break bones. There are higher ones as well, including ones that can bring people back from the brink of death, but I've never had to use anything like that before," Noctis shrugged. "Speaking of magic, I've gotten better at warping. It still makes me nauseous, but I handle it better."

“Wow... bringing people back... that’s amazing.” Prompto was still reclined on the couch, and put his hands behind his head, shutting his eyes while waiting for Iggy to call them. “I know... you’ll be soon... zooming around.. like in no ti...” and he became quiet, his breathing evening and his body relaxing.

"Well it can't bring people back from the dead, but from the very edge of death. From what I hear, they're hard to make," Noctis said. Despite what his mind told him, he reached over to run his fingers through the wayward blond locks gently.

Ignis felt conflicted at the tender scene developing right in front of his eyes. It seems he wasn’t too far wrong on his assumptions. He set the table calmly, taking a bit longer than necessary to give time for the little events to unfold. He’s never seen Noctis so worried about someone who wasn’t immediate relations. Himself, Gladio, the King, Iris, Cor or Lunafreya. He’s never seen the prince treating someone so tenderly.Whatever unfolds from here, he will give them his full support. No matter the cost. Noctis’ happiness was important too. At least to him. He slowly waved to the prince, trying to get his attention. And mouthed that dinner was served.

Since Prompto didn't pull away, he continued to thread his fingers through his hair. It was almost equivalent to petting an animal, but with more humanly affection than that. At the thought, he wondered when Umbra would pay him another visit. It had been a few weeks. He glanced over as Ignis motioned for his attention, before nudging Prompto gently. "Food, Prom."

Prompto startled and opened his eyes. “Huh? What?” He looked at Noctis, a bit confused. “Wha.... ah, right, right. Food. Let’s eat!” He grinned and got up. He offered his hand to Noctis.

"Not just food, Ignis' food," he teased, taking the offered hand, despite not needing the help up anymore. He started to understand it was just because he liked their contact. Brushing it off, he went over to go sit down to eat.

“Wohoo. Iggy’s food is the best.” Prompto’s stomach growled. “Heheheh, I guess I’m a bit hungry” And joined Noctis at the table.

Noctis chuckled softly, sitting down. “It’s true. Main reason I keep him around,” he teased.

“I better get stepping up my game then. I want to be around for a bit longer.” Prompto smiled and served himself

“Noct, have you finished studying? Will you still need my help later?” Ignis said while tidying up some things on the kitchen.

“Probably wouldn’t be a bad idea to stick around a little longer, if you don’t mind. Don’t have a hot date or anything, do you?” He teased with a grin.

Ignis fixed his glasses and grinned. “No, actually I arrange my schedule well. There are few timetable conflicts that can possibly overlap. So a date would be happening on another day. I do have the memory of proposing a challenge to you related to potion making, your highness.” Ignis said smiling and pointed the vegetables.

“Don’t get my hopes up for you getting a girlfriend. Or boyfriend,” he didn’t know what Ignis’ sexual preference was, but he didn’t judge. Love was love. He groaned as the challenge was brought up, “couldn’t just be a “here, congratulations for making your first potion, have some secret info..” he muttered, spooning some of the vegetables onto his plate.

Prompto looked at the exchange happily munching on his food. “Ah, come on Noctoooo, Iggy’s veggies are well done. They’re tastier.”

Noctis grumbled at his best friend taking Ignis’ side, but nevertheless started to eat his own food. They weren’t the worst, but he still didn’t enjoy it.

Ignis sighed and he joined them on the table. “The prize was consuming the potion, your highness. As for the identity of my date, I’ll keep it undisclosed for the present. And I’ll teach you the secret info if you manage to finish eating this and this.” He pushed two of the five smaller bowls of vegetables to Noctis.

He let out a sigh of his own at the requirements for winning the present. “If I make it three bowls, will you tell me if there are any prospects?” He asked, deciding to focus on one of them, so then he could go onto the tastier food.

“I’ll consider tellingeven how many if you eat all five.” Ignis grinned. He knew he would not be telling much more than the secret on the potion this night.

“Ohoho, he got you there, Noct. I’d go for it. Eat them all.” Prompto grinned.

“Consider? Huh-uh. If I’m eating five bowls, I need a more concrete offer than just consider,” he said, still working on his first bowl.

“The concrete answer is telling about the date. The bargain is you really eating the five bowls.” Ignis replied.

He eyed him, trying to decide if he could actually see Ignis dating. “Challenge accepted,” he said, mixing the different veggies with the other things he’d cooked

Ignis grinned. If Noctis really ate everything he would happily disclose his schedule for the week. There was only a single appointment thatcould be understood as a date. And he bet neither Nyx nor Gladio would mind.

He tried to make his way through the veggies as fast as he could, without making himself sick. With he combination of the other things he made, it was as miserable as it could have been. It still wasn’t a pleasant experience or one he’d repeat in the near future.

Prompto watched incredulously Noctis bargaining with Ignis about vegetables. It was amazing how Noctis and Ignis twisted the bet to level up the scores. He chuckled and finished his plate. “Come on Noct. You can do it!

After a few more minutes, he’d cleaned his plate, and the bowls for the bet. He took a sip of his soda and gave Ignis a bragging look.

“Well done, Noct.” He pulled his schedule for the week and gave it to him. “I’m seeing one person recently; but I’ve dated a few others. No strings attached, though.” He pushed his glasses up and continued “as for the secret, is that the process works with isotonic beverages for emergencies. It won’t give good results or a really good potion, but enough to handle an emergency and get to a hospital”

Noctis looked over the schedule, pursing his lips. The schedule wasn’t overly detailed, just times and dates. And unfortunately the time of the one that seemed like a date was when he was busy, so he couldn’t go snooping. “Five bowls and I don’t get a name, or even to know the gender?” He asked, pouting. “And you wanna translate isotonic for me? My brain is literal putty right now.”

Ignis grinned triumphantly. “It’s pretty obvious if you think it well, Noct. You know the person. So I’ll let you figure out. Isotonic beverages are...”

..”sports drinks, right?” Prompto completes.

“Hmm, indeed. You’re correct Prompto” Ignis held his hand up for the calendar.

He considered who he spent his time with, only one other person coming to mind. “Is it the reason I needed a potion in the first place?” He asked, hinting at his shield. He gave Prompto an appreciative look for helping out. “Thank you”.

“I most certainly do not get what that’s on about, your highness. I’ve already given the promised answers for the challenge. As for any clarification we may see if they will be deserved on future opportunities.” Ignis replied, grinning. Noctis was, indeed, driven by challenges. He most certainly should compliment Gladiolus for telling him that. He didn’t think the goading into revealing things for his eating of vegetables would prove as fruitful as it’s been.

Prompto laughed. “Iggy got you there, Noct.”and completed while yawning “we should finish chapter eight, shouldn’t we? Then we’ll be over”. He stood up and started clearing the empty dishes.

Noct groaned. "Five bowls, and all I get is a schedule with a vague date," he said. He should have known that he wouldn't deliver as much as Gladio did at times. He wouldn't be surprised if it was something the muscle head had given him an idea in the first place. He gave a nod. "One more chapter, and then we can pass out," he yawned, stretching out. "Do you want me to drive you to your place so you can get a change, or are you fine with using my stuff?"

Ignis observed while Prompto got up and started clearing the table like it was second nature for him to do so; as if it was expected for him to clear the table after a meal. He’s never realised the behaviour before. Intrigued, he only watched the careful actions of the blond while pondering what he’s learned from the brief but illuminating conversation with his mother. When Ignis realised Prompto intended to do the dishes, he held his arm quietly and told him he should get with Noctis and finish studying. The blond seemed insecure, until Noctis’ groan startled him into action.

Prompto went back to the table taking his and Noctis’ material with him. “Yeah, half a chapter, really. And some practise exercises.” He smiled and sat by Noctis. “And the drive thing... whatever is easier for everyone is fine by me.” Prompto didn’t quite understand how this whole thing of sleeping over should be. If Noctis is offering to drive him home, why ask him to sleep over at all?

Noct shrugged a bit. "It doesn't bother me if you wanna go over. Not like it's that far," he said. He knew it was because his parents had drilled into him that there were things expected of him, and made him believe he was a bother. He got out his books, setting things outso they could go back to their last chapter, and exercises.

Prompto turned a confused look to Noctis. “I... I... don’t get it.... Noct, if you can drive me home, why did you ask... did you ask...” He breathed deeply, closed his eyes, breathed again, and continued; “why did you ask me to stay?”

"For company?" he said, as if it was obvious. He'd never had anyone spend the night, but it seemed pretty obvious to him that having him spend the night was more for wanting his company, less for the convenience. He had two cars, and a guard that could take him where ever he needed, so it wasn't like he really thought there was ever a time that he couldn't take Prompto home.

Prompto smiled. “Ah... hehe, of course... I’m a dummy. Hehehe.” He brought the books close and carefully started going over the last of the material they needed to study for the day. He’d been stupid. Noctis wanted him there not for the study session... he had Iggy if that was needed. He wanted Prompto there just because he wanted Prompto there and end of story. He blushed a bit while going over exercise thirteen when he finally realised that.

Noct gave him a small smile, glancing helplessly at Ignis, before turning back to his studies. Understanding the stuff in the previous chapters made it easier to handle stuff in the later chapters. It was hard to understand other stuff when he fell behind. “These numbers don’t seem as much of gibberish,” he commented.

Ignis left the kitchen and went over Noctis’ bedroom. He certainly had heard about something about giving less difficult choices for a person who’s had an anxiety episode before. He didn’t actually knew if it was accurate, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.He separated two sets of pyjamas, towels and underwear; got and arranged the futon out and carefully arranged the sets, one on Noctis’bed and the other on the futon on the floor for Prompto. He would invite the blond to take a bath first; and try to cleanhis uniform if needed. Then he returned to the living room, to help if necessary.

“Of course it isn’t gibberish, Noct. It’s logical. Once you get it it’s simple.” Prompto turned the last page and stayed quiet while solving the last exercise before explaining Noctis.

“Maybe for you,” he sighed. He blamed it on the fact he was usually busy all day. Every now and then, he’d have an hour or two to play King’s Knight or go to the arcade, but he was usually booked solid. Even to the point he was pulled out of class at times.

It took more than the usual few minutes for Prompto to solve the last exercise. He erased part of the content and redid it twice; before groaning loudly and redoing twice more. “Dang. This one is hard; damn...”

Noct leaned over to look at him. “Bud, you’re doing the wrong page,” he said gently, patting his shoulder. He wanted to be gentle with him, and not make him feel bad, but he also wanted to make sure he knew.

Prompto seemed focused and hell bent on solving the damned exercise. “Wait a minute, Noct, I’m just finishing it” And finish he did. “Now I’ve just gotta check the answer so I can teach you. What did you say before?”

Noctis wanted to try again to tell him he was doing the wrong page, but he was set on doing it. He gave a sheepish smile when he asked him to repeat himself. “Wrong page, pal. On the plus side, you know that now,” he said, showing him his book to show their pages were different.

“What?” He looked at his book then at Noctis’ book and threw himself backwards on the chair, arms lolling by his side and looking up, groaning all the way. “I just can’t believe I did that, damn!!” He turned his head to Noctis and sighed; “ I don’t want even check if it’s right or not... so stupid!... how many pages we still need?? My brain has just left for a time out, gaahgh”

He gave a small laugh, patting his shoulder. “I think it’s a sign we’ve been working too long. Our brains have turned to mush,” he said. He was feeling especially tired after making the potion, but there were things to be done. He looked through the remaining stuff. “Three pages left. Maybe about fifteen questions?” He guessed, looking over them all.

Prompto groaned, patted his face and straightened his back again, then he scratched his head and gently took the book from Noctis’ hand, “okay; let me see these...” and started explaining them one by one to Noctis, leaving his books aside completely.

Propping his chin on his best friend's shoulder, so he could read over his shoulder, and listen to his explanation. It was definitely going easier than the others. He made a note to come to Prompto if he ever felt himself falling behind. "And you say I could be a teacher," he commented.

Prompto turned his face and his eyes locked with Noctis’. His heart thumped loudly on his ear and he blushed. “Ah, ehehe. I’m just telling you what I do, Noct.” He couldn’t stop staring at Noctis. Prompto smiled.

"You're good at it," he complimented. Noctis meant it, but he was also hoping it would combat where his parents told him that he was stupid. He gave him a smile, not bothered by the close proximity.

“ Thanks, I guess... aaaand we’re finally done” Prompto leaned his head on Noctis’ and tried thinking of calming the thunderstorm that was his heart’s loud ba-bumps on his ear. “Think you’ll remember it all on the test tomorrow?

Ignis looked at them from the door. They most probably were not aware of how flirty they were being to each other. He crosses his arms and chuckled lightly. “Noctis, Prompto, why don’t you take a bath before bed? You can figure out who goes first. And please, leave BOTH uniforms on the laundry basket outside the bathroom; so I can take care of them”

Noctis pulled away when Ignis came out. He wasn't moving alarmed or anything, just like it was a usual thing to pull away from a close proximity with Iggy around. "Go ahead, Prom. I wanna talk to Iggy about some magic stuff anyway," he offered. It wasn't by any means the truth, but it was good enough to work.

“There are clean clothes and a towel on the futon on Noctis’ bedroom, Prompto. Make yourself at home.” Ignis smiled and sat down on the table, pulling one of the books to himself curiously.

Prompto looked at them both “If you’re okay me going first, Noct, then I’m going. Thank you Iggy.” And the left.

“This isn’t your handwriting, Noct... this... advanced math exercise is what you we’re studying?” Ignis had Prompto’s wrong exercise page on his hands and was perusing the steps with interest.

Noctis shook his head. "Prom turned to the wrong page, and did the problems before I could tell him he was doing the wrong one. He's good at math, though," he said. He stretched out, glad that he was able to do that without the pain.

“He certainly is. I do have trouble with some of these equations. If I were to explain them to you I confess I would have to study myself before. And you said he did it without realising it was a subject you hadn’t covered yet?”

"You mean you're not a super genius?" Noctis teased. He didn't expect him to know this stuff right away, and only tried to get him to help when he really needed it. "Yeah. He made a comment about it being harder, but he didn't seem terribly fazed." He wished he could get Prompto to see how smart he was, but that was easier said than done.

“That is most certainly impressive. And even geniuses struggle sometimes. Everyone has things they excel at and things they struggle with. He is indeed smart. But I’m absolutely sure this isn’t the subject you wanted to discuss. And I most certainly can assume this conversation has nothing to deal with elemancy” Ignis closed the book, and waited.”

"There's the genius side back," he said, pushing himself to get up, getting his drink off the table, before leaning against one of the chairs. "What'd his mom say? I could see you tensing from clear across the room," he commented. His apartment wasn't that big, upon his request. Ignis never stayed, and Prompto was usually his only company, so he didn't need bigger.

“In short tones, she seems to have the misconception that our friend was imposing... as well as he’s irresponsible and “a handful”. She’s certainly left a bad impression of a very stern woman whose job is taking care of a burden; not a son. However we mustn’t judge at first glances. I surely thought Prompto to be air headed and irresponsible at first sight, and was proven wrong the first time I actually interacted with him with an open heart. She and his father seem to be sterner than the majority of the parents I’ve had contact with. To the point of calling ‘grounding’ as ‘probation’...”

"I don't know how much it changes anything, but I learned today that he's adopted. Which adds to the fact that he feels like he owes them something, because they took him in, but it still doesn't give them any right to act like that," he sighed, glancing toward the closed door of his bedroom. "I just don't know how to properly help," he said, lips pursed. He was used to having a lot of power as a prince, so this was one of the first times he felt powerless.

Ignis stood up and put his hand on Noctis’ shoulder, “I know plenty people who were adopted and most certainly aren’t like that. It seems the Argentums have a very strict and lopsided view of the world and what entails as family or education, but I’m afraid we both have our hands tied at the moment. It pains me to see you suffering because he’s suffering. I also feel at loss on what to do. This is why I insisted on properly researching on how to help you help him.”

"I wish he could just stay here, but if he thinks staying one night makes him a burden, I can't imagine what actually staying would do. And he doesn't see anything wrong with how they treat him... he doesn't know better." He doubted it helped that Prom never saw him and Regis together,  able to see a semi-functioning family together. While he didn't see his dad much, he seemed to try just be his dad when they were around each other.

“Support, Noctis. Be there for him. We’ll learn how to deal with it. And then perhaps we won’t se our friend with his possessions confiscated for theoretically talking back or not doing his chores” Ignis sighed. He felt as frustrated as he new Noctis’ was. “Does anyone else know anymore about this subject? Have you confided on Gladiolus as well?”

"So that's why he hasn't had his phone or camera.." he let out a breath. That had been his theory. He still wished he could get him a camera, but he doubted that would help the situation much right now. Later. "Not yet. Ever since I've had the suspicions, I've been kinda injured, so any time I'm around Gladio, I'm usually trying to figure out how to both breath and fight."

“Then leave it to me, I’ll talk to Gladiolus. We both know how he gets on whenever there’s any kind of injustice. And we better start talking about amenities.” Ignis squeezed Noctis’ shoulder. “We will make it better Noct. We definitely will.”

"He's probably gonna flip and want to give them a piece of his mind.." he muttered. He didn't exactly mind the idea, they could use being yelled at. "I appreciate your help."

“No, think better, Noct. He wouldn’t go after the Argentums first. He would confront Prompto. But he surely would flip. That’s why, I’ll be talking to him.... on a side note, you seem less tense then you were yesterday” Ignis smiled.

"Well, getting to talk to him about it helps some. And I'm in less pain, so there's that," Noctis was grateful for the pain finally being gone. The potion had done it's job well, and he felt like he'd actually survive his next training lesson.

“Should I reserve a few days off on your week for spending with Prompto then?” Ignis asked grinning with a soft teasing undertone.

Prompto got to Noctis’ room and saw the futon on the floor with the clothes Ignis had said about. He tried not to think he would be wearing Noctis’ clothes in a few minutes. But he would feel better after a nice shower. He couldn’t believe he was sleeping over a friend’s house. It’s his child dream coming true.

Prompto took out his uniform and left it where Ignis had asked. As his mother ordered, he kept the wristband on and locked the bathroom door. He took his shower and put on the pyjamas. Then he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were less blotchy. Noctis’ clothes weren’t exactly his size but they fit well. He smiled at his reflection. A pity he didn’t have his camera to register the moment. He put on his wristband again and left the bedroom going back to the living room where Ignis and Noctis were.

"As nice as that would be, I don't think it works like that," Noctis said. Everyone had already been reluctant to give him a day off as it was, so the idea of taking other days, or general time off to hang out with a friend didn't seem like much of an option. "If you can figure out a way to pen in a bit more downtime though... I'm not gonna turn that down," he added, glancing over as the door came open.

"Hey there. Nice shower you've got. Relaxing. Hehe." Prompto smiled and went to the table to tidy up his books. He felt a bit awkward, He didn't know what to do. So he put all his things on his bag and started gathering Noctis' stuff.

"My turn to go enjoy it," he said, giving Ignis an appreciative look, before heading toward his room. "Hey, play video games or something, you don't have to worry about tidying up," he told him before heading in his room to go get cleaned up after the day

Prompto stopped what he was doing and kind of didn’t actually know what do do. He stacked the books he had on his hand, put his bag on the chair he had sat in the afternoon and awkwardly walked to the sofa and sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Got some down time and came here to post. Leave a comment if you can. Are you enjoying? There’s plenty more to come :)


	8. Sleepover for realz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can’t be helped. You’re stuck with me for life. Or there will be a thousand needles to swallow.   
> The chapter they make a pinky promise. And Prompto’s toes meet the furniture.

Noctis went back to take his shower, wanting to be done so he could sleep. It was also nice to be able to shower properly, without having to be careful of where he moved.

Ignis went into the bedroom to get both their uniforms, and then getting his own things together. "Is there anything else you need before I get ready to go, Prompto?" he asked.

“Ah, Iggy, you’re leaving? Ah,... that’s my uniform...” he pointed the one of the bundled clothes on Ignis’ hands “you’re taking the wrong one” Prompto got up and actually stopped midway. He doesn’t know what to do. He bit his lip.

"I will be, after His Highness gets done, and I'm sure he doesn't need anything from me," he said, making sure there was nothing else that needed his attention it he apartment. "I'm taking them both. I'll have them clean and ready for you to wear to school tomorrow," he explained.

“Ah, Iggy, you don’t have to take mine, they’re clean. I did the laundry yesterday and I picked up the jacket at the dry cleaning on Saturday; there’s no need to bother with my uniform. I... I... can wash them myself tomorrow, that’s okay.” Prompto was getting nervous. He was imposing. He was imposing. He was imposing. He closed and opened his hands, and this time... this time he didn’t realise he started hyperventilating.

"Prompto, it's not a bother, I assure you. I do it frequently with the prince's uniform. It's no extra work for me to add yours in as well," he assured him, able to see the fact that he was having anxiety. He didn't want enable him, however, just reassure him that it wasn't an issue.

“I...I’m imposing, Iggy. I... can’t... I can take care of it myself, you...you don’t have to... to... to worry about it...”

Prompto was hyperventilating more and more and his thoughts were everywhere. He’d failed, he let people down, he didn’t do his chores right. “Iggy, I...” he couldn’t breath. He couldn’t breath. He couldn’t breath.

Setting his stuff aside, he went over to rest a hand on his shoulder, kneeling down by the blonde. "Try grounding yourself. Close your eyes.. take a deep breath and hold it for three seconds, and let it out and count to ten. Keep repeating that," he said. Giving him something to do and focus on other than anxiety should help calm him down.

Prompto listened to Ignis voice, in his mind the advisor voice mixed with the nice neighbour who taught him how to come it of one of his panic attacks. So he started breathing. Breathing and counting, He reminded of the nice neighbour telling to feel his surroundings, and he slowly did. He was listening to Ignis, he was feeling the nice carpet under him, he was feeling ignis hand on his arm. And suddenly, the breathing started becoming easier, the darkness around his eyes disappearing and the room was coming into focus again.

The Prince was usually one to retreat, and want to sleep more and do less when he was feeling overwhelmed, but Ignis was still able to talk Prompto through his panic attack. He could see the fact his breathing was calming down again, making him relax as well. He hoped he could do something to help the boy, and perhaps get him to see a specialist to help with his anxiety issues. "Good, you're doing good," he encouraged.

Prompto slowly opened his eyes. He was feeling embarrassed. “I... thank you Iggy. Ah, I don’t know what to say.... I’m not really used to people... people taking care of things for me when I am able to do them. I... I think it’s unfair that you need to take care of my uniform too.” He said in a very small voice, being careful to breath in between words so he wouldn’t hyperventilate again.

He gave him a small, reassuring smile. "It's my job, and a job I enjoy doing. It's not imposing or adding any extra work to me, I promise," he said, wanting him to get used to the idea of being taken care of, like he was supposed to be. Yes, as kids got into their teen years, they were taught to take care of themselves - Ignis was in the process of doing that with Noct, but he should still be okay with people doing stuff for him.

“Are you sure, Iggy?” Prompto sounded uncertain. It was a weird feeling. People caring enough not to want anything in exchange. “I... thank you Iggy.”

"I'm positive," he gave a nod, looking at him with certainly. He squeezed his hand, pushing himself to stand back up.

Noctis finished his shower, getting changed into his pyjamas and dried his hair as best as he could. His hair was naturally straight, so it hung around him flat for once, though little pieces flicked out as they dried. He'd have to fight with it to sit properly in the morning, but he didn't care for now. He came out of his room, feeling a different atmosphere. "Who died?" he asked.

Prompto got up from the floor and lightly squeezes Ignis’ arms. He smiled and got the controller from the floor, turned the gaming system on and sat down on the couch. Then he realised Noctis was by the entrance of the living room.

Ignis got his things again, “If there's anyone dead here is the brush that failed to go over your hair, your highness” and he smirked. “I’ll take my leave, if there’s nothing else your highness needs”.

"Hey! It's been brushed!" He cried out, showing the fact he was a proper teenager. Behind all the royal stuff, he still managed that plenty. He made his way over, plopping down on the couch next to Prompto, shaking his head. "I think we're good until the morning. Thanks, Specs," he said.

“You’re most welcome. Good night, Prompto, Noctis” Ignis picked up his stuff and left.

“Hey, Noct.” Prompto put the controller on Noctis’ hands, his own hand brushing lightly with his; before getting the other one. “So, I know what you’re gonna say, but, thank you. For everything today. I know I’m not, like, normal and stuff... and I know I have issues, but.... seriously, thank you.” Prompto’s eyes were fixed on the floor, his expression a bit awkward and he was blushing while he thanked his best friend, but when his little speech was done, he fixed his eyes on Noctis’.... eyes shining with happiness.

“Night,” he called, knowing Ignis would lock the door on his way out. 

He turned his attention to Prompto, taking the remote, before raising a brow, letting him continue and listening to him. “You’re my best friend, Prom, I’d do anything for you,” he assured him. “And who cares about normal? You’ve got to put up with all my princely stuff, and work around that schedule. Neither of us are normal,” he pointed out. He really didn’t mind the issues prompto had - he just hated the fact it meant he was hurting.

“Yeah, neither of us are normal” Prompto laughed. “Seriously Noct. Thanks for today.” He bumped his shoulders onto his. “So I was thinking of playing a bit, whatcha think?”

“You may not feel like it, but you’re welcome here any time. Even if I’m working, and you just want a place to crash and play games, you’re free to come over,” he offered, bumping shoulders back with him. “Sure. Can’t stay up too late, or all our studying will be for nothing, but we can play a bit,” he said. He was trying to do the whole responsible thing, but it was easier said than done.

“Thank you Noct. I really appreciate it. I don’t really think I’ll last long...” he yawns“and I agree with you. Not too long or the studying will go down the drain”

“You’re stuck with me, whether you like it or not,” he said, winking playfully, before turning his attention to the tv and game.

Prompto flushed so red that he really thought it was a hundred degrees out. “Yeah, I know.” And smiled.

“Good,” Noctis mumbled, pulling up the game, turning his attention to their fight.

Prompto fell asleep mid game. His head lolled and leaned on Noctis’ shoulder. His hand relaxed and the controller fell on the floor. He was so out that even the thump the controller did when it hit the floor didn’t wake him up.

Noctis looked over, smiling softly as he realised Prompto fell asleep. He grabbed the remotes, turning off the game and television. Carefully, he grabbed a pillow, and shifted his friend so he could lay down. He went into his room, grabbing out the spare blankets, covering Prompto with one, and left another by his feet. Turning off the lights, he went down the hall to his room, leaving the door cracked so he could come in if he wanted to. He was asleep shortly after his head hit the pillow.

Prompto startled in the middleof the night. He opened his eyes and tried to get his bearings. Wait.... this wasn’t his room... and why his eyes were scratchy? Damn.. he forgot his contacts on. It was the last pair, and he shouldn’t have slept on it. Shit. Contingency plan. First step get up and find out what time it is and where he was. Second step take off the contacts and put some eye drops on. He might need to throw them off.Third step... he would think of the next step in the morning he was soo tired...

So Prompto sat and remembered ... he was at Noctis’... but... he saw the blankets, the pillow... he’d slept while playing. Prompto smiled. He got the blankets and the pillow, got his lenses case on his bag and went to Noctis’ bedroom where Iggy had put the futon on the floor for him, then he put the blankets on the futon and went to the toilet to take off his contacts. He tried making the less noise possible and tried not bumping into the furniture on the way in, but he’s sure he was definitely gonna bump on something on his way out to the futon.

Noctis slept mostly peacefully, except for the fact his dreams kept trying to touch on his anxiety about Prompto. He was in the middle of a dream, no, a nightmare of finding out his best friend had issues with self-harm, and having to care for him through that. There were concerns of his dream self that he’d go further, and lose him. Usually he was a nightmare to wake, but with his mind already desperately wanting to wake up, the small noises stirred him, and he woke with a start, gasping for breath. He looked around, trying to get his bears, rubbing his eyes.

Prompto closed the bathroom door, it was going to be an adventure going back to the futon while not seeing things right. Why oh why he stopped carrying his glasses? Then he heard Noctis gasping for breath. “Noct? Are you okay? You in pain again?” He walked to what he thought it was the bed but bumped on the furniture. “Owch, dammit!!” Why does it have always to be the little toe!!

Noctis took another breath, trying to calm himself. He let it out slowly, running his fingers through his hair that was sticking out every which way. He looked up as he saw Prompto there, taking a moment to process his questions. "No. No pain. Just nightmares," he said, leaning back against his headboard. "Are you okay?" he asked, turning the question on him.

Now he could orient himself through Noctis’ voice, he walked to his bed and sat in one of the corners hopefully next to the futon, “Yeah, I’m okay. Just my toe...met some of your furniture...” he patted to find Noctis’ hand. “you said you had a nightmare? Wanna talk about it?”

Noctis was more exhausted than he was before but he was also running on a lot of adrenaline from fear of the nightmare. He chewed on his lip, not sure if he felt like he could talk to him about what had happened. Deciding against it, he shook his head. "I'll be okay," he said, not wanting to make him feel guilty.

“You sure?” Prompto squeezed Noctis’ hand. “Come’ere”, He lightly pushed his hand and opened his arms. “You don’t have to talk anything. Just know that I’m here for you... as you were here for me today... as you’re here for me whenever.”

Noctis pursed his lips but shifted out from under the covers and went over to him, leaning against him. It felt good to have him there, given the dream was centered around nearly losing him. It was good to truly feel the fact that Prompto was here and fine. He let out another breath, relaxing some.

Prompto hugged Noctis tenderly, lightly making circles with his hand on his back. He shifted lightly to tuck Noctis head under his chin. And stayed there. “Don’t worry Noct. I’m here. And I won’t be going anywhere, promise...”

He was grateful for the warmth, both physically and emotional, letting himself lean on his friend for once. He was so used to burying his pain, not letting himself put any of that on anyone. HE was supposed to be a strong prince, and didn't like talking about his problems. He relaxed as he heard his words. "I hope not."

“Heh, I won’t.Not unless you don’t want me to... but I might be stubborn and stay by your side anyways.” Prompto chucked. “We lean on each other, okay. That’s a promise.” Prompto’s heart started thumping louder. He hoped Noctis wouldn’t notice.

"I want you here. Always," he answered. Maybe it was a little more dramatic than he actually meant, still running on adrenaline, but he didn't want him to leave. He could tell with the way they worked together, they'd be friends for life. They just worked well together. They fit, perfectly.

Prompto chuckled. “Pinky promise then. Always together.... but I might need some help finding the futon Iggy put on the floor for me, I don’t know what time it is and we got school and a test tomorrow” he said humorously, but didn’t move... he didn’t want to move...

He laughed softly, but held his pinky out nevertheless, to seal the promise. He felt like a child, but in the best way possible. "You can sleep up here if you want. I don't mind," he offered. His bed was plenty big enough for the both of them.

Prompto sang the little song about promises and needles smiling while they made their pinky promise smiling all along, he threaded his fingers with Noctis’ tentatively. He felt light, happy. He knew that he had a connection with Noctis that he’d never felt before. “I won’t even ask if you’re sure cause you might punch me, so I’m gonna make myself comfortable.” Prompto felt giddy. Light. Happy. He smiled broadly.

Noctis smiled as he sang the song, letting him take his hand. He was glad to have the bond, and hoped it was enough to keep his dreams from becoming reality. He laughed, "you're not wrong. If I offer something, I mean it," he said, elbowing his ribs gently, leaning against him. Despite his lack of experience in... anything... he knew they were in a compromising position, but that was the perks of living alone.

Prompto laid back on the bed getting comfortable. He kept holding Noctis’ hand. “Night Noct...”and closed his eyes.

Noctis shifted so they could lay down a little more. "Night," he murmured, closing his eyes, able to drift off with the comfort of having him there.


	9. School’s out... but not for summer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When school doesn’t happen, what does a prince do? Visit his best friend’s house for the first time ever, of course.

Ignis unlocked the front door of the Prince's apartment, knowing full well that he wouldn't be up yet. He changed his shoes, making his way toward the bedroom. The door was cracked, and he knew knocking would do no good. Opening it quietly, he peaked in, raising his brow in surprise at the sight before him -- the two boys, curled up together in bed. They were clothed, he could see that much peaking out of the blanket, at least. As much as he didn't want to wake them, they had class to go to, and needed to get ready. "Boys."

Prompto groaned. He just had the most tranquil sleeping night of his life. No nightmares or anxiety peaks waking him up in the middle of the night. He opened his eyes slowly and realised his limbs were tangled to something and a mop of dark black hair was really next to his face. He freed one of his hands and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, yawning and stretching. He looked at the source of the sound. There was someone at the door. He tries sitting but his lower limbs were still tangled. He groaned and looked at Noctis sleeping deeply. He nudged his friend. “Noct....Noooooct.... there’s someone at the door....Nooooct. I can’t see it well who it is...Nooooct”

Noct's eye slowly opened, feeling the heat of his bed companion, and pulled away a bit. He rubbed his eyes, yawning. He vaguely remembered the fact he woke up in the middle of the night with a nightmare, and offered for Prompto to share his bed. It took him a minute to realize Ignis was standing in his doorway. He didn't even consider their position, yawning a second time. "Morning, Specs," he mumbled, trying to resist the urge to lay back and go back to sleep.

“Aaah, that blob next to the door is Iggy....Morning Iggy.”

Prompto smiled and sat on the bed . He nudged Noctis again. “Noct. We gotta get up. We do have a test and math is the second class”

"Well it's one of three people... Ignis, Nyx, or Gladio. Gladio pours water on me when he wakes me up. Nyx blows up my phone. I'm not wet, and there’s someone in the apartment, so it's Iggy," he answered. Truth be told, Gladio usually tried to wake him a few times first, it just usually failed, so he went to pouring water on him.

"Yes, it would be wise to get some food in you before the day, so the quicker you get up, the better," Ignis answered.

Prompto got up and waited. He haaated that he could see everything blurred. He knew where the things were but it enervated him anyways. He went to the bathroom checked his eyes first. Then the contact lenses. Damn. His eyes were a bit red. That meant the contacts were, indeed, trash. He chewed his lips. Well, he’d have to endure. They simply won’thave time to go to the suburbs to get his glasses and go back to school. So he would be without them today. Shit. He left the bathroom.

Noctis pushed himself to sit up, rubbing his eyes. He got out of the bed so he wasn't further tempted to go back to bed. "Coffee is much needed," he mumbled, shuffling his way toward the kitchen. It was one of the few things he knew how to make, putting a pot on, making plenty for the three of them.

Ignis hanged Prompto’s and Noctis’ clean uniform on the open rack in the bedroom and went to the kitchen to take care of breakfast. He looked at Noctis.... he was a bit flabbergasted that his highness was making coffee this morning. Generally it was always a struggle to get him out of bed. Ignis thought it might be a good idea if Prompto slept over more often. That might mean Noctis would be a little more functional in the morning.

Prompto decided to make Noctis’ bed and fold the blankets he had used. He also folded the futon and put it on the bed. He didn’t know where to put it away. He saw something that looked his uniform on a clothing rack; so he got closer to inspect which one was actually his... but Ignis; ah Ignis. He put a tag with his name. So he got his uniform and went back to the bathroom to get changed.

After putting on his uniform, he folded the pyjamas Noctis had lent him and left it on the bed; then he smelled the coffee and the bacon and went to the kitchen.

Noctis sat at the breakfast bar, putting his head on his arms and closed his eyes. He knew he needed to go change, but it would have to wait a few minutes. "Why is school so early?" he groaned, rubbing his temples. He glanced over as Prompto came out with his uniform on. "Making coffee," he commented, closing his eyes again, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

Prompto nudged Noctis “ah, come ooon... it’s not that early. The sun’s already up and all.” He grinned. “Yeah, coffee is good.” He turned to Iggy cooking, “Want help?”

He groaned at the nudging. "I'm gonna go get changed," he said, heading back toward the bedroom. He got his uniform, and supposed he shouldn't be surprised by the fact Prompto had cleaned the room up. He went into the bathroom, getting changed, and tried to fix his hair.

"Do you know how to cook?" Ignis asked, glancing at the blond.

“Yeah, I can cook a little. What do you want me to do? I can make the scrambled eggs if you want.” Prompto just hoped he managed not to make a big mess on Noctis’ kitchen. Principally cause most things were indeed blurry.

"That would be helpful, thank you," he said with a smile.

Noctis left his tie undone for the moment, figured he'd do it later. He headed back out to the kitchen. "Do we need to stop by your place on the way to class, Prom?" he asked.

Ignis handed Prompto the pan and the blond got the butter and eggs on the fridge. Prompto cracked the eggs with one hand like his dad used to do when he was little; and had started making the scrambled eggs when Noctis came back.

While mixing and stirring, he answered “if we have time it might be good cause I have to get some books for today...” and his glasses. Damn. He was going tohave to wear the glasses on school. He hoped the boys of the Third grade room F wouldn’t pick on him... “but I totally can go without them, I can manage. Don’t worry.” Lies. It’d be pretty hard to go through the day without seeing more than blobs. He finished mixing the eggs and turned off the heat. “I hope this is good. I did it the way I do at home when I can,”

"I'm sure we can manage time. If we walk in a minute or two late, it's not the end of the world," he said, going over to the coffee pot, pouring three mugs of it. He knew how he and Iggy took their coffee, but wasn't used to spending mornings with Prompto. "Coffee, Prom? How do you like it?" he asked, sipping his own, and set Iggy's mug by him.

“Black; just a little sugar.” Prompto put the eggs on a plate and got the mug from Noctis hand, his finger lightly brushing Noctis’. He sat down and got one of the bowls, getting a bit of eggs toast and bacon and starting to eat. “If it’s not going to be a problem, it’d be better to step by my house, then. Thank you.”

Noct added a little sugar to it, handing it to him when he reached out to take it. He moved to sit down, putting food on his plate as well. He rose a brow in surprise when he tasted the eggs. "These are good, Prom," he complimented.

"I know plenty of back roads, and am confident we can stop by, and still get you to class on time," Ignis answered, cleaning up the dishes.

Prompto smiled broadly. “I’m glad you like it Noct.... and thank you Iggy”. And he munched on his own breakfast. Mulling over what he’d do at lunch. His last crowns were spent on the bun yesterday; and he still hadn’t done the budget spreadsheet so he couldn’t touch the money his dad left yet. Well, he’ll see what he’ll do. Perhaps just drinking water would be okay since he’s having a good breakfast instead of only a cereal bar. He’d have to get back on his morning and evening run schedule soon.

Once the kitchen was cleaned, Ignis moved to preparing lunch for Noct. "Prompto, I can pack a lunch for you, if you'd like," he offered, since the boy was there.

"Might want to take him up on that offer, Prom. He makes food lunch," Noct commented. He sipped his coffee, slowly starting to feel himself waking up more.

“Ah, it’d be great, Iggy. I can never turn down your food. Thank you.” Phew. One complicated situation avoided. He made a mental note to himself to go grocery shopping after class; otherwise there wouldn’t be much food left at home.

"You're welcome," Ignis said, making food for both of the boys.

Noctis got up once he was done eating, rinsing off his own plate so Ignis could focus on making the food, downing the rest of his coffee.

Prompto followed Noctis’ example and washed the dishes he’d used. He was going to wash the pan he used to make the eggs, but Ignis had been faster. It felt so good to have company in the morning. It felt nice to have woken up beside Noctis. He didn’t know what was happening between them, he knew that he liked Noctis much more than just a friend, he knew that the small touches here and there were indeed more than just simple friendship but he didn’t care. He would have what he could get. For as much as he could.

"Can I drive?" Noct asked, since he rarely got the opportunity to. He liked being driven around, but it was one area he really liked being able to be more independent in.

“If we were going straight to school I could allow but we do have to get to Prompto’s and back at school in time. Bad timing on asking, your highness” Ignis said finishing packing lunch.

“That’s okay, Iggy. We don’t have to step by my place. I can manage to be without a couple of books” or my glasses “for a day.” Prompto completed turning his back on them to pick up his bag and bit his lip. If he wasn’t here Noctis could go driving for school...

Noctis waved Prompto off. "I can drive after school. We're just going straight to the Citadel, right? Tuesday usually means gymnastics right after class," he commented, grabbing his books and anything else he'd need for the day. He kept his workout clothes at the Citadel in his old room, so he didn't need to get that.

Prompto gave Noctis a small smile. Aah... he wished he could distinguish Noctis face.Damn bad eyesight. Damn. He forgot. He would have to skip photography club today. He didn’t have his camera back. Shit. Prompto accepted the lunchbox Iggy handed him and put it on the bag. Then he followed the advisor and Noctis to the car.

Noctis took the box as well, heading down to where the Regalia was parked. He got in the back with Prompto to keep him company, sighing happily at the feeling of the Regalia.

Prompto couldn’t see much of the way so he sat and closed his eyes a bit. It’s been such a long time since he didn’t have neither his glasses nor the contacts on that he had forgotten how blurry things were.He hoped he didn’t have a headache. And that he could find his glasses.

“You okay, Prom?” Noctis asked, glancing over at him. Prompto seemed like he was a little off. He wasn’t sure if it was just being tired, or what it was.

“Hmm? Yeah, just...a bit worried about the test. Just that.” The blond answered Noctis “Iggy, you remember how to get to my place, right? I’ll get in and get out fast.” He was a bit anxious. What would Noctis say about his glasses?

“Yes. I do remember,” Ignis assured him, focusing on his driving, taking back roads that would avoid traffic, and get there faster.

Noctis scoffed, “you’ll ace it, are you kidding me? Just don’t let your nerves get the better of you an you’ll be fine.”

“Ah, that’s the whole deal, nerves. Hahaha . I just wish mine weren’t sooooo out there” Prompto chuckled

Noctis reached over and squeezed his shoulder. “Hey, you were able to teach me. If you can accomplish that feat, you’ll do just fine,” he assured him. “I’d invite you to the citadel after school, but you’d probably be bored to tears.”

“Thank you for the invitation, bro, but mom said I had to come back home straight from school today. There are some things I need to get done there today.” Prompto smiledbrightly after “you’re easy to teach. You pay attention and get things fast. I didn’t have to explain twice... and you made a hi-potion yesterday too!!!”

“Well, she saved you from a boring day. Today is just gymnastics, target practice, and usual training,” he said with a shrug. It was just normal to him. “I was easy because you made it easy. Ask Iggy, I’m usually a nightmare,” he said.

Ignis scoffed from the wheel. “A nightmare is an understatement, actually. We’ve arrived Prompto. Do you needany help?”

“No, Iggy, thanks. I’ll be right back.” He left the car and ran off to the house. He opened the main door and went straight to his room, exchanged his chemistry for the physics book, got the spare glasses in the drawer where he also kept Lunafreya’s letter, got back down and went to the kitchen to make a quick assessment of what he would need to buy on his way back home. He ran to the door locked and ran to the car. Glasses on for school. For the first time in four years.

Noctis wanted to protest, but couldn’t. He brought it upon himself. He leaned back and closed his eyes while he waited, looking over as he saw Prompto come back out. “All ready to go?” He asked.

“Yep. Thank you.” He sat down and pushed his glasses on place, ashamed of being seen with them.

“Huh, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you wear glasses,” he commented. His tone was simple, not teasing or anything. He almost forgot the fact he used to wear glasses.

“Yeah, I don’t like it. I hate wearing glasses, but I can’t see much besides blobs without them. And I slept on my contacts yesterday, so they’ were hurting my eyes. That’s why I woke up in the middle of the night. It was the last pair I had so I might have to wear this ugly thing here for a while.” Prompto looked down. He hated his glasses. Hated that he couldn’t see without them.

“They look fine to me,” he said, shrugging. He never really judged Prompto based on his looks though. He didn’t see what the big deal was if they helped, but that was coming from someone with 20/20 vision.

“Thanks. But I don’t like it.... it’s,... I guess you may not get it Noct. But it’s hard not being able to see without them. To open your eyes in the middle of the night and only see blobs cause you can’t see your own furniture; or in the rain that you can’t see at all because it’s all too wet and foggy to see... there are million other reasons..... and I’m babbling again, aren’t I?

"No, I guess I don't," he acknowledged. He'd always had perfect eyesight. "But really, I think they look fine. Don't sweat it, they don't take away from your dashing looks," he teased, nudging him. "Girls will still find you cute."

Prompto chuckled awkwardly and kind of sadly, head still down, hands on his laps, fingers nervously twiddling. He bites his lips and looks outside. “Ahaha, yeah, right... The ‘cute’ freckled weird kid with glasses like bottle ends who only sees blobs without them, of course.”Prompto tries saying it humorously and in a light tone, but it seems forced... and the tried and failed humor dropped into acid venom in the word cute. “I know I’m not cute at all, Noct. But I try compensating...” he lets it hang for a few seconds... like the next word was said.... but it didn’t need to. He tried compensating by being extra nice, funny, and bubbly all the time. “not really working right now though.... But thank you for cheering me up. I’ll be fine later. “ and he smiled... a bit sadly , of course but as if he was smiling also to himself, trying to get to his usual bubbly self.

Noctis reached over, and squeezed his hand. "I mean it, Prom." He knew girls didn't usually pay him a lot of attention, but he had a feeling it was partially due to the fact he was shy. He may be loud and hyper around Noct, but he'd seen the boy try to talk to girls, and he he turned into a jumbled mess. He wished he could help him out in it, but he wasn't any better with them. "You'll find someone who sees the world in you, bud." He knew he did.

Prompto interlaces his fingers with Noctis' and squeezes lightly... and he keeps his hand right there. He finally looked at Noctis and smiled.A single tear going down his face. Prompto nods and squeezes Noctis hand again.

Reaching over with his freehand, Noctis brushed the tear, squeezing Prompto’s hand in return. "Even if no girls are smart enough to realize that, you'll always have me," he said, reminding him of their promise last night.

“Ever at your side” Prompto said and smiled broadly.

Noctis grinned as he noticed Prompto feeling better. "You know it. And I mean it, they look fine. I won't tell you stuff just to make you feel better. That'd make me a pretty shitty friend."

“They hide most of my face and with it it seems my eyes are just tiny dots. I prefer the contacts.... I would actually prefer never to have to wear neither of them again, but that’s a pipe dream. Haha.” Prompto reached his glasses with his other hand, and handed it to Noctis. “Here, have a look. See how poor my vision is. I’m not joking when I say I see only blotched blurs without them”

Ignis surreptitiously glanced at the boys in the backseat from time to time. He kept his silence. It seemed Prompto wore glasses, and something has made the blond cry. He couldn’t understand very well the rushed tones, but could get the gist of what was happening. Noctis was consoling Prompto about something that bothered him. Then and there Ignis realised that this friendship has changed Noctis forever. Prompto is slowly taking Noctis out of his shell, making him care for more than just himself. Ignis has always known what a jewel of a person Noctis is. Now it seems the world might be able to start glimpsing on that too.

"Maybe you just need to get a pair that suits your face better," he shrugged. He knew there were options for laser eye surgery, but if he had learned anything from hearing about his parents, it was that they likely weren't the type to care about their son enough for that. He took the offered glasses, looking them over, before putting them on. The world blurred, and it was hard to even make out Prompto's face in front of him. "Astrals, is this what you see without them?" he commented, becoming more grateful for his perfect eyesight. "How do I look?"

Prompto laughs with his full body. “you probably look weird, Noct. And that’s what I see with them...haha. For example from where I am here, without them I can’t actually see your face... it’s just a blur with tiny dots for your eyes and mouth... I see, but not the details. And the further whatever I’m looking is, the blurrier it gets. They are thick because I’m short sighted and the grading is quite high and I was told they can’t be made thin otherwise they won’t work properly for me” Prompto shrugs.

Noctis glanced up to where he could barely tell the rear view mirror was. “What do you think, Specs? Think it’s a good look for me?” He teased. He had to take them off before he got a headache, handing them back to Prompto.

Ignis looked at Noctis from the mirror and smiled, “I’m sorry your highness, it looks far better on Prompto than on yourself.”

Prompto got his glasses and them put back on. He could see Noctis smiling. Their hands still intertwined.  But there were fingerprints on the lenses. “Noct... I’ve got your fingerprints blurring my vision even more...” and he sighed. Because to clean his glasses he would have to let go of Noctis’ hand... and he didn’t want to...

Noctis laughed softly. "Sorry. Forgot about that," he wasn't used to handling glasses. Ignis rarely ever took his off, and usually didn't give them to Noct for any reason. "I'm lucky I don't have to wear them, then," he answered his advisors comment.

“Don’t worry. I’ll clean it later. I was teasing you. Hehe” and Prompto squeezed Noctis’ hand again. The blond felt elated. Happy. Even though he knew he might get crap from the bullying squad if they, by any chance, met him.

He was happy to see Prompto laughing and smiling again, the version of his best friend he was most used to seeing. He didn't mind the fact neither had drawn their hands away, but knew they'd have to when they got out, so they didn't draw questions. "How much longer, Iggy?"

“We’ll be arriving at your school in a couple of minutes. I suggest you both get ready to leave fast because there’s quite an unusual heavy traffic around there today” Ignis said, making a soft left turn.

Noctis nodded, and let go of his hand, getting his stuff together so they could get out fairly easily. "Don't know why it's so busy. It's not like Dad is doing anything. At least not that I've been made aware of." Not that he was great at keeping up with his schedule.

Ignis was a block away from their school when his phone rang. He answered on the speaker after asking silently for the boys to be quiet. “Scientia speaking”; a crisp female voice followed speaking as she was reading from a well rehearsed speech; “Mr Scientia, this is Laetitia from the Insomnia Prius High School. I’m calling in the behalf of the staff to warn that all classes of this campus for... Your Highness Noctis Lucis Caelum... have been cancelled for the next two days due to an unforeseen event. The details are to be disclosed this evening in the meeting with the parents and guardians at the second building section C at seven pm. The cancellation of the classes are a mere precaution. All tests and activities are suspended until then. Shall I confirm your presence at the meeting?”. Ignis stopped the car mid-speech and turned around, taking his way back to Noctis apartment. “Of course. Second building section C at seven pm. I’ll be there, thank you for calling.” Laetitia’s voice sounded less robotic then; “You’re most welcome, Mr Scientia, have a good day”

Prompto’s eyes bulged like saucers during the strange announcement from Ms Laetitia. He looked at Noctis with fear in his eyes and unconsciously sought the prince’s hand and tried not to panic.

Noct waited as he took the call, frowning and glanced over at Prompto in confusion. The school was cancelled? It was nice to have the days off, but he was confused as to what happened. He was almost surprised at the fact there weren't more Glaive members or anything around, but he assumed it wasn't a safety concern for him. "Are we going back to my apartment, instead of the Citadel?" he asked. If that was the case, then it definitely wasn't a safety thing. He let his friend take his hand, stroking along the back of it to calm him down.

“I’m not sure, your highness. I’d think it’s better drive you both to your apartment until I have better details about the necessity of the school to be closed for two days. Since I haven’t gotten any calls fromthe Marshal or any of the Crownsguard I suppose it’s not a matter of high safety. I’d feel better if you could stay at your apartment or even went to Prompto’s place with a guard, I’ll call either Nyx, Monica or Gladio myself right at the moment you’ve made your decision”

Prompto’s hand was shaking lightly. If the school called Iggy, they will have called either his mother or his father. So he most certainly will have to be home. But he didn’t want to be home alone. He preferred to be with Noctis at his apartment... Noctis has never been inside his house before, and his parents didn’t like visitors much, but this was a situation totally out of his control. He didn’t say anything.... he couldn’t say anything. It wasn’t his decision to make. So he bit his lip, closed his eyes, trembled and breathed. Controlling himself not to panic.

Ignis caught Noctis’ eyes on the rear view mirror. He hoped the prince got the small hint behind his words. Not to leave Prompto alone. And not to make him decide what should be done.

Noctis looked over to Prompto, seeing him stressed out. He squeezed his hand again, stroking his arm. "Hey, easy. Everything'll be fine," he assured him. "Wherever we're at, we'll have a Glaive or Crownsguard nearby, it'll be plenty safe," he said, catching Ignis glance. He understood he wasn't supposed to leave the choice up to Prompto, but he wasn't sure which he should pick. He said his mom wanted him home after school, so they should probably go there, but he had a feeling he'd be more comfortable at his place. "Which do you think is better, Ignis?" he asked, since he couldn't ask Prompto.

“At this point, the best course of action to be taken is to call Monica to dispatch someone to Prompto’s place. I’ll come pick you both up right before lunch. I’ll even call Ms Argentum to let her know Prompto’ll be with you, your highness.” Ignis completed, changing his course to get to the blond’s place and putting his phone’s earpiece. It was a fatal mistake he wouldn’t repeat anymore. At least not when Prompto was in the car with them. He started making his calls, caught Noctis’ eye once more and mouthed distract him.

"Tell her to send Nyx. Gladio'll make me work if he comes..." he grumbled. If he was gonna have a few hours off, he wanted to actually have them off, not just his schedule shifted to do more work. Of course it was possible if they went to the Citadel, there would have tried to make him do it that way anyway. He didn't mind some of his training, just wasn't ready to train with Gladio that earlier. He glanced over to Prompto, making sure he was doing okay.

Prompto heard conversation around him, but didn't actually distinguish much. He was focused on Noctis’ hand and on his breathing. When he calmed a bit, he squeezed the hand in his and opened his eyes. He looked over at Noctis and gave him a half smile. His train of thought was telling him to protest and not to be a burden, but another voice, pretty similar to Noct’s actually, made way through all the haziness. ‘I never make what I don’t want to’; ‘you matter’; ‘I just don’t tell stuff just to make you feel better’... and their pinky promise. His smile turned to full bloom and he looked at Noctis’ eyes. “Thank you Noct.” Prompto squeezed his hand again. He knew they were going to his house so he wasn’t alone and that he could respect his mother’s orders. But not having to phrase it and Noctis understanding was an enormous relief. “So, I guess you’re gonna see how this plebe here lives, huh?”

He could tell Prompto was starting to relax, and was glad for it. The smile came back, which made him relax "Anything for you," he said it casually, but he meant it. He'd do anything for his best friend, he cared about him far too much. He kept rubbing his army gently, mostly out of habit, rather than conscious thought. "I'm sure it'll be great," he nudged him, watching where they were going. Of course this probably meant to driving lessons later, possibly for the next two days, depending on how Ignis meeting went that night.

Ignis parked in front of Prompto’s house and Prompto got off. He waited for his friend to join him and then opened the door. “It’s not as fancy as yours and all... but it’s home... welcome.”

Noctis got out, waving to Ignis, before heading toward the door with the blond. "I don't need fancy. It's why I left the Citadel. I could have stayed there easily, but preferred it this way." He looked around, curiosity get the best of him. He saw a note on the fridge, glancing it over, before frowning at Prompto. It seemed his bff hadn’t seen it. Geez, it was worse than he thought. He just hoped Ignis would have time around all the school chaos to look stuff up... He had his phone with him, and could look stuff up himself, but didn't want his friend to see.

**__Prompto,_ _ **

**_Last month’s grocery budget was over the expected limit, this time; I want you to send me the supermarket/vendor receipt for every single transaction made, not only for the medicines and school material as per usual. If the change you receive from these transactions is less than five crowns you keep the revenue of three transactions and save five. I’ll check the cash kitchen pot next time I’m home and it better be within the the expected amount from the receipts. The first envelope is to be delivered to Ms. Verinas of 14B, it’s the monthly fee cheque for the utilities. Keep the usage of the heating and energy to the usual levels, I’ll be checking. Send your mother the budget spreadsheet. The second cheque envelope is for the paint to finish painting the house. You’ll do every room before your bedroom the same way you did on the weekend. When I or your mother return on the 15th, if it’s done correctly you can have your camera back; then you’ll do your bedroom._ **

**_You may get your mobile on Wednesday evening. You know where it is; and I’ll certainly know if you get it and turn it on before._ **

**_Don’t make too much of a mess with the trash this time. I’ve had to redo some of the sorting, and this failure won’t be accepted or admitted again, or no more morning runs, phones or cameras for a while._ **

**_Sed”_ **

Prompto scratched the back of his head and smiled awkwardly; “sorry, I have nothing to offer besides water and probably some protein bars... I was going to do the grocery shopping when I got back from school after I finished my homework” he just didn’t mention that before that he’d have to make the monthly budget and send his mother first for approval. He could buy things as soon as she gave the okay, not before. He noticed the answering machine flashing. Curiously he pressed the button.

It was pretty much the same message he’d heard on the Regalia, the difference was only in name. So, it most probably wasn’t anything worrisome.

Noctis waved him off. "I'm fine, we just had breakfast. Iggy'll be here before usual lunch time, but if we get hungry, we can always take a little walk. Hopefully Monica will heed my request and send Nyx, so long as he's not busy with other stuff," he said, giving him a smile. He wanted to be able to help, desperately, but he couldn't. In a position Prompto wouldn't be able to accidentally read the text, he sent one to Iggy. "Worse than I thought. Try and keep the original mission in mind, around all the school stuff." he sent it, before turning to his best friend. "What should we do?"

“Wanna come up to my room, there is better. The TV there is small and old but works well, and there’s my stuff and all...I just don’t have a nice system, mine is pretty old like from when I was a kid. And all...I’m gonna take off my uniform, if you want I... I can lend you some clothes.”

He nodded. "Sure. And I'm fine in the uniform, I'm used to it," he said, slipping out of his jacket, and loosened his tie. He was hoping to make his friend as comfortable as possible.

“Let’s go up then” there was a small stairway behind the dining table wall that took to the second level. Three closed doors greeted them at the end of the stairs. Prompto’s one was in the middle, a small chocobo plaque with Prompto’s name. Prompto opened the door. The room was pretty small, space enough for a bed, a studying table and a small wardrobe. One of the walls was filled with photographs from loads of different stuff. And there were loads of Noctis, dogs, cats, and them both together. There were a few selfies too, but they were scattered. “My mom hates that I put pictures on the walls... I think that’s why every year we paint the walls of the whole house... because she says it it’s too dirty. Dad and I generally do it....”

But the last couple of years that had become more one of his chores. Prompto opened his small wardrobe, took one of the hangers and offered Noctis. “For your jacket”. And picked up a couple of tee shirts and a couple of shorts. He put a set on the bed. “I’ll go to the toilet to change... there’s a set for you if you like.” He got another hanger and left.

Noctis followed him through the house. It was weird being in someone else's place, he'd never been. Well, he'd been to Gladio's a handful of times, but he mostly stayed in the living room or trained outside with him. He took the hanger, nodding to him in thanks, pursing his lips as he talked about his parents. He put his jacket on it, deciding to just take his tie off and put it on there. He unbuttoned the top buttons of the shirt, but left his dress pants and shirt on, going over to look at the wall of photographs. They made him smile softly. Taking the opportunity with Prompto gone, he checked to see if Ignis messaged him back, or maybe he'd still be too busy. Noctis realises That Prompto’s room is tidy, but not as tidy as the whole house. It seems the only place that there’s someone living is Prompto’s bedroom. The rest of the place is too tidy and cold.

**__Ignis_ : I’ll be looking into it, Noct. Keep him company. And do what you’ve already been doing. Be his friend. It’s what he needs. It’s what you both need._**

**__Noctis_ : Got it, thanks, Specs._ **

He put his phone back in his pocket, looking over the photos. Prompto came back wearing a bright yellow chocobo t-shirt and a black pair of shorts. He stopped beside Noctis looking at the pictures, trying to distinguish the one he was looking at.

Noctis saw the photos of them together, as well as a few of young Pryna. "Hah, I haven't seen her in a while," he commented as Prompto came out, motioning to the photo of the small white dog.

“Huh? Who?” Prompto followed Noctis’ finger. “Aaah, Chibi! I found her hurt. Took care of her for a while. It was nice to have company when I got home. One day, I woke up and she was gone... then I got a letter from Lady Lunafreya thanking me for taking care of her.... you know her??”

He knew the story, Luna had told him in a letter. She'd started sending Umbra after that, so she felt the need to explain why. "Luna, or Pryna?" he asked, looking over at her, not sure which "her" he meant.

Prompto chuckled. “I meant Chi-Pryna. It’s obvious you know Lady Lunafreya you both are royalty, right? Prompto climbed on the bed to reach the photo Noctis pointed.

There were just a few pictures of Prompto that weren’t with either Noctis, Gladio or Ignis. There was a picture of a younger, shorter and a bit overweight Prompto with an old man. Both were smiling to the camera showing a small birdhouse. There was another with a taller Prompto and a woman in a prosthetic leg with a volley ball under her arm smiling brightly. There was also another one with a very tall girl with black hair and a frown.

Noctis nodded. "She's the princess of Tenebrae. I went there when I was like... eight, for healing. She's a good friend," he answered. He looked over the different photos. "Who are these other people?" he asked, motioning to the photos with people he didn't recognize.

“Which ones?” Prompto took the photo Noctis had pointed and handed him. “If you ever see Lady Lunafreya again; give this to her.” And he sat on the bed waiting for Noctis to show which pictures he meant.

Noct took the photo of Pryna, deciding not to protest. He'd send it by with Umbra next time he got a letter. He pointed at the one of his younger self and an old man first. The smile made it seem like it wasn't his dad.

“Mr. Teunius!! He passed away last year. He lived in the house besides the blue one across from mine. He was a very gentle man. He loved teaching me how to fix things. I was really sad when he died. His kids kinda forgotten him. His funeral was pretty sad. I remember my mom didn’t want me to come. I ran away to be there. Got grounded for a week; but I didn't regret.”

He pursed his lips at the thought of getting grounded for going to a funeral of a loved one. He pointed at the women with the volleyball. "And her?"

“That’s Max. She lives on that blue house across from mine. She travels a lot. She’s almost never here, but whenever she is she always spends some time with me. I know her since I was a kid. She used to take care of me when I was very little when my parents needed. She taught me how to control my anxiety. It’s been years since last I saw her. She’s nice... and she makes a mean lime pie. I tell you...mean. And the coolest thing is that he does everything with only one leg.... okay, she uses a prosthetic leg, but if she’s not in a skirt or shorts; you’d never know. I miss her a lot. Hope she comes visit soon”

He nodded, listening and enjoying hearing more about his life. He smiled softly, glad he had people like this in his life, whether it was current or not. He motioned to the dark haired girl. "What about her?"

“And that’s Victoria. I met her right before high school started. Ah... she’s nice. And she... helped me with...” Prompto sighed deeply. “I didn’t have many friends in middle school... and in the very end of the last year, right before high school, some of them decided they would... they would... pick on me. Vickie has always been tall.. she’s taller than us!!. She can be pretty scary when she wants... I haven’t seen her since. It seems her family moved or something. You would’ve liked her. She has the same stupid snarky humour.”

He tensed a little at the idea of anyone picking on him. He wanted to be there to protect him, and help him out. He was pretty helpless himself. It caused an idea to come to his head.... "hey, you ever think about learning a weapon?"

“Learning a weapon?? Vickie was teaching me a bit of self defense before she left, she kinda been into martial arts stuff, but no... never a weapon. I’m too clumsy man.” Prompto laughed.

He shrugged. "Anyone can learn. The Glaive came in with little experience, some with no experience, and had to be trained in how to use guns, swords, daggers, everything..." he said.

“I never thought, Noct. After Vickie kinda frightened these bullies, I’ve been left alone so far.” Prompto laid down on the bed with his legs half way down the side. “Why? Why would I?” He was genuinely curious

"Figured it may be good for you, knowing you can defend yourself and take care of yourself. Obviously if people bugged you, you couldn't pull a weapon on them... but it may help you feel more confident," he explained, going over to sit down next to him.

Prompto laughed with his whole body. “You’d really get on pretty nice with Vickie. She said the same thing... and was as angry as you right now. Are you sure you don’t know her, like she’s your long lost twin or something?”.

He laughed softly, shaking his head. "Nope, I have photos as a baby, and there was only one of me," he assured him, knowing he was playing.

“Ohooo, photos can be forged, Noct!! Maybe she is your long lost sister who’s taller and meaner... hahahhaa”

He elbowed him, shaking his head. "I mean it though. There's plenty of people I know, if you have an interest. Hell, Nyx could even teach you, assuming he's the one they sent."

“Even you?” He looked straight at Noctis, hiding the mirth behind his eyes. “ You would teach me, Noct??”

Prompto stays silent staring at Noctis’ insanely blue eyes. He reaches for the prince’s hand again, but doesn’t take it. It kind of ghosts near, not actually touching.

“If you want me to,” he said. He wasn’t sure how great of a teacher he’d be, especially since he was still learning, but he’d be willing to try.

“It’s a deal then.... hey, wanna play old video-games or... like... do whatever??? My house is boring.” Prompto stared at Noctis. “What’s up.? You look worried”.

He shook his head. "Just not sure how great of a teacher I'll be, but I'm willing to give it a shot," he said, waving it off. "Anyway, yeah, lets go oldschool for a bit."

Prompto gets up too fast and kind of trips on his own leg, the room being small like that, shit,he’s probably gonna hit his head on the wardrobe. He groans and tries to balance himself, fails and puts his arms over his face waiting for the fall.

Without thinking, acting on pure instinct, he moved over fast enough to grab him in the nick of time, grateful for his quick instincts. "Careful, man. Don't wanna have to call Iggy and tell him you hurt yourself."

Prompto blushes fiercely red. His heart thumps faster than ever. “Thanks, Noct... sorry, my leg went kinda numb.” He chuckled shyly. “I’m gonna get the tv and the videogame. They’re on the wardrobe...

He let him go, glad he managed to keep him from hurting himself. "It's what I'm here for," he said with a playful smile, before nodding, leaning back

Prompto looked at him, still flushed red and grinned. “My hero, Noct”. And laughed.

Then he opened the wardrobe and got the small tv and the videogame,put them on the floor and sat beside it connecting all the cables.

He winked at him playfully, before checking his phone to see if he had any notice of who was stationed outside while Prompto connected what he needed to.

**_NYX:Highness, I’ll be on patrol round ya today. Stationed on the corner of the Argentum's place. Txt me if ya need anything. Nyx_ **

"Oh, good, it is Nyx who has patrol today," he commented out loud, sending him a quick "thanks", before turning his attention back to Prompto.

“The one who is the best at warping? That’s cool.” Prompto’s fingers werefast connecting here and there all the wires and cables and in a few minutes the tv was on and the gaming system functional. “Noct, grab that yellow box on the top shelf? The games are there”

"He's a hero among the Glaive, really good at fighting, but also just genuinely a nice guy," he explained. "Sure." he got up, grabbing the box he was talking about, and handed it over.

“I like nice people. Hehe. They’re like, nice. Hahaha” Prompto got the box and looked at Noctis... “ come on sit here” he patted the carpeted floor by his side, “do the honours and choose the old cartridge we’re gonna play”

He rolled his eyes playfully at his friend, coming to sit next to him. His best friend was a goofball, but he loved him, nevertheless. He looked through the options, humming to himself as he tried to decide what he wanted to play.

Prompto waited. These games were so old, he thinks Noctis might not have heard about most of them. He was curious to which game he would choose.

"God, I've never heard of a lot of these. Or I've heard of and don't know anything about them," he commented. They were vintage though, and it was cool to him. "Any suggestions?" he asked.

Prompto laughed.”I like them all, this video-game was my dad’s. I like Alex. Kidd, Mortal Kombat and Mario. Pick one.”

"Mortal Kombat?" he suggested, picking it out and offered it to him. "Just so you know, when the new Assassins Creed comes out, I'm kidnapping you."

“It’s not kidnapping if it’s voluntary, Noct. He put the game on and grinned.

"Well I'm just letting you know, voluntary or not, you're coming over to my place, no ifs, ands, or buts about it," he said, bumping shoulders with him.

“Aaah, you’re impossible.” Prompto lays his forehead on Noctis shoulder for a while and straightens up right after and starts the game.“But okay. I’ll come and if there’s anything on my way; you just zoom me out.” Prompto chuckles. . “It’s a combat game. Kinda like Tekken. Want me to teach you the commands and combos or you wanna figure it out?”


	10. You can’t say that, Noct.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto’s heart flutter, butterflies wreck havoc in his stomach, clearly an effect of Noctis’ cluelessness. Ignis manages to clear Noctis’ schedule. “Enjoy your afternoon, your highness”.

“I know,” Noctis smirked, reaching up to pat his head. “Maybe I’ll show you the warping later,” he commented, looking as the game booted up. “I’m sure I can manage okay.”

“Ookie Dookie. Just don’t put the blame on that after you lose...been playing these since I was a kid.” Prompto decided to tease Noctis. He purposely chose Smoke. He knew the character was one of the most difficult ones to beat and his moves were deadly. He just hoped he could remember the fatality or the babality sequence. It’d be fun to see his face.

Prompto started the fight, at first finding interesting that Noctis chose a four-arms character, but then, he didn’t know the game much... he started creaming Shiva to a corner, but soon gave up on his intent on completely destroying and winning the match. Noctis seemed focused, but not that much. So instead of the gory fatality of bombs being thrown at the woozy character and exploding the whole world in the process, he decided for going on the babality which transformed Noctis’ character into a baby. Then he looked at his friend’s face... and gouged his reaction before deciding on continuing playing the game or not.

Noctis pursued his lips as he fought, wishing a bit now that he would have put his ego aside, and taken his friends offer to teach him. He thought after a minute or two, he'd get the hang of it, but he was just as lost as before. He glanced over, raising a brow. "This may be harder than the stuff we usually play," he commented.

“Ah, it’s a matter of learning the commands. It took me a looong while to figure them out, since I had no one to play with. And it was so damn frustrating not being able to actually do something.” He smiled and put the controller down. “At least the baby character was fun, right?...” Prompto’s eyes softened at his friend’s pursed lips; “look Noct, we don’t have to play them if you don’t want to. It took me years to finally be able to beat this damned game. We can play cards or, watch crappy tv shows, or talk about crazy theories on things...” Prompto continued talking and enumerating a gazillion activities they could be doing. He didn’t know what to do. His house wasn’t nice, wasn’t fun. And they only came to his place cause his stupid ass didn’t want to be alone. Shit. He was not going to cry, not again.

Noctis leaned over, resting his chin on Prompto’s shoulder. "I'd suggest starting practice, but that's not exactly something we can do with civilians around. Maybe you can come with me to the Citadel later," he said. "Speaking of, do you have a preference on what to learn with?" he asked, looking over at him. It would be important to know what he was going to train him with. He was used to having to be the jack of all trades, working with a variety of different things.

Prompto startled a bit, but soon relaxed when Noctis leaned on him. It was just for a second really, and he hoped his friend (his crush, his mind completed over) didn’t realise. He stopped the insane babbling and leaned his head on Noctis’. “Can’t you try like teaching me self defence like Vickie did? Like really basic moves, ya know. I don’t even remember the things she taught. Not that I mean you’ll have to be like her, but I just thought...” and there he goes babbling again. Ugh. “Sorry. I’ll just shut up.”

“There’s an easier game, if you like, just killing enemies in a dungeon... or we can take a nap. I know it wasn’t a tranquil night with my toe meeting your furniture loudly and you having a nightmare and all. And I do know you’re the prince of naps...”

"A nap sounds wonderful," he commented, laughing softly. No one would be surprised by the fact he wanted a nap, and he could turn his sound on for whenever someone needed him. It sounded nicer than doing more work. He could teach Prompto how to defend himself later.

“My bed is smaller than yours, you can take it, I’m gonna get the futon on my parents’ bedroom” and he made a motion to get up.

"You sure? Not like we didn't share a bed last night," he pointed out. It'd be closer than last time, but he didn't think it'd be impossible.

Prompto flushed red. His next words were in a kind of cute stutter for a couple of words, his eyes downcast with uncertainty “I... we... I.... if ... if you don’t...mind... I don’t either. We’ll have...to accommodate better...” Prompto’s face was burning.... his heart hammering like mad in his chest.... the red was probably very visible. And he didn’t really understand why (oh, yeah, he did understand... he just didn’t want to acknowledge it).

Noctis watched Prompto, seeing him turn into a stuttering mess. It wasn't like it was a new thing, even if it meant they were a little closer. They'd been resting against each other the previous night and holding hands, so he didn't see why it would be different. "I mean, unless you're uncomfortable with the idea?" he said, not wanting to push him into something he wasn't comfortable with.

Prompto shouted a “NO, I’M OKAY” pretty fast for someone who was stuttering seconds ago when the phone rang downstairs. . “Sorry Noct, gotta answer that, it may be mom” and he dashed downstairs. It seemed the person at the line wasn’t patient enough to allow Prompto to get to the phone, and left a message.

**_“Prom,_ **

**_I will be in Insomnia in a week or so, maybe before. Let’s grab a bite someday? Miss you a lot Kiddo. Talk to you soon. Bye.”_ **

Noctis was left sitting there, blinking. He stared after him, but decided to let him be, letting him answer the phone and hopefully come back up. He got up, moving to sit on his bed, though he wasn't confident in the fact that Prompto was as fine as he said he was.

Prompto came back upstairs with a happy smile on his face and eyes shining like crazy. “It was Max. Couldn’t talk to her, wasn’t fast enough to pick it up before she hang up... she’ll be in town next week!!!” Prompto was ecstatic and giddy. He sat down next to Noctis. “Nap or no nap?” He smiled.

Noctis was happy to see his friend excited, rather than miserable. Maybe this Max girl would be able to help him with his mission to get Prompto away from the toxic environment he was it. "I'm glad you get to see her," he said with a smile. "I'm fine with either. I'd never turn down a nap, but if you don't feel like sleeping, we can do something."

“We have like three hours till noon” Prompto said looking at the clock on the wall, “You think Iggy will call before coming here?”

"Most likely. If we plan on napping, I'll send him a text and tell him to call," he answered. Ignis would in no way be surprised to see that text, especially since he was off school.

“Okay... I’ll take the side next to the wall.” And started climbing to lay down on his side, his back as close to the wall as possible leaving as much space as he could for Noctis to lay down. “Put the ring as loud as you can... so we can really wake up before. I don’t take long to wake, but... you on the other hand...” Prompto laughed fluffing the pillow.

Noctis took out his phone, turning the ringer on high. He sent Ignis a quick text to let him know that he was going to nap, and to call when he was on the way. He set it aside, shifting to lay down next to him. "There we go."

Prompto stared at Noctis and smiled. “Hey, this way we won’t have an angry Iggy mad at us. What do you think it happened at school?"

Noctis reached over to tug at his glasses, figuring it was probably a bad idea to sleep in them. "No idea. Clearly nothing considered a threat to my safety," he shrugged.

Prompto let Noctis remove his glasses and reached for them to put them away in a safe place. “Maybe someone died. I’ve heard that there was a suicide on building 6 ten years ago. But I don’t know if it’s true or not.” He scrunched his eyes. “Nnnn I hate not seeing right.”

Noctis let him take them once they were off, just figuring he’d need them off for sleep. A shiver ran down his spine as Prompto’s words reminded him of his nightmare. He tried to push it aside, hoping he didn’t make any obvious signs. “But before class though?”

“I don’t know. Don’t even know if it’s true, man. It could be all an invention of stupid insensitive people... and it was like ten years ago.... if it’s true do you think the ghost is there haunting building 6?” Prompto’s face scrunched is a thoughtful expression like he was really trying to imagine a ghost in the halls. “That would be insane. And freaky,...” he shrugged “ugh.. don’t even want to think about it.”

This wasn't a productive conversation for trying to sleep soon, but he humored him. "I'm sure if Building 6 was haunted, we would have heard more about it than a myth about someone dying there," he commented, with a shrug. "Change of subject, yeah? Maybe something blew up in the chem lab or something. I'm sure things will be fine," he assured him.

“Oooh... an explosion on the chem lab would be sooo nice. So we wouldn’t have to have classes there for a while. Who do you think exploded?” Prompto looked at Noctis in a serious face and raised his hand to Noctis’ face. “You have a beauty mark right here” and touched it lightly. “I’ve never realised”

"Maybe a student working late, or a professor practicing something and got something wrong. No idea, just a theory," he said, watching his friend reach toward him. "I can't really say I noticed it either."

“It’s ... cute...” Prompto’s voice was low, quiet, almost hard to listen. “but let’s take a nap... then if we wake up before Iggy calls, we can try to play video games again. A different one...” the blond completed in a more normal voice, making a show of a yawn and closes his eyes.

Noctis smiled softly, closing his eyes, and settled in. "Sounds good to me," he murmured sleepily.

At first Prompto is pretending to sleep, he kinds of open and closes his eyes several times... but then he starts to feel drowsy, he gathers courage and takes one of Noctis hands in his. Then he really falls asleep.

Noctis fell to sleep quickly. He let him take his hand, drifting into a deeper sleep. It felt wonderful to have a nap, and sleep more after getting up early. He managed to hear his phone when it started to go off, reaching over blindly to try to get his phone. It took a second call until he answered, sliding up with bleary eyes. "Hello?"

“Noct, I’ll be getting you and Prompto for lunch a bit late. I’m still working some stuff here at the citadel. If you and Prompto are hungry I can ask someone to take it to you if necessary, but I preferred if you both waited. I have managed to procure some information on the school incident; nothing worrisome, I certainly assure you. It seems one of the water pipes was too old and bursted, flooding the immediate floor under it. There’s some damage to be repaired. I am relieved that this pipe burst without no students in the premises, it seems the rooms that were most affected were your class and two other ones in the same floor. I have also reached Ms Argentum and managed to convince her to allow Prompto to stay at Tabata’s until the school is back on, at least. She seems to have given her consent, albeit grudgingly.

I think I’ll be around here an hour or so. Make sure Prompto packs to stay a few days at your place... no need to thank me.” Ignis paused, as if thinking how to voice his next words... “As for the other Ah, text you sent, about a certain note, I’m doing my research. See you both in an hour.”

Noctis yawned and listened to Ignis explain everything that was going on. At least it wasn't anything bad, and it meant they'd definitely be out of class for a few days. He was elated to hear about the long sleepover that would happen with Prompto as well. Maybe he'd be able to help, especially if Ignis could find some stuff out soon. He rubbed at his tired eyes. "Mmkay. If we get too hungry, I'm sure Nyx won't mind walking with us down to a store or something," he answered, shifting to lay on his back. He kept his voice down, letting Prompto get a few minutes more of sleep. "Anything else?"

“I am working to relieve you from SOME of your duties for one or two days. So we both can better access our friend’s situation. I intend to talk to Gladio this evening after the school board meeting. He’s just called me cancelling your training today, saying Iris is sick and Jared can’t take care of her for the day. So rejoice, your highness. It seems fate has really given you a day or two off. Enjoy.”

“Thank the Astrals,” he grumbled, pushes himself to sit up so he wouldn’t go back to sleep right after hanging up with Ignis. “Feel bad Iris is sick, but definitely happy to have some days free from training,” he said. “Thanks, Iggy.”

“You’re welcome, Noct. See you in an hour” Ignis shut off his phone and got at the last meeting of the morning period. Already thinking on how to address all the other new issues fate had presented them: the apparent not really healthy environment Noctis’ best friend was being subjected to, for Astrals knows how long.

“See you,” Noctis said, setting his phone aside. He reached over and shook prompto gently. “Prom.”

The blond slowly opens his eyes and looks at Noctis’ a little lost. “Mmm? Noct?...NOCT???” He sits, startled. “Ah, wha?? When???”

“Easy there,” Noctis said, patting the shoulder he shook. “Ignis called. He pulled some strings and you’re staying with me for a few days, so guess kidnapping is happening early,” he said.

“Really??? I’m staying with you for a few days??” He pinches himself hard. “AwHH!!! It’s not a dream??? Like, she allowed?? How? Ok. Ok... I’m not questioning the blessing... I’m not questioning the blessing. So, that means...” then it sank on him... the 15th. The painting on the house. “Noct, I’m really happy but the chores... I gotta do the chores here.”

Noct shrugged. "I guess Ignis decided to work some of his magic. I don't question him anymore," he said, running his fingers through his hair. He glanced over at him. "I mean, she okayed it, so I guess you're off the hook. If anything, I still have Princely stuff to do. If you insist on coming back, we can drop you off here while I'm at the Citadel. I think gaming at my place would be more fun though," he said.

"Hey, if it was up to me, I'd be fine with you moving in," he said, casually but honestly. He stretched out, reaching over to hand him his glasses. "Packing would be good, yeah."

Prompto chose to ignore the part Noctis has said about moving in, principally because if he didn’t, he might as well kiss his coherence goodbye. He got up, put on his glasses and started packing. He even checked if there were an extra pair of contacts, but he wasn’t that lucky. Perhaps he could buy a pair later, he thought he still have some credits at the drugstore down at the street, he turned to Noctis; “better take some school material too, right?”

Noctis watched him with his packing, not overly sure how to help. The only place he ever stayed over was the Citadel, and he had a bunch of his own stuff there as well. "Oh, uh, Iggy said the issue was that a pipe burst, and our classroom was one of the affected ones. Don't know if that means we'll be out longer or what," he said.

“A burst pipe?? What the hell?!! This is soo weird. I’ve heard from the class rep that the school kind of makes annual reviews of things like that... huh, something is weird on that... but hey, our classroom being affected... like the only one?” Prompto’s hands flew past folding clothes and putting them on a backpack as well as some other personal items. He even put on all the contact lenses things on before his head dawned on him. “Ah, damn... I guess I forgot my case at your place!?!”

Noctis shrugged at his questioning. "No idea, guess they get kinda lazy or whatever," he said. "No, Iggy said there were a few hours, I was just half asleep, so I tuned out the details," he added. He took his phone, slipping it in his pocket so he'd have it nearby if anyone needed to get ahold of him. "Your contact case? Yeah, it's in my bathroom. Forgot to tell you to grab it before we left," he said, apologetically.

“But you woke up for the call. Haha, I was soo on dream land that I didn’t even hear anything.” Prompto looked at the bag; “do you think what I’ve put is enough? I’m gonna have to check with my mom if I can buy another pair of contacts. Those were disposable ones, they last 15 days if I don’t sleep on them... but if I do they have to go directly to the trash.... they were my last pair.” He started rambling again.

"I think my body was subconsciously waiting for it, so instead of falling into as deep of a sleep as I usually do, I was able to hear it," Noctis rationalized. He rested his elbow on his leg, propping his chin in his hand. He'd offer to get them for Prompto, but he doubted that'd be received well. He decided to voice it anyway, just to put the offer out there. "If I thought you'd even consider saying yes, I'd offer to take care of it for you," he said."

Prompto bit his lip and looked at Noctis, an unsure look on his eyes. He didn’t know what Iggy has said to his mom for her to allow him to stay at “Tabata’s”, his dad didn’t let the money or instructions for this month yet, so he would have to call her anyways. “I’ll try to talk to her first. If... if I can’t buy them myself for the moment, I’ll see what I’ll do; okay? I don’t feel comfortable on you lending me the money for something you won’t even use....” he smiled awkwardly. “Thank you for offering Noct. Really. You’re... you’re an amazing...friend...” he closed the bag. “If we won’t play games again, I think I’ll put the videogame away”; and sat down on the floor starting to pick up the cables and wires to disconnect everything.

Noctis was surprised it went as well as it did. He assumed he'd get a "no way, dude" and be done with it, but at least he was considering it this time. He had an obscene allowance, as well as money saved up from working last summer, and he rarely used any of it. He bought food, occasionally bought games, and that was about it. He'd like the ability to be able to spoil his friend a bit. "Oh, don't know if you saw, but your dad left you a note downstairs," he commented. He vaguely remembered it mentioning something about a financial report. Still not fully awake, he didn't remember details, just that it was really horrible to see a father talk to his son that way. "And I'd spoil you more if you'd let me," he added when he was called an amazing friend.

Prompto’s eyes bulged right after Noctis’ had mentioned his dad’s note. “He did? Shit.” His hands closed and he left what he was doing at the minute. Mind overdrive. He didn’t even listen to anything Noctis had said after that (or he would most certainly have blushed furiously). He got up and bolted downstairs.

Noct is pursed his lips, realizing how freaked out Prompto was. He weighed in his head whether he should wait upstairs, or go down and linger. He decided on the latter, if nothing more than to be a calming force if Prompto had another panic attack. He made his way downstairs, leaning against one of the walls, watching him, being there in case he was needed.

Prompto ran downstairs and looked around. He checked the counter next to the landline, the key holder next to the door and lastly the fridge door. He caught the note, his hands trembling. His dad must have put the note on while he slept and he didn’t see it before going to school yesterday. His eyes closed... he’d left his glasses upstairs... he put the paper really close to his eyes to read. “Did you read it?” His voice trembled.

Noctis weighed in his head the better answer. Should he lie and say no? Or should he confess to having read it? Astrals, this was a time he wished Iggy was here, so his Advisor could, well, advise him. He decided to go with a white lie instead, "I skimmed it. Took me a little bit to realize it was from your dad. It's... not conventional parent-to-child speak," he said. He'd read it all, in detail, but he figured this was a happy medium, and hoped his friend wouldn't be upset at him.

Prompto’s lips pursed, “Dad has never been good with words and feelings. He’s stern and rough. I got used to it. He talks to everyone like that. Even mom...” Prompto sat down on the dinner table, hands on his head. “This note kinds of changes things a bit. I’ll have to write down the budget before doing anything... and after mom’s okay, I can get the stuff. It’s been like this for, I don’t know a couple of years...” he shrugs. “Mom says it’s good training for when I go to college and have to live on my own.”

Prompto’s voice sounded a bit dejected and ashamed.

Noctis couldn’t exactly disagree with that. It was why he was living on his own after all, though eventually, he’d just be living at the Citadel and have an entire staff. He assumed it was good to figure this stuff out anyway. He went over, running his fingers through the messy long locks. “Or we can be roommates,” he said, hoping to lighten the mood.

“You’re impossible, you know that?” He smiled widely at his friend, leaning on Noctis’ touch on his head. He wanted to scream that he would... that he would do anything Noctis wanted him to. But he knew his place. He knew Noctis was too good for him, that his friendship was too precious. “I’m kinda young to make decisions like that... in two years, when I’m responsible for my own stuff, I may consider.” His hand reached Noctis on his head and caressed lightly. “I don’t want to swallow a thousand needles.” He grinned, making allusion on their pinky promise to be there for each other. That’s why Prompto was trying to open a bit more.

"So I've been told, repeatedly," he answered with a smirk. His fingers threaded through his hair, glad to see that he was calming down a little bit. "I'm sure you'll do just fine," he assured him. Noctis, on the other hand, doubted college was in the cards for him. He supposed it depended on how his dad was doing when he graduated. He imagined he could handle continuing on as he was now - going to classes around his princely duties. Even if he couldn't take it on full time. He gave him a smile. "I'm here for you, always. And I'd spoil you more if you'd let me," he decided to repeat his sentiment from upstairs, since it was clear Prom hadn't heard him.

“Noct...” he leaned his head on Noctis, his voice full of emotion. His heart thumping like mad. “Insufferable. Totally insufferable” he grinned. “You use that line on anyone and they will be eating on your hand.” He smirked, mirth filing his eyes.

Noctis knew with the way he was known around Insomnia that he didn't need any lines. Just existing as Prince Noctis was enough for him, and it annoyed him to no tomorrow. He just wanted to be a regular person for once, and that was how he felt when he was with Prompto. It would usually sound like an insult, but to him, it sounded amazing. "There's no one else I'd mean it for," he said.

Prompto flushed red and gasped. “Man, you can’t say things like that....” Prompto’s eyes locked with Noctis, still leaning on him, one of his hands caressing Noctis’ hand on his hair lightly “... people might get the wrong idea...” I might get the wrong idea.... the butterflies swam like mad on his stomach.

Noctis rose a brow at that, looking down at him. He shifted their hands to interlace their fingers, squeezing it gently. "What do you mean?" he asked. Every knew they were best friends, and that Noctis cared about him a lot. He didn't know what he was talking about, or why people would get the wrong idea.

Prompto didn’t answer. He just stood up and embraced Noctis, as if he was the most precious thing in the world. And he was.... Prompto leaned a bit and chuckled. “I guess you’ll have to figure out yourself” his voice a tad deeper. Prompto didn’t want to frighten Noctis away from him. He knew he was selfish enough for hiding it all. He will hide it all. Because Noctis would never be his like that.

Noctis’ brow rose higher, but he returned the hug, holding him close. He rubbed his back gently, feeling like he needed to do more. He watched him, in both curiosity and worry. He still had no idea what Prompto was talking about, but it seemed like he wasn't willing to tell him. "Yeah, I'm sure that'll go well," he murmured, trying not to purse his lips.

Prompto leaned his forehead on Noctis’, his eyes swimming with love and devotion, looking straight at his crush’s eyes. “It will.. you’ll discover. I know... like I knew you could do the potion thing”. Prompto just hoped he could be still be on Noctis’ life when he did understand.

Noctis’ breath caught briefly as their foreheads pressed, gazing at him. "You have a lot of faith in me," he commented quietly. He also understood magic and fighting better than he did people.

“It’s because I know you, that’s it. I know you. And you’re the best, most insufferable, incredible and amazing friend I’ve ever had.” He kept his forehead like that, gazing into Noctis’ eyes. And his mind completed... and I kinda like you a whole lot in a way I shouldn’t.

Noctis’ thumb stroked along at the back of his hand, appreciating the varying shades of blues and purple in Prompto’s eyes, and the face he could see details in his face. He flushed lightly as he described him. "Being a good friend doesn't mean I'm great with people," he said.

Prompto chuckled. “Oh, trust me, I know that. I’m not that good either. But I also know that you’re incredibly stubborn and all... and you’ll figure that out.” He smirked.

Noctis smiled softly, before being jolted back when he heard his phone chiming. "That's probably Iggy, either here or got delayed again," he said, pulling his phone from his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

“Your highness, are you and Prompto ready? I’ll be there in five minutes.” Ignis said in a light voice

Prompto let Noctis go and leaned his back on the table, looking at his friend. How had  he just done that? He couldn’t believe it. He was totally hinting on things. He must be out of his damn mind. Twice already he was this close on confessing everything. Astrals help me....

"Yeah, we should be ready to go by the time you get here," he said, glancing at Prompto, and nodded toward the stairs so they could go up and finish packing. He headed toward the stairs, hoping Prompto would follow as he listened in case there was anything further Ignis needed to tell him.

“I take Prompto’s packed then. Wait you both outside in a few.” Ignis hung up.

Prompto followed Noctis upstairs smiling lightly. Astrals, these days will be complicated. But when has life made things easy for him anyways? He sat down next to the videogame, disconnecting and putting away the cables, the small tv and the system on their places. Got his glasses and turned to check the windows. “Iggy is near?”

He was glad that Prompto took the hint, waiting for him to finish putting the stuff away. He would have helped, but he was still fairly lost in the new place. "Yeah, he said he'll be here in five minutes, aid we should wait outside for him. So once you're ready, we can head out," he said. He went over to where his jacket and tie were hanging up, slipping his jacket on and rested his tie over it, not bothering to tie it.

“I’m just gonna check if all the doors and windows are closed, put on a pair of jeans and we’re good to go. Do you think I should take my uniform?” Prompto said finishing putting things away and closing his bag, putting it on the floor to tidy up the rumpled sheets on the bed.

"It may be good to take, just in case," he answered. He didn't have much with him, so he grabbed his bag, waiting for Prompto to be ready.

“They’re in the bathroom, on a hanger. Can you bring it here so I can fold them to put on the bag? I’m gonna check the other windows and all.” And Prompto left the room.

Noct nodded, and went into his bathroom, grabbing his uniform. He decided to fold it for him, knowing well enough how to after all the time he spent with Ignis.

Prompto got a bit surprised at Noctis when he got back to his room and his uniform was folded on his bed, the bag open beside it. Trust Noctis to be good at something no one would ever imagine. He smirked at his friend, shook his head and put the uniform in the bag, then zipped it close. He opened his wardrobe and got a pair of jeans.

Noctis phone chimed.

Noct smiled innocently when he got the smirk from his friend. He waited for him to change into his jeans, hearing his phone ringing. He took it out of his pocket, answering it. "yeah?"

“I’m here Noct. I’ll wait till you both are in the car so I can dismiss Nyx. Do we have to go anywhere before your apartment?” Ignis asked.

Prompto finished dressing himself and putting the shorts he’d been wearing in the bag. He got Noctis hand and tugged so they could go downstairs.

Noct glanced over at him as he tugged him, following him downstairs. "We're headed out now. Be there in a minute. No places I know of that we need to stop. Got food there and all," he said, looking over to Prompto. "Any place you need to go before we go to my place?" he asked.

“Ah, only the drugstore two blocks down. They have my prescription and if Ms Verinas is there, she may probably let me pay the contacts later” Prompto said and went over the desk under the landline to get the envelope for Ms Verinas. He looked at his phone and the camera there on the drawer, exactly where his dad always puts after wherever he hid. He thought about getting the phone, at least, but only got the envelope and closed the drawer. “I guess I’m good to go”. He smiled and nudged Noctis to the door.

"Need to take a quick stop at the drugstore, but otherwise I think that's it. We're coming out now, talk in a minute," he said, hanging up. He went outside with him, seeing where Ignis was parked, and gave a wave to where he saw Nyx stationed. He wasn't exactly hard to miss in his Glaive uniform. He waited for Prompto to lock the door, before heading over to the Regalia.

“Will any drugstore do, Noct? Hello again, Prompto.” Ignis smiled while signalling to Nyx that he was dismissed

He motioned to Prompto. “He said there’s one two blocks down that has his contacts prescription,” he said, figuring his friend could give more info to Ignis about where to go.

“Certainly.” Ignis picks up his mobile and typed fast a message to Noctis hoping Prompto wouldn’t see or realise. ** _I trust he has the funds for the purchase_**

Prompto sat a bit forward and caught Ignis eyes on the rear view mirror. “Do you know the drugstore on the thirtieth avenue, two blocks away from my place? Inata Drugstore? It’s there. Ms Verinas is the owner and I also have something my dad asked to give her”

He heard his phone chime and looked at it, replying to Ignis; **_Says he knows someone there who may give him credit. Denied my offer to take care of it for him._** He let them talk about where to go, having no issue being out of the house for a bit. He was used to being in his apartment, the Citadel, or school.

Ignis drove to the drugstore Prompto mentioned, and stopped the car.

Prompto looked at them “it’ll just be a minute...” and then looked at Noctis, “you can wait here or you can come, your choice”, he smiled and left the car.

Noctis considered that for a moment. He decided to go with, despite wanting an update from Ignis. He had an idea in mind. "We'll be right back, Specs," he said, following him out of the car.

Prompto waited for him to enter the drugstore. A woman on her fifties,grey shoulder length straight hair smiled and greeted them.

“Oh, Hello, dear Prompto! how are you doing today?” She said, her smile broadening upon seeing the blond.

Prompto smiled and greeted the lady. “Hello Ms Verinas. I am fine. Thank you.” He handed her the envelope. “Sed has asked me to give you this... and I was hoping I could get a pair of the disposable blinkie contacts for my prescription... to...” his head cast down for a while.

Ms Verinas smiled “you had trouble with your old pair, right? I’ll bill Olma and Sed next month.”

Prompto smiled, “oh, no, Ms Verinas, I hope I’ll have the money next week, I’ll pay you next week”

Ms Verinas shooed him with her hands; “no problem, my dear boy... you helped me with the fence and the basement last week. I didn’t forget. Go get them, you know where they are.”

Prompto turned and went to an aisle on the far left.

Noctis trailed behind him, letting him take care of the talking. It seemed, at least, the other people in his life were really nice and truly cared about him. If only his parents would do the same... He followed him down the aisle, looking around. He hadn't been in before. He usually went to convenience stories and would go grocery shopping at times, but never had a need for a drugstore. "She seems nice," he commented.

“Ms Verinas is really gentle. She lives on 14B and has helped my parents within a lot of stuff. I think she keeps an eye on me for them, you know....” he looked for the lenses he was looking for. “The problem with my prescription is that I can’t get only a pair, cause the grading is different for my eyes. So she kindly allows me to get two for the price of one.” He looked at the small boxes and took two from different places, and a small plastic bottle; then he turned to the counter.

Noctis nodded. "Seems like a good person to have look over you," he answered. He was happy to hear that while the boy's parents were away, he at least had a nice lady looking out for him, and kept his eyesight in mind. He patted his shoulder, letting him take care of his business, just being there in case he needed him, more than anything.

Ms Verinas smiled when she got the items and put on a small paper bag. “The solution and the case inside is a gift. For your help with the fence. And one of those packets is payment for the basement.”

Prompto didn’t speak. “I... thank you very much, Ms Verinas.” Prompto bowed very low. “I’ll pay you the 100 crowns next week for the other packet then. Thank you.”

She waved when they were leaving. Prompto had an amazed expression on his face.“I can’t believe she did that. She always does nice stuff for me, when I don’t actually deserve, but...”

Noctis smiled softly at the elder lady, but let the conversation remain between those two. Not everyone recognized him by sight, but he didn't want to encourage more attention on him than necessary. "You may deserve it more than you realize," he said as they started to head out. He knew Prom was plenty self-conscious, and wouldn't see things as he should.

Prompto got into the car and breathed in relief. “I just can’t believe she did that. I always help her with stuff she can’t do because of her back, and she brings me cakes and stews in exchange sometimes, but nothing like this.... I can’t wait to take these” he gestured excessively at his glasses; “off...and please do not let me forget to takemy lenses off...before sleeping I sometimes do and I don’t wanna lose another pair” the last sentence said in a mocking whine

Noctis got into the car with him, settling in for the ride back. "Definitely seems like a nice lady," he answered, giving him a smile. He nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. And this time if I notice you fall asleep with your contacts in, I'll wake you up. I forgot you even used to wear glasses, or i would have done it last night," he said.

Prompto startled. He’s never wore his glasses once he started high school; and the photos they‘ve seen in his bedroom, only one he wore them... So that means... “you remember?”

"The little dorky goofball who tripped over a block and tried to hand me his camera instead of his hand? Of course I do," he said, giving him a small. He looked different. A lot different. The only true way to recognize him was the fact he usually always had the camera in his hand. Another idea sparked his mind. He'd have to talk to Ignis when he got home...

Prompto smiled tenderly and nudged him; “and the first words you told me was heavy. Soo princely and classy.” He nudged Noctis again grinning.

“No one said I was charming, at that age, or any age..” he confessed, but grinned back. “But hey, you made me eat my words,” he pointed out, pinching his side. He glanced up to Ignis. “What’s my schedule today? Or did you clear it?”

“I managed to clear your schedule in full for tomorrow. Today most of your appointments but the one with Your Majesty the King have been postponed. Either Gladio or one of Monica’s direct subordinates will come and get you at seven thirty pm.” Ignis completed business like. “As soon as I have a better assessment on the school issues I will manage your calendar. However there’s a small price, your highness.”

"I don't think there's ever a situation where my visits with my dad would ever be postponed," he pointed out. It was hard enough, even as his son, to get these appointments. He was a busy guy, so he couldn't blame him too much. He just wished he saw him more frequently. He eyed his Advisor. "By the Six, if you say more vegetables..." he started.

Ignis laughed. “Not this time, albeit it would be quite tempting to try it out.” He stopped the car at the red light, picked up a white bag on the gloves compartment and handed Noctis.”There are ten flasks of clear liquid for potions in this bag. Try to get as many as you can done.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, before letting out a small sigh at his task. He took the bag, looking at the flasks. "Potions or Hi-Potions?" he asked, figuring since he produced a high one last time, it was possible he expected the latter, but wasn't sure.

“Surprise me” Ignis answered moving the car again and entered Noctis’ apartment street. “Lunch is on the counter, and there are some pastries on the fridge. Enjoy your free afternoon, your highness... “ Ignis smiled and stopped the car, before putting his mobile out and typing a message.

_**_Noct, your majesty told me to extend the dinner invitation to Prompto. I told him I would confer with you. Your majesty misses you and wants to have dinner with his son, not the prince. Just tell me what you choose, ok?_ ** _


	11. Panic Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinners with kings are kind of extremely exhausting for a certain blond. Also known as the day Prompto scared the shit out of Noctis.

Noct nodded, taking out his key, and gave it to Prompto. "Here, go on in, I want to talk to Ignis about one more thing, and then I'll be," he told him, giving him a smile. He wanted to enact a plan.

“Okay” Prompto got the keys, his bag and went upstairs.

Noct hadn't focused on is phone the chiming. His eyes followed Prompto disappearing upstairs and looked over the message about his dad’s invitation. "I already planned on asking him, actually, so on the same page as my dad," he said, brushing his hair back. "Got another mission for you when you got a free time. Think you could find a good quality camera? I don't know much about 'em, but I trust you can figure something out."

Ignis took a deep breath. He already knew the things he had to say to Noctis weren’t going to be nice.“I informed your majesty that you were at Prompto’s place. I haven’t said much beyond that. On that second matter, about the things you’ve asked me to keep an eye on... from what I’ve researched, as I told you before, unfortunately, unless there aren’t more consistent proof of neglect and abuse, there’s little we can do for someone your age. Insomnian laws allow parents or guardians to have an extended leave for work purposes as long as the child is well cared for starting at fourteen years of age. As much as I also dislike this situation, the Argentums have done nothing outside or against the law”. Ignis sighed and pushed his glasses. “As for the camera, we seem to have been in synchronised thinking, albeit not for the same item... I have ordered a crownsguard type mobile to be given to Prompto on the not so real premises of helping your safety. It must be arriving tomorrow at your apartment. You told me once, and I quote ‘his mobile is crappy old and probably works on vapor’, so I think there might be some qualms that can be excused as safety”

Noct's lips pursed at the fact there wasn't anything they could really do. He wanted to help Prompto, take him from a bad environment, and make sure he was with people who loved and cared for him. If it was just the fact they left for a while, it wouldn't be so bad - he had other people in his life to help raise him. It was when they were actually involved with him that was the trouble. "I guess I continue doing what I have been, then. Trying to undo what they've done to him..." he mumbled. He listened curiously to his own plan about the phone. "Good thinkin', Specs. I figure, he won't actually let me gift him a camera, but if I have my own, and offer to "lend" it to him... from time to time... he may accept that," he smirked.

“Most certainly that would be a wise idea. You don’t happen to know when is his birthday, Noct?”

“Oh, Astrals...” he murmured, trying to remember. He knew it was near Halloween... “October 25th, if I remember correctly,” he answered. It sounded right to him.

“It’s too far to be excused as a birthday gift. So your idea of the camera belonging to yourself is more plausible. I’ll look into it.... I though Prompto might get phased by a mobile similar to yours, so I ordered a generation behind it. On this note, if you have nothing else to be discussed, I must take my leave.”

"Thanks as always. See you later," he said, slipping out. He got both of his bags, closing the door, and headed toward his apartment. To his surprise, there was Umbra sitting next to the door to his building, waiting for him. "Hey, buddy," he greeted, going up to his apartment, the dark pup following along. He went inside, setting his stuff aside, and switched shoes. "Hey Prom! We have a visitor!"

Prompto startled at the dog walking behind Noctis. “Whose is that dog?

Kneeling down, he petted Umbra, running his fingers through his fur. "This is Umbra. Luna's dog. Pryna is his sister," he said, smiling softly as the pup licked his face.

Prompto knelt down next to umbra and offered his hand for the dog to smell. Umbra smelled his hand and wagged his tail, barking animatedly and jumping on the blond, who let himself fall backwards; licking his face all over. Prompto laughed with joy, cooing, petting and scratching lightly the dog.

Noctis laughed softly as he watched the two. "Heel, Umbra," he said, commanding the dog off his best friend. He scratched his ears as he came back over. "I'll check out the book soon, buddy. Hang out for a bit, Luna can handle a few hours without you," he told the dog.

“Book?” Prompto asked curiously, and got near umbra again to continue petting the dog. Umbra was delighted and leaned on Prompto happily

"Don't ask," he said, figuring it'd be hard to explain. It was something that had been going on between him and Luna for twelve years. He pushed himself to stand up, going into the kitchen to get out a bowl and put some water in it, setting it on the floor for Umbra.

“Sorry. I won’t pry.” Prompto said in a small voice, quieted and played with umbra. He knew Noctis had to keep secrets. He himself kept them. He wished he had the courage to tell his friend everything.

"it's just hard to explain is all," he answered, leaning against the counter. "So, you're invited to dinner with my dad. Which... isn't really much of something you can turn down," he told him. He wasn't sure why Prompto would, except for nerves, but he hoped he'd want to be there.

Prompto froze. “What? I... Han.. what?

“Dad wants you to come with me tonight,” he repeated. He knew it was a bigger deal to other people to meet King Regis, but to Noct, he was just dad.

“Your dad wants me to come to dinner? Noct I don’t even know how to answer to that.... and... shit. He’s the king....” Prompto felt dazed. He curled into a ball and pursed his lips. Shit. Breathe. Breathe. In... one; two...

Shit. Noctis should have known he’d panic. He went over, resting a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. Umbra came over and licked at his hand, sensing his distress. “Hey, easy. It’ll be fine. No big deal,” he said.

Prompto didn’t know where he was. He was feeling something wet on his hand and a loving voice saying nice things to him. His head was floating. His eyes focused on nothing and he mumbled things without much meaning. He breathed and started doing what Max has taught him. But it wasn’t working , it wasn’t working..... it was difficult to breath. He didn’t have air. Didn’t have air. He was being closed off inside a box. A tight box. There was no oxygen. His breathing was becoming erratic, there was no air.

Noctis gently guided him to sit on the couch, sitting next to him. Umbra jumped up on his other side, resting his head in his lap, whining softly. “Breathe, Prom. In and out,” he murmured, having no idea out to help. He reached up to stroke at his cheek, pushing his hair out of his face. He didn’t want to have to call Ignis to call in an emergency, hoping he could handle it himself, but it wasn’t going so well. He kept his phone nearby, continuing to stroke his cheek, trying to get him to calm down.

Prompto tried breathing. No air was coming in... no air was coming in. Why? He felt someone moving him. Or was the box moving? There was no air in the box. Someone moved the box with him inside. He tried screaming to let him out of the box, but there was no air to scream. The box was cold. He passed out.

Noctis’ concerns reached a peak when he realized Prompto was no longer conscious. Umbra whined more, licking at his face. Noctis decided to push his ego aside, grabbing his phone and called Ignis, bouncing his leg impatiently. He ran his fingers through Prompto’s hair, checking to make sure he was breathing now.

“Scientia” Ignis answered his phone on the first ring.

“Hey, Ignis.. kinda have an emergency,” he said, the stress clear in his voice. He relaxed a little when he noticed he was breathing, running his fingers through his hair. “Guess I was a little too casual about telling Prompto my dad had invited him over, and he had a full panic attack and passed out. He’s breathing now, but is still out cold.”

“I’m coming over. I’m bringing Gladio and a healer. I’ll be there as soon as possible. If you manage to get Prompto to your bed, try do do so. If not lay him on the sofa, with the head just a tad bit raised more than the rest of the body. Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.”

"Probably easier to keep him here. Not as strong as Gladio," he said, holding him a bit, and shifting so he could get up, holding the phone with his shoulder. "Move, Umbra," he told the worried dog, shifting to lay him down, and moved so his head would lay on his lap. His fingers moved through his hair, Umbra laying on the floor by the couch.

“I’m coming Noct. Probably it’s just his body shutting down to avoid a greater damage. Don’t worry. I’ll be there soon”

"Hopefully," he murmured, frowning down at his friend with worry. "I'll see you soon," he said, setting his phone aside. Ignis had keys and all to come in when he pleased, so he wouldn't have to worry about getting the door. Part of him wanted to try brewing a potion himself, but decided to wait on the others.

Prompto was floating on nothingness. He saw a small boy that looked like him running away with someone who had just one leg. Then he saw Noctis’ smile when they met each other again.Noctis was telling him something, but he couldn’tget what it was.

He didn’t move for a while, just breathed slowly.

Noct tried not to stress, continuing to stroke his hair, or his face gently. He hoped Prompto would wake up on his own, but it seemed like he was out cold. He reached down to take off his glasses, setting them on the coffee table. Umbra moved over to comfort the prince, since there was nothing he could do for the blond, and Noct used his freehand to pet him.

Prompto started groaning at the same moment Ignis entered the apartment.

He showed the blond to the healer who smiled and sat on the floor putting a hand on Prompto’s forehead and another picked the wrist without the wristband.

Ignis went over to Noctis and put a hand on his shoulder. “I thought better bring a healer rather than a doctor. Ms Cardea here is one of the best glaives at handling healing magic. How are you faring, Noct?”

Gladiolus sat quietly on one of the table chairs, arm crossed, pensive look.

Noctis threading his fingers through Prompto’s hair, providing some support while the healer did her work. He glanced up at Ignis with his lips pursed. “I really need to learn to take things that make him anxious, and deliver them more gently,” he said, frowning down at his friend.

Ignis squeezed his shoulder and nodded. “I should have reminded you to try ease him into the idea.  Perhaps today isn’t going to be a good day. Do you still wanna go? I can surely talk to His Majesty. He’ll understand.”

Noct considered his offer, holding onto Prompto best he could without getting in the healers way. He shook his head. "I don't get to see my dad much. If it's too much for Prompto, I'll tell Dad, and Prom can stay here, and play video games or something," he said. Prompto would have to get used to being at his place alone, unless he wanted to come with him to the Citadel and watch him work.

“Your old man will understand, Noct. Specs can do his magic and have you meet him another day.” Gladiolus said breaking his silence. “But if you want to go, I’ll keep company to the Blondie.”

As much as he believed in Ignis, he knew it wouldn't be easy. "I'll see how Prom is doing when he wakes up. If he's still having a hard time in a bit, I'll reschedule, but I want to try to avoid rescheduling on him," he said. If he postponed, it may be another week or two until he saw him. He hoped Prom would be well enough, and want to come with him.

Cardea was silent throughout their talk while healing the boy. She opened her eyes and said “I don’t know what this boy has been through. But a reading energy like this I’ve only seen in glaives who had some sort of PSTD besides the anxiety issues. Mister Scientia has told me he’s taken himself out of crisis before?”

Noct nodded. "Usually he can do breathing exercises or other calming exercises, but this time, he was just too far gone. It didn't even seem like he could hear me,"he said, frowning down at him, holding onto him. "He'll be okay, right?"

“Yes, your highness, he will be. This crisis might have triggered some sort of buried memory, not exactly for the trigger itself; but for the panic. You said he wasn’t listening to you? Was he saying something?”

Noct tried to remember what he was saying. "He kept saying no, something about being tight, that he wasn't alone, but he couldn't breath, and was asking for help," he said. If he wasn't so focused on trying to do whatever he could to help Prompto, he may have had his own panic attack.

“Hmm.. These words match the feeling I had from the energetic reading. The panic itself most probably triggered a memory he’s repressed. I suggest working with a mental care professional for better understanding. I’m trying to put some sort of healing energetic patches, but I might need your help your highness; I rarely do this type of healing alone".

"I'll do whatever I can to help," he said without hesitation.Sensing he was in the way, Umbra got up and trotted over to Gladio, laying his head on his knee.

“Put your fingertips on his temple. Close your eyes and try to relax.” Cardea’s voice was calm and focused.

Noct followed her instructions, taking a breath and closed his eyes. He did his best to relax, and push his stress aside so he could help Prompto.

Cardea put her hands on Noctis, and she started pouring healing energy “good. If you’ve done potions before, this will be easy. Try to follow my lead and see the colour light green being absorbed into your friend’s head. This is the healing energy that will help him deal better with the panic. You might see distorted images on your mind, don’t focus on them. Let them go and don’t worry.”

Noct nodded, putting his mind into what he did when he was making potions, and focused on the good energy. His brows furrowed a little at the pre-warned images, but dragged his mind back to the task at hand, trying to make his best friend better.

“Good. Keep focusing and don’t let the images get to you. Let them go...” Cardea instructed in a calm soothing tone “Whether if they’re good or not let them go and continue steady, your highness”

Noctis felt like he was wading through some sort of thick substance, and was having to push things away as it came to him. He saw distorted images, sometimes from a third person’s perspective; sometimes from the first. A blond kid that looked like a mini Prompto being shoved into a metal box that was too tight... he could feel the extreme sadness and fear the kid emanated. An image of a nice woman with big violet-blue eyes, smiling at ‘Prompto-Him’ saying she’d get them out of that horrible place. These images passages too fast to be focused  and he strained his thoughts. He couldn’t focus on the fear, just on saving Prompto.

“That’s it. Now, stop pouring the energy slowly. You might feel a little disoriented, and that’s normal.”

Cardearemoved her hands. “Your friend will wake up in an hour or so. He might not remember what happened, and feel disoriented, confused as if he'd been drugged or drunk. Also, in the next couple of days he might feel a light headache and discomfort. And there might be nightmares; because the healing might have disturbed a bit whatever memory he’s repressed. These are the estimated side-effects,only one in each ten glaives who have been submitted to this type of ‘patching up’ have them. But they go away in a few days."

Noctis tried to start pulling back, the uncertainties, filling his head. Cor, Gladio, Nyx, Regis, they all told him that one day he'd be a protector. He didn't feel like a protector. He pushed that thought aside, focusing back on helping him. ‘Come back. Please, come back’ he repeated in his mind. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, and he felt dizziness course through him. Letting out a small sound, he leaned back against the couch, listening to the things Cardea was telling him to expect.

“Mister Scientia has my number if necessary, your highness. I suggest you having an ether potion or exilir in the next one or two hours and rest. You might fell in stasis even though your magic hasn’t been used too much. Healing is much more demanding than any warfare business”

Ignis was proud of Noctis. He managed to maintain his composure and helped heal Prompto. He looked at Gladiolus and nodded.

“Dea, I’ll take you back to the citadel. Thank you for your help” Gladiolus said, helping her stand up.

"Noted," he mumbled, closing his eyes. He was exhausted, and definitely feeling the stasis. Well, it was a good thing his schedule was clear, apart from dinner. He still felt like he could go, but he wasn't sure how Prompto would handle the idea. "Thank you, Cardea," he said, fluttered his eyes back open, trying not to fall into a nap himself. He wanted to make sure Prompto woke up before he even tried to nap again.

“You’re most welcome, your highness. Your friend has one of the gentlest energy I’ve had the pleasure of working with.Don’t hesitate on calling whenever you may need.” She turned to Gladiolus “thank you Gladdy. I’ll accept your ride. Will mister Scientia come with us?”

"I know he does," he said, giving a small smile, stroking through his hair again. He glanced at Ignis, letting him decide. They'd done as much as he could, so it was up to him. "I think I will remain here with His Highness, to make sure both he and Prompto are alright," Ignis responded.

“All right. Dea. Let’s go. If ya need anything, call, okay Iggy, Noct.. I’ll come right away.“ Gladiolus nodded and left.

Moving his fingers out of the blond locks, and into his own brunette mess. Part of him wanted to get up, and get a soda or something to replenish himself, but the other part felt glued there. "What am I going to do, Iggy?" he asked. It didn't feel like what he was doing was enough.

“Calm yourself down is the first step, Noct.” Ignis handed him an ether flask “I thought she would need it, but you do now in fact.”

“If you feel like your friend needs you stay here with him. Call your father. He will understand. He’s always been first your father then the King, principally for anything that concerns you.”

Noctis took the ether, closing his eyes and crushed it in his hand. It helped him some, but he was still fairly tired. He frowned and bit his lip, stick between a rock and a hard place. He was having to choose between his best friend, and his dad. "I just know how hard he is to schedule, and I was really hoping he'd finally meet Prompto.." he murmured. Astrals, things had taken a bad turn.

“Both of them won’t be going anywhere, Noct. But now, I do think Prompto needs you more.” Ignis said calmly and collected. “Call your dad. I know he’ll find you some time.”

Noct felt a shiver go down his spine at the comment. He'd been having a fear with both Prompto and his dad lately about losing them. "Can I wait until he wakes up, and see how he does before I make that decision?" he asked

“Sure. Have you eaten?” Ignis said going to the kitchen.

Noctis shook his head. "Came in, was paying attention to Umbra, and then I told him about the dinner, and all this happened," he explained, lips pursing again. Umbra perked at his name.

“Noct. It isn’t your fault… The fault lies on those who hurt Prompto enough to make him feel like this” Ignis voice was steady and calm. Focusing on calming the fretting teenager

Sensing he could come back over, Umbra trotted back over, jumping on the couch, and licked at Noctis’ face. He pushed his nose away gently, but petted him, trying to take comfort in the pet. "I should still remember to be more careful with him."

“Don’t blame yourself. You’re learning how to deal with this whole situation. Be kind to yourself. Ok? Can you do that?” Ignis got to Noctis once again and squeezes the princes shoulder lightly. “I’ll make something for you.”

"I'll try," he said giving him a tight smile that didn't reach his eyes. Deciding to move his hand from Prompto's hair, he reached down to take one of his hands, interlacing their fingers. "Can I ask you something, Iggy?"

“Sure” Ignis went to the kitchen and started cooking something for all of them.

"Earlier, I mentioned to Prom that I'd spoil him a lot more if he let me. He said if I said that to anyone, they'd be eating out of my hand, and I told him there was no one else I'd mean it for. He said I shouldn't say things like that because people would get the wrong idea. He was confident I could figure it out myself, but I'm completely at a loss. Any ideas?" Noctis asked. He'd been wracking his brain and nothing was coming up. He didn't come up with anything.

Ignis smiles. He’s got it right. Prompto does feel something more than just friendship for Noctis.“Many… However, answer me a couple of questions first.... and bear with me because you understanding on your own is part of your growth as a person” Ignis continued working on cooking. His tone was steady and comforting“Am i your friend?”

He should have known Ignis wouldn't make it easy on him, even if he was still exhausted from using his magic. If this was how he felt, then how did his dad feel, keeping up the wall? "Go on," he murmured, petting Umbra. "Of course you are."

“Would you suggest the same for me?” Ignis hid his amusement behind the question. Simply stating the question as if commenting on the weather.

Noct felt a flush come over his cheeks. "Probably not, but you're an adult, and work full time. He has to deal with insane parents," he explained. He liked getting stuff for those he spent time around, but Prompto was the one he wanted to spoil.

“Why?” Ignis continued preparing the meal, maintaining his poker face as much as he could. Noctis does feel something more for Prompto, he’s sure if that. But it seems Prompto has realised he’s got a crush on Noctis on his own, while Noctis hadn’t.

“Why do you feel you want to spoil him”

Noct glanced up. "Like Cardea said, he's a gentle soul, and he's my best friend. He has to deal with crazy parents who rarely get him anything, and probably only do it so they can take it away when he doesn't do something they want. He deserves more than he gets. And I have more than I need," he explained.

“Would you do the same for other friends?”

"That's a hard question to answer. All my other friends either work for me, or there's Luna, who's a princess herself," he pointed out. Yes, she may be under control through the Empire, but based on the letters they wrote, it didn't seem like they treated her badly.

“Mmm.How would you feel if Prompto disappeared?”

That was a little too close to his dream for comfort, so that feeling of fear was very prominent in his head. He gave his hand a squeeze. "I would be completely crushed."

“Would you feel crushed the same if I were to disappear? Or Gladio?” Ignis questioned in the same tone as before. Tranquil and calm. “Would it be more or less intense?”

"It'd be different. Our friendships came from work, Prompto is the first person to ever treat me like a person. I don't know how to compare them," he explained. He'd be heartbroken if he lost Gladio or Ignis, but it was just a different feeling.

“Mmm. If you could who would you spend your time with?”

"Prompto, of course," he said. It was rare he spent time with anyone else outside work. He could talk to Ignis and Gladio about personal stuff, but it was usually around them doing work. They had weird friendships, but it worked for them. It didn't feel like he spent enough time with Prom.

"Don't know how long we'd survive without you... but that's what pizza deliveries are for." he teased.

Ignis chuckled. Getting a bowl of rice and curry to Noctis.

“And examining more these from these questions do you feel you understand it better or not?

Taking his hand from Umbra, he took the bowl and nodded to him in thanks. "Not really. He's my best friend, and one of my only friends. What's wrong with wanting to spoil him?"

“What wrong idea you think people may have from what you told to Prompto?”

Ignis was not going to mention the increase of light touches and small caresses between them. He didn’t want to kill a perfect pure blossoming young love.

"I don't know. It's my choice, so it's not like people would think he was using me for the things I got him or anything," Noctis said. He was completely confused. He had to take his hand away from Prompto’s hair reluctantly so he could eat.

Ignis sighed. This was hard. “If I told you the exact same thing, how would you feel?”

"That you wanted to spoil me?" Noctis asked, looking up at his advisor, confused.

“Yes. And only you.”

"It'd be kinda weird, given the fact I'm a prince," Noctis said, missing the point.

“Forget for a moment that you are a prince, Noct. Examine the feeling itself” Ignis forced himself hard not to groan. Noctis could be a little too dense sometimes. “Would you feel happy, sad, elated, angry??”

Noct tried to put himself into Prompto's place to help. "It'd be a nice gesture, but it'd be kind of weird... and intimate.

“Why weird?”

"Well I mean, in his case, he's not used to it, by any means."

“I am asking about you, Noctis. How would you feel if someone whom is very important to you told you that they want to spoil you rotten... and only you, not anyone else”

"It'd be a really intimate feeling... I don't know how else to describe it." Noctis did have a hard time putting himself in that situation since he had grown up with getting a lot of what he wanted.

Ignis sighed. “That’s the best I can try to steer you on, Noct. I’d suggest you try to pay attention how you act around Prompto and how you act around everyone else. And try to see how does that make you feel.” He pushed his glasses up. “I fear my interference in this specific case might not be all beneficial to your growth as a person”

Noctis let out a small groan. "Maybe one day you'll learn to give me straight answers, instead of playing twenty questions," he said, taking a bite of his food.

Ignis sighed. Noctis was such a brat sometimes. “Maybe one day I won’t need to give you a stirring instead of a straight answer because you will understand that, sometimes, a straight answer isn’t the best way”

Prompto stirred and groaned.

Noctis sighed but let it drop to turn his attention to the fact Prompto was starting to wake up. He set his food on the coffee table, making a motion to Umbra so he knew not to try to go after it. The dog seemed to understand and put his head back on his paws. "Prom?" he asked gently, stroking his hair again.

“Hmm... Noct? ... hi.” Prompto felt a bit woozy. And confuse. Why was he laying down?

Noct let out a long breath of relief, stroking his hair. "How do you feel?"

“Woozy. Like wooozy. Noct.... have I told you that you’re cute?” Prompto opened and closed his eyes, his already bad eyesight swimming, trying to focus and failing. “My head is swimming.”

Noct felt his cheeks heat up at the comment, but chalked it up to him being out of it. "Ignis, can you grab me a soda or something?" he asked, figuring Prompto probably needed sugar in his system.

“Certainly” Ignis went back to the kitchen holding back his amusement.

Prompto reaches Noctis face with one of his hands and caressed lightly. “Cute Noctis”. He chucked. “My head is spinning like mad. Why am on the couch?”

Noctis tried to push his flushing away. "You had a panic attack and passed out," he said, not seeing any harm in telling him. He wouldn't be quite as quick to tell him what he panicked about, but it was at least enough to let him know.

Prompto blinked twice. “sorry to frighten you Noct. I don’t like the metal box.” His hand caressed Noctis face again. His brain was swooning and swirling “I promise I will try not to do it again so don’t leave me okay? Prompto caressed Noctis face and smiled.

He reached up to take his hand, squeezing it gently. He frowned at his words. "I'd never leave you, Prom," he said, furrowing his brow.

“Ever at your side”...Prompto smiled. “I’m drowsy... can I sleep?”

Noctis smiled gently at the words. "We made the promise," he reminded him. "Try to get something in you first, then if you want to sleep, you can," he said, squeezing his hand. Umbra leaned over, whimpering and licked his face.

“Okay” Prompto tried sitting up but he’s feeling like jello all woozy and weird. “Noct I think I need help”;Prompto said before his body lost all strength and fell back like a sack of potatoes

Noctis caught him as he fell back, shifting so he could help him shift to a sitting position. He glanced up to take the soda from Ignis, opening it, and offered it to Prompto. "Here, drink." He glanced back up to Ignis, mouthing "should I tell him?"

“Not now” Ignis mouthed back.

Prompto didn’t realise how thirsty he was till he drank all the soda Noctis offered him. He leaned on Noctis. “Hi Iggy!” Prompto smiled to the adviser and turned to Noctis, “now can I sleep again? My head seems a huge cotton ball”

Noctis nodded and stroked his arm gently, keeping hold of him. Apparently the soda only helped to an extent. "Think you can get to the bedroom? or at least assist me in helping get you there?" he asked, figuring it'd be more comfortable for him there.

“Can you help me Noct? My hero” Prompto chucked and tried to get up.

Noctis helped him get up, keeping his arms around him. He tried to do most of the heavy lifting, but needed his help to get him there. By the Six, he wished Gladio had stayed...

Prompto tried walking, but it was woozy and weird. But Noctis helped. And Iggy came in to help too.

He gave Ignis an appreciative look. He helped him into his room and onto the bed. "Get some rest. I need to make a call, and then if you want me in here, I'll come back in," he said.

Prompto held Noctis arm. “Don’t go, please?” His voice was slightly fearful “Stay here with me, please? You make the metal box go away. Please?”

Noctis wanted to go call his dad, not wanting Ignis to have to do it, but he couldn't stress Prompto out again. "Okay, I'll stay," he said, sitting with him on the bed, trying to push off the look that he himself was ready to have some sort of break down.

“Thank you Noct. I love you” Prompto smiled closed his eyes and slept.

Noctis rose his brow at the words, but he decided to take everything he said with a grain of salt. He was all sorts of out of whack at the moment. He was glad he fell asleep fast, and grabbed his phone, pressing the number to call his dad's office, letting it ring.

“Hello”; Regis voice filled the call.

"Hey, Dad," Noctis said, biting his lip. He really hated postponing, but there was no way he could leave Prompto like this. Especially since he didn't even want him to leave for five minutes to take a phone call

“Noctis my dear. How are you doing?”

He let out a sigh. "I've had better days, if we're being honest," he said, stroking Prompto's hair. "I hate to do this, because I know these meetings are hard to schedule, but any chance we can reschedule?" he asked

“What’s wrong my dear? Is there anything I can do to Help?”

"Prom just had some issues, and isn't feeling well. I don't want to leave him alone. He mostly just needs rest, but wants me here," he explained, moving his hand to stroke along his arm. He was still feeling tired himself, but he would have pushed that aside if Prompto was okay

“If your friend needs you; who am I to deny him your help? I’ll move some of my schedule over the weekend, all right? And then we could have one of those afternoons with you trying to teach me play videogames and I try to learn and fail. Take good care of your friend, my son. Good friends are rare.”

Despite the issues of being able to see him. King Regis was still a wonderful dad when he had the time. He smiled for a bit, blinking back his emotions. "Thanks, Dad. Sounds like a plan," he said, hoping his voice didn't give him away.

“You’re welcome.... and Noctis. Take good care of yourself too. I love you, my son. I’ll be here if you need me.”

His dad wasn't making it easy, and moved his to pinch the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes tightly. "I love you too, dad. I'll see you this weekend."

Prompto mumbled Noctis' name while sleeping, turning to his side and curling on himself.

He set his phone aside, taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

Ignis walked into the bedroom. “Noctis?”

Taking another breath, he looked up, hoping he didn't look as much of a mess as he felt. "Yeah?"

“Are you all right? 

That was a loaded question. "I will be. Called my dad, rescheduled for this weekend," he said.

“I’ll rephrase my question. What can I do to help you get better?”

"I don't know if there's anything that can be done. It's just a lot of stuff hitting me at once," Noctis said, brushing his hair back.

“Oh Noct.” Ignis crosses the distance and hold him in a tight hug. “Please, let me share the burden. It won’t be as heavy...”

Deciding to accept the support, he leaned against him. "Trying to balance work, and trying to understand how to help Prompto, and then adding in scheduling the rare time I see my dad... It's just a lot.'

“I know it is, Noct. I do know. But there will be sometimes in life we will have to make a choice between very difficult decisions. And despite ourselves wanting to do the very best, always, we’re only humans in the end of the day… Although you rarely see your father, you’re the only person whom Prompto can count on now.”

"I just feel like I'm at risk of losing one of them, if not both, in one way or another," he said, voice cracking. He closed his eyes, trying to push off the feeling again.

“Shhh. Calm down. Shh. We will lose everyone one day. What makes a difference is how you make your presence and how you choose to be for that person.” Ignis mobile chimes three times; text messages, most probably. He ignores it and continues holding Noctis.

Noctis still considered telling him about his dream, but didn't know if he could get it out. Hearing the phone, he pulled away some. "You should take that. It may be work," he said."

“I have something far more important in my arms right now. Work can wait. What’s really bothering you Noct?”

He let out a sigh. Of course Ignis would know he was hiding something. He swore this man had some sort of magic beyond the type he and his dad used. "There was a dream last night that felt too real.." he murmured.

“I’m listening” and guided his highness to sit on the other side of the bed.

He took in a breath, trying to keep his emotions in check. "In the dream, I found out that the stuff went with his parents far enough that he was self-harming, and it was becoming a real concern that he'd go further," he said, voice straining

“Noct. Look at me.” Ignis said calmly and looked steady at Noctis “It’s okay to fear for the safety of a loved one”

With another deep breath, he looked up, blue eyes glistening with the tears he was holding back. "I don't want it to lead to that."

“It won’t. We are working on that.” Ignis hugged Noctis tightly.“Let it all out Noct, let it all out”

“We’re here for him. It won’t come to that. You’re here for him. It won’t come to that. I’m here for you....Let it all out, you need it”

Despite him trying to push it off, Ignis' words broke him, leaning against him as he let out everything that had been piling on him - the concerns of his dad dying, the desire to help Prompto but having no idea how to actually help, his fear for Prom, and the weight of trying to get ready to become a king one day, around trying to be a teenager.

“It will be okay, Noct. It will be okay. We’re in this together... And nothing can stop us, right? Like we said when we were little?” Ignis patted Noctis back and held him gently. Caressing his back and hair.

“That’s innocence I haven’t had in years,” Noctis murmured, closing his eyes, trying to calm down. He knew he hadn’t been the same since the accident.

“It’s not innocence. It’s trust. It’s confidence. Lean on me. I will share your burden” Ignis said still threading his fingers through Noctis hair. Just like he did when they were kids.

“I do trust you,” he said, reaching up to wipe his eyes.

“I know. And I you. We will make it happen, all right? You’re not alone. You have me, you have Gladio, you have Prompto. We’re here for you”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you guys,” he said, feeling even more tired than he was before.

Ignis grinned, “oh, I do know. Most probably mirroring your friend there....Sleeping".

He couldn’t help the small smile that came onto his lips, elbowing his friend. “Let me have my naps.”

“Noct, we’ll make things better. We’ll always find a way to do so.” Ignis said calmly and let Noctis go. “Go. Lay down to take your nap.”

He pulled away more, rubbing at his eyes. “If you have work to do, don’t worry about us. We can manage on our own for a few hours,” he said.

“I’ve already said the most important thing for me is right here. They can manage without me on their own for a few hours.”

“I don’t think I’m going to be that entertaining while I sleep,” he pointed out, glancing at him. 

“I won’t say I’ll keep creepily watching you sleep, Noct. I do am curious though...”Ignis took his phone and his eyes bulged.

He showed Noctis his cellphone.

 **_Ignis..._ ** **_Please prepare a dinner my son would like._ ** **_I’ll be coming to visit for dinner._ ** **_Regis_ **

He looked at the text, raising a brow. Part of him was elated, the other part glanced at Prompto. “Think he can handle it?”

“You’ll be here for him. And I’ll be here to help you help him.” Ignis smiled.

“I guess nap-time needs to be postponed in favor of getting ready for that,” he said with yawn. He was glad his dad was coming, but also tired.

“Get some rest. I’ll call you both in an hour or so... There’s plenty of time till dinner.”

Noct nodded a little, too tired to argue. “If you can, find something for Umbra to eat, or have someone bring over some dog food? I’m sure my dad would like to see him again and I’m not ready to write a reply yet,” he said.

“Certainly. I’ll take care of that, rest.” Ignis got up and left the room after turning off the lights and closing the door.

He nodded and laid back, curling up next to Prompto. It didn’t take him long to fallinto a deep sleep next to Prom.

Prompto reacted to Noctis curling next to him and turned around hugging and cuddling Noctis on his sleep

He was happy to accept the cuddling, curling up and holding him close, the company help warding off the nightmares.

An hour or so later Prompto stirred and opened his eyes. He was completely entangled with Noctis. He felt so content and happy that he considered sleeping again, but the sight of Noctis really close to him was completely enthralling. He released one of his arms from the tangleand caressed gently Noctis face, and the. Started playing with his hair, stroking gently

For the first time that day, he felt at peace. He nuzzled into him closely, happily sleeping. He let a small sound of content as he stroked his face and his hair. Part of him was nagging to wake up, but his exhaustion was still winning over.

Prompto kept stroking Noctis face and hair until Ignis lightly called from the door. He didn’t want to wake Noctis up, but if Iggy was calling, it probably should be something important. He continued his caress calling Noctis name lightly. “Noct, hey, Noct”

Noct slowly felt himself waking from the land of the living. He yawned softly, rubbing at his eyes. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Prompto looming over him. He gave him a small, sleepy smile. “Hey. How you feeling?” He mumbled.

"Hi." Prompto smiled broadly. "I'm okay. We slept?" Prompto removed the hand caressing Noctis and put them both under his head. I remember playing with Umbra and then waking up here.

So he didn't even remember waking up briefly on the couch... interesting. He assumed it was a good thing that he took the things he said then with a grain of salt. He pushed himself to sit up, running his fingers through his hair, imagining he had wicked bed head. "You, uh, you passed out. Literally," he said.

"Astrals, Noct. I'm so sorry." Prompto sat and reached out with the intention of taking one of Noctis' hands, but somehow giving up the idea and retreating. "It was a panic attack, wasn't it?"; Prompto bit his lip.

"Mm, I need to keep your anxiety in mind when I tell you things," he said, brushing off his apology. It wasn't like it was his fault, after all. Of course Ignis and Cardea tried to tell him it wasn't his either, but it felt like it. "Yep, you went into complete shut down mode. Scared the shit out of me," he said, reaching over to take his hand.

Prompto put his head down and smiled sadly. "well that takes my passing out due to panic attacks to three!And the first around my best friend.I'm sorry I put you through that Noct. I know it's not pretty. Did I convulsed?" Prompto talked with his hands up exaggerating and making them number three with the hand that was previously on Noctis’.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he said. he was feeling a little better after talking to Ignis, and letting off some steam, but he'd still been really worried for him. He shook his head. "You were just out cold. On the plus side, I got a healing lesson out of it?" he said with dry humor.

Prompto put his head on Noctis' shoulder. “I’m so sorry I worried you." He steeled some courage and takes Noctis' hands back on his. "You... you healed me?" His voice cracked at the last sentence, emotion so thick it's almost palpable.

Noctis rested his head on Prompto, accepting the hand and squeezed it gently. "Under the guide of a professional healer," he answered. He definitely didn't think he could have done it without her guidance.

"Thank you" he murmured... I like you a lot, Prompto thought and started making circles with his thumb on Noctis' hand. "Thank you for being in my life, Noct."

"Anything for you," he commented, taking the opportunity to enjoy him truly being okay. Last time he was awake, he was so out of it, that it was hard to appreciate it. "I'd never want you not to be," he answered, relaxing. He figured Ignis would come get them once he needed them.

Prompto threaded his fingers onto Noctis'. "me too". He sighed lightly. "What's the plan for today?""

Ignis looked at the watch; it was around an hour before the time His Majesty would arrive. He interrupted what he was doing and went to the bedroom door as silently as he could. He could see the boys but was not actually by the door yet, so most probably he wouldn't be seen... and the scene that greeted him was adorable. He decided on making more noise so they would know he was coming.

Noct was starting to respond, when he heard Ignis coming. Still, he stayed where he was, not bothering moving away. He didn't care enough, figuring Ignis would have seen them like this before. Umbra followed the Advisor in, coming in to jump on his bed. "Hey, buddy," he greeted, petting him gently. He liked having a pet around, but knew it wasn't realistic for him to get his own.

Prompto didn't know what to do. Noctis didn't move or let go of his hand, so he thought it might be okay. But he was confused... and in his confusion he didn't move at all, besides a small startle, barely perceptible, before Ignis got to the door.

"In an hour the dinner will be served. You should both get refreshed, a bath would be good. I estimate our guests should arrive soon." Ignis said and smiled. "I assume you don't need any assistance on getting it done";he teased; "and here are Prompto's things... "

Umbra moved over to Prompto, licking his face in a sign of being glad he was okay as well. Noctis laughed softly, before turning his attention to Ignis, nodding. His brow quirked a bit "Guests?" he asked, picking up on the plural. He wasn't sure if he meant his father's guard, or if there were other people coming he should know about.

Prompto looked puzzled at Noctis'... Guests? Well, if neither Iggy nor Noct were any different, it might be something usual for them.

"Yes, Noctis. The ones we've discussed. Upon their arrival, I must leave to go to your school for the meeting about the cancelling of the classes. You should get ready, both of you...." Ignis straightened his glasses; "no formality at all... and I would advise sending Umbra before... If you excuse me..." Ignis said and left the room.

And now it was time to tell him. He nodded, watching Ignis head out, before turning to Prompto. "Well, uh, the thing that caused your panic attack was I was supposed to go to dinner wt the Citadel with my dad tonight, and I told you he invited you. Guess that was a little too much for you to handle, cause you went straight into panic attack mode," he explained. "With how bad you were, I decided to call him and try to reschedule, and we were going to do it this weekend. Then he texted Iggy, and said he was gonna come over here. So yeah, Dad is coming over for dinner," he explained, tense and preparing for the worst.

Prompto removed his head from Noctis' shoulder, a bit startled and stared at him, eyes as big as saucers; his hand gripped Noctis' a bit stronger than comfortable, likePrompto was trying to control himself before speaking. "your dad is coming for dinner, like... like..., any dad would?", he gulped.

He felt bad that his panic led Noctis into cancelling with his dad and making the King of Lucis coming to them. But he wasn't going to freak again. His hand gripped Noctis’ a bit harder

Noctis bit his lip as he felt him starting to get worked up again. He squeezed his hand, stroking his thumb along the back of it. "Easy. Like Ignis said, nothing formal. He'd said before that he wanted to have dinner with his son, not the prince, so I guess him coming over helps create that environment," he said, hoping it would relax him.

Prompto stared at Noctis and his hand relaxed. "I can do dinner with dads. Fancy dinners in the citadel with Kings might be a little bit too much yet, kay?" His eyes watered. "I'm so sorry you had to change things because of me and my stupid panic, Noct. Thank you for taking care of me" a single tear rolled down his face. "Really thank you." his voice broke, emotional... I don't deserve you, he thought.

Noct relaxed as he said he could handle dinner with his dad. He frowned though when he saw his eyes watering, pulling him close. "Shh. Don't worry about it," he said, letting go of his hand to wrap his arm around him, squeezing him, and rubbed his arm. "I'm fine, and everything worked out," he assured him, reaching up with his freehand to wipe away his tear. "Go take a shower so I can deal with Umbra," he told him. He wanted to have their moment, but they also needed to get ready.

Prompto rose his face and his eyes were shining lightly. He smiled, bit his lip, breathed deeply and took courage... he got one of Noctis' hands in his and blushing fiercely, kissed his hand lightly. "Thank you, Noct. Thank you". He let go, got up, got his bag and went to the bathroom... face redder than a very red tomato.

Noct was surprised by the gesture, but it didn't bother him. He stared after him for a moment, his own cheeks flushed, before he had to push it off. He needed to take care of the book, taking it from the holder on Umbra. He thought his dad may like to see Umbra, but Ignis seemed to think he should send him back first. He'd deal with that after he wrote the letter. He grabbed a pen, and read over the letter Luna wrote him, smiling softly. He wrote back, trying to put a lot of things in one letter, while still keeping his writing legible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Thank you for your patience. I’m going to try to post some more of during this week. If work allows. Leave your comments!


	12. Kingly Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with dads. And some wine. Regis is a troll.

Prompto got in the bathroom and locked the door. He couldn't believe what he's just done. He sat on the floor, hands on his face. He kissed Noct's hand. HE KISSED NOCT'S HAND. His heart was hammering on his chest, butterflies almost bursting from his chest. He couldn't believe he's just done that. Astrals... he sighed and started undressing for taking his shower. "what's done is done" he said to himself, his inner voice too similar to Max's when she helped him come out of a panic attack. Controlling his fluttering emotions, he opened the shower and busied on getting himself clean and ready.

Noctis focused on writing until his heart was content, putting the book back to where Umbra held it. "You can hang out for a bit longer, and keep Prompto company when it's my turn to shower," he told the pup, ruffling his ears, before getting up. He went over to the closet, looking through his options of what to wear.

Prompto took his shower and put on a nerdy motif t-shirt and a pair of jeans, combed his hair and left it as it was. He told himself he was just meeting his BFF's dad.Just his BFF's - his brain insisting in changing the word to 'CRUSH' - dad. It was no big deal. He put on his contacts, threw the old pair on the trash, and finished tidying up after himself; making sure the bathroom was in better conditions then when he entered. He looked at the mirror and gave himself a pep talk "You've got this. And you know if Noct disliked what you've done he'll tell you right from the start. No one wants to swallow needles". He smiled at his reflection, grabbed his things and left the bathroom.

Noct picked out one of his shirts and pants, finding something more casual than what he'd wear if he went to the Citadel. Most of his stuff still looked nice, but it was just more casual. He looked over when Prom came out, giving him a smile. "Hey. You can play with Umbra if you want while I shower," he said, going over to the bathroom, taking the stuff he needed with him.

"Hey, Noct, Where can I put my towel to dry?" He said but he didn't meet Noctis’ eyes; as if he became all shy again.

"I'll hang it up in here," he said, holding a hand out to take it. He could tell Prom was shy and nervous, but wanted to try to act as normal as possible.

"Thanks" he handed him a very bright yellow chocobo towel.

He smiled and took it, going into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He hung the towel up, going into the shower, and tried to take a quick shower

Prompto sat on Noctis bed and played a bit with Umbra.He decided he would try to act like that small kiss on Noctis’ hand hadn't happened, unless the prince himself brought it up.... He just hoped he could deal with whatever it came out of it.

He, then, got up and decided to check if Ignis needed any help.

Noctis’ mind was swirling with everything. Prompto had called him cute and said he loved him while he was woozy, then a few minutes ago, kissed his hand. What was going on? Deciding to push it off until after his dad's visit, he got out of the shower and finished get ready. He got dressed into a t-shirt and nice jeans, styling his hair, and slipped out. He looked around for Prompto, not seeing him around. He went out of his room, heading down to the kitchen, finding them in there. "Hey."

Prompto was sitting in one of the high stools by the counter cutting some vegetables and talking amicably to Ignis about amenities. Nothing and everything. He was laughing lightly, his legs bouncing back and forth. He paused cutting when Noctis got to the kitchen, smiled broadly and answered. "Hey"

"You trusted him with a knife?" he teased, leaning against the counter. Of course he was talking about training Prompto and giving him different weapons, but he had to tease Prompto a little bit, smiling over at him. He didn't want him to feel bad for what happened, even though he still wasn't entirely sure what it meant.

Ignis snorted and deadpanned "I trust him with a kitchen knife ten times more than I do you with the same object, your highness..."

Prompto laughed out loud, with his whole body, looked at Noctis and winked; "BUUURRRNNN!!!"

“You say that, when I’m the one who works with big swords,” Noctis said, chuckling softly. He had proved more than once that he was bad at cooking, though. And last thing he needed was to poison his dad. “Hey, Iggy... you think I should send Umbra back before dad gets here?” He asked.

"Yes. I think you should, Noct." Ignis said, but offered no explanation.

It took Noct a minute to remember that his dad wouldn’t actually be coming alone, and Umbra was a little bit of a secret though, before leaning down to pet the dog, who had trailed out behind him. "Have a safe trip back, buddy."

Ignis nodded and finished up one of the dishes. He wanted to ask how Noctis was faring after all that had happened but didn't want to cause alarm on Prompto so, he stayed quiet instead and thanked Prompto for the chopped vegetables.

Prompto was giddy... He was anxious in a good way if that might apply to him. He was curious. He couldn't stop fidgeting.

"I'm gonna let him out, and then I'll be back up," Noctis said, taking his keys. They were focused on cooking, and while Umbra may be resourceful, he thought he'd make his job easier on him. He made his way downstairs, letting him out the front door, and gave him another pat, before heading back up to his apartment.

Prompto helped Ignis set up the table. Prompto was happy to be useful and doing stuff. He felt weird whenever people did stuff for him that he himself could do. He was glad Ignis accepted his help today.

Noctis stretched out, looking around to make sure the apartment looked fine. Luckily, he'd gotten into the habit of keeping it more clean. "Anything I can do that doesn't include cooking?" he asked, looking over to Iggy.

"You can help Prompto finish setting up the table”, Ignis said while stirring one of the pots on the stove.

Noctis nodded and went over, helping Prompto with setting the table. He was starting to feel like a normal teenager for once, just preparing for his dad to come home for dinner, rather than going to the Citadel for a dinner meeting with his dad, the King.

Prompto smiled but did't talk much. He seemed to be mulling something over, and it looked like he almost started saying things (but hastily didn’t) while they arranged the plates, glasses, cups and cutlery on the table. Prompto hoped he was putting all the things in their correct places, he knew noble stuff was bound to be different than what he'd always had.

Noctis glanced over at Prompto, seeing the fact that there was something a little off. "You okay?" he asked, as he set the silverware out. He had the sight of what the table should look like engraved into his head. He didn't have dinner with his dad often but often enough that he remembered what the table would look like. He shifted a few things, before feeling satisfied with their work.

"Hmm? yeah. I am. A bit nervous." Prompto shrugged. "I'm not that used to meals with a lot of people.... or nobles"... he sighed. "I just hopeyour dad allows me to hang around after today".

Noctis went over, resting his hand on Prompto’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Things will be just fine. And my dad may be the king, but he can’t tell me who I can and can’t hang out with. Not that I think it’s any concern, he’ll love you,” he assured him. He held his pinky out, “we made a promise, remember?”

Prompto's smile brightened and he nodded, while holding his pinky to meet Noctis'; "no one swallowing needles"; he laughed.

"No swallowing needles," he agreed, squeezing his pinky. "Ever at your side," he winked, glad to see him smiling.

Prompto nodded; his smile broad and bright.

Noctis looked over to the clock to see how long they had until his dad arrived.

Ignis finished setting up some of the plates on the counter and dried his hand. "Noct, it's not a very complex dinner, just an appetiser followed by a one course meal and dessert... I did as your father asked... your favourites. I must..."

Ignis’ explanation was interrupted by the door bell ringing. He put away the cloth and went to get the door and help His Majesty and whomever else was with him.

Prompto startled and took Noctis hand for a second, squeezed and let it go, a look of unease and courage at the same time... If that was, indeed, possible.

"I can handle it, don't worry," Noctis said over to Ignis before his advisor went for the door. He gave Prompto a reassuring smile, returning the squeeze. "Breathe, you'll be fine," he said, keeping his voice down.

"Okay... but"; Prompto looked with mirth in his eyes, "you have far too much confidence in me... I'm not that good"; and he smiled, throwing his best friend’s words back at him.

"Good enough for me," Noctis told him, bumping their shoulders.

Prompto grinned.

Regis entered the living room. He, most certainly, didn't look like a King... But he did look like a King... If that was indeed possible. He was wearing a simple black suit, no jacket. But the pose... the posing screamed "NOBLE KING" with capital letters.

"Noctis"; he opened his arms.

Behind him Clarus and Nyx took up position next to the entrance door and nodded.

Ignis put His Majesty coat on the coat racket and bowed; "I'll take my leave, then Your Majesty, Your Highness, Prompto. Have a nice dinner". He then turned on his heels and left.

Noctis was used to having to bow when he saw him, so he was glad for the informal greeting, going over to give him a hug. "See you, Mama Ignis," he teased, feeling like Ignis was his mom at this point. He gave a wave to Clarus and Nyx, before turning back to Prompto. "Dad, meet my best friend, Prompto," he introduced him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prompto. My son has spoken highly of you," Regis said with a warm smile, offering a hand to Prompto.

Prompto took Regis' hand and smiled; "the pleasure is mine...ah.. your... majesty?" He was sure he just made a mistake... three or ten. But Noctis was smiling and still attached to his dad, so... it might not have been so bad? So either the mistakes weren’t mistakes at all or he did it well. The blond smiled.

Noctis gave him a reassuring smile. "As per request, Ignis made plenty of food. So it will actually be good, unlike if I cooked," he commented.

Regis smiled and sat down at the table. "I don't know about you, boys, but I really am starved... Let's eat!"

Prompto waited and looked at Noctis to copy what to do.  He tried to remember the last time he's had a meal with family... him, his mom and his dad sitting at the same table at the same time... He came back with none on the past 6 or 7 years.

"Sit," Noctis told Prompto, seeing him look to him for assistance. He stepped into the kitchen to get the appetizers, putting them on the table, before sitting down. He felt better than he had earlier, and was glad to have Prompto and his dad meeting for the first time.

Prompto sat and looked at Noctis getting the appetisers. 'Right', his brain had told him. 'I should have helped Noctis...' but it was easily forgotten, principally when he saw how happy his BFF (his crush, his brain corrected) was to see his dad. Did he get this happy when Sed was home? He didn’t think so.

Noctis came over to sit down with them, passing out the food. It was always something that was a strange feeling to get used to, having dinner with his dad.

"Tell me about yourself, Prompto. Noctis says you're interested in photography?" Regis asked, turning his attention to his son's best friend.

"Ah, yes. I do like taking pictures. And incredibly I am okay at it";Prompto smiled shyly waited to what to do first... of course the appetiser would be fries with ketchup... It was one of Noctis' favourites!

Noctis scoffed at his humble comment. "You're better than okay at it, Prom. You take great photos, and that's with a low grade camera," he told him. He put ketchup on his plate, dipping a fry in it and took a bite.

Prompto scratches his head and smiles awkwardly; “Ehehe, if you say so... I like taking pictures.” He serves himself some of the fries and eats slowly.

"Having something you enjoy is important," Regis commented while eating his fries.

"He lights up when he does it, and is usually pretty attached to his camera. Just doesn't have it with him right now," Noctis said, deciding to not comment on why he didn't have it. It was meant to be a relaxing dinner, not a stressful one.

“Yep. It is, but..l ” He munches before continuing, clearly taken aback “I don’t know much about that part of lighting up... that’s all Noct.” He finishes eating and pours himself some soda.

"Trust me, dude. I see it. It's like you're on cloud nine," Noctis assured him, sipping his drink.

"It sounds like you have quite the passion. And passion for anything can take you anywhere," Regis told him, smiling.

“Yeah, I learned on my own, there are so many things to learn about taking pictures that it’s mind blowing. If possible I would like to go to an art or photography university.” But Prompto knew it’d be a pipe dream. It was already hard keeping his grades up to maintain the scholarship on one of the best High Schools in Insomnia. He will have to study real hard for making the cut again, getting into a good university as well as keeping a scholarship. It was his studies, so his responsibility; his dad once said.

"I'm sure you could do it. You're talented," Noctis told Prompto, smiling over at him, eating another fry.

"I do hope we have it accessible enough that if someone has talent and would like to pursue it, they can," Regis agreed.

Prompto smiled awkwardly; “I surely hope so!”; and he turned to Noctis “Noct, do you need help with the other dishes?”

Noctis shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he said, getting up to get the main dish. "Seems like Iggy tossed in your favorite at well," he commented, setting them down on the table.

“What? He did?? I can’t believe it?!??!!” If Prompto was a cartoon, his chin would have dropped to the ground floor thirteen floors below of incredulity.“I love spicy stuff!!! And this rice he makes is fantastic!!!”

Noctis laughed softly, sitting back down. "Lets be honest, anything he makes is great," he pointed out.

"Yes, I spoiled you with assigning him to you," Regis teased.

“Not too much, I guess... I think Iggy keeps Noct on his toes.” Prompto said serving himself and eating with gusto. “He never gives a straight answer or allows Noct to flaunt anything...Ehehe.”

"Ugh, I swear to the Astrals, I could ask him what time I need to leave for school, and he'd come up with a way to ask twenty questions about it," he muttered, lips pursed. He was reminded of the fact that he tried to get Iggy to help him with his Prompto issue, and he made it a questionnaire.

"Then I feel better about having him with you. Not that I ever doubted Ignis," Regis said.

Prompto laughs. Noctis’ dad is fun. He teases Noctis till the end and he’s never seen his friend so happy like that.“Poor Iggy. He must be sneezing a lot now”

"Well, maybe it'll keep him entertained," Noctis teased, smiling over at Prompto, sipping his drink. He took a bite of his fish, humming happily. "Astrals, this makes me miss fishing," he said.

Regis smiled and turned to his son. “Remind me when was the last time you’ve had the opportunity to go fishing?

Noctis let out a breath, trying to remember. "Probably last summer?" he guessed.

Prompto said at the same time as Noctis “it was last summer” and he blushed before trying to hide himself behind the glass of soda.

Noctis smiled over at him, not surprised that Prompto knew it. He probably knew better than he did. "Glad one of us remembers," he teased, not bothered by it.

“You spent like almost a whole month after that telling me about the fishes you’ve caught and the types of food the fishes get tricked into biting the line and the hook and all, how could I not remember? Huh?” Prompto laughed

Noctis laughed softly, holding his hands up. "I don't get to go much, so I'm excited when I can," he said. His schedule was usually far too busy, and he didn't have time to go spend a few hours fishing.

“I know, Noct, and you’re patient when I’m gushing about cameras... or chocobos. So we’re even.” Prompto didn’t really mind staying a bazillion hours watching Noctis speak about dead fish... He stares almost lovingly at Noctis without even realising.

Regis wasn't immune to the way the boys looked at each other. He just wasn't sure that they realized it.

"One day, you'll get to meet a Chocobo," Noctis said as a promise. He turned his attention back to his dad. "Guessing it'd be too much time to have you go next time?

“Yeah, and probably it’ll be like the second best day of my life!!!” Prompto smiled and continued eating

Regis smiled a bit sadly at Noctis. “I’ll check with Alberta a day to do so Noctis.” He nodded at Clarus, who took a smartphone of his pocket and typed something.

"Second best?" Noctis asked, raising a brow at his friend, before going back to his dad. "Figure it'd be a bit of a stretch, but it'd be cool if it could happen," he said, letting himself hope a little, without getting too hopeful

Prompto gasped and chocked while he was drinking his soda. Had he said that out loud?? “Ah, sorry... e-e-excuse me” and he blushed furiously before hastily getting up and dashing to the toilet.

Noctis blinked after his friend, but decided to let him go and take his time. "Sorry, my best friend is a goofball," he said with an endearing smile

“He seems a nice kid, son” Regis smiled amusedly. Ah, he hadn’t had this much fun over his son’s weird inability with people in ages. “And he seems to have you in high esteem...”

"The nicest I've ever met," Noctis answered, sipping his soda again. He took another bite of his fish, raising a brow at him. "I mean, we're best friends," he shrugged it off.

“Is that how you kids name it nowadays?” Regis says, amusement and mirth in his eyes while having a glass of wine.

He tried not to choke on his rice, clearing his throat, taking another sip to clear it. "What do you mean?"

“I say we have a proper toast when Prompto comes back. A proper toast...” he looks at Clarus, who goes to the kitchen and gets two more wine glasses and gives them to Regis, holding back his amusement. Regis fills three wine glasses till the bottle ends, dividing equally between all three slowly; impeccable timing for when Prompto joins the table again, recomposed. “... to friendship and best friends.” And gives them the wine glasses. “And as your king is proposing a toast...”he tries holding off his laughter and almost fails, “it would be terribly, terribly impolite to refuse...” Regis grins.

Prompto takes the glass, serious and uncertain on what to do and looks at Noctis, completely lost on what he should be doing.

"Really proper if you're actually giving me alcohol," Noctis said, taking the glass. He shrugged at his friend, not sure much what it was about either. He only went to official dinners when it was required of him, and for the most part, Regis avoided him having to be there. He knew Noctis hated them, and his son usually had a smart mouth. "You're better at speaking than I am, dad."

“I got used to it, you’ll get used to it. Drink up!! To friendship” Regis held up his glass... and his laughter.

Noctis chuckled softly, raising his glass and echoed the statement, taking a sip of the wine. "Well, it's not bad," he commented.

Prompto copied Noctis and sipped the wine, it was sweet. He liked it. He took another sip.

Regis got up. “I’ll do the honours and bring the desert!!” He had to get up and give them his back to try to recompose himself, otherwise he would burst laughing. Regis made a mental note of having more dinners like this one. He hadn’t had any fun like that in ages. And it is the absurd obligation of a parent to amuse and embarrass his son in front of the person who most probably not only crushed on his son, as his son crushed on him too... and it seemed both were quite oblivious.

Nyx’s bark of a laughter was muffled in the back. Clarus held back on his own and said, trying to keep himself composed “I’d drink it if I were you boys... who knows when you’ll have this opportunity again??”

"I doubt he'll let me. You guys do know you can sit. It's informal. I doubt if, on the off chance something happens, you guys sitting would impact your ability to do your jobs," Noctis commented to them, taking another sip of his wine.

Prompto looked at Noctis and Regis, then at Noctis again with a question on his eyes. He is completely at loss on what he should say or do, as he feels that he entirely missed the punchline of whatever joke they’re laughing at. However he’s not sad for it. He drinks up again. This juice is sweet and he likes it a lot, and the nice man who is not Nyx (whom he thinks it’s Gladio’s dad, cause they’re sooo similar) says he might not have another opportunity, so he drinks up again and again. Mostly because he doesn’t know what to do.

Noctis gave Prompto a smile, hoping to make him feel included. He wanted to lean over and squeeze his hand, but his dad or the Glaive weren't used to it with them. Nyx glanced at Clarus, letting him decide what they should do. "Oh, Prom, you haven't been formally introduced. That's Nyx, one of the best Glaive members apart from Drautos, and that's Gladio's dad, Clarus, head of the Crowsguard.

Prompto drank again, smiled and said chirpy“Hi!”

This juice was definitely something different. He was feeling lighter and happy. And he could see Noctis was happy. He saw his dad bringing the desert to the table. He nudged Noctis and chirped after drinking the rest of the nice juice Noctis’ dad gave him“Look!! Iggy made them again!”

Noctis smiles softly when he saw the familiar pastries. He knew Ignis was set on getting the pastry just right. “I just need to give him one of the potions so he’ll get the taste,” he said, picking one up, and took a bite.

Prompto took one and also ate with gusto. “It’s sooo goood!!!”, he nudged Noctis “did he get it right?

Noctis smiles softly, knowing he was feeling the effects of the wine. He glanced at his dad, amused. He took a bite, taking a minute as he considered it before shaking his head. “Not exactly.”

Regis smiles and eats his tart. “This is phenomenal. From what I understand it’s something Ignis has been doing for quite a while?

Prompto is munching happily. He would sooo have to start his trainings again soon it was the fourth day he didn’t run!

“For literal years... told him once about a pastry I had while we were in Tenebrae and now he’s set on making it,” he said, sipping his wine.

“Ah, I guess I know which ones you’re talking about” and he takes another bite; “you’re quite right. The taste isn’t the same yet. It’s missing something.

“I don’t know what it was there, Noct, but this is really good. Are you sure you’re not inventing?” Prompto said after finishing eating his tart. He didn’t like that the tasty juice was over.

Noctis motioned to his dad. “He’s proof I’m not crazier than usual,” he pointed out, taking another sip of his drink.

“You’re not crazy. You’re insufferable, remember?.” Prompto laughed.

“I’m both, ask... anyone in this room,” he said. Nyx has to deal with training him, he had his dad, and Clarus knew him his entire life.

Regis was watching the bickering with gusto. However time urged. “Noctis, while it’s absolutely true that I do agree with Prompto, I do have to disagree on the part of being crazy. The insufferable part takes precedence.”

“Told ya. BUUURN.” And Prompto laughed.

Noctis gasped in fake horror. “I feel betrayed by my own father,” he said, sipping his drink. He was glad they were having fun together.

Prompto roared with laughter. He was laughing so much that he couldn’t even talk.

Noctis reached over and patted him on the shoulder. “Please don’t die. I don’t wanna have to give you mouth-to-mouth,” he teased, before grinning over at Nyx. “I’ll make Nyx do it.”

“I’ll leave that job to you, Your Highness,” Nyx grinned back, an amused look in his eyes.

Prompto almost fell from the chair laughing. He breathed deeply and tried (and failed) to stop laughing. It was contagious infectious. Nyx and Clarus soon joined laughing from Prompto’s laughing fit. Regis chuckled.

“Was there laughing gas in the wine you gave him?” Noctis asked his dad, smiling over at him.

“No, my son. I think Prompto is just a lightweight. I’ve had a wonderful time today Noctis. We should do this more often.” Regis smiles

Noctis felt a rush run through him of pure happinesses. “My schedule will always be open for you, dad,” he told him.

“I’ll do my best to make this happen more often. I’m sorry I haven’t been as present as I’d like.” Regis said, concern all over his face. He was truly sorry not to be as present as he would prefer to be on his own son’s life.

“I know you have a lot in your plate. Literally... I’m busy enough as Prince,” Noctis said.

“Some more time just as Regis and Noctis; not King and Prince. I’ll find a way, my son. But I do have to go. Do you need any help around here?” Regis asked, looking around at Nyx and Clarus.

Prompto’s laughter fit finally died. He smiled. “Thank you for coming Noctis’ dad.You’ve made my BFF really, really happy.”

Noctis waved him off. “I’ll take care of it. Ignis cooked, I can survive cleaning every now and then,” he said, getting up. “Nyx, I’m sending you a text later. I have another mission when Drautos gives you time off,” he added

Nyx nodded. He really didn’t mind running errands for His highness or his majesty. “I’ll let you know, your highness.”

Prompto tried standing up, failed and sat again. He hoped no one had noticed.

Regis stood up “come on, give your old man a big hug, son” and opened his arms.

Noctis went over, giving him a tight hug, glad to have the opportunity to break the formalities.

“Take care, my loved one. And do take care of your friend. He must like you much more than you can possibly imagine” Regis murmured just for Noctis ears, because he didn’t want Noctis to lose time... he has to grasp happiness wherever and whenever possible... because the crown... it weighs heavy. But with loved one by their side, the burden gets way easier to bear.

The comment was vague, and it made Noctis curious, but he decided not to keep him longer, giving a nod. "I'll make sure I do," he answered, giving him a smile. "Thanks, dad."

Regis sighed. It seemed his son is a little more oblivious than he had imagined... his light advice might have been only half understood, but if he were more explicit, it might have the opposite result. “See you soon, Noctis.” He turned to the blond, “Prompto; nice meeting you”

Regis stood up and Clarus got his coat. The three men waved and went to the door. Prompto waved back “thank you for coming have a nice evening!”

Noctis gave Nyx a fist bump and waved to Clarus, taking some of the plates and moved them to the kitchen so he could clean them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Finally had some time to breath. I may post more in the next couple of days. ~MismatchedPurple


	13. Drunk or Not? A Confession in the Making.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Regis’ little meddling. Prompto is a bit high... and his mouth runs a bit wilder...

Prompto tried standing up again. “Noct. I’m dizzy.” He laughed.

Noct poured him a glass of water, coming over and offered it to him. "Sit here and drink this," he said, ruffling his hair before getting to the kitchen to finally rinsing off the dishes.

“But I wanna help you.”Prompto half whined half laughed. “Can’t we do this in a minute when everything stop spinning?” The blond tugged the hem of Noctis t-shirt softly.

"Let me at least rinse these off” Noctis gently pried Prompto’s hand and got to the sink, starting to rinse the dishes, “and then if you want me to wait, I will," he said, continuing the rising. It wasn't like there was much of anything that stuck, so they wouldn't be hard to wash.

“Okay. But I’ll do the dishes later then.” Prompto pouted. “It’s not fair that you do everything...” The blond quieted for a minute and added in a lighter tone, smiling “hey Noct. Your dad is cool”

"To be fair, I don't usually do too much around the house," Noctis pointed out, leaning against the counter. He smiled softly. "Yeah, he can be at times."

“Yeah? Lucky you. I do everything.” Prompto stood up and after drinking the water Noctis gave him, he gathered some of the dishes left on the table and walked, a bit wobbly perhaps, to the kitchen.

"Which is why you should take this time to relax," Noctis said, taking the dishes from him, putting them in the sink.

“Okay. Okay”. Prompto turner around and intended to go back to the table so, he could, at least, fold the table towel. However his legs decided that they weren’t going to work properly,he lost his balance and fell sitting on the floor.

Noctis pursed his lips at his friend and dropped what he was doing. He went over to Prompto and knelt down. "You okay, goofball?"

“Yeah. Just my pride isn’t.” Prompto sighed. “Why is everything spinning, Noct?” He put his arms around Noctis neck to try to get himself up.

Noctis chuckled softly and helped him get up, guiding him over to the couch. "You're a little drunk from the wine," he told him.

“Wine? That juice your dad gave us was wine? Damn, now I get why people like it. It’s sweet.” Prompto sat on the couch and pulled Noctis with him. “Sit here too?”

Noctis laughed softly, sitting with him. "Yes, Prom. It was wine," he told him, ruffling his hair again. "I'll sit with you for a few, but I do need to clean up soon."

“We can do it in the morning? So then I can help too? I’ll even text Iggy saying I asked to.” Prompto mumbled“where’s my phone?” He looked around, searching for the device, patting his pockets.

"You can't survive for five minutes with me not next to you?" he teased, pointing to where the sink was visible. "I'll just be right there."

“Can’t. Like you too much not to do it.” He blurted out, and continued patting himself “where’s my phone?”

Noctis rose a brow at that. Prompto most certainly knew he didn’t have his phone. His father had taken from him if what Noctis understood from that letter is right. "I... I think it's in my room," he said, hating that he had to lie, that he couldn’t say that he knew Prompto didn’t lose his phone at all. "Want me to get it?" He completed.

“Yeah, let’s get it.” Prompto got up, walked a couple of steps and stopped. “Noct.  Can’t walk right. Help, please?

Noctis gave him a gentle push to try to get him to sit down. "Sit, Prom. I'll be gone for like two seconds," he told him.

Prompto whined and fell back sitting on the couch again “why are you being mean? Just because I told you I liked you?” He crosses his arms and pouted.

"I know you like me. I'm your best friend," Noctis said. He went into his room, grabbing his phone from where Ignis put it earlier, and came back out to the living room, giving the device to the blond sitting on the sofa.

“Noct. I know,I’m blond but I’m not dumb, duh.... Hey. That rhymed!!! What was I saying again? Ah! I told you I like like you. For realz.... “ Prompto looked at Noctis deeply... “I can’t unlike you to be friend. I tried....” he looked at the phone. “Noct, this is your phone....”

Noctis blinked at him, trying to decide if he believed him or not. This was the second time he'd said something like it while he was out of it. He chuckled a little. "Prom, you're drunk. And right... forgot your phone is at your place.." he said. Apparently the alcohol had an effect on him sometimes.

“Aaah, I want the world to stop spinning for a second.” Prompto laid his head on the sofa and closed his eyes. “Now I can’t text Iggy to tell him I promise we’ll clean everything up tomorrow morning” he complained, eyes still closed, arms over his head. Prompto sighed softly,opened his eyes and stared directly at Noctis.

"Just rest for a few minutes while I clean the dishes," he told him, going over to move into the kitchen, rinsing them off and cleaning them more.

Prompto sighed deeply. “I can’t win. You never want to do this stuff. When I want to be with you; then you want to do it. I don’t get it.... I’m going to the bathroom.” He got up and tried walking a few steps, wobbled, cursed and walked again, not in a straight line. Murmuring low to himself. “Who would like like me anyway.... I'm just a dirty useless scum. Just like he said I were.... but Max said I wasn’t... why would Noct like like me... I’m a moron anyways.... walk your stupid leg.” He bumped on the table... “whoops”

Noctis frowned over at him. "Prom, I just... don't want to have this conversation while you're under the influence and probably won't remember it in the morning," he said. Prompto was his best friend, and he cared about him. A lot. He just didn't know for sure if it was beyond friendship, since he wasn't used to those kind of feelings.

Prompto didn’t even realise Noctis talked to him, focused on his task to get to the bathroom... he even continued murmuring to himself, sometimes repeating sentences, sometimes berating himself with words that didn’t seem to be part of his regular vocabulary, like he was reproducing what other people said. “You can’t want to smooch the prince. You’re just a dirty plebe from a scum place. You’re not even a girl... some people don’t like it.... you can’t smooch the prince like Vicky smooched you... “

Noctis frowned more after him, but decided to give him a minute, going back to washing the dishes. If he didn't come back in a few minutes, then he'd go check on him. He wondered if that was what his dad and Ignis were talking about... It'd make sense. Did Prompto really mean it? Did he have feelings for his best friend?

Prompto finally got to the bathroom. He entered, but forgot to close the door. He sat down on the floor and cried silently. Yes. He was a dirty scum who loved the prince of fucking Lucis. And he could do anything about it.

A few minutes passed, so he finished filling up the dish washer, before heading toward the bathroom, he saw the door open, and frowning deeply, entered. “Prom?” Noctis looked around and saw the blond on the floor. Kneeling down, Noctis asked gently "Prom? What is it?"

“Nothing” He sniffled, looking down. “Just nothing.” Prompto didn’t say anything else. The tears flowing down his cheeks like a flood.

Noctis shifted to sit next to him, wrapping his arm around him. "Talk to me," he said.

“I did, didn’t I?” Prompto looked the other way but didn’t refuse being hugged. “I talked and it sucked... and like everyone else; you didn’t believe me.” The tears flowed harder.

Noctis reached over to tilt his chin, making him look at him. "I just don't want to have this discussion while you have wine in you is all," he said, wiping at his eyes.

Prompto closed his eyes. And bent his head down. “When I finally have courage... I really.... really discover that you’re like all the others who never believe me.” Prompto cried harder. “I can’t, Noct. Not you. You can’t... can’t... can’t.”

Noctis pulled him over, rubbing his back. "Shhh. Breathe. I'm not going anywhere. It's not that I don't believe you," he said, holding him close.

Prompto melted on Noctis... and cried. He cried for some minutes, deep sorrowful sobs coming from his throat, but slowly, the crying started diminishing. Soon there was only sniffles. However Prompto don’t move or said anything else.

"Shh. Everything's fine," Noctis said, hoping to calm Prompto down more, rubbing his back.

“No, Noct. Nothing is fine.” Prompto roughly got Noctis hand and put on his chest. “This is what happens whenever we’re together.” His heart was thumping like mad. “I... I... shit. I fell in love with you dammit. I fell in love with you Noct. And I know you don’t believe or you don’t feel the same or whatever. I just had to get it out in the open. So I can try to move on and continue being your friend. But it’s hard Noct. It’s hard as fuck. I don’t have an Ignis or a Gladio by my side. My parents are weird, Max can’t be around and the only other person whom I felt a third of what I’m feeling right now, moved away from Lucis, so, Noct; nothing’s fine, not now.”He stared firmly at Noctis while he said all of it.

Noctis watched him, taking it all in. He didn't want it to be something he regretted in the morning, but here he was, pouring his heart out. Reaching over, he took his hand, interlacing his fingers. "I don't know what I feel, if we're being honest. Romantic feelings aren't something I have any experience with. I just now that I really love having you around, and things are different with you than they are with Ignis or Gladio," he answered.

Prompto stayed quiet. His head down. He’s said everything he had to say. It was there. Now he could start trying to move on and be the friend Noctis needed. He listened to what Noctis said in a daze. He was truly trying to be emphatic but he couldn’t understand why Noctis didn’t understand it himself. And Prompto surely didn’t even know how to try to explain it all to the prince.

Lifting his chin again, Noctis looked into the blue eyes that were rimmed red from his tears. "Can you be patient with me, Prom? While I figure things out?" he asked. He wasn't dismissing the feeling, he just wasn't sure yet. And part of him did want to know if he'd feel the same in the morning.

“Just don’t leave me hanging, Noct. I know I can’t take it if you leave me hanging...” He murmured and leaned his head on Noctis hand.“I told you I’d be ever at your side and I mean it... I will be. I just need to know how should I take it on. The fall won’t be easy for me. But I can do it... I can forget and try to not feel like this anymore to be by your side as your friend. I just need tot to be hanging, okay?”

Prompto stayed quiet for a few seconds. A couple of silent tears ran down his face and he locked his gaze on Noctis’, a faint of a smile forming in his lips. He gently took Noctis’ hand in his and said in a very sweet tone “I’m putting my heart in your hands. Just take care of it.”, the timid smile turned to a full blown one.

"The moment I know, is the moment you know," Noctis promised. He hated the fact that he was the cause for all these tears. Leaning over, he wrapped Prompto in a tight hug, pulling him as close as he could without suffocating.

Prompto allowed himself to be hugged and comforted, and both teenagers stayed like that for a while. The blond cut the silence with a small sigh. “I just want to wash my face and perhaps take off the contacts... I’m sorry for loading all this on you.”

Noctis rubbed Prompto’s back. "Never apologize for talking to me, about anything," he told him. He pulled away gently, getting up and held out his hands to help his best friend up.

Prompto accepted Noctis’ hand and got up. “You don’t have to leave. I’m serious. I’m just washing my face and taking off the contacts. I’m still a bit woozy, but less than I was.”

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm just helping you up," he told him, leaning against the door frame.

Prompto chuckled. And reached the faucet to wash his hands and his face. “Can you get the small cactuar bag inside my bag? I keep all my contacts things there”

"Sure," he said, going down the hall to his room. He looked through his stuff, getting the bag, and brought it back to the bathroom, giving it to him.

“Thanks” Prompto put the bag on the bathroom  counter and picked up the case and the solution. “Here comes the weird part. It took me a while to get used to it.” He opened his eye and got one of the contacts off, putting it in the case and filling with the solution. “My mom saw me taking them off once and freaked out.” He did the same to the other eye. “She says it’s enervating... I agree it is, but I prefer enervating and no glasses”.

Noctis watched him, not wanting to leave him at the moment when he seemed to need him. His mind was running in overdrive, trying to figure out how he felt about Prompto. "It is a little weird," he said, wrinkling his nose the tiniest bit, but his tone was light.

“What we’re doing after this?” Prompto put on the glasses and put away all his contact stuff in the cactuar bag.

"How do you feel?" he asked, not wanting to push his limits if he was tired after everything that had gone on today.

“Like shit. Honest. But I’ll survive.” Prompto smiled. “It’s a lighter shit though. I’m still sorry I added onto the things you’ve got to worry”

Noctis reached over, resting a hand on Prompto’s arm. "Don't. Do you wanna watch a movie, or would you rather sleep?"

“I’m up for whatever. I’ve taken off the contacts so if I fall asleep no biggies.”

"Wanna put on a movie?" he asked, figuring it may be good for them to unwind for a bit.

“Sure! Let’s just get things ready for bed so if one of us falls asleep it won’t be uncontrollable...” Prompto bit his lip and looked at the floor. “Should I put the futon on the floor?”

Noctis nodded, going with him toward his room. He glanced at him. "Not unless you want to," he said, having no issue with him being in the same bed with him.

“I don’t know Noct....for realz, I don’t know. Will you be fine sleeping next to someone who is in love with you?” Prompto looked down, his hand fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Noctis reached for Prompto’s chin and tilted up, “Hey; I'll be perfectly fine," He assured, giving him a smile and letting go of the blond’s chin. "But if it's too much for you to handle, I'll understand."

Prompto blushed, chuckling softly “I don’t know if it is.... I’m still getting used to my heart hammering in my chest all the time.” He chuckled. He could do this. “We can set the futon like Iggy did yesterday and if I have any trouble I can...” He grinned mischievously “... kick you off your bed and hog all the blankets” he stepped away to increase the distance from them chuckling lightly. “Which one is the closet that Iggy puts the futon?”

Noctis smirked over at his friend, shaking his head. He went over to the closet, getting it out, and helped him set it up. Going over to his closet, he got out a change of clothes.

After setting the futon on the floor, Prompto got his pyjamas from his bag and stopped. “Noct... I’ll.... I’ll go change in the bathroom... Sorry.”

"You need to stop apologizing man," Noctis said, giving him a smile, not wanting it to change anything between them.

“Comes with the package. A mumble mess of nerves, anxiety, weird feelings and a gazillion apologies” Prompto grinned and went to the bathroom to change.

Noctis smiled over at him, waiting until he was in the bathroom to get changed. He put his dirty clothes in the appropriate spot, before getting into bed, waiting for him.

“What we’re watching?” Prompto put his used clothes in a plastic bag and stored them in this bag.

"You can put those with mine if you want," Noctis offered, leaning back, before shrugging. "Figured we could channel surf and see if we find anything that looks good."

“Nah, feel better taking it back home to do the laundry there. Less things to stress out.” He joined Noctis. “Try to find anything without subtitles. I won’t be able to make sense of them.”

Noctis wanted to lean against Prompto, but thought that may be a bit too much for him. "Noted," he said, turning on his tv, flipping through the options.

Prompto realised Noctis refrained form touching him, but didn’t say a thing. He wasn’t going to turn down any of the little touches they’ve been doing; but he sure was trying not to initiate them. His head felt heavy and sleepy. So he closed his eyes for a minute..

Prompto ended up sleeping not even a couple of minutes after Noctis started zapping the channels. In his sleepy state, his no touch policy didn’t exist, so ended up slowly leaning on Noctis.

Noctis looked over as he noticed Prompto fell asleep, giving a small smile. He put something on at random, setting the sleep timer, took off the blond’s glasses and put them on the bedside table, before shifting to curl up against him. It didn't take him long to fall asleep either.

Prompto was dreaming of nice things. It was confusing, but nice. He was happily walking beside the people he loved the most in the world, on a sunflower field. Noctis and Max certainly were there. There were more people but he couldn’t distinguish them. Then a hand appeared out of nowhere and started pulling him roughly, the scenery changed to a grey dark place and he wasn’t 16 anymore. He was small, too small, too thin, wearing rags. There here small scars and bruises all over his little body and the hand was pulling him to a metal box. He tried to flee, to pull his arm out of that big hand and a male raspy voice called him a lot of bad names he knew it wasn’t nice to repeat. He started kicking and punching to try to escape but it was impossible. The hand threw him in the small metal box and closed the door. He screamed and screamed and kicked and punched, but the box didn’t budge and no one... no one came. He started sobbing and the box was getting smaller and he tried breathing and he screamed...

Noctis was off in his own dreamland, dreaming of being with Prompto and his dad on a fishing trip. The main thing that caught him off guard was the fact he and Prompto were openly handing, and he would steal kisses every now and then when they thought his dad wasn't paying attention. He was startled awake by the fact there was movement in the bed, seeing the blond of his dream moving around a little. His lips turned down, shaking him gently. "Prom. Prom, wake up," he whispered.

Prompto cried and screamed out for someone, anyone to take him out, take him out of the box. His small hands punching the metal till it hurt and bled. He screamed in terror. He was going to die, he was going to die. “Someone help me please! I can be a good boy, please let me out”

Noctis could feel his heart breaking. Whatever he was dreaming about was really bothering him. He decided to try to see if he could put into act what Cardea taught him, resting his hands on his head and closed his eyes, focusing on the healing energy.

Prompto saw a small fox next to him. It had a red stone on his head. It jumped on his shoulder and a blinding green light blew away the box. The fox whined and Prompto realised he was 16 again; a mobile ringing on his pocket... a text message.

**_I’M CARBUNCLE. NICE TO MEET YOU, PROMPTO. NOCT BROUGHT ME HERE TO HELP YOU. FOLLOW ME_ **

The dark grey place was behind him. And he knew that if he didn’t run, they would get him and all would start again. He ran after the fox. 

Outside the dreamscape, Carbuncle appeared on Noctis lap, lightly brushing both boys and guiding Noctis healing to take Prompto out of the nightmare.

Noctis was surprised to see the Carbuncle again. He hadn't seen him in years, only in his dream when he was in a coma from his accident. Still, he focused on trying to help Prompto, putting his energy into it. He seemed to be settling, at least.

Carbuncle whined and Noctis’ phone chimed

**_THAT’S ENOUGH, NOCT. HE WON’T WAKE UP NOW, BUT HE’S NOT IN THE BAD PLACE ANYMORE. TAKE CARE OF HIM. HE LOVES YOU._ **

Carbuncle disappeared and Prompto calmed, back to a calming sleep.

Noctis pulled away at the notice that Prompto was doing okay now. He relaxed, running his fingers through his own hair, and tried to settle down. He was a mix between exhausted and wired from the adrenaline. Still, he wrapped his arm around Prompto, pulling him as close as he could, and was able to fall asleep with a little effort.

Prompto woke up relaxed as he’s rarely been before. He knew he had dreamed, but he didn’t remember anything except a small fox. He opened his eyes. He was entangled on Noctis' embrace. His head centimetres from Noctis’. He could count every lash. Twice. He resisted the urge to caress him. He tried to untangle himself. At first, it was difficult. But Noctis ended up letting him go, after whining a bit and sleeping soundly again. Prompto got up, put his glasses and went to the kitchen. Ignis was there, busying himself with coffee.

Noctis rolled over as Prompto got out of bed, curling up and continued to sleep peacefully. His dream had shifted to going to college with Prompto, free of his royal duties for a few years, and just able to be a kid. Umbra and the Carbuncle were there as well as their pets. It was very clear that they were involved.

Ignis looked up at he heard someone coming out, giving the blind a smile. “Good morning, Prompto.”

“Morning Iggy. Can I have some of that?” He asked sitting on the counter stool.

“Certainly,” Ignis answered, pouring the blond a mug of coffee and slid it over. He put the sugar by him as well, remembering what he’d told Noct. “How did dinner go last night?”

“It was nice. Noct’s dad is fun. There were loads of burns for Noct though. I laughed a lot. Thank you for making the daggerquill rice.” He poured added a little sugar onto his mug. “Ya think Noct will take long to wake up?”

Ignis was pleased to hear it had gone well. He hadn’t had the chance to check with His Majesty. “You’re welcome,” he said, putting away the dishes that had been cleaned by the washer. “It’s hard to guess. Sometimes I’m here for hours and he sleeps the entire time. Other times he’s waking as I come in”, he answered.

“Okay. I think I’ll go for a run. It’s been a couple of days that I can’t do it, and I just need it. I’m gonna change then I’ll go. Will you wait him wake up and tell or should I write a note? Prompto finished drinking the coffee and got up again.

“I’ll be here, at least until Noctis wakes up,” Ignis assured, giving him a smile.

“Okay.” Prompto went for his things, got changed and left warning Ignis that he generally ran for an hour or two and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to speed up things a bit. I may be able to edit (and post) another chapter between today and tomorrow. :)
> 
> Hope you’re all having fun reading as much as we’re having writing.


	14. When Noctis finally gets it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the confession in the bathroom, Noctis talks to Ignis. And after he finally gets it; the prince decides talking to Prompto.

Noctis slept for another half hour, before stirring from being in bed alone. He yawned, and stumbled his way out into the kitchen, given a sleepy wave to Ignis. “Morning, Specs.”

“Good Morning, Noct. How was dinner yesterday?” Ignis got up from the sofa where he was reading some reports and went to the kitchen to ready Noctis’ breakfast. “Prompto left for a run around an hour ago. He said he generally takes one or two hours running; the mobile packet has just arrived, it’s on the table. And as I said, your schedule is cleared for the day.” He readied Noctis’ plate and poured them some coffee. “What’s with the long face? Still sleepy or there’s anything else you need to speak about?”

"Dinner went really well. We had fun, and Dad seems to like Prompto," he said, sitting at the breakfast bar and yawned again, still trying to wake up. He leaned his head on his arms, having a hard time waking up, even when it was his choice and he woke up naturally. He happily accepted the coffee, taking a long sip, needing the caffeine. "Both," he admitted, brushing his hair back.

“Want to talk about it?” Ignis sipped his coffee calmly eyeing the prince near him.

He took a bite of his breakfast, trying to use that to wake up his body as well. "I don't know how much to look into it, since I haven't had time to talk to him about it this morning... but Dad decided to let us indulge in a glass of wine last night, and it hit Prom harder than it hit me. After Dad left, I was trying to do dishes, and Prom just wanted to be around me, and ended up coming out saying he's in love with me."

Ignis chuckled. “His Majesty is indeed crafty. He probably must have realised Prompto’s feelings for you and decided to push things...” Ignis mused aloud and frowned upon Noctis’ confusion in his eyes. “don’t look at me like that... from what you told me Prompto must have been having this in his mind for quite a while. He just didn’t have the courage.... ‘in vino veritas’ indeed. How do you feel about it?” The advisor leaned on the counter and waited for Noctis’s answer.

Noctis eyed him in confusion, wondering how he and his dad had figured it out before him. Okay... technically he was never the best with people. He wasn't around them much, except official matters, where feelings weren't overly involved. "I don't know. You heard him after he passed out yesterday, he was saying a lot, I just thought it was all influenced by him not.. notbeing in his right mind, you know, but the way he talked about it, I... I don't think it was just him drunkly babbling.." he said

Ignis chuckled again. “Noct, it’s not drunk talk. I’m sure. He is infatuated with you. And I’d say it’s quite deep. Much more than a friendship way. How do you feel about that?” Ignis sipped his coffee.

“I...” Noctis sighed, frustration seeping into his voice. “I don’t know, specs. I've never had romantic feelings for anyone, I don't know what it feels like," he said. His brain brought up the images of him kissing Prompto in his dreams, and he tried to hide his flush. "Everyone whom ever tried has been people who made it very clear, whether they knew it or not, that it was because I'm a prince. But I know that's not the case with Prom."

“That most certainly isn’t the case with Prompto.” Ignis stated firmly. “However I quite have to disagree with you about romantic feelings.” He calmly sipped his coffee before continuing. “You’ve been quite affectionate with him. And you told me yourself you’d do things for him that you wouldn’t do it for anyone else...” Ignis pointed calmly, putting his mug on the counter. “Noct... I don’t want to put words into your feelings. But what His Majesty must have seen yesterday is something I’ve been a witness for over a year watching you both... Teenagers in love.”

Noctis nearly choked on his breakfast, having to clear his throat and take a sip of his coffee to help with his sore throat. "You think so?' he asked, unintelligibly.

“When have ever been wrong?” Ignis replied smugly and sipped his coffee triumphantly.

Noctis gave him a look, but couldn't disagree. "there, ahem, may have been dreams last night.." he admitted, cheeks turning pink.

There was movement by the door and Prompto entered the apartment sweating buckets. “Morning Noct! I’ll just take a shower and come back to have breakfast with you.” He smiled broadly and crossed the room half jogging. He was flushed because of the run; and he winked at Noctis when passed by him to get to the bathroom.

Ignis smiled watching Noctis’ reactions. “Dreams?” He asked in an amused tone.

Noctis was glad he hadn't elaborated, hearing the door open, and Prompto joining them. He gave him a smile and nodded. "Morning. Have a good shower," he said. Waiting for him to get in the bathroom, listening for the sound of running water, he turned his attention back to Ignis. "There, uh-- the main one I remember was being on a fishing trip with Dad and Prom.. but.. around times Dad was distracted, we'd kiss, and we were holding hands when I wasn't focused on fishing," he said, keeping his voice down.

“And how do you feel when you imagine that?” Ignis was amused. It was blatantly clear that Noctis was as infatuated as Prompto; but it seemed his charge was having difficulty on understanding it himself.

His cheeks turned a brighter pink, and he tried to hide it around his mug. "It's nice, but also nerve-wracking."

“It always is nerve-wrecking, Noct. It’s new for you.” Ignis completed calmly. “And despite being a person who’s very observant, you miss some details sometimes that are right in your face.” Ignis chucked lightly. “Did you, for example, realise the exchange between Miss Cardea and Gladio yesterday?”

"Ignis.. I’ve never..." he trailed off, flushing more furiously than before. He was glad for the mild distraction of talk about Gladio. "I noticed, I was a little too preoccupied to comment or anything, but I noticed. But that's Gladio, it's a wonder how he hasn't worked through half the girls in Insomnia."

Ignis chuckled. “Gladiolus is more open with his feelings, most certainly, but I would add that gender quite doesn’t matter for him.” And ignis watched his reaction.

"Speaking from experience?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the Advisor.

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know...” Ignis smiled wickedly, he had forgotten, given the latest months rushed happenings, how fun it was teasing Noctis... “why, are you interested? I thought you were much more of a goofy blond type of guy” he teased and started counting in his head when Noctis would spurt.

As expected, Noctis choked on his coffee. He had to take a minute to recompose himself, before he could talk. "I don't think Gladio is my type, in any way, shape, or form. Just thought it might be good for you to get some romance in your life too. Don't think I've forgotten about your vague date," he said.

Ignis laughed out loud. Oblivious indeed. He had just given Noctis a blunt indication of his tastes and it went way over the prince’s head. “which was good, I assure you.”

Prompto came back from the shower and sat down next to Noctis “what was good? Aaaah, pancakes!!! can I have some Iggy?? I’m starving!”

The conversation was done for now with Prompto coming out. At least he seemed to be in a chipper mood. He gave him a smile, "Ignis' date, apparently. He still won't give me anymore details," he pouted.

“You’re the one who’s nosy, Noct.” Prompto nudged Noctis while munching.” You can’t ask people things like that.” He chuckled.

“Why not?” Noctis protested. “We’re all friends here. Friends talk about romantic partners and dates... or so I hear,” he said. He heard enough girls going on and on about dates they’d been on at school.

Prompto flushed. “Right, like you would confess whom you like in a breakfast conversation”.

Ignis chuckled. “I quite agree with Prompto, Noct. In ‘friendship’ whomever asks must divulge their interests first”

Noctis flushed a bit more. He couldn't exactly say he didn't have anything to divulge and give Prompto the wrong idea, but he also didn't want to confess that he and Ignis had been talking about his love life (or lack thereof) already. He cleared his throat, "anyway, was there a point between bringing of Gladio and Cardea? I noticed. I just figured there was nothing special about Gladio trying to get someone else in his bed," he said.

Prompto talked with food in his mouth... it sounded something like ‘who’s cardea?’, completely muffled by munching.

Ignis looked at the prince with a questioning look. Will he really want to go there? The discussion about Cardea happened just as an example of how Noctis perceived people’s feelings or not.

As a teenager, Noctis didn't have a hard time deciphering Prom's food talk. "She's the healer Iggy brought over to help me with your... incident yesterday. She and Gladio seemed pretty familiar with each other," he said. He met Ignis' eyes and shrugged a bit.

“Aaah, was she cute?” Prompto was wolfing down the food like mad.

"Slow down, you don't want to get yourself sick," Noctis commented, patting his back. "But I didn't really notice. I was a bit distracted."

“Fun bis Is guud, znoct” Prompto swallowed “and I’m really hungry. I generally am after I run. Broke my record today. This area is nice for running. Lots of ups and downs”

“Do you run regularly, Prompto?” Ignis asked curiously. He knew the blond was fit, but he put it to teenage hormones.

"It's not going anywhere, promise," Noctis chuckled, smiling over at Prompto’s antics. "Glad you had a good run," he said, finishing his own food and got up to rinse it off. "I think it's at least an every morning thing? If not more?" he guessed, glancing at his friend.

“Twice a day, everyday, whenever possible.” Prompto answered cleaning after himself and the empty plates that were left on the counter and sink.

"And then there's just basically running circles around me. I swear, you have so much energy now," Noctis commented, smiling playfully. Even with training, Prompto still had a lot more energy than he did.

“What? I’m a teenager. You’re the one who’s the weird old youngperson” Prompto said laughing and finishing drying all the dishes left.

"I just have a busy schedule that makes me tired," Noctis said. Usually he left for school and didn't get home until dinner time, then he had homework and sleep after.

“Uhum, can’t disagree there. But today is a day off, and you’re already looking tired!!” Prompto laughed and jumped around Noctis like the prince had described he did.

"Correction, the dilemma is that I'm not awake," Noctis defended himself.

Ignis chuckled. “For as much as I’d like to stay, my shift at the citadel has started thirty minutes ago. Noct, do not forget the flasks and the package” he pointed both on the table; “there’s plenty left over on the fridge for lunch, and if you would like to go anywhere, please let me know in advance”

“Noct the sleeping zooombie” Prompto laughed and was in the middle of the movements for bumping Noctis playfully when he suddenly stopped and threw himself on the sofa instead.

Noctis nodded. "Go work, I'll be fine," he told him. He nudged Prompto, going to sit with him.

Ignis nodded, got his things and grinned “don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, you two” and left chuckling.

"Can we talk?" Noctis asked, looking over to Prompto.

“Sure” Prompto replied smiling. He put his feet up on the couch and propped his elbows on his knees.

Noctis bit his lip, trying to figure out how to talk to him. "How much do you remember about last night?" he asked.

“Which part? Before or after your dad left?” Prompto answered calmly. His morning run helped him put his thoughts in order, giving him much more courage to process things. If Noctis wanted only to be his friend he would do it. He cared too much and was selfish enough to try to keep his best friend in his life. Even if Noctis never returned his feelings.

"After he left," Noctis answered, wanting to make sure Prompto remembered before bringing everything up. The blond seemed to be in a good mood, so Noctis couldn't be sure if he remembered or not. Ignis said he had the feelings, even before the alcohol, but that didn't mean it'd be easy to talk about.

“I remember everything Noct. A few details might be a bit hazy, but I do remember. People often talk about alcohol being liquid courage... I’d never thought it’d be that true.” Prompto confessed, sighed and waited, observing Noctis’ reactions attentively one of his hands on his own chin.

Noctis reached over, and took his hand. "I'm still... really new to this stuff," he said.

“Nmm” Prompto nodded and allowed his hand to be taken. He waited for Noctis to say whatever he wanted to say, but put his head back, looking at the ceiling, as if gathering courage to face whatever came out of this talk.

"Prom?" Noctis asked, wanting his full attention

Prompto shifted his head lightly on Noctis direction and looked directly to Noctis’ eyes; his own gaze piercing as if he could try to read Noctis’ thoughts, and sad at the same time as if waiting and getting ready for the worst rejection of his life. He didn’t say anything.

Reaching over, Noctis rested a hand on Prompto’s cheek, stroking it gently. He took a little breath, leaning over to him, giving him the opportunity to pull away if he wanted.

Prompto’s heart hammered like mad on his chest his breathing caught up and his eyes, Ah his eyes... they were full of hope but he didn’t move an inch. His other hand gripping hard on his knee. He looked at His best friend shifting and coming closer, his eyes focused on Noctis’.

Noctis leaned over a little closer, their foreheads brushing. He moved slow enough that Prompto could pull away, before leaning over to kiss him gently.

Prompto was hypnotised by Noctis. The blond’s blue-purple gaze enthralled by dark blue ones. Prompto could hear his heart hammering on his ears. He gasped lightly when their foreheads touched, and opened his lips a bit. It was overwhelming... he watched immobile as Noctis’ face came up closer and closer. Astrals he could count the pores on his skin. Prompto closed his eyes when their lips touched, moving lightly following the prince’s ones. He was elated, on cloud nine... Noctis was kissing him. _Noctis was kissing him_. **_NOCTIS WAS KISSING HIM_**. Lightly and gently, he lifted up his hands to cradle and tangle his fingers on Noctis hair. He considered deepening the kiss, but felt it wasn’t the time.

Noctis had never kissed anyone before. Ever. He was sure there were plenty of girls at the school that would want to, and the people who knew him considered there may be something with Luna, but there never was. Prompto was the first person he had feelings for, and he was starting to accept that. He leaned into the kiss, letting it linger, and stroked along his cheek gently, holding him close. He wasn't sure if he was in love with him, but he felt deeply for him, and had romantic feelings for him.

Prompto opened his eyes after, his hands gently brushing Noctis’ hair he smiled so broadly and he felt so elated that his voice disappeared. This was soooo much, much, much better than the boy on sixth grade or Vickie two years ago.Now he really understood what he’s heard before, about doing things for the sake of doing and doing things out of love. He bit his lips and chuckled, speaking very, very low and quietly. “If I had known this were the reward for telling you how I felt...” his eyes gazed Noctis’, full of emotion and his eyes watered from the feeling itself. He touched their foreheads, and was so giddy he wanted to put his arms around Noctis and squeeze him so hard and twirl around like mad, yet... he just smiled and gazed at him, love pouring from his eyes.

Noctis let him pull away when he wanted to, giving him a smile, glad that he hadn't been rejected himself. He was worried he'd taken too long or something, but it seemed like it was working out. He gazed at him happily, still stroking along his cheek. "I had to take time to figure out how I felt, but it's clear I feel about you that I've never felt for anyone," he confessed, watching him.

Prompto didn’t break eye contact, smiling giddily and mirthfully. “You’re joking, right?” He bit his lip, still smiling, and he put his legs down. He then he got Noctis’ hands, with both of his fingers twiddling on each other. “You’ve never had a crush on no one else?” Prompto smiled lovingly.

Noctis shook his head. "I'm not joking. Yeah, there may be girls I thought were attractive, but that's the extent of it. Especially when they started to have interest due to me being a prince," he assured him, shrugging a little, biting his lip shyly. "That was..." he paused to clear his throat, "that was my first kiss," he admitted.

Prompto grinned. “Want to have the second?”

Noctis flushed a little, glad Prompto didn't say anything about it being his first. He gave a shy nod, watching him.

Prompto let go of Noctis’ hands and gently cradled his face, pulling the prince to him slowly. He grinned, his gaze going up and down from Noctis’ eyes to his lips. Prompto licked his lips and said in a very hoarse tone “tell me if... if you don’t like this” and he pulled their lips together, his tongue lightly entering Noctis mouth. He french kissed his BFF with gusto, hoping the other would copy him.

Noctis let him lead, since he seemed to have some semblance of an idea what to do better than he did. He leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth for him. It was an intense feeling, but not an unwelcome one. He followed his lead, running his fingers through his hair.

Prompto didn’t want to stop kissing Noctis, but if he was getting breathless, he could imagine his friend. Hah, more like friends with benefits now. He let Noctis go and touched their foreheads again. “I’m so fucking happy right now, you’ve got no idea”... he pulled Noctis to a tight hug, filling his face with butterfly kisses everywhere.

Noctis could feel his own lungs starting to scream for oxygen around the time he pulled away. He took a few breaths, stroking along his arm, before wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close. “I can’t say whether or not I’m in love with you right now, but I can say there are feelings.”

“That’s okay, Noct. From our talk yesterday, this is so much more than what I have hoped and been preparing for.” Prompto touched their foreheads again, smiled and closed his eyes and slowly leaned in for another kiss, giving Noctis space and time to pull away if he wanted to.

Noctis nodded, glad that he was okay with the fact he couldn’t declare his love or anything. He leaned in, giving him a soft, sweet kiss.

“Are we spending the whole day kissing??” Prompto said, giddily

Noctis laughed softly, stroking his cheek softly. “May need to take breaks every now and then to breathe,” he pointed out.

“Whaaa? Have we discovered something better than video-games?” Prompto peppered Noctis’ face, nose, mouth, forehead with feather light kisses. “Not complaining though”, he leaned and slowly french kissed him, trying to put all the love he felt through that kiss.

Noctis chuckled, enjoying the feeling of Prompto's lips all over him. "Me either," he murmured, leaning over and returned the kiss, stroking along his arm. He wasn't sure what royal protocol for this was; he knew it wasn't like they had to stay with royals, given how limited they were, but he didn't know what the Crown would think about the prince having a high school relationship.

Prompto closed his eyes as Noctis kissed him again. Why oh why haven’t they been doing that earlier??? It’s sooooo goood. Ah, He knew why. “Mmmm. Kay, Noct” Prompto said in between kisses, not stopping enough to formulate a full sentence, “I wanna” another kiss; “stay like that”, another one, “like all day”, another one, “but...”

Noctis mobile chimed.

* * *

  _Regis > Noctis: Son, {prince emoji} Thank you for everything last night. Hope you have a wonderful day. {kissing heart emoji} Dad {king emoji crown}_

* * *

  _Ignis > Noctis: Don’t forget the flasks and the package._

* * *

 

Noctis returned each kiss, not having any trouble with wanting to return them all. He was enjoying the magical feeling that came with it, and was glad Prompto got up the nerve to confess. He did have to pull away when he heard his phone, taking it out, and looked over it, smiling softly. "I'm glad we made it work and didn't have to postpone it. The dinners mean a lot to me." he texted his dad back, before groaning a little. "gotcha" he texted Ignis.

"Forgot, my day isn't entirely free," he said, turning to Prompto.

“Aaah” Prompto sounded dejected. “Kidnapping is over then? but Iggy said he cleared your schedule? Should I... Do I have to go back home?” He got Noctis hands in his, and kept playing with them, caressing and twiddling their fingers.

 

* * *

  _Regis > Noctis: Already working on a way to make them more frequent!{kissing heart emoji} Dad {king emoji}_

* * *

 

“No, of course not,” Noctis said, kissing the side of his head. “In fact, I have something for you,” he said, getting up. He heard his phone chiming, checking it and laughed softly. “how would the people feel if they knew their king used Emojis?”

 

* * *

_Regis > Noctis: Elated, Of course {starry eyed emoji}_

_Regis > Noctis: I’m  glad Alberta took the time to make me use this more often. Means I can talk to you more {kissing heart emoji} Dad {king emoji}_

* * *

 

“Something for me??” Prompto frowned. “Noctooooo, we’ve just started being more than friends!!!” He laughed in a mock up amused/wooed/surprised/frightened tone.

“King or not, you can still be a really embarrassing dad...” he texted back, before getting the package. 

“Shush. Nothing like that,” he told his companion, opening it. Getting out the phone, he offered it to him. “Don’t wanna hear you complaining at me. It’s protocol,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at doing the fancy text message stuff, so I’m adapting. I may find a way to, at least do the way we’ve been doing on discord perhaps. Until then, all text it is.
> 
> Mikky (aka Mismatched Purple)


	15. Oops. Kissing and Potions don’t match.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finally undoes a misunderstanding and they realise that kissing and potion making may not go that well together.

* * *

_Regis >Noctis: Parents are meant to embarrass their children’s lives. Forever. Love you.  - Dad_

* * *

 

Prompto didn’t get the mobile from Noctis’ hands, he looked worried, hurt, frightened even... “Noct, I can’t... no... I can’t accept that... what do you mean protocol? You planned this? You planned to get me to confess and kiss me just to give me the phone? You knew all along and played me?”

* * *

_Noctis >Regis: love you too. Even if you are embarrassing._

* * *

Noctis frowned at the look on Prompto’s face. “Prom, it has nothing to do with that,” he said, wanting to reach out and kiss him, but decided against it. “I had no idea about your feelings until last night, and I meant what I said,” he assured him. “It’s a friendship thing. The guard feels better about you having a phone since you’re around me a lot, so if anything happens, you have a way to contact someone,” he explained.

Prompto felt dazed. He was played. Like people play with him all the time. He started crying... Noctis said some words but it seemed like they were noise. His heart was thumping like crazy, his ears ringing. He put his hands on his ears and curved to a ball. He had to leave. The best day of his life and it was all swept from his feet in a matter of seconds.

Noctis was stung that Prompto thought he would do that, but he was distracted by wanting to clear things up. He reached over, touching his arm gently. “Prom, I promise, everything I feel is real,” he said, gazing at him.

Prompto didn’t say anything. He kept quiet. Looking at Noctis, his whole body retreating in a ball. Protecting himself. He gave him his heart.... didn’t he resolve on staying by his side whatever, wherever, whenever happened?? Both of them did that. Something in his mind clicked, Noctis wouldn’t do that. Noctis wouldn’t trick him like that, planning like a villain from a bad movie. Another voice, really similar to his father, said the opposite. That he was played because he was an idiot. And only idiots and stupid people are like Prompto. “You do like like me?”

“Of course I do,” Noctis said, relaxing as it seemed like Prompto was starting to hear him. Setting both his own phone and the phone for Prompto aside, he took his hands. “I’d never do that to you. Everything I ever tell you, I mean,” he assured him, hoping he was hearing him.

“I... I know... I do know that” Prompto felt stupid. “What do you mean protocol? We, like, we just became like, friends with benefits or something...” Prompto let his words hang. He hoped Noctis would understand his confusion. His crying slowly coming to a halt.

“Prom, it has nothing to do with our progression with our relationship. It just has to do with our friendship. The guard likes making sure that whoever I’m with has their own phone so they can call someone if something happens,” Noctis explained again. “You’re around me a lot, so it’s safer for the both of us that you have your own phone, and not something that your parents can take awake and give you as they please.” He was hoping Prompto was understanding, and he was being more clear.

“It’s a security matter for you then?” Prompto asked curiously, looking with an interrogation look at Noctis. To Prompto, just a few seconds ago, a mobile like that would be offered just to a significant other or something like that; hence his confusion. In his mind, for a mobile to be there, Noctis would have to have planned if before. But it seemed he had taken it absolutely wrong.

“Basically,” Noctis said, relaxing some more. “It’s yours to use as you please, just so long as you keep it with you. It’s different than just me buying you a phone, so you don’t have to feel guilty or anything,” he said, shrugging and trying a tentative smile.

“I’m so so Sorry I misunderstood, Noct.”... his expression was dejected. His eyes cast downwards, he sighed. “It’s that I freaked out. I...” he sighed deeply... “I was so ready for you rejecting me, and me having to find a way to keep by your side and being your friend without my feelings for you confusing and disturbing everything...that,.. that... I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. I... I’m not really smart and I’m easily fooled like, all the time.... and deep down I... I think I’m dreaming, you know... deep down I think I don’t deserve you”, Prompto said the last part in a very soft whisper... a soft whisper he was sure he hadn’t said it aloud.

Noctis wrapped his arms around him, stroking his back. “It’s okay,” he said, kissing the side of his head. It stung but he knew there were issues deep down with Prompto and his self-esteem. “Of course you deserve me. You’re my best friend, the person who became friends with me just because of me. the person I can talk to about anything. You’re my other half,” he told him.

Prompto’s chuckle was kind of mixed with the last of his crying. Had he said out loud that he thought he didn’t deserve Noctis? The Prompto ball unraveled, and he tried to hug Noctis from where he was, but it was weird, so he stood up, pulled Noctis gently by the hand and hugged him like he wanted to have done since the first (or was the second) kiss. A hug with his whole body. He knew that couldn’t twirl like he imagined so he swayed them both from side to side. “I’m sooo sorry. And thank you... I like you a lot Noct. I told you yesterday. I like you. The dorky, snarky weird, cute Noct.... all the rest that comes with you is just that, part of the package. I lo-like you first. The rest I only like because they’re part of you.”

Noctis wrapped his arms around him, giving him a tight hug. He stroked along his back, hoping to provide him with some comfort. He hated seeing him like this. It hurt himself almost as much as it hurt Prompto. Pressing a kiss to the side of his head, he rested his head against the other male’s. “You okay now?” He asked. He had stuff that needed to be done, but he knew Ignis would understand if he had to spend more time on calming him down.

“Yeah... sorry again....” he smiled. “So, you’re spending the whole day on your pyjamas?” Prompto realised only now that Noctis was still on his pyjamas. “and this one is a new number?? What’s the billing process??” Prompto asked because his dad had already taken his phone from him without literally taking it from his hands. He just cut the bill. And if it was s security matter, he wouldn’t want to risk his parents doing something wrong inadvertently by mistake or lack of knowledge... but he would have to be extra careful with the bill if it meant Noctis would foot it or something like it.

Noctis shrugged. “Don’t see why not. I don’t get to do it often. I have the potions I need to make sometime soon, but otherwise I’m pretty open today,” he said. He waved him off as he asked about the billing. “Don’t worry about it. It’s taken care of. It’s all unlimited, so you can do what you please,” he said.

“What you mean it’s being taking care of?? Who pays it?” His mind thinking. He might need to take some part time job to kind of make it work. He wantedto get one anyways.

“It’s a royal expense. So all taken care of,” he said, grabbing the bag Ignis left for him, setting it aside so he’d remember to work on it soon.

“Huh? Why?” Prompto felt confused. “How come a royal expense? Is it like a borrowing kind of thing, like if we ever stop being friends, I give it back?” If it was, he could do that. It was like borrowing from a library.He turned on the phone. And checked the camera on the back “wow. This is as good as yours!! I think this model it’s been released like a month ago.”

“Because its main purpose for getting it for you is a royal thing. And I think we made a pinky promise, so I hope we’re not gonna stop being friends,” Noctis said, giving Prompto a smile. “It’s the generation before mine. Ignis said he thought you may be uncomfortable having the same one as mine,” he added, glad to see him having fun.

“I’m not swallowing a thousand needles, so nope. You’re stuck with me for life.” Prompto started fiddling with the phone. He opened the camera app and waited for the right moment, then he snapped. He got Noctis looking at him, directly to his eyes, rumpled hair and pyjamas, his lips a bit reddened from their kissing. He favourited. “Iggy knows things.”

Noctis was used to Prompto taking photos of him at random, chuckling softly. He got out a flask, figuring he could put his subconscious on working on making potions. He could do it faster if he focused, but he was busy focusing on Prompto. "Iggy is a genius," he answered, smiling softly and sat down. "Glad you like it."

“You look good.” Prompto showed him the picture and kissed his cheek. “Ah, you’re making more of those?” He pointed the flask and laid his head on Noctis’ shoulder, almost reclining his torso on the prince, fiddling with his new phone, and its apps, setting the accounts he knew the password for. “Ah, gonna have to...” he stopped. He had told Noctis he’d lost his phone. But then, Noctis said he skimmed his dad’s note. Prompto bit his lips thinking on how to phrase his question without startling Noctis.

"It's my exchange for Ignis giving me the day off. I have to practice these," Noctis said, holding it up. He slipped his arm around Prompto, stroking absently along his arm. He was feeling domestic. "Did you forget some of your passwords?," he asked, seeing what he was working on.

“Yeah... kinda need my other phone for getting contacts and some passwords too...” his voice was all devoid of the fun and happiness from a second ago. “Noct... if... if I ask you something will you tell me the truth?” He kept mock fiddling with the phone, just to be doing something. He felt tense, he didn’t want to worry Noctis more than he’s already worried with him, over and over. But it seemed kinda inevitable these days. Prompto didn’t actually understand why some of his chores of the way his parents acted worried Noctis.

Noctis squeezed Prompto’s shoulder gently, sensing his mood had changed, and not for the better. He rose a brow at the question. "Of course," he said, curious as to what he was going to ask him. He tried to pride himself in being fairly honest and blunt.

“Did you really skimmed reading my dad’s note or you read everything??” Prompto bit his lips. There. It was out. If he’d read it instead of just skimming, he’d know Prompto lied about losing his phone.

Of course Prompto would have asked the one thing Noctis actually didn't want to be honest about. He let out a small sigh. "All of it," he confessed, glancing at the blond near him.

Prompto smiled sadly, averting Noctis’ gaze and fixing his eyes on the mock fiddling of his phone. “So you know I lied to you.... that dad took my phone and camera cause I fucked up, right?”

Noctis switched the flask to his other hand, so he could cup Prompto’s cheek, turning him to look at him. "You didn't fuck up, Prom. They're asking a lot of you. And that's coming from someone who has princely duties a lot." He was glad he at least wasn't mad at him.

“They’re not asking much, Noct. That’s the thing. What they ask is simple and the same thing since I’ve been ten. So it’s really my fault when I get them wrong. I’ve been doing them for a long time, so I should’ve known better. The only thing that’s getting different is...” shit. He didn’t want to say that sometimes the money they sent wasn’t enough. “... is that some things are getting more expensive faster.” He doesn’t want Noctis getting worried with him as one more thing on his princely shoulder.

"Based on the letter, it seems like they're asking a lot," Noctis said. He knew it was good for him to know how to take care of himself, but the painting and all was just too much. "Prom... would you ever consider talking to a professional?" he asked, chewing on his lip. He didn't know how he'd react to it, but he was really worried about him.

“The painting? It’s the first time they ask that. It’s because my dad can’t this year... I told you we do the house every year. I don’t get why, but it’s always been like that. It was nicer when I was a kid. Everyone did together... but...” he leaned more of his torso on Noctis, so he couldlook better at his face; “what do you mean professional?”

He stroked his cheek gently. "You shouldn't have to feel like you have to do everything perfect to have them around," he said, reaching up to run his fingers through his blond locks. "Cardea said the trauma she sensed from you was the same thing as Glaive members who have PTSD. And last night, you were screaming and thrashing around in your sleep. I think it'd be good to talk to a mental health professional."

“Really? But PSTD is like because of the horrible stuff people go through in war, right? Why would i have it?” Prompto leaned in to his touch, a confuse look on his face. “I like when you do that”. He got quiet for a minute just enjoying the feeling of Noctis’ fingers going through his hair. “I don’t remember any dream from last night...just some kind of a small silver fox-like animal, with a red dot on the forehead... was it bad? Why didn’t you wake me up?” Prompto leaned in more... almost like a dog spreading the body to get more petting.

Noctis shrugged. "I don't know, but the visions I was getting through the healing process weren't pretty. Sometimes people suppress bad memories," he said, continuing running his fingers through Prompto’s hair since he liked it. It was usually what he went to when he was trying to comfort him anyway. He gave a strained smile at the mention of the Carbuncle. "I don't know what he is exactly. I just know his... name or species or whatever is Carbuncle," he said, playing with his hair. "I tried to wake you. You wouldn't wake up."

Prompto was quiet. He had a pensive expression. He wondered if this PSTD that the healer saw and the images Noctis got were from before he was adopted. He didn’t remember much. And sometimes he had this gut feeling that he didn’t want to remember. “I don’t know Noct... you know I was adopted when I was a kid. My mom says they got me when I was 4 or 5. She said it was a guess. Don’t know why though. I don’t remember many things before my mom and dad, and that house you visited. Mom said we lived on another house before. I don’t remember.”

Noctis’s fingers continued to thread through his hair, watching him. "It's possible it's something from your childhood you're repressing. I think it'd be good to talk to someone," he said, resting their heads together. He just wanted to help him get better. "They may be able to help you more about you panic attack than me or Max can as well," he added. His inner Ignis voice corrected him to say Max and I but he dismissed it.

“You know, Max... sometimes I have the feeling I know her more than I know my parents, you know... it’s weird, she’s just a neighbour that travels a lot” Prompto stops fiddling with his phone and leans in more into Noctis and the hand going through his hair... “have I told you I love when you do this? It’s so calming...” Prompto has shifted so much that his head ended up on Noctis lap. He closed his eyes. “Doctors cost money Noct. I’ll think about it, okay”

Noctis let him shift, running his fingers through his hair. He leaned down and kissed Prompto’s forehead, before going back to playing with his hair. "I'll keep that in mind when you start to panic," he said, twirling a few strands around his fingers. "I have people on call if you decide you want to," he offered, though doubting Prompto would take him off on that offer.

“Hmm Hmm. I promise I’ll think about it.” He stayed quiet for a while. “How is it going with the flask?”

"That's all I ask," he murmured, playing with his hair. He glanced over at the flask when it got brought up, holding it up. "Slow."

“Maybe it’s because you’re not studying math.” Prompto laughed and opened his eyes, raising one of his hands to reach to Noctis’ neck and gently pulling him down for a kiss.

Noctis chuckled. "it's because I'm focusing on other things," he answered, leaning down to give Prompto a soft kiss.

“I’m distracting you, aren’t I?” Prompto chuckled and kissed Noctis deeply.

"Mm, a little bit. I don't mind," Noctis smirked against Prompto lips, matching the depth. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but he was willing to endure some discomfort for the moment.

A pop from next to his head startled Prompto and he stopped the kiss “Noct?”

Noctis pulled back a little. "Mm?" he asked, not even having noticed it, having been too lost in the kiss.

“Something popped.” Prompto said in between kisses.

Noctis pulled back a bit looking over, and realized the flask exploded. "Oops..." he said. Guess he'd have to explain to Ignis why there were nine flasks, rather than ten”. His hand was sore, and was blotched red, but wasn't anything bad.

“Oops doesn’t sound good. What happened? Prompto tried sitting up.

"Kissing while trying to do magic doesn't seem like a good idea," Noctis said, brushing it off. Once Prompto was sitting up, he got up to go to the kitchen, rinsing off his hands.

Prompto got up and went after him. “Let me see,” and he got near Noctis, reaching for his hand.

"It's fine," he said, letting him take his hand nevertheless. It was minor, almost looking like a rash or allergic reaction.

“Does it hurt?” Prompto asked worriedly, taking Noctis’ hand carefully to inspect.

"Stings a little, but it's not the end of the world," Noctis shrugged. He was fairly good at managing pain, so long as it wasn't a bone or something.

Prompto kisses carefully every single part of the hand that seemed hurt... “I’m so so sorry, I am distracting you.”

"It's not a big deal, I promise," Noctis said, leaning over to kiss Prompto’s cheek. "Neither of us knew. Now we do."

“Iggy’s not gonna be happy about it, is he? I should find something else to do while you do your thing.” Prompto was worried. He didn’t want to disturb important stuff.

Noctis shrugged. “They’re not hard to come by. I’m sure he’ll be fine,” he said, reaching up to brush Prompto’s hair away from his ear. “Don’t sweat it, okay?”

“If you say so.” Prompto looked at Noctis and pulled him to French kiss him again, holding him close, one of his hand on Noctis head, the other on the prince’s back pulling them as close as they could be.

Noctis returned the kiss, smiling softly against Prompto’s lips. "What's say I boot up the gaming system, and watch you, while I focus on making a potion?" he suggested against his lips.

Prompto pouted for a second but nodded. “Can I play that new one, the solo story?” He took Noctis’ uninjured hand and threaded their fingers. “I know!!! I’ll sit on the floor so we don’t get tempted.”

"Sure," he said, squeezing his hand and pulled him over to the couch. He let go of his hand so he could put in the disc, turning on the system, and sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve been having less time to edit chapters that have been written a long time ago. We apologise for the wait.
> 
> I hope you like the chapter. Leave a comment if you want and reach me on twitter (@mikkywhi) and tumblr (@mismatchedpurple)
> 
> There may probably be a double posting today. 
> 
> Cya  
> Mikky aka MismatchedPurple


	16. Distress, thy name is Argentum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing, gaming and a little bit of stress... cause who said a prince’s bff life was easy?

Prompto sat on the floor in between Noctis’ legs. He put his head up a bit and smirked  “last one for good luck?”

"You just want an excuse to kiss me," he teased, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

“Like I need an excuse”; Prompto shifted himself a bit to reach Noctis better and give him a hell of a breath-taking French kiss if it meant they won’t be smooching for a while.

Noctis was completely lost himself in the kiss, not paying attention to anything, including the sound of his front door opening.

Ignis took his shoes offand entered the apartment, going to the living room and stopped to admire the scene that greeted him. “Oh... I guess they talked” he murmured in between his teeth, not mad or angry just surprised it happened so fast. He chuckled.

Gladiolus had come with Ignis to check in on things, and maybe see if he could coax Noctis into training voluntarily, even though it wasn't in the schedule. He trailed in behind Ignis, looking over at the two boys. "Well, guess it's a good thing I came, because if you told me this, I don't think I would have believed you if you had said anything," he said.

Ignis laughed. “They’ve been dancing around each other for a while. With everything that happened to Prompto yesterday I think it might have been one of the triggers. Not that His Majesty meddling hadn’t had its part in the story, though... they’re indeed cute.”

"You knew about this?" Gladiolus asked, glancing at the Advisor in surprise.

Noctis finally heard things in the background, pulling away and looked up. His face turned bright red when he saw Ignis and Gladiolus standing there, the latter with the shit-eating grin. "Uh.. hey."

“Something like that...” and put the bags he was carrying on the counter. “Good afternoon, Noct, Prompto. Have you had lunch already?”

Prompto didn’t actually blush, no... He turned into an almost crimson tomato, opening and closing his mouth like a gaping fish. He wished he was a tortoise now, so he could hide his whole head.

Leave it to Ignis to completely opt not to comment. "No, uh, not yet," he said, clearing his throat. He brushed his hair back, offering the controller to Prom. "I was just getting ready to work on the potions."

"Seems like you got distracted," Gladiolus teased, grinning broadly.

Prompto took the controller and kept quiet. He was too embarrassed to actually say anything. This thing he just figured out with Noctis was a tad too new and being the centre of attention without he himself putting in the limelight with a joke or something similar wasn’t comfortable or easy for him. So he kept quiet. He learned to be more extroverted, but the shy boy still existed.

“I knew I said there was enough food but while taking care of some business in town, I’ve come up with a new recipe I’d like to try. Hence, my coming. Haven’t you read your texts, your highness?” Ignis said expertly preparing the area for cooking.

Noctis looked around for his phone, grabbing it. "I didn't even hear it go off. I've been busy," he said, hoping neither would notice his injured hand.

Prompto started the game and leaned a bit on one of Noctis’ leg. He was still a bit red in the face and his discomfort showed. He was too quiet.

Ignis ‘grumphed’ and looked at Noctis “have you tried any of the flasks yet?”

"How'd you manage to hurt yourself? We haven't even been training," Gladio commented, seeing the angry red of his palm.

Noctis flushed at the timing for both of them. His other hand lingered on Prompto's shoulder to provide support. "Uh, yeah. I did one, and then something went wrong and it exploded."

Ignis knew what might have gone wrong but he kept quiet. Saying anything right now wasn’t going to be very good. He’d send Noctis’ a text later giving him instructions on how to care for a magical burn. He might need an exilir for that. He’ll talk to him privately later.

Prompto flinches lightly at Gladiolus’ commentary. It was his fault that Noctis got hurt. If he didn’t keep distracting him with kisses he’d have been fine. He pushed the controlled buttons a little harder than usual and died a little more frequently than he would generally die on a game. Still, not a single word comes of his mouth.

Noctis’ thumb gently stroked along Prompto’s shoulder, trying to keep him calm. It was embarrassing, but nothing Noctis couldn't handle. He was a little more concerned about the blond.

"Mmm, did you get distracted while trying?" he asked with a playful wink. "Well, i was gonna see if I could talk you into training off the clock, but not sure how much that'll work," he added.

"Ugh," Noct groaned, leaning back.

Prompto dropped the controller and leaped on his feet. He rushed to the bathroom, his face reddening by the second. He got to the bathroom and closed the door.

Noctis frowned after Prompto, worrying about him. He really didn't handle stress well, it seemed... He resisted the urge to go check on him, letting him have his space. "I still owe you a punch after you nearly broke my ribs," Noct commented.

"I'd like to see you try," Gladiolus teased.

“Doing what you both are doing in this situation will not help a single bit. Gladiolus you were way out of line, while in your eagerness to tease Noct you blatantly forgot what transpired in this very apartment yesterday brought up by a simple commentary. A terrible panic crisis was triggered with results not nice to be seen. I most certainly don’t wish to remind you that some panic crisis tend to turn easily into very heavy convulsions and may even cause brain damage. 

And you, Noctis, instead of let yourself to be goaded should actually check on Prompto to certify yourself that he hasn’t fallen into a crisis. Astrals.”

Ignis was pissed at the infantile behaviour of his friends. If Noctis himself didn’t put his head back on place he will check on Prompto himself.

The hardest thing Noct was having with being around Prompto more was figuring out when he should leave him be, and when he should go check on him. He let out a sigh, setting his stuff aside and got up, knocking on the bathroom door. "Prom?"

Gladiolus held up his hands. "It's what I'm used to doing with the kid. Didn't think it'd bother his friend," he said.

“Gladio, Prompto is a happy to go kid. On a normal day he would have taken your teasing lightly and most certainly he would even have put himself as the centre to misdirect the attention on Noctis. But this week hasn’t been good to him. So if I were you I’d apologise to both of them.”

Prompto was a small ball on the floor of the bathroom. He didn’t even remember if he locked the door after himself or not. He was crying and breathing, trying to do as Max told him years ago. He was responsible for Noctis’ injury. It was his eagerness to keep kissing him that distracted the prince from his duties. A thing he never ever wanted to do, because he knew how important they were. Noctis was hurt because of him. And he knew that even though his BFF said it wasn’t his fault, that it was okay; he knew deep inside himself that it wasn’t true. Everything he touches, he ruins. His dad is right.

He cried, breathed and counted. Because that’s was the only thing he was good to do.

Noctis didn't hear him answer, so he tried the door, finding it unlocked. He frowned as he saw Prompto in another fit of panic, and was considering insisting a bit more about going to see someone. This wasn't normal. He shifted to sit next to him, running his fingers through his hair in hopes to calm him. "Breathe, Prom. Everything's okay," he said, stroking his hair.

Gladiolus sighed. Ignis had the ability to make anyone feel like a child again. It was why he was such a good advisor. "Alright," he said, sitting down at the breakfast bar, figuring it'd do them no good to interrupt them.

“I’m so sorry Noct” Prompto said in the middle of crying. “It’s my fault you got hurt.” Prompto breathed but the counting wasn’t needed anymore. He did it. He came out of an anxiety attack alone again. He did it! He’s always had them. But this week it was one thing after another. It was the most atypical week of his life so far.“I’m so sorry I got you hurt.” He sniffled. “This week has been the worst and the best of my life.”

"Shh, I'm fine. Really," Noctis assured Prompto, kissing his head. He pulled him over to rest against him, playing with his hair. "Accidents happen, Prom. It's not a big deal," he said, not knowing how to get him to see it wasn't a big thing. He was fine, and it didn't really hurt. It was more annoying than anything. "I mean, you saw just this past weekend at the fact during training that I nearly broke my ribs. It happens."

“I know, but none of them were because I kept hogging your attention.” Prompto leaned on Noctis, letting himself to be hugged. “I.. I guess the biggest problem wasn’t Gladio’s teasing. that we were occupied kissing. It’s the fact that you got hurt because we were kissing... To me it doesn’t matter if it’s a paper cut or an amputation. I hate seeing you hurt. It hurts me when I see you hurt.” Prompto sighed softly and continued. “And I couldn’t deal with Gladio flaunting in our faces that you were hurt because we had been kissing”

Noctis held him close, stroking along Prompto’s arm gently. "I know the feeling. I hate seeing you like this because it hurts me too," he said, resting his chin on his head. "But you weren't forcing me to do anything. I could have pulled away, or set it down. I just didn't know. Neither of us did," he pointed out.

“Yeah, I. Know that.... sorry I bolted and worried you again. I generally deal well with Gladio’s teasing, you know that. It’s just as I told you... this week has been the best and the worst of my life... but all the best parts have you in it.” Prompto shifted a bit and kissed Noctis lightly. “I guess the bathroom floor seems to be good for confessions.” Prompto chucked. “When people ask us in the future how did it all began, we’re definitely skipping the bathroom floor.”

Noctis returned the kiss, smiling softly. "I'm glad I can give you the good parts. I just wish you didn't have the bad parts too," he said, stroking Prompto’s arm. He laughed softly. "Don't want to confess to people that you drunkenly confessed to me on the bathroom floor that you had feelings for me?" he asked, resting his head against his.

“I was high. I wasn’t drunk drunk. But I think if I weren’t high I don’t think I’d have made it.... hey... do you think your dad did on purpose??” Prompto asked smiling at Noctis.

Noctis may not know his dad as well as most kids knew their parents, he knew him well enough. "I wouldn't put it past him..." he muttered.

“Damn the plot thickens.” Prompto laughed. “Let’s get up from the bathroom floor?”

Noctis nodded, getting up and offered Prompto his good hand. His other hand was fine, he just didn't want to make it harder on Prompto. "Oh, and get this, my dad uses emojis."

Prompto took his hand to get up, interlaced his fingers and started making way back to the living room “no way!!! Your dad texts? Mine hate texting!!”

"He just recently started picking it up, to have more contact with me, but it's embarrassing," Noctis said, chuckling softly and headed back into the living room.

Ignis busied himself with cooking, but breathed in relief when he saw them both coming back relatively well. Prompto’s eyes seemed a bit red, then crying definitely had been involved. He decided not mentioning anything.

Gladiolus resisted a sigh as he saw the kids coming out, knowing what Ignis was expecting of him. "Didn't mean to freak you guys out so much, sorry," he said. He wasn't the type to do long-winded apologies or anything, just liking to keep things short and simple.

"You know I can handle it. Just be careful at times with Prom," Noctis said, squeezing Prompto’s hand.

Prompto smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes like always. “It’s okay, big guy. I’m dealing with a some bad things this week, and sometimes I just... I just don’t process things like I usually do. I’ve just realised that some things affect me more than usual. I’m sorry.”

Prompto squeezed Noctis hand and allowed himself to be taken back to the sofa. He sat on the floor and a controller was gently put in his hands. “Thanks Noct.” He just realised what had made triggers for the anxiety bursts and the panic attacks more frequent: His realising of his feelings for Noctis and the fact that the prince had been hurt and in pain for a while.

“Sometimes we have bad weeks,” Gladiolus said, brushing off his apology. 

Noctis gave him the controller so he could go back to gaming, before leaning against the counter. “How’s cooking coming?”

“It’s going to take a while yet. Why don’t you go and play some games with Prompto? I’ll get you when it’s ready. Then we’ll focus on potions.” Ignis said while stirring one of the pots.

“Yay, more potions..” Noctis murmured, going back into the living room to collapse on the couch. He laid across it, running his fingers through Prompto’s hair, ruffling it playfully.

Prompto was quiet and this time he didn’t offer to help Ignis like he always did. He was half focused on playing, half pondering on the things that had just happened.

“You okay?” Noctis asked, keeping his voice low to give them some privacy as he played with Prompto’s hair.

“Mmm. Just realised some things. And I’m kinda processing it. I think I may have realised one of the reasons I’m more sensible this week” Prompto answered back keeping the tone as low as Noctis’

Noctis’ thumb stroked along Prompto’s head gently, feeling protective and affectionate. If not for his worry about Prom, he made have taken Gladio up on his offer, but he was still too worried. “Oh?”

“Yep. I’m still mulling over it, trying to get it right. When I do, I’ll tell you, okay?” Prompto leaned in a bit and looked up “you’re not gonna play?”

“Take your time,” Noctis told him, running his fingers through Prompto’s hair once more, before pulling away. “I’ll join you if you want.”

“And what do you want?” Prompto smiled.

“I’m not gonna turn down video games,” Noctis said, pushing himself to sit up.

Ignis observed both boys. Their dynamic hadn’t changed a lot. When there were touching here and there sporadically before, now they were more constant. They always had a part of the body that they were touching each other. But the companionship has always been there. The advisor smiled. And spoke in low tones for the shield: “it seems they’ve always been a couple, doesn’t it? It’s uncanny how much they’ve changed in a couple of days”.

Prompto laughed. “Want me to sit up on the couch with you, you’re gonna sit here with me or stay as we are?” He moved to get the second controller to give it to Noctis.

“Good to see he has someone else to care about,” Gladiolus commented. He liked Noctis way more than he used to, but he wasn’t immune to the fact the prince had his issues. He was trying to do what he could, but that was easier said than done.

“You can sit with me if you want. I don’t bite,” Noctis teased, smiling over at him.

“The same applies to yourself, Gladio. How was your date with Cardea?” Ignis grinned mischievously.

Prompto sat up on the sofa and got close to Noctis ear, hiding a bit his face and murmured right on the prince’s ear “What If I want you to?” He grinned.

Gladiolus glared at him for his teasing, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Shush, Scientia.” 

Noctis turned red at Prompto’s comment, but smirked over at him, bumping his shoulders with him. “Not with company,” he told him, keeping his tone light.

“Oh. It seems Prompto has learned the fun of teasing his highness.” Ignis hinted them with his eyes. “Should I be expecting her company soon?”

Prompto smirked and bumped his shoulder with Noctis’. “I know. But I couldn’t miss the golden opportunity of teasing you. It’s rare.”

“It should be something everyone gets to enjoy. He’s fun to pick on,” Gladiolus grinned back at Ignis. He shook his head. “She’s busy right now.”

“Sometimes it feels like it’s constant with you three, Nyx, and my dad,” Noctis said, grinning at Prompto. It was all good fun for him anyway.

“What do you mean??? I rarely manage to do it!” Prompto said in a mock exasperated tone.

"When you don't, others manage to," Noctis assured him. It seemed he was always getting teased, and they were trying to keep his ego in check. Which was probably a good thing, given how people were at school.

Prompto pouted. “You do know why I do it, right?”

“But not opposed to ah, get involved more, I suppose?” Ignis inquired and put one of the trays in the oven. “She’s impressed me. And you know that’s rare.” He pushed his glasses. “His highness is getting curious about our state of business in the relationship department. I managed to trick him into eating five portions of vegetables... all due to his curiosity.”

“Because you love me?” Noctis asked, giving Prompto a playful pinch in his side.

“She doesn’t get scared off easily,” Gladiolus said, leaning against the counter, watching him. He rose a brow in surprise. “Told you he couldn’t turn down a challenge,” he said, grinning. “Did you tell him anything?

“That too, but it’s cause you get cuter” Prompto grinned; “and don’t pinch me or I’ll tickle you. I know where to get you. And I know you don’t want them to know.”

Ignis grinned. “Please, Gladiolus, you do know me. Would I have caved that so easily?”

Noctis grinned back, before hiding his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay, truce. Let’s play yeah?” 

Gladiolus smirked. “I’d have a comment about that, but it’s not kid appropriate, even if they can’t hear us,” he answered.

“Ahaaaa! I wiiiin!!!” Prompto laughed hard. And thought to himself, because he didn’t know if he’d have the courage to do so aloud I love you. And he blushed lightly.

Ignis grinned “Oh, x-rated commentaries. I’ll hold you to that”

Noctis elbowed Prompto playfully. He loaded up the game, leaning against him a bit as he started a new game.

Gladiolus just grinned back and winked, knowing that the Advisor would have a general enough idea of what he wanted to say. “Maybe on the way back.”

Prompto’s attention shifted to the tv. They’ve been teasing each other and bantering so much that they actually haven’t played anything. It was one of those dungeon-esque hack and slash kind of game and his character was a long ranged spell caster. It was interesting to be on the outskirts of the fight downing enemies up and down. Every time one fell due to a spell he had casted he grinned and nudged Noctis “another one bites the dust”. This day was indeed the best day of his life.

Ignis chuckled lightly. “This will take a while to get ready, shall we join them in the living room or we do stay here just ‘kid watching’?”

Just like in reality, Noctis preferred melee and up-close fighting, which worked well with Prompto. One long-range, and one close-up. He worked on taking out the enemies, able to see when Prompto took out others with magic. "Glad to have you watching my back," he said, taking out another enemy.

"As oblivious as they are, I think they'd notice us standing here, watching them," Gladiolus pointed out.

“Gotcha. Ever at your side.” Prompto grinned broadly. “The boss in this one is that one that copies your power or the one that freezes time? I gotta know so I can equip the correct spell.” Prompto said completely engrossed on the game. He leaned on Noctis, putting his head on his shoulder.

Ignis chuckled “I don’tknow... If the game they’re playing is the recent one Noct got, the ceiling may fall and...”

Ignis stopped mid-sentence to answer his mobile. “Scientia. Oh, hello.... yes, he is..... there is no need to be concerned about it, Ms Argentum.... Most Certainly not.... I will make sure of it.... have a good day.”

Ignis frowned and looked at Gladiolus. "We may have trouble brewing in the background, my friend. And I assure you it’s something we ourselves can do very little about, even though we want to.” And he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Managed to double post.
> 
> If I do find time tomorrow, I may add another couple chapters :)
> 
> Mikky


	17. Brewing Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One phone call can complicate things. Noctis surely wishes Ignis would stop trying to teach him stuff and gave him straight answers sometimes.

Noctis grinned back at him, trying to remember himself. "The one that copies me," he answered, after he remembered. He went through, working on equipping anything he'd need to work well. 

Distant from the other two, Gladiolus rose a brow, wondering what he meant. He'd heard Ignis address Argentum, meaning it had something to do with Prompto, and it didn't seem like it was good. "What happened?"

“It seems Ms Argentum has quite an eagle eye for things. She is coming to town tomorrow. And she was quite surprised that Prompto didn’t answer his phone. She’s asked him to go home because she has things to discuss with him.” Ignis took off his glasses and cleaned them. “She also said, before hanging up, that she found strange there is no Tabata in Prompto’s class; hence my concern about problems brewing”.

Prompto was focused on paying attention into the game. The copy boss was no easy fight cause his best ability was to copy Noctis’ character and if he didn’t pay close attention he would attack his bff’s character instead of the boss. He sat forward on the couch and cursed. “He got me, I’m down and I have no healing kit. Damn!”

"Wasn't it his parents that took his phone in the first place?" Gladiolus asked Ignis, confusion in his tone. He only knew a gist of the situation, but he also knew Ignis had got an phone for the blond, since he didn't have his own. He sighed. "We probably should have contacted the school, and given them notice of his alias', for situations like this.." he muttered. They just never assumed the school would need to get involved.

"Give me a minute and I'll get you," Noctis said, giving a few more strikes so he could stun the boss, before running over to Prompto to heal him. "A little bit more and we'll get him," he told him, going back to starting to attack.

“From what I could understand, the confiscation of personal items is used as a some sort of bizarre behaviour correction. He’s told his highness that he’d lost his phone. Noctis got visibly upset with the fact; hence the plan of having a crownsguard mobile using security as an excuse.” Ignis gazed at the other two innocently playing videogames. “The usage of alias was necessary to ease the Prompto’s anxiety for staying over. However it’s slipped my mind that his mother would check. Actually I hadn’t even considered that she would.” Ignis removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his eyes. “This is most certainly a situation that I need to discuss with Noctis without the presence of Prompto...”

“No Noct, go up! Go up! Yes! I got him. Go behind with the flame sword!” Prompto hammered the controller, they were this close of beating the boss, finally!! “Yeeeeass!! We did it!!!” Prompto threw himself into Noctis holding him and kissing every single part of his face he could reach.

"I'm not saying I disagree or agree with it. I'm not a parent. My dad still deals with punishment for Iris. But it seems strange that she's upset with him for not answering his phone when they were the ones who took it in the first place," Gladiolus pointed out. "Pull him aside. Tell him it's Crown business stuff. I'll keep his other half entertained," he offered.

Noctis was completely focused on the game, already in the process of what Prompto was telling him to do. He watched the boss' life go down, before he was finally defeated. He laughed softly, reaching up to ruffle his hair. "Doubt we could do it together?" he asked.

“Your Highness, a moment please. There’s something I need to discuss with you, a small detail of a meeting today” Ignis called out giving Noctis a pointed look. He hoped he would get it.

Noct looked up when he heard his title, used to it by now with Ignis. It was always Noct most of times or Your Highness whenever Ignis needed to talk something important, but not always. His adviser seemed to switch off between both, but then again, Noct switch between calling him a few nicknames anyway. "Yeah, sure," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of Prompto's head. "Be right back."

Gladiolus took his place on the couch - though less close to the blond than Noct had been- "I'll play stand-in"

Prompto smiled “all right big guy. Sure you can take it?”

"I'm sure I can handle myself okay," Gladiolus assured Prompto with a smirk.

“We have a problem Noct. Ms Argentum has just called.” Ignis said quietly , closing the bedroom door. “She’s told me that Prompto has to come back home today. She will be arriving home tomorrow. And there is something that I suppose we might have less information to accurately access a resolution.” Ignis sighed before continuing. “Ms Argentum called his mobile and was upset he didn’t answer...”

Noctis had been suspicious of the fact it wasn't actually a Princely matter, and his lips pursed. He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, trying to keep his emotions in check so he didn't get angry or overly concerned. His brow rose. "I saw the letter from his dad... He was the one who took his phone... why is she upset he didn't answer it when it was taken away from him? It'd be like if you told me I couldn't drive, and then got mad at me because I didn't drive to the Citadel," he said, confused.

“There must have been a piece of information on this note that we’re overlooking...” Ignis thought aloud. “That fact has made Ms. Argentum call the school and check if there was a Tabata in your class. And this is the second problem.”

A chill ran through him as Ignis explained their second problem. "Wait... she can do that? I thought students were confidential. What if "Tabata" had an abusive parent who he'd been separated from, and that parent was looking for him? Seems like a safety concern." He was distracting himself from the actual concern. Obviously his mom would wonder whose house he'd been at the entire time, and they'd have to come out with it eventually.

“Gladio, no! That’s the wrong item!” Prompto laughed. “Use the fire sword with that one.”

"I'm new to this stuff, kid, be patient," Gladio told him, patting him on the shoulder with a heavy hand.

“There are subtle ways of getting information that most school staff wouldn’t realise that they shouldn’t divulge Noct. I think the key point here might be understanding the note. She has the absolute confidence that Prompto is lying to her.” Ignis sighed trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together in his mind.

Noctis sighed, trying to think of what the note said. He knew he had a bad feeling about lying about who he was friends with, but wanted to respect his friend’s wishes. “I just remember he was mostly talking about his expenses report and how he had to take care of the money they give him,” he said

“I know big guy. That’s why I’m telling you. I’m not mad, bro.” Prompto nudged him

Gladiolus looked over the game, "okay, now where?"

“Hmm, that’s an interesting piece of information, it adds to the wretched image I have been putting together of them; however that’s not exactly it... Perhaps anything that would give her the impression he would have the mobile with him....” Ignis pondered.

He thought back to it, before considering an idea. "What day is it?" he asked, his schedule completely messed up. He usually only knew what day it was by the appointments he had, and if he had school. But between his injury, school being closed and all, he was completely at a loss.

“Go up then turn left. Wait there till I cast the spell then you can attack” Prompto instructed, trying to take out all the enemies on the screen to open the path to Gladiolus.

Gladiolus followed the instructions, letting the younger boy take the lead since he was out of his element.

“It’s Thursday. Why?” Ignis didn’t understand his reasoning.

"That may possibly be why she thought he had it? His dad gave him permission to get the phone on Wednesday, but she knows he's been with me since Tuesday... so not like he's been home to get it," Noctis said, pursing his lips.

“That seems to be it. It’s the only possible explanation... However I think we may have to come clear on his association with you. Perhaps that might clear the air?” Ignis pondered aloud. “We might need to open this to Prompto”.

"Maybe if she's at least partially rational, she'll understand it was a safety precaution, not just her son being defiant and lying to him," Noctis said, letting out a long breath. "I'm just worried he's going to panic."

“Anxiety and panic attacks have triggers, Noctis. If we manage to undermine the trigger....”Ignis answered.

"And how do you propose we do that, with the fact his mom is upset and wants him home?" Noctis asked.

Ignis sat and thought. They could call his parents to have a meeting and come clean about Prompto’s association with the Prince. They could shelter Prompto from it. That would solve the whole Tabata blunder. Or... Ignis smiled. “How opposed are you spend a few days at Prompto’s?”

Ignis's smile made him feel unsettled. It was a smile of planning. He rose a brow at his suggestion. "I... can? But what help would that do?" Noctis asked, not following his Advisor's line of thinking.

“If his mother arrived to their house with the Prince of Lucis there with her son. And somehow his entourage....” Ignis suggested

It was a sound enough plan. At the very least, it should take off some of the edge. "I can do that. What do we tell Prom?"

“You know him best, Noct. What do you think it would make him be okay for you to stay at his place?”

Noctis let out a sigh, trying to figure out what to say to him, without alerting him that his mom was going to come home, upset. "I know how to get us there, I just don't know how to get him to want to stay," he said

Prompto laughed out loud. It was really funny to play this game with Gladio. He was clueless, and sometimes kept saying ‘this is unreal’, ‘a body part doesn’t come off like that’. He should play with him more often.

"If you think this is fun, you'd like actual training. Probably more than Noct does," gladio commented.

“I think you might be overestimating yourself.” Ignis snickered “get creative. She said she would be home in the morning. So spending a night there might be indicated. I think I have overdone myself again today. There is plenty left over to be taken. Gladio and I will be in the vicinity. And arrive ‘casually’ a little after she does.”

“It might be good to try to discern the triggers so we can try to take care of them. If you have any opportunity to learn them it’d be good. Try to be calm and empathetic when dealing with the subject” Ignis thought this situation would be a good training at diplomacy for Noctis.

Leave it to Ignis to make this a teaching moment for him... He ran his fingers through his hair, leaning back against the wall. "So do you think if we just went over in the morning, rather than actually spending the night, we should be fine?" he asked. "Getting him there isn't hard. He knows I read the note. I could just remind him in the morning that he needs to get his phone so his parents can contact him. I just don't know how to make it last more than five minutes."

“You’re overestimating yourself. You can get creative. You both got really distracted today enough for a magical injury....” ignis smirked

"Yeah, cause i'm sure his mom walking in to her son kissing the prince would go great," Noctis said, eyeing his friend.

“Noctis. I’m not saying you should be doing all the time. Calm yourself. It’s paramount that you be there overnight. You told me Mr. Argentum arrived late night. Perhaps she will do the same. They seem to prefer making Prompto uncertain of when they’ll be home. “And if she doesn’t come, I’ll call her myselfaddressing the issue of necessary secrecy”

Maybe it was his stress and worry that was limiting his creativity. "So, I still need to figure out a way to get us to spend the night together, without telling him the plan or the fact his mom is planning on being home..." it went against his usual blunt nature, but he was afraid of freaking Prompto out.

“Don’t you worry. I feel the worst has already come to pass. How is your injury?” Ignis asked, concern in his voice.

These were times he just wished Ignis would tell him if he had ideas, rather than making him figure it out for himself. Noctis glanced down at his hand at the question. "It's more annoying than anything."

Ignis sighed. He got a flask of exilir from his pocket and gave him. “That’s the only way of making it better. A magic injury doesn’t heal itself. They have to be healed from external factors. My apologies, I should have expanded my explanation about that before.”

"Telling me not to get distracted while making them woulda probably been a good idea too," Noctis said, crushing it in his hand, feeling the power course through him.

“My apologies. I should have been more assertive on that matter.” Ignis replied.

"Learning curve," Noctis said, feeling better. "Now, I still don't feel like we figured out what to do with Prom."

Ignis sighed dejected. “You are one of the most important things for him. He loves you, Noctis. You don’t need much to hold his attention. I had promised myself I would give you opportunity to discover this yourself however the circumstances don’t allow that anymore. He has you on highest regards and I do suspect that his greatest fear is losing you. So whatever situation on which he sees that as a possibility for that to happen and is beyond his control, he panics.Words will take you only part of the way. Actions speak louder. My apologies in advance on usurping you from learning that yourself” Ignis sighed dejectedly once more

"So, as long as I'm there for him, you think i can tell him about what's going on? You know I hate lying," Noctis said, going to sit on his computer chair.

“Try to be more emphatic and considerate... you doesn’t have to lie. Just try to be less blunt.”

"So, tell him, just tell him gently?"

“And listen.”

Noctis pinched the bridge of his nose, giving a nod.

“Here is what we are going to do. I’m going to leave with Gladio to get desert. You tell him what you need to tell to get him to go to his place without mentioning his mother coming back home. Me and Gladio will drive you both there. Then you may disclose the facts of Tabata and why you’re there until she arrives. Whenever she arrives, you’ll tell us and we’ll join you. And we’ll do the best with what we’ve got.”

“Any additions?

Noctis rubbed his head, before shaking it. "I'll figure something out," he said, letting out a breath.

Prompto was laughing so much that he had to stop playing. “Gladio, there’s nothing on that part, just ignore. The item was already used”.

Ignis came out if the room and  went to the kitchen. He served the plates and stopped for a minute “Gladio, I think I still need a key ingredient. Would you kindly come to the groceries with me?”

Noctis pushed himself up, following Ignis out.

"I don't know how you kids find your way around this damn thing," he said, groaning softly. He looked up as Ignis came out. "Sure," he said, setting his remote aside. "We'll be back soon, kiddos. Behave."


	18. You're Not Staying Here Anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct and his retinue try to figure out the best way to help Prompto, but other matters arise.

Prompto smiled broadly, he was irradiating happiness. “Hey you”

Noct sat down next to him, waiting as they headed out. "Hey," he said, exhaling.

Prompto dropped the controller and hugged Noctis and kissed him gently. “Is everything all right?”

Noct leaned against him, returning the kiss. "Nothing I can't handle," he said, giving a small smile. He was still trying to figure out how to go about it, but assumed he'd figure something out.

 “You sure?” Prompto smiled. “Gladio sucks at this game. He kept getting mad at how the monsters died and how the sword was swung. There was a time that I was laughing so much I couldn’t even breathe”

 “Ignis seems to think I can,” he said, watching him. He was in such a happy mood he was worried about ruining it. “Yeah he’s better with a physical sword than a digital one,” he answered.

 “Noct?”

 “Hmm?” He asked, looking over at him.

 “What’s up?” Prompto bit his lip and got Noctis’ hands in his.

He chewed on his lip, having no idea what to do. It was his instinct to be honest, but his advisor hadn’t steered him wrong. “It’s...complicated,” he answered.

Prompto’s eyes filled concern. He lifted one of his hands and caressed Noctis face lightly, his fingers tracing Noctis cheeks and chin. “Can you tell me?” Prompto continued caressing Noctis face as if he could, with each touch, ease his burden

"Not at the moment," he said, stroking the back of his hand. It technically wasn't a lie, he wasn't supposed to tell Prompto what Ignis told him yet.

 “Okay.... what can I do to help you?

He shook his head. "I'll be fine, don't worry," he said, giving him a smile and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Hey, when Ignis and Gladio get back, do you want to head to your place for a bit? Your phone is there, and you may need it in case your parents try to get ahold of you."

 “Will that help you?”

"It'll ease my mind," he said, hoping he wouldn't need too much of an explanation.

 “Okay. Sure. anything for you.” Prompto smiled and pulled Noctis face carefully too his. “Anything for You” and he kissed him tenderly.

He relaxed a little, returning the kiss. "Thanks, Prom."

Prompto looked into his eyes lovingly and smiled. “I just want one thing”

He rose a brow. "What's that?"

Prompto traced Noctis eyebrows with his fingers, principally the space in between them, “ease your worry. I can face anything with you by my side. Anything.”

Noct took a deep breath in, letting it out. "Ever at your side," he said, reaching over to take one of his hands.

 “Yeah. Ever at your side” Prompto smiled.

He relaxed, squeezing one of his hands. "You're the best."

Ignis opened the door and took off his shoes. “Let us eat something. Prompto, Noctis, set the table, Gladio help me get the pans”

_message received  
Ignis: Noct, we passed by Prompto’s house. The lights are on. I guess the plan will have to be changed. We might have to go blind... principally Prompto._

"You can be such a mom sometimes," Noct commented, getting up. He heard his phone and suppressed a sigh.  
_You think that's a good idea?_ he texted back, getting out the dishes.

_Ignis: perhaps it might be a better solution if we disclose everything during dinner... and for his input._

_It seems like the better choice to me_ he set the plates aside, getting out glasses.

Prompto helped set the table and sat happily to eat. Iggy had outdone himself. It was amazing. What it was bothering him were the long downcast faces. He wanted to lighten the mood, but he didn’t know how or what to do. So instead he asked “Okay, that’s bothering you three?”

The food was good, as it always was with Ignis, but Noct was distracted by the situation. He wasn't sure who would start, but Prompto brought it up. He sipped his drink, before letting out a long breath. "Your mom called Ignis," he said as gently as possible.

Prompto quieted. He sighed as he searched Noctis’ eyes and reached for his hand. “That’s what it was complicated, right?“  
He kept quiet for a while, closed his eyes and squeezed the prince’s hand on his. He was calm. He breathed deeply. “That’s why you said I should go home, right?”

At least so far he was calm... He squeezed his hand in return, stroking along the back of it. "Yeah... She knows there isn't a Tabata in your class and based on what we can tell... she's home. Originally, she told Ignis she was going to be home tomorrow, but she got home early," he said. It felt good to be honest, but it didn't keep him from being worried.

Prompto seemed frightened, but his eyes showed an unshaken determination. He didn’t know what was hoping to happen, but if he had Noctis supporting him, he could face anything. “I should go home then.” His hand in Noctis shook a little. He breathed and chuckled; “I... I’ll pack my things... and... can I just get a ride to the subway, please?” and he smiled, sincerely till it reached his eyes.

Noct glanced to Ignis and Gladio. "We were... actually planning to go with you. Obviously, she's going to want to know who you've been spending time with, so I think it's time to tell her the truth," he said, chewing on his lip gently. He was glad he wasn't panicking, but it wasn't hard to see he was still scared.

Prompto looked surprised. “You’re all coming?” He felt elated. “I...” he squeezed Noctis hand. “Thank you.”

"Ever at your side," he reminded him, bringing his hand up to kiss it softly.

 “I’m gonna get my stuff.” Prompto stood up, kissed Noctis forehead tenderly and left to the bedroom.

Ignis never thought he’d be baffled at a situation. He’s always had a good sense of predicting and clarity which allowed to foresee much of the situations presented to him. He didn’t expect Prompto’s calmness. He didn’t know if he should be worried or not. “I’ll pack the leftovers”

Noct couldn't be certain if Prompto was putting on a front to keep him at ease or not. He chewed his lip, nodding to Ignis. "I'm gonna go check on him," he said, getting up. He went into his room, leaning against the doorframe, watching Prompto.

Prompto was arranging things in his bag and startled lightly when he realized Noctis was leaning against the doorframe, his face seemed calm, but it felt like a calm before a storm. He let out a small “Oh” bit his lip for a second and smiled, closing the bag. He lifted his eyes to Noctis and gazed upon the prince’s own. Looks talk. And Prompto’s certainly did; more than ever. There was a mix of fear, uncertainty, braveness and love all mixed up, the violet-blue glinting like a jewel. He didn’t know what to say, so he crossed the distance between them and hugged Noctis on his waist, Prompto’s head resting light on the prince’s shoulder.

Noct stayed where he was, just wanting to keep an eye on him and be there if he was needed. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he said. Sometimes he forgot he was trained to be quiet. When he came over, he wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. He rubbed his back gently, kissing the side of his head. "Everything will be okay," he assured him.

 “I know it will, and I’m sure you’ll be there. But I hate the feeling of not knowing what may happen. I thought I had understood how things worked. Then I met you...“ He kept his head down, his thumbs lightly stroking Noctis’ back. “And then you’re showing that the things I had thought of as something everybody did, weren’t exactly like that and it’s confusing.... I don’t know what’s gonna happen when we get to my parents’ house...” Prompto said that because he just realized that that place where he lived with his parents wasn’t home anymore. He didn’t feel like it. “...but I’m glad you’ll be there to give me strength to face it.”

"I don't know what's going to happen either. We wanted to take you, and be there when she got home, but now we have to go in blind. But we're still going to be there for you. If things get bad, you always have a home here. I don't want to hear about you intruding, or being a bother or anything like that, because you could never be that to me," he assured him. If it was up to him, they'd only be going to his place to pick up the rest of his stuff, and then taking him away from that environment, but that wasn't reasonable right now. He'd see how things went first. Maybe his parents would start to act right with knowing their son was best friends with the prince.

Prompto lifted up his face. ‘You’ll always have a home here’, ‘you could never be a bother to me’. Those simple sentences got him deep. His eyes watered and he smiled. He loved Noctis.  He nodded and kissed him.

He smiled softly, returning the kiss, stroking along his arm gently. "You ready?"

 “Not really but let’s do it.” He took his bag and Noctis hand, following him.

He squeezed his hand, going with him out toward the living room. "You guys ready?" he asked Ignis and Gladio.

 “Everything ready to go, we were just waiting for you both.” After everyone left, Ignis closed the door. “We’ll have to go on Gladio’s jeep.”

"For discretion, or room?" Noct asked, watching his advisor.

 “Neither. Iggy doesn’t want to drive” Gladiolus said, grinning, and opened the doors of the jeep.

Noct went over, placing his hand to Ignis' forehead. "Are you sick?" Ignis drove a lot, more than the average person, so he was surprised.

Ignis pushed Noctis hand. “Very funny. Gladiolus wanted to show off,” he completed indignantly

Prompto laughed. “Which is it?”

 “Knowing these two, it’s the latter...” Noct muttered, opening the back door.

“Hey!” Gladio cried out, getting in the driver’s seat.

Prompto didn’t know if they were goofing like that to make things lighter, but he was thankful anyways. It helped.  
He got on the jeep besides Noctis. “It’s a nice car, big guy”.

 “Thank you! Someone can be nice!” Gladio howled. Noct laughed and shook his head, buckling in and leaned back. He was bracing himself for what was to come.

It started slowly and gradually after the beginning of middle school. Both of Prompto’s parents would be gone for a day or two during the week, sometimes they alternated one went away and the other stayed and sometimes a neighbor or two kept an eye on him. Ms. Verinas was one of them. She was nice; but he liked better when Max was home. She was waaay nicer.  
Perhaps it helped that Max taught him how to cook simple meals and do lots of other things (including taking care of himself whenever anxiety got too much, or a panic attack got to him). But she had a crazy weird schedule and was rarely ever home. Sometimes he pretended she was his mom instead.  
  
Mr. Teunius loved teaching Prompto how to fix little things whenever he was around. He used to call Prompto “brightie” and sometimes Prompto pretended he was his dad instead. Until the day he died. Prompto ran away to go to his funeral and got grounded for a week.  
  
Then they started being gone every weekend. The set of rules for the time Prompto stayed on his own increased and tightened; as well as the chores around the house, but the vigilance from adults diminished a lot; Max started travelling far away and Ms Verinas being more responsible for the drugstore after her husband died of old age. So, besides every weekend, they would be gone every last week of the month. And by the time Prompto got to high school, his parents where gone for 15 or 20 days of each month; and they both stayed those 10 or 15 days at home; mostly after working hours. The days away increased monthly; and by the time Prompto was 16, his parents alternated on coming a couple of days every month. If the ratio of being away continued, Prompto would most certainly be completely on his own by the time he was 18.

Apprehension was Prompto’s middle name at that moment. The exact one that Gladiolus parked his jeep on his parents’ house street. He bit his lip and pulled a deep breath “here goes nothing...” he got off the car, forgot his bag, turned to get it and saw Noctis had it, got his keys from his pocket. The lights were, indeed on. Prompto skittishly got to the front door and opened a sad and edgy “I’m home” followed.

Noct squeezed his hand gently, before letting it go. He gave him his bag, getting out and followed him. He glanced back for Gladio and Ignis, trying to look like a proper prince for once, going with Prompto.

The scene that greeted him was unusual, to say the least. At last for the past year or so. Both of his parents were sitting at the dinner table, having dinner. Something he hadn’t seen since he was 13.  
  
Sed stood up from the table, an angry look on his eyes. “So, now you decided you have a home?”  
  
Olma stayed were she was. And looked at Prompto as he was nothing.

Noct tensed a bit as he saw who he assumed was his father, but decided to try and stay out of it until Prompto wanted him to. Behind him, Ignis and Gladio were on alert too, trying to let Prompto handle himself but being there if he needed it.

Prompto didn’t say anything and put his head down. His hands shook.

Noct opened his mouth, but Ignis moved forward, placing a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “The conversation I had with Miss Argentum said he was expected home tonight,” he said, checking his watch. “She didn’t give me a time she expected him to be home by, so I do believe we’re well in the deadline,” he pointed out. His tone was diplomatic, but knowing him as long as he did, Noct could see the tension in him.

Prompto raised his arm. “It’s okay Iggy.”  
  
Sed bulged his eyes when he saw who was accompanying his son. He pursed his lips. “Go to your room. You’re grounded.”  
  
Prompto turned to Noctis, smiled, mouthed “sorry, can’t,” eyes watering and moved to obey his father.

Noct reached out to grab his arm and stop him. “He didn’t do anything wrong. He had permission to be with me, and he was brought back upon request,” he said. His voice was a little sharper than Ignis’ but he was _trying_ to remain diplomatic.

Olma’s voice was calm, collected and extremely detached when she spoke “I was informed that he was at a friend’s house, Tabata. I do not see any Tabata. Therefore, he lied.; and lied with the acknowledgment of the adults whom he was supposed to be in care of. I humbly apologies, Your Highness,” she bowed respectfully, “but the raising of our son isn’t a crown matter as far as I’m concerned”. She turned to Prompto “obey your father and go to your room.”

"It was a matter of His Highness' security," Ignis said.  
"And it's my concern when he's my best friend," Noctis added, looking to Prompto. He wouldn't let these people bully him any longer. This was ridiculous, and they were simply looking for an excuse to punish him and make him feel bad. His didn't let Prompto go, not wanting him to listen to them.

Prompto’s voice was small and quiet when he spoke. “Noct, it’s okay. Don’t worry. I don’t want to cause problems for you. Thank you for the past days. I... “  
Sed looked at Olma and then, looked fixedly at Prompto’s hands. “A matter of security?”  
  
Prompto’s eyes bulged, his expression scared, and he shouted. “Dad, no!” Breathing heavily, he turned to Noctis, his voice nervous but levelled “Noct, go, please. I’m sorry. I’ll talk to you later, please.” His eyes were full of tears... _I don’t deserve you_ his brain completed.

"Prom, I'm not letting you go through this anymore. You don't deserve it," he said. He didn't exactly know what was causing him to panic more, but he wasn't going to leave him in this situation. He was worried for his friend and wouldn't put him through this.  
"We're very familiar with Prompto but hadn't had the chance of meeting you. It was safer for him to use a Crown-authorized alias, until we were able to meet in person. It wasn't done in disrespect, and I'm sure you can respect our need to protect the Prince, while also allowing him to remain with his _closest_ friend," Ignis explained. How he was so calm was beyond Noct.

Olma stood up. In two simple strides she was beside Prompto. She slapped him in the face. “How dare you defy my orders? Go to your room.”  She turned angrily to Noctis and the others, “you all leave my house. This is private property, and unless you have a judicial order get the fuck out.”

Noct tensed when he saw what his mom did. He looked to Ignis, before back to Prompto. "Wait for us in the car, Prompto," Ignis said, calmer than he was before.

Prompto didn’t know what to do. His face stung. His mother has never done anything like this before. He froze in place and started hyperventilating.

Sensing his panic, Noctis carefully guided him outside. “Easy,” he said, stroking his arm.

Prompto followed the gentle hand that guided him. His face stung. His thoughts were all jumbled up. He could only feel that he’d disappointed, failed... let whom down? He followed the star, the light in the middle of the night. He listened to the loving voice telling him to count, so he did. His face stung. He heard the soft careful voice asking him to breath in and breath out, so he did. When Prompto started feeling himself again, he was in someone’s arms.

He wrapped his arms around him, stroking his hair, trying to get him to breathe. He couldn’t be surprised he reacted that way.

“I regret to inform you you’ve now made it our business, Ms Argentum. It’s considered child abuse to place your hands upon your child, and you hit your son in front of the Prince, his advisor, and his royal shield. So, expect to hear from someone about this,” Ignis said, pushing his glasses up. “Until then, I believe it’s best Prompto not here for his own safety.”

Olma didn’t change an inch of her expression. Cold, controlled. She looked at Ignis with disdain, turned around took something from the drawer under the phone and left the room going upstairs.

Sed watched everything without moving an inch. A disdainful look in his eyes. “Good riddance. Now can I finish my meal in peace?”

 “Certainly,” Ignis said, motioning for Gladio to follow him outside, going to check on Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voicesinyourhead here, I'm actually helping edit and post the story now, so chapters may come out a bit faster. Still subject to both of us being free and having time to edit.  
> Don't worry, there's PLENTY more of this story to go. We have hundreds of pages unedited, and we still write almost daily.


	19. Aftermath pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Prompto handle everything going on in his life?

Prompto looked into Noctis’ eyes. His own violet-blue orbs filled with sadness, confusion, regret and distress; overflowing with tears. His breathing was regularising slowly.  His feelings a mixed jumbled up mess of conflicting opposites dejection and acceptance; disdain and respect; hatred and love. He leaned in and nestled his head on Noctis’ torso. Still quiet. Still confused. Still crying quietly.

Noct rubbed his back gently, holding him as close as he could without hurting him. “Shh. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere and I won’t let anyone hurt you,” he assured him, kissing the side of his head.   
“Noct, do you want to handle this in the car? We can go whenever,” Ignis said softly.

Gladiolus felt his anger in the limit. He wanted to disintegrate something... anything. “How long has this been happening?”

“Based on what we’ve been told, this is the first time. But it’s possible he’s suppressed any memories if it had happened before. With it escalating to this, after what I assume is some form of mental, emotional, or psychological - if not multiple of them - that could be proven by a psych evaluation... it’s certainly not a safe space,” Ignis explained.   
  
Noct strokes his hair gently, murmuring softly in his ear, “do you want to move to the car?”

Prompto nodded. He felt dazed. He followed Noctis to the car.   
  
“Damnit Iggy. This is so beyond fucked up. How could anyone do this kind of stuff to their own kid?“ Gladiolus opened the doors of his car. “Wish we had realised before.”

Noct guides him to the car, helping him inside and kept hold of him. He stroked his back, letting him lean on him if he wanted.   
  
“We’ve wanted to do something about it for days, but it’s hard to get a solid case with abuse that’s not physical. But we all saw her slap him, so there’s that proof. When things are looked into further, I have the highest of doubts His Majesty will let it continue. Especially with being fond of Prompto,” Ignis explained, trying to be diplomatic.

Gladiolus got to the driver seat and turned it on “This is beyond fucked up Iggy. The kid is so gentle! I can’t still can’t believe parents could behave like this with their own blood.” He hit his hand on the wheel; “good riddance!! How can Prompto be a good riddance?” He breathed heavily. “Where to, Noct?”

“They’re _technically_ not blood, as he’s adopted, but that almost makes it worse. They chose to have him in their life,” Ignis said, placing a hand that he hoped would calm the shield at least a little on his shoulder. 

“Prom, do you want to go back to my place or do you have another place in mind?” He asked, wanting to know where he’d be most comfortable.

Prompto was leaning on Noctis’ shoulder. “I... I don’t know... Noct. She... she... she hit me... what did I do wrong?”

Noct glanced up at the others, frowning and held him close. "It wasn't anything you did. She would have found an excuse to do it sooner or later," he said, kissing the side of his head.

Gladiolus was beyond pissed. Yeah, the kid was kinda annoying but Noct was too. Prompto’s head was in place, from what he could gather from the few interactions with him. Gladiolus’ pool of people to protect has just increased a number.

"Let's head back to my place. I don't exactly think this the situation to take him to the Citadel for the first time," Noct said, stroking his hair gently. He wanted to call his dad, but he knew Ignis would handle an official report.

Gladiolus took the tunnel to get to Noctis’ place. He didn’t know what more to say. “You think there are other people who can support him, Noct? Like, more people to give evidence?”  
  
“Max,” Prompto answered surprisingly.

Noct wasn't too surprised to hear that. He'd told him that it was Max who taught him how to handle his panic attacks, so he assume she'd know, at least to an extent, why he was having them. "And she'll be in town next week, right?" Noct asked.

Prompto nodded. After a minute of quietness she said in a very low voice, “when I was little I wished Max was my mom. I told her that one day. She cried. She said she couldn’t. She said she would tell me one day why.”

He rose a brow at that, having no hypothesis' as to why that was. "We'll talk to her when she gets into town next week," he said, pressing a kiss to his head. "You're away from that all now, I won't let anyone hurt you."

“Yeah... thank you Noct.” Prompto murmured.   
Gladiolus was quiet all the way to Noctis’ place. So there were other people in the kid’s life who could have interfered and didn’t....or couldn’t. He parked the car in the garage.

Noct got out, helping Prompto out. He grabbed his bag for him, keeping an arm around him. He knew Gladio was fuming; the man had a tough exterior, but a heart of gold. When he finally started to care for someone, he truly cared. He made his way with them up to his apartment, looking down at Prom. "You need anything?"

“A shower.” Prompto followed Noctis into the apartment. “Then I don’t know. It’s so surreal, Noct.”

"You can use the one in my room," he said, reaching over to stroke the red cheek as gently as possible. "One step at a time."

Prompto got and kissed Noctis’ hand on his face.  Got his bag and went to the bathroom on Noctis’ room

"Let me know if you need anything," he called, before going into the main room, rubbing his head. He let out a long exhale, dropping onto the couch.

A light “okay” was heard in the back. Ignis was on his phone, typing away like mad.   
“I’m already contacting the specific channels. As he’s a minor, there might be a question of foster care or orphanage. Don’t look at me like that, Noct. A guardian is needed. There might also be a case of early emancipation; but all the cases I’ve seen being granted were when in service to the crown.”

He tensed a bit at the mention of foster care or an orphanage. He couldn't handle the idea of taking the risk of him getting another family, or being stuck in some orphanage to feel unwanted... "Despite how horrible they are, they did raise him to be independent. I imagine he'd be okay if he was emancipated.." he murmured. He was still legally his father's son, he was just allowed to live elsewhere, so his guardian was the king. He couldn't ask it of Ignis or Gladio to be his technical "guardian", even if it just meant him staying at Noct's.

Ignis sighed and pushed his glasses. “Who is this Max he mentioned?”  
Gladiolus nodded. “Yeah, and why couldn’t she do anything?

"She's a neighbor who helped him with different stuff when his "parents"" - the quotation marks were clear with his tone - "couldn't or wouldn't. I don't know much about her, I just know she travels a lot and isn't home much. I don't know why she couldn't do anything," he said, leaning back on the couch, rubbing the bridge of his nose and the spot between his brows.

Ignis nodded. “With these information I guess we can’t try to track this person and get more intel on the matter. Let’s not judge before knowing more, Gladio. We didn’t... couldn’t do much as well too.

Prompto took a long shower. Longer than he used to.  His mind was spinning. In only a couple of days he got a friend’s with benefits situation going and kinda lost his parents. Yeah, because he knew he wouldn’t be coming back. Not even if he wanted. He just wished he could have gotten his pictures from his wall. He cried even more. Till he had no more tears to.

"He didn't give me much information, just that, and that she live sin the blue house across from him," he said, not having a clue if they had access to who lived there or not. He rubbed his temples, "I just want to put him in a situation where he's happy, healthy, and safe."

“That’s plenty to get going, Noct. Don’t worry. We will find a way to keep him as you just described. On another note, we must think about the immediate future. Tomorrow’s classes.” Ignis said and sat down at the table, still typing away on his mobile every now and then.

"Ugh," Noct let out a groan, putting a pillow over his head. "What about them?"

“The fact that you both have classes tomorrow. And perhaps a test. The one you couldn’t take last time.”

"So we go. He's got his stuff for school with him," he said. never feeling more exhausted in his entire life. He wanted to go check on Prompto, but he was trying to give him privacy since he was in the bathroom.

Prompto stayed in the shower for almost an hour.  He then left, got dressed and opened the door to Noctis’ bedroom.

Noct looked over when he saw his door open, giving him a small smile. He still had no idea how to handle any of this, just wanting to be there for him. “Hey,” he said.

Prompto looked at Noctis. He looked down, dejected. He then crossed the distance between them and threw himself at Noctis. He thought he didn’t have any more tears, but he was wrong. When he reached the prince he cried for good ten minutes.

Noct felt his heart breaking all over again, holding him close and rubbed his back. “Shh, I got you,” he murmured. He wanted to figure out a way to make him feel better, but he had a feeling it would take time.

When he finally stopped crying, the only thing he said was he was sorry. “Can I sleep Noct? I just want this to end.”

“You don’t need to apologise,” he said, kissing his head softly. “Of course. Do you want me to lay with you?” He asked, wanting to do whatever would help.

“If you want... Yeah.” Prompto then laid down on the bed. He was out in less than five minutes.

He stroked his hair, deciding to settle things with Ignis, before heading to bed himself. He sighed, looking at our advisor. “So class in the morning?” He asked. He knew he probably had work too, and as much as he wanted to stay home with Prompto, he knew it wasn’t realistic.

“Yes, Noct. I’ll be here same time as always. Go sleep you too. See you in the morning.” Ignis said and left.   
  
“Shall we, Gladio? We have work to do.” Ignis said before leaving and closing the door.

Gladio followed him out, giving Noct a pat on the shoulder, before leaving as well.  
Noct let out a sigh, tugging at his hair gently. Astrals, he thought his life was stressful before... but he wouldn't turn back. He would do this for Prompto, no matter what. Because he meant his words - Prompto wasn't a burden to him. Whether he was _in_ love with him or not was still a mystery, a mystery he hadn't had time to even attempt to solve, he certainly loved him, and wanted the best for him. He moved into the bedroom, changing for bed, before crawling into bed, curling up with him. His alarm was set, and Ignis would be there to wake them if they didn't wake, before drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have up to chapter 47 edited... and there's still a lot more to go, if that gives you an idea for anything. This *is* basically just a transcript of our rps through discord, hence the format and all.  
> But yeah, we've got plenty more to post, and it should be more consistent. Trying to plan with my co-writer on how often we want to post.


	20. Aftermath Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis' retinue gets a look at Prompto's homelife.

Ignis explained his plan on the way to the car. “I managed to secure a search and apprehend warrant to get all Prompto’s belongings from his parent’s. Monica and Cor are meeting and they’re with a few other Crownsguards “

“My dad said His Majesty seemed to really enjoy Prompto’s company, so I’m sure he’ll take it a bit personally, and see to it that it gets taken care of in the best possible way,” Gladio said. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to calm down his companion, or himself. Maybe both.

“I’ve had the same impression from what Noctis has told me. That’s one of the reasons why I think the emancipation process will occur without any problems.  Even without a compromise to service The Crown... however, if my impression comes to fruition, I do think Prompto might join us in the future.” Ignis said opening the door of the car. “I assure you I’m controlling myself not to commit an act that would affect poorly not only on the crown but on Noctis. Because murder would be small to what they deserve and I’d deliver.”

Gladio couldn’t help but smile at his protective nature. “We kind of need you, Iggy. Do I need to keep an eye on you to make sure you don’t do anything reckless?” He asked, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. They had enough to worry about with Prompto, he didn’t want to be concerned for Ignis’ well being as well.

“You know me better than that, Gladiolus. There won’t be a single drop of blood. But they will wish, over and over, not to have done anything of what they’ve caused to Prompto.” Ignis parked the car and got off going to where the Marshall and his second in command awaited with other three officials.

Gladio put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze, before following him out of the car. He gave a nod to Cor and Monica, used to working with the both of them.

Ignis greeted them and explained in a few words what they needed. Then Ignis directed them to the door and rang the bell.   
No one answered.

Gladio rose a brow, glancing at Ignis and the others. "Think they realize they screwed up and ditched?" he asked.

“I wouldn’t eliminate that possibility,” Ignis said. “Marshall, should we get another warrant?” Ignis hoped they didn’t. He was eager to get Prompto’s possessions as soon as possible.

Cor calmly denied. He took an envelope from his pocket “Given the situation you’ve presented, Scientia, I preferred to be extra cautious.”

Gladiolus grinned. “Can I tear up the front door then?” 

“Knock yourself out, Amicitia” Cor grinned. And everyone stopped. Cor “The Immortal” Leonis grinned.

  
Monica snickered “I’ll remember this day for the rest of my life.”

Gladio knew how to pick a lock. Most of the Crownsguard did. But this felt like a perfect opportunity to to get out some of his aggression. "You're having just as much fun with this as I am, Marshal," he teased, before kicking the door in, taking satisfaction with the way the wood broke.

The apartment inside seemed devoid of personal belongings. On the kitchen table, a broken photograph camera and a destroyed mobile.

"Seems like they were aware of the fact they were doing something wrong, since they were able to get out of here in two hours," Gladio commented, looking around. "Want to scope it out anyway?" he asked, glancing at the others. He was glad they got him a phone now, and was sure they'd be able to get him a camera. Better than the broken one on the table. He hadn't been made aware of the plan already.

Monica was already sweeping the floor for evidence. “This house is strange. It doesn’t seem like it was lived. It’s too clean.”

"Because they're psychopaths. It seems they adopted a boy just to have a personal maid to babysit their house while they were gone," Gladio retorted, looking around. He decided to take the camera and phone in case anything was salvageable through contacts or memory cards.  "Noct told us which house that Max girl lives at. Do you think we should drop a note giving a brief explanation of what happened, and ask her to contact us when she gets in town?" he asked.

“That might be advisable. Prompto seemed found of her. I agree with Gladiolus about the apparent psychopathy Mr and Ms Argentum demonstrates.”   
Ignis answered Gladiolus but also realised something more about it. He might not be a hundred percent correct but he felt Cor might have some more information about this whole thing.

"I'm gonna check upstairs," Gladio said, heading for the stairs. He didn't know where Prompto's room was, and wasn't sure if he'd be able to tell now, unless they left his room alone. He was hoping they did, but wasn't sure if that hope would be misplaced. He looked around the different rooms, taking it all in.

There were three rooms upstairs. One had a broken plate on the door with Prompto’s name on it, the door ajar. The other two, a bathroom and a master bedroom.

“Well that makes it easier,” he murmured to himself, pushing the door, looking inside.

The room was completely trashed. There were torn clothes everywhere. A broken videogame system and torn photographs thrown on the bed which seemed to have been torn off from the wall beside the bed. There was a Manila envelope on the desk with Prompto’s name on it.

Gladio sighed, going around and picked up things. They had people who could piece the photographs together and make them appear almost like new. He wasn’t too concerned about the gaming system, knowing Noct had plenty to play with. Taking the envelope, he made his way back down the stairs, offering it to Ignis. “Psychopath seems to be an understatement,” he said, giving the photos to Monica. “See about getting these repaired. I assume the kid will want them.”

Ignis took the Manila envelope and opened. Inside there was just a single photograph of a strange barcode and a birth certificate. “These items do not make sense to be together...”  
  
“Can I give it a look, Scientia?” Cor asked. Ignis handed him the envelope and his contents. Cor Leonis was certainly a well-trained officer in the art of masking feelings. But Ignis could get a little glint of recognition and apprehension on the Marshall.

Working with him for as long as he did, Gladio could tell the look on his face wasn’t a good one. He had a feeling it was stuff he’d have to go through other channels for first though. “If they ditched and left his birth certificate, does that mean they gave up their rights?” He asked. He was used to how war and battle worked, not all these personal things.

“I don’t know Gladiolus. I’m not versed in the family rights area. That indeed will need some figuring out.” Ignis sighed.   
“I can take care of that, Scientia. I’ll talk to you as soon as I have some information. Can I keep these until then?” Cor asked without a breath.

“Do whatever you need,” Gladio said. “This is a difficult case, and it’s a personal one for a lot of us. We want to make sure it gets taken care of as best as we can,” he added. It wasn’t their usual job, but they were involved and would see it through.

“I’ll do my best,” Cor answered.   
  
“How was Prompto’s bedroom Gladio?” Ignis asked.

"Chaos. It's one thing to ditch because you know you fucked up, especially in front of the prince, it's another to maliciously destroy the few things you gave the boy," he answered, his shoulders tight, and his jaw clenched. It was probably better they left town and not had to deal with Gladio's wrath.

“His possessions were all destroyed? Clothes? Personal items? These photographies you’ve given me,  Amicitia?” Monica asked quite literally the question that was on Ignis’ lips.

"His game system was broken and photos torn, as well as obviously his phone and camera," he said, holding them up. "Was a little worried to even try and look in the closet. Probably be the same as the rest of the room," he said, shaking his head.

Ignis fumed and took the stairs in strides. And went directly to Prompto’s bedroom. He opened the closed and fumed. “Gladiolus, Monica, please find me bags. I’m going to get these clothes and get them in order if possible, can you get any containers to put these clothes?”

Gladio never really saw Ignis like this, and it made it clear that it was indeed personal for him. He looked around, managing to find some bags, heading up the stairs and gave them to Ignis.

Ignis started getting piece by piece of clothes and checking them out. Some were torn on weird places like someone tore them by hand, others were cut in strings as someone had used a pair of scissors and angrily cut them. He could save a few pieces. Ignis felt torn. “Neither Prompto nor Noctis deserve to know all this. I dislike keeping things from Noctis, but this is too much.” He turned to Gladiolus and Marcia.  “I am at a loss on what to do.”

“Noct seems to be handling this about as well as he can be. It’s a good lesson for him. When he’s king, he’ll have to go through hard things, and some may hit close to home,” Gladio pointed out. He was all about pushing Noct as much as he could and trying to prepare him as much as he can for his duties.

“You know I’m all for personal growth, Gladio. However, we can spare a bit of suffering for a while. Think of Prompto.” Ignis said still separating clothes.

"I'm not suggesting to tell Prompto," he pointed out. He knew the kid was going through hell, and nothing needed to make it worse. He went over, putting a hand on Ignis' shoulder. "We got this."

“I’ll talk to you later, Gladio. This deserves a better thought plan. There are some facts you’re not taking into consideration at this moment. End of discussion.” Ignis finished, holding his anger.

He let out a sigh, knowing Ignis wasn't going to rest until this was taken care of. There'd be no consoling him or calming him. "I'm gonna find something so that we can leave a note for the Max girl," he said, deciding to give him some space.

Ignis nodded and kept separating clothes. Trying to keep inside how enraged he felt.

Gladio went out to the car, able to find extra paper and plenty of pens. He wrote a brief note, letting Max know the basics - Prompto was removed from his family for his own safety, they left, and he was in the safety of people who cared about him. He left some information, requesting they contact her when she gets into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates will either be every other day or every two days, kinda depending on when I remember/when I'm home to do it, since Ao3 as yet to add the function of scheduling. Hopefully soon.  
> I hope you enjoy. Comments always make us smile.


	21. That's Why You're the Advisor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis deal with the aftermath of Prompto's parents.

Prompto woke up in the middle of the night. He took some time to get his bearings and when understanding dawned upon him of all that happened during the day. He sat on the bed and stared at Noctis. He threaded his fingers on Noctis hair and kept caressing lightly with the tip of his fingers. So much has happened and he’d been there.  He stayed. He didn’t leave. And that meant the world to him.

Noct was a deep sleeper. He was nearly impossible to wake, especially when he was mentally tired. And he was  _ exhausted _ after everything that had been going on. The only sign he showed of life was gently nuzzling into the hand, his subconscious enjoying the feeling. With Prompto still in bed, he rested peacefully, his company fighting away any nightmares.

 

Ignis thanked the Marshal and Monica for their help with the collecting of Prompto’s belongings before putting the boxes and bags in the car. He got in and gestured for Gladiolus to do the same.  “We’re going to my place and devise a plan. Noctis will be much more sensitive to anything concerning Prompto and what happened today due to the shift in their friendship. I can assure that we can take it as an opportunity for His Highness' training, however... a couple of weeks as teenagers in love won’t hurt. They don’t deserve to have more on their plate right now. Noctis is already trying to discern and understand his own feelings, and I fear that anything that’s reported to him now on this matter will be blown out of proportions. I’m thinking of trying to fix the damage caused by those ingrates to Prompto’s belongings, and as we set a bit more on Prompto’s emancipation going on, then I feel comfortable on telling them. It’ll remove an unnecessary worry right at this moment.”

Gladio got in with him, listening. He was his royal advisor for a reason, and it showed. Despite only being a few years older than Noct, it was clear he knew what he was doing, and had taken his job very seriously. Gladio admired Ignis for that. "I suppose as his shield, I should be shielding him from pain as well, but I also need to push his limits. However, you're his Advisor, and haven't steered him wrong yet," he said. He doubted Ignis ever would, or could. He always had the Prince's best interest at heart.

“I’m not opposed to pushing the limits, Gladio, you that. However, whatever we put on his plate right now will reverberate on an innocent person who not only loves Noctis, but is also someone who has been mistreated and has panic and anxiety issues. I’m not sure what’s best to do.... but if I can prevent Noctis’ suffering, I will.”

"I know, Iggy. I'm not disagreeing with you," he told him. Ignis' heart was in the right place.

Ignis put the boxes and the bags down and sat on the sofa. He had to sift through all the little of he’d scavenged from the even smaller quantity of Prompto’s stuff and separate them; “Gladio, I’m going to separate these into what I can fix myself, what I’ll have to have professional help and the ones I’ll have to get a look-alike replacement. You can help if you want, but given the small number of things... this is maddening... if I ever see these despicable excuse of human beings again, they will wish never to have been born.”

"I'll be right there with you," he said, sitting next to him. "He's a good kid. A little much at times, but still a good kid. Hopefully, we can help to get him on the right path," he added.

“Yes. I do hope we can help him... I know there are despicable human beings... but it still baffles me what and how they have done... I imagine gaslighting, derogating, controlling, punishing, and manipulative behaviour were all in the mix. And of course, Prompto thinks it’s normal because it’s all he’s ever known...” The piles were starting to form. Opposed to what he’d first accessed, the replacement pile was indeed small. However, the pile of professional help was another story. “That one I can fix, Gladio”

"With people who care about him, and possible professional aid, we'll make sure he gets to a good place," he assured him, sifting through stuff. He generally knew how well Ignis could do, knowing his skills, and knew some were beyond it. He was hopeful Monica could get stuff from the phone and camera, and replace the photos. He nodded to him, placing it in his pile. "Curious as to what His Majesty will have to say about all of this."

“I think King Regis will definitely, pardon me for putting this so bluntly, throw a fit. At minimum, these two won’t ever be allowed into Insomnia ever again.” Ignis said putting, dejectedly one more item on the replacement pile.

The idea of a composed man throwing a fit was unsettling to Gladio. "As it should be. We don't need those type of people here," he said.

“There might be an unofficial order for search and apprehension issued to the glaives as well. If they’re in Lucis, they will be caught, tried and judged.” He put another one on the replacement pile.

"Mm.. the thought of Nyx and Drautos going after them is satisfying," he commented, putting another into the professional help pile.

“Indeed. I think this is it.” He sighed. “I’m surprised the replacement pile is not as big as I’ve imagined. The professional one though is indeed bigger.” Ignis sighed again. He’d need to step up his game.

"I know you care, but you can't be a superhero, Ignis," Gladio said, having no trouble telling it was stressing him out that he couldn't fix it himself.

Ignis took off his glasses, put them on the table and leaned in. He touched Gladiolus’ forehead to his, “sometimes I wish we all were duty-free teenagers...”

"It'd be nice, and we can get close sometimes, but sadly, it's not our life," he said, leaning into him.

“It isn’t. But wishes are generally that. Only wishes...” Ignis kissed Gladiolus. His bed wasn’t lonely that night. Gladio was glad to try to distract him from his concerns and offer a form of physical comfort.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, but fear not, the next one is longer.  
> I'm *generally* trying to post Monday/Thursday, and one day on the weekend... Clearly not doing great with that schedule so far, oops. You guys should get two or three updates a week, anyway.


	22. A Bit of Normalcy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys start to have a shred of normalcy in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you guys get a back-to-back day update, since I was originally supposed to post the last chapter on Thursday, instead of yesterday... I'm sure you guys won't complain, lol. Maybe one day I'll get on the schedule I wanna be on.

Noct heard his phone going off, groaning softly, reaching over to try to turn the alarm off.

Prompto got up a little before the sun went up. He changed to a more comfortable set of clothes for running, brushed his teeth and went to the kitchen, left a note to Noctis (and Ignis) and went for his run.    
  
_ NOCT AND IGGY _ __   
_ WENT FOR A RUN. I HAVE THE PHONE AND NOCT’S KEYS WITH ME.  _ __   
_ -PROMPTO  _ _   
_ __ PS.: GOT YOUR HEADPHONES, NOCT, COULDN’T FIND MINE.

Noct sat up slowly and looked over, pursing his lips a little when he saw he was alone in bed. He yawned and pushed himself out of bed, going out to make coffee, seeing the note. He relaxed, setting it aside, and worked on brewing a pot of coffee.

Prompto ran for as long as he could. He came back to Noctis place and the security guard by the door didn’t allow him to get in. He sighed lightly and called Noctis.

He heard his phone going off, seeing it was the number for Prompto's new phone and answered, "Hey, what's up?" he asked.

“New person by the door. He’s not allowing me to go up... and is calling someone.”

He sighed and groaned. "I'll be down in a sec. I hate when we get new people..." he said, never more grateful for the fact his pajamas were presentable enough. He slipped on a pair of shoes, going downstairs.

Prompto put the phone in his pocket and waited

"He's fine, he can come and go as he pleases," Noct told the security guard, before nodding Prompto to come.

Prompto followed Noctis. “I thought I’d be back before you woke up... I gotta take a shower though... I’m sweating buckets here... did Iggy arrive yet?”

"Guess it's a good thing you didn't," he smiled playfully. "Nope, not yet. Should be here sometime soon," he answered, going back up to his apartment. "Go shower, hot coffee ready for you when you're done," he told him. It was nice waking up to someone. Okay, technically he usually woke up to Ignis trying to get him up for school or an appointment, but this was definitely different.

“Okay, I’ll do the eggs when I come back then.” He wanted to give Noct a kiss, but he was too sweaty.

"At least one of us can cook," he muttered, slipping his shoes off and changed back into his slippers.

“It’s not difficult, Noct. I can teach you.” Prompto winked taking off his shoes.

"Good luck with that," he muttered.

“I taught you math.” He grinned

"Mm, a miracle all on its own," he commented. "Go shower. And then you can see how hopeless I am in the kitchen."

“I’ll teach you to make the eggs. Then, tomorrow you can make them.”

"We'll see," he said, heading toward the kitchen

Prompto laughed and went to the bathroom to shower.

Noct decided to work on one of the very few things he knew how to make, working on cooking up some rice.

Prompto left, already in his uniform. It was a bit wrinkled, but he didn’t care, wet hair kind of sticking everywhere. When he got to the kitchen and saw the electric rice cooker on, he frowned and teased lightly, mirth on his tone, “I thought you didn’t know how to cook, Noct.”

"I can make sushi, and that's it. Even then, I pretty much wing it," he shrugged, smiling over at him. Around the time he moved out on his own, he decided to take a job at a local sushi restaurant.

“Still want the eggs with it?” Prompto said going to the fridge.

"Sure. Iggy'll be surprised, coming over to breakfast already made."

“I can make grilled fish if you prefer, not as well as Iggy though,” he said rummaging in the fridge.

He shook his head. "The eggs are fine," he said. He glanced at the clock, pursing his lips. He was wondering if he needed to call Ignis.

“Iggy is late, isn’t he? I wonder what happened.” Prompto got the ingredients, the pan and turned to the stove.

"I don't know, but it's making me worried," he replied, grabbing his phone. He pressed his quick contact to Ignis, holding the phone to his ear.

Gladiolus answered Ignis’ phone. “Noct, what’s up?”

"Gladio?" he asked, surprised. "...why are you answering Ignis' phone?" he glanced at Prompto with a scandalized look on his face.

“This is Iggy’s phone???” Gladiolus asked surprised

Prompto made an O-face and continued cooking the eggs.

"Yeah... Where is he? He's late, and he's never late..." he said, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

“We stayed up late to solve up some things, and... tell you what... I’ll take you both to school. Do I need to bring you breakfast or can you do something on your own?”

"Mmhmm.. whatever you say... We've got breakfast covered," he answered, cheeks hurting from him resisting the smile.

“I’ll be there in... half an hour.” He hung up

Noct immediately started cracking up once he set his phone aside. "Well, Gladio and Ignis are sleeping together."

“Wait... are you sure???” Prompto put the eggs in two bowls

"Ignis has never been late, in the over ten years I've known him unless there was a royal emergency. It's morning, and Gladio is answering his phone. Ignis keeps his phone by his bed, so unless he got up and opted not to call me... Gladio would have had to be in his room... It took me telling him it was Ignis' phone for him to realize it, thus his phone would have had to be in the same vicinity. So they at least slept in the same bed last night," he deduced, putting his mediocre detective skills to work.

“Astrals. Do you think they are like... together-together???”

He shrugged, turning the rice cooker off. "That part I can't say."

“What do you think??” He passed Noctis one of the bowls.

He took it, giving him a nod of thanks. "I don't know that Gladio is the commitment type."

“How do you know that?” Prompto retorted eating his breakfast. “How’s the egg?”

"He likes keeping a variety of company. Cardea, for example," he pointed out, taking a bite. "It's good. Almost as good as Ignis'," he winked.

“Cardea?? The healer? Noct!!! How do you know these things??”

"Because I know Gladio far too well," he shrugged, sipping his cup of coffee. He felt very domestic.

“Bah. I thought you had something more interesting.” He finished eating and went to rinse his bowl. “I’m just brushing my teeth and I’m ready to go. What time is Gladio getting us?”

"No, he doesn't make a habit of gossiping to me about his company," he said, checking his phone. "About twenty minutes," he finished up the last of his food, following his lead of rinsing the dishes.

“You’re ready in 20 min?” Prompto grinned and hugged Noctis.

"All I have to do is get dressed and brush my teeth," he said, yawning. He returned the hug, before going into the room with him, getting out his uniform.

Prompto followed him to go brush his own teeth

 

_ Text message from Ignis: _ __   
_ Apologies for not answering my phone. I’m taking care of some private matters. Gladiolus will take you both to school.  _ _   
_ __ Ignis

 

Ignis took off his glasses and massages his temples. “What are you telling Noctis? I’ve just told him I’m taking care of some personal matters. “

_ Private matters. Mhm. Gladio told me to be expecting him. _

Noct smirked and changed into his uniform.    
"I told him we were up late solving some things," Gladio answered, smiling sheepishly.

Ignis sighed. “You know he’ll be drawing his own conclusions. Expect some teasing.”

"It wouldn't be Noct if there wasn't teasing between us," he said, leaning over to give him a brief kiss. "I better go. You gonna be okay?"

“I am. Thank you for last night. I’ve missed our outings. I’m taking care of some of Prompto’s stuff, trying to get the camera and his clothes fixed ASAP.” Ignis pulled Gladiolus by his t-shirt, looked and into his eyes, grinning, “don’t be a stranger.” He kissed him deeply.

"Happy to help. Try not to stress yourself out, yeah?" He chuckled softly, leaning back down to return the kiss. "Call if you need anything. Otherwise, I'll come by and check on you later."    
  
Once Noct was dressed, he went over, knocking on the bathroom door. Even if he'd said he was just brushing his teeth, he didn't want to walk in on him peeing or something.

“Will do. Go, otherwise, they’ll be late for school.” Ignis said and started gathering the piles they separated last night into bags so he could start doing what he did best: fix things.

Prompto opened the door with the brush in his mouth “Gladio’s here?”

"Make sure to feed yourself. You can multitask, I have faith in you," he said, as he checked to make sure there was nothing that was a dead giveaway to their night. "See you later. I'll make sure they're not late."    
"No, goofball, I need to brush my teeth too," he said with a playful smile, coming inside with him to brush his teeth.

Prompto bumped his hips at Noctis and grinned after finishing brushing his teeth and putting away his travel toothbrush in his bathroom things case. “Should we wait outside?”

Noct smirked, brushing his teeth quickly, and brushed out his hair. "May not be a bad idea. Save us time," he shrugged.

Prompto got his material and sighed. “Some of my books are still at my... at Sed’s place... we left in a hurry. I...”

As strange as it was, Noct was glad to see Prompto not seeing his old apartment as  _ home _ anymore. "I imagine Ignis will send them with Gladio if he got them. Otherwise, I'll make sure he talks to someone so they know you're dealing with some personal stuff right now," he said, kissing his cheek.

“Okay... thank you Noc,t” and he pulled Noctis for a very real good morning kiss.

"Anything for you," he reminded him, returning the kiss.

Prompto moaned and deepened the kiss. He didn’t quite get it what’s just happened. But it was good. And it was Noctis. So he shut his mind up and kissed him a bit more.

He felt the butterflies he'd heard people describe the feeling of kissing like, resting his hands on his hips, smiling softly. They had a bit until Gladio got there, and if anything, he had his phone on him.

Prompto was giddy. He smiled after kissing Noctis again. “Think this will make up for the rest of the day while we’re at school?”

"Mmm, hopefully," he said, resting their foreheads together. He wanted to figure things out a little more before he was public with what was going on between them. Luckily it was Friday and they had a few days off again after today.

“A last one for good luck for the math test day?” Prompto grinned

He chuckled softly, leaning over to kiss him gently, indulging in him.


	23. Curry Buns Vs Cronies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct gets to learn about Prompto's relationship with those around him.

_ Text message from Gladiolus  _ _  
_ _ Get your royal ass down here. I’m waiting. ~G _

Noct groaned and pulled away, checking his phone. "We gotta go," he said, grabbing his bag.    
Noct: _ Be down in a sec. _

Prompto grabbed his bag, put on his shoulder and nodded, following Noctis out the door.

He headed downstairs, going out to the jeep waiting for them. He got in, smirking at his shield. "Morning. Have a nice night?"

Gladio smirked back. “Can’t complain. Seat belt on. Morning, Blondie.”

“Morning Gladio.” Prompto wanted to ask if it was true, but he didn’t have the guts, so he just got into the car and buckled up.

"Yes, sir," Noct said in a playful tone, buckling up. "Prom left some books at the apartment. Don't suppose Ignis gave them to you to give to him?" he asked.

Gladiolus tensed lightly. “Nope.” Did Ignis tell Noctis they were going to get to Prompto’s old house? He promised Ignis he would let the advisor handle the whole thing; and instead of lying, he just used a one-syllable answer and drove them both to school

"Then can you call someone, and make sure they know he should be excused for it? Or have Ignis do it if you didn't wear him out too much," he said, not being able to help teasing him a bit more.

Prompto just stared at the bantering, incredulously and shook his head, chuckling,  then took Noctis’ hand. These two... well, Gladiolus hasn’t denied anything yet. Nor confirmed.

Gladiolus snorted, “like you don’t do it with your whining every single day... send him a message, he knows the better channels for that.” He parked the car.

Noct rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb, noticing Gladio hadn’t denied anything. “Not my fault I’m not a morning person. Just not how I operate,” he yawned to make a point. He got out his phone, sending Ignis a message.  
Noct: _ Prom left some of his books at his old place can you either call or have someone call to have the school excuse him for not having some of his stuff? _

_ Text message from Ignis _ __  
_ I’ll do my best. For the moment I think best to excuse him until it’s resolved.  _ _  
_ __ Ignis .

Gladiolus snickered. “Go to class, dear prince. Either me or a Crownsguard will come pick you both up. Cya.”

_ Noct: You mean not have him go to class? _   
“Hold on a sec,” he told Gladio, trying to figure out what his Advisor wanted him to do.

_ Text message from Ignis _ __  
_ No, Noct. Excuse him for not having the textbooks. You may share yours with him for a while.  _ _  
_ __ Ignis

_I’m not awake yet. Okay. I’ll see you later. Don’t overwork yourself._   
“Okay, I’ll see you later,” he said, getting out, rubbing his eyes.

Prompto waited next to the car for the exchange to finish. “I might need to go to Sed’s place to get my stuff someday, like clothes and stuff.”

“If I know my company, they’ve probably already been,” he said, going with him toward class.

“You think they’ve been there?” Prompto asked, putting his hands on the pocket to fight the urge of taking Noctis’.

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” he shrugged. He assumed they’d expedite the process, and make sure he was legally out of their custody.

Gladiolus watched a bit anxiously the exchange and sent Ignis a message.    
Gladio: _ Iggy, we might need to devise a plan soon for the whole Prompto’s things issue. Noct’s already guessed we’ve been there. I don’t want the kid to suffer, Iggy. He’s looking so much better... and that might send him into spiralling again. ~G _

“Ah. Ok.” Prompto sounded dejected.

Ignis: _I assume it’s his royal training coming into play. If I have to, I’ll speak with Noct about the fact we’re trying to spare Prompto from this all._ __  
__Ignis   
  
“Hey,” he said, reaching out to touch Prompto’s arm. “Look at me.”

Prompto raised his eyes, a bit sad.

Gladio: _ Iggy, I think that might be sooner than later. ~G _

“We got you. We’re here for you, no matter what,” he told him, squeezing his arm.

Gladio _ : I’ll make arrangements so I can pick him up after school, and figure out alone time with him. I’m trying to give him time away from royal duties so Prompto isn’t left alone, but it’s easier said than done.  _ _  
_ _ Ignis. _

Prompto smiled, a bit sadly, and nodded “I know, thanks Noct.” He thought, ' _ sometimes I think I don’t deserve you.' _

Gladio: _ have you had the opportunity to talk to His Majesty? ~G _

"You sure you're okay doing this today?" he asked. He'd been worried about having him come so soon, and without the test, Ignis probably would have accepted him staying home.

Ignis: _Sadly_ , _ not yet. I spoke with Clarus, and he's trying to get him some free time. _ _  
_ _ Ignis _

“Yeah, Noct. You’re here. And we have a test.” Prompto smiled again. “I’ll do my best.”

Gladio: _  Okay. I’m getting to the citadel soon. I’ll talk to dad too. This won’t be left without closure. ~G _

"Tell me if you need anything?" he asked, watching him with worry.    
Ignis: _ Let me know how it goes. I'm trying to repair some clothes and make some calls. _ __  
_ And yes, I've made breakfast for myself. _ _  
_ __ Ignis

“Will do! Let’s tackle math. Wanna make a bet?” Prompto tried grinning, but it seemed a bit forced, like he was trying to put up a brave face.

Gladio: _ Good. Don’t need you coming undone for the wrong reasons. Noct is suspicious though. ~G _

"A bet?" he asked, raising a brow. He knew his best friend, and could see it wasn't as genuine, but rather than calling him out, he played along. He wanted to pull him over and hug him, but couldn't in the middle of school.    
_ Ignis: I'm good under stress, even with being the extent this is. _ __  
_ He's been suspicious for a few days.  _ _  
_ __ Ignis.

“Yep. You get a better grade than mine and I’ll get you that candy you like that Iggy doesn’t like you to have. And if I get a better grade than yours... You get me that Chocobo plushie from the arcade,” he bumped his shoulders to Noctis’

Gladio: _ Oh? Gotta tell me more 'bout that. And I do know you’re good under stress. Just don’t like the aftermath sometimes. ~G _

"Deal," he said, smirking at him. He knew for a fact Prompto would do better on the test, but he didn't mind.    
_ Ignis: I'll be fine. And it was during the bet to get him to eat his vegetables. I wouldn't give him information, so he hypothesized it was you. _ _  
_ _ Ignis. _

Prompto got into class and sat on his place. From the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw someone he knew but soon discarded it ' cause the teacher came in.

_ Gladio: I know you will. Be there in 10. ~G _

He went over, feeling weird after being gone for a few days. He tried to fight back a yawn, getting his stuff ready.   
_ Ignis: See you soon. _ _  
_ _ Ignis. _

The classes seemed to fly. Soon it was lunchtime. Prompto startled when the bell rang and turned to Noctis behind him “Noct!!! We forgot lunch!” A surprised look on his face.

It hadn't dawned on him until Prompto said something. He was used to Ignis making it for him, and he very rarely ever went to school without Ignis there in the morning. "And here I thought I was doing okay without him..." he sighed. He wasn't too broken up by it, but a little disappointed. He should have known. "C'mon, I'll buy us lunch."

“Ah, Noct. I’m sorry. It’s my fault. You know how sometimes I didn’t have lunch? Now you know why...” and sometimes there wasn’t any food in the pantry, but that, Prompto wasn’t ready to tell yet. “It’s easy to forget... thank you for buying me lunch. I... “

“It’s not your fault. I should remember these things,” he said, giving him a smile.

“But you’re not used to that. I–” Prompto stopped mid-sentence and looked around, a frown forming. He shrugged and continued, “I am. So, I should’ve known better”

“Prom. Breathe, you’re fine,” he said, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

“Yeah, I know. I just thought I’d seen someone I knew. Second time today though.” He walked next to Noctis to the cafeteria. “Hey, did you ever get anything from the cafeteria during lunch?”

Noct tensed, ready to call Ignis or Gladio. “Who?” He asked, looking over at him in concern.

“I think it was someone who looked like Vickie. But it seemed wrong, you know. Taller, leaner. Wrong hair colour.” He shrugged. “You’re ready to face the cafeteria at lunch?” Prompto grinned. This time, truthfully.

He relaxed a little. Even if it was a former friend, he doubted it would be much cause for alarm. "Yeah. I've done it a few times, but it's rare," he said.

“Aaah, damn. Thought I’d see your “O” face ate the jungle it is.” Prompto laughed.

He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Nah, every now and then, Ignis has business and I have to be brought by a different Crownsguard member."

“Curry buns and juice?” Prompto looked at the sea of students trying to reach the cafeteria. “I can get them. Ms  Leto saves some for me sometimes.”

"Sure," he answered, following him around since he wasn't used to it.

Prompto cut to the side, going to a different window on the left side from the biggest cafeteria. “Most people prefer the snacks at the other booths. But Ms Leto makes the best curry buns... and they’re cheaper. The juice is kinda crappy though. We may get them from the machines.”

"Glad someone knows what they're doing," he said, giving him a smile. He chose not to comment on the cost, letting him do what he was comfortable with for the moment.

Prompto got to the booth and greeted Ms Leto. “Two curry buns, please”   
  
Ms Leto smiled. “Hungry today kid? Tell you what... I’ll let you have the three last ones. One for free.”

Prompto smiled. “No Ms L. Two is fine. Save the third for little Mari. She loves when you bring back home some.”

Noct noticed that despite having a terrible family, Prompto had other people who really cared for him. Probably due to his big, pure heart. It made the fact his family was awful even worse, and he felt his heart clench. He had to push off the pain and his emotions. He let him take care of talking to her, and he'd worry about paying for it.

Ms Leto smiled “Ah, Prompto always the charmer. Who’s your friend?” She said getting the buns and putting them into paper bags.

Noct looked up, almost surprised to  _ not _ be recognized for once. It happened on occasion,  but it was a rarity. He glanced at Prompto, letting him handle whether he wanted to elaborate on who he was or not.

“His name is Noctis. He’s my best friend.” Prompto said taking the bags.    
“Should I put on the tab, or you got the money on you today?” She said smiling.

"I've got it," he said, paying for the buns, giving her a smile.

“Thank you, my dear.” She took Noctis’ money. “Sure you don’t want the last one?”

Prompto nodded. “Take it home and give it to Mari. Tell her to keep studying.”

Noct wasn't used to having so many people around him. Well, he was used to being around a lot of people, who were there if he needed anything, but these people were different. It was clear they truly cared about him and did the stuff they did just for that reason. Apart from Ignis and Gladio, he imagined a lot of people did stuff for him because it was their job.

“I will. Have a nice day. And you both study hard too. Get good grades!”   
  
“Thanks, Ms L. Bye.” Prompto waved at her and gave Noctis one of the buns. “I think I’ve got some spare change for the juices. Let’s get to the vending machines”.

He gave her a nod of thanks, taking one. "You sure? I can get it," he told him, going over to the machines with him.

“Not actually sure, but let’s see.” Prompto smiled. “Mari is Ms Leto’s granddaughter. Her mom passed away a year ago. Mari is blind. And she had loads of trouble adapting to things.”

He listened to him, seeing more reason as to why people loved him. He cared about them as well. "I imagine that would be difficult," he said, watching him.

“Yeah. Mari loves paper cranes. Remember when I used to make one every class? It was for her. Then she learned how to make them and told me she didn’t need me to do them anymore. I was so happy she did. But she loves the curry buns. And sometimes Ms Leto has to sell all of them to make ends meet. I wish I could have done more to help them. Mari was very sad when her mom died.” Prompto said, stopping by the vending machine and got his coin purse. “Bah, no luck. I think I’ve got enough for... half of a juice box” He pursed his lips comically.

His heart warmed as he learned more and more about just how wonderful his best friend was. He wanted to kiss him but decided against it. "That's sweet of you," he said. He brushed him away when he confirmed he didn't have the money for the drinks, getting them both a juice.

“Thanks, Noct.” He got his one and started eating his bun. “Hm, it was kinda cute when Mari showed me the cranes she made. It was all cranky and all, but she was so happy. I still have it on my desk drawer back....” he stopped talking, got quiet and started eating again. Yeah. It was on the drawer at his parent’s place, inside the box with Lady Lunafreya’s letter.

Today was proving to be difficult, mostly because he had the desire to reach out and comfort him, but wanted to avoid the PDA. "If I'm wrong and they haven't gone, I'll make sure you or someone gets a chance to get your stuff," he promised him.

Prompto nodded and finished eating. “Let’s get back to class. Prepare yourself to be beaten at math!” Prompto bumped Noctis’ shoulder. He knew Noctis was worried. But he was going to do his best. For him. For them both.

Noct groaned softly at the mention of math, throwing away his juice container. "We'll see how that goes," he said. He felt a little better about it than he did before, but he still wasn't overly confident.

The test wasn’t difficult. There was a challenge last question for bonus points. He thought of not doing it or even forcing to make mistakes in some of the questions to lose the bet on purpose so Noctis could win, but he thought it’d be unfair, so he didn’t. And decided to tackle the challenge question. He hoped he’d gotten it right. As always, he finished the test before most of the students. And as it was the last class, he left and waited for Noctis at the gates.

Noct was struggling at the beginning, but once he took a breath, and tried to have faith in himself, he started feeling better. He still felt almost certain that Prompto was going to win, and to an extent, he wanted him to. He'd like being able to get him something, without Prom possibly feeling bad about it. He let out a sigh, finishing it up and handed it in. Rubbing his eyes, he made his way out to the gates to meet Prompto. "I feel like I need a nap after that."

“Hey, Argentum.”    
Oh shit. Prompto thought. Marcus and his cronies. Prompto just ignored.    
“Argentum, I’m talking to you. “ Marcus and two other guys got closer to Prompto.    
Prompto sighed and looked at Marcus. “What?”   
“Getting cosy with the prince, huh? Who are you sucking to get that?”   
Prompto tried to ignore again. ‘They generally leave when they can’t get a ruse out of people, Prom’ Vickie’s voice filled his head.

Noct felt himself tense when he heard people teasing Prompto. He was ready to defend his best friend if needed, having spent years working with Gladio. While he still couldn't beat the shield, he could hold his own against him just fine and imagined he'd have zero issues with some school bullies. He didn't want to make a scene and cause  _ more _ work for Ignis, so he followed Prompto's lead on ignoring them, but was prepared to step in if needed.

“Hey Noct,” Prompto waved.    
Marcus got close and shoved Prompto to the wall “this isn’t over, Argentum” and they left.    
Prompto sighed. It was eight grade all over again.

Noct was glad to see them leave, giving him a tight smile. "Hey," he said, brushing their shoulders together, not sure whether he should comment on what happened or not. It was only giving him more insensitive to want to teach him self defence though.

“Hi. Sorry, you had to see that.” Prompto leaned discreetly. “When I don’t react they generally leave me alone... You must think I’m an idiot, huh?”

"Of course I don't," he said, looking at him, incredulously. "If anything, they're the ones who are idiots. I highly doubt you ever did anything to them," he retorted, checking his phone now that he was out of class to see if there was anything waiting for him

“I exist, Noct. That’s the only reason ever.” Prompto sighed.    
“Hey, kiddo!” A female voice a couple of feet behind them shouted. Prompto’s face changed immediately. From sad and ashamed to elated and happy.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look who posted on time, I'm getting better at this.  
> I've also started posting more on my writing Twitter with updates around what I'm working on, so if you want to check it out, feel free to.  
> @fndtherghtwords
> 
> PS still trying to figure out the best way for us to do text messages. On Discord, we use emojis, which would be a pain to copy over to here, so right now we may just be sticking with this current format.


	24. Hey Kiddo, I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger pops up to confuse everyone’s heads. Poor Noctis. It certainly wasn’t on the job description.

The owner of the voice that startled both boys was a short woman, in her mid-twenties, short straight dark brown with purple and red streaks hair; light violet-blue eyes, around 5ft tall, on a very cute sunflower patterned summer dress and a very distinguishable prosthetic right leg waved.    
  
“Max!!!” Prompto leapt and ran to her, hugging the lithe woman like there was no tomorrow.

Noctis started to reply, when he heard someone else speak and saw Prompto go running, practically jumping on a girl. If not for him saying her name, he probably would have put it together based on her appearance and the prosthetic leg. He shouldn't be surprised she was back, but it was earlier than expected. He stood by, letting him greet his friend

“Hey, Kiddo!!! You got tall. How come?!!! Shit! Have I been out that long?!?!!” Max said after she hugged Prompto fiercely. Her hands lightly on his face. “Prom, you’re so big!!! So handsome!! Oh gods, I missed you!!”

“Yeah, just like four years. Missed you too!!” Prompto said a huge grin on his face. “Here, come meet Noct.” Prompto got her hand and pulled her eagerly to where they both had been a few seconds ago.

“Your Highness,” Max bowed respectfully. “How have you been?”

Noctis took her in, trying to assess what his initial thought of her was. He knew she was important to Prompto, but there was just something that felt  _ off. _ He couldn’t figure out what it was. He turned his attention to her speaking to him, rather than the feeling.    
“Hey,” he said. “I’ve heard good things about you from Prom,” he said, nodding to the blond in their company. “It’s...been a week but nothing I can’t handle.” He couldn’t figure out what the feeling was and it was driving him nuts.

Max grinned. “Yeah, tough week. Or so I’ve heard...” she looked straight at Noctis’ eyes. It was like she was x-raying him, but it wasn’t bad. She put a finger on her lip, doubt on her face. “How’s your back, Your Highness?”

  
Prompto looked strangely at Max and at Noctis. He wished the two most important people in his life got on well. But it seemed Noctis was a bit uncomfortable.

Noctis was pretty sure they’d discussed the idea of talking to Max once she got into town, on a bit more of an official matter. He wasn’t sure if that had happened or not. He rose a brow at her, his mind not thinking of the fact he had a scar from his near-death experience, but just on how he felt. “I’m fine?” He answered, stating it more like a question than a proper answer.

“That’s great. You really don’t remember much that day, huh?” Max smiled and turned to Prompto. “School’s over for today? Got some time for some ice cream? Your friend can come too.”   
  
Noctis looked at Prompto as if he could convey by a look  _ who the hell is your friend? _ He wasn’t upset just... unsettled. He left it up to his friend on if he wanted alone time with her or not. “If you want alone time to catch up, I’m sure I probably have something I’m  _ supposed _ to be doing,” he offered.

Prompto looked strangely at them both. He wanted to go with Max, but he also wanted to go with Noctis too. He felt torn.

Looking tenderly at them, Max smiled. “Hey. Don’t worry. I’m back and I think I’m staying for a while. You can always choose. And you’ll always have me by your side, Prom. Remember?” Prompto was still holding her hand. She took it in her smaller ones and kissed it affectionately.    
An official car parked next to them. Cor opened the door and got off. His eyes  bulging.

Noctis reached over, giving Prompto’s arm a gentle squeeze. “I mean it. If you want solo time, it’s cool. I wouldn’t be surprised if you needed a little bit of time away from me,” he teased with a wink.  Noctis looked over as he saw one of the Crownsguard cars, looking over to see Cor. “Hey, Marshal,” he greeted, giving him a wave. “Give me a sec.”

Cor Leonis was a man who could keep up his poker face. In some situations, like the one before him, it kinda cracked a bit at the sides. Regis had told him to get Noctis and Prompto today from school as Ignis and Gladiolus were quite occupied. He just didn’t think he would meet her… Max here. He didn’t want to ignore the prince, but he was baffled, turning to talk to the woman instead. “Hayer, when did you get in town?”

Noctis looked between Max and Cor, feeling sufficiently confused. If he didn't want to take a nap before, he wanted to take one now. What the hell was going on? "You two know each other?" he asked. He rarely saw Cor give much emotion, yet here he was, looking visibly surprised. Again the phrase  _ who the hell is this girl _ came to his mind.

“Relax, Marshal I just got here. Ugh. You’re the worst sometimes.” Max turned to Noctis. “Yes, I do know Cor Leonis. If it wasn’t for him my ass would have frozen over thrice back in...”   
Cor interrupted, “as always, you let your tongue roll off you, Hayer. At least, this time you’ll make my job easier. Let’s go all to the Citadel.”   
Prompto froze. Max looked at Cor, and at Noctis. Her face hardened.   
“No. I’m taking Prom and the prince for some ice-cream and whoever wants the opposite will shove up their asses. End of story.” The easiness around her was gone in a second. She was not going to risk Prompto getting stressed and risk a panic attack when she could avoid it. Not now nor ever.

Prompto tightened his hand on Max’s. He breathed deeply. One.

Noct had never heard  _ anyone _ talk to Cor like that.  **_Ever_ ** . Everyone always treated Cor with respect, even if it was begrudging respect. He knew Prom was stressed by the idea of going to the Citadel, and at some point, he wanted to figure out why. Ignis had told him his main trigger seemed to be the possibility of losing Noct, and after meeting his dad, he figured that fear would have gone away.    
He turned back to the Marshall. "Do I have other stuff I should be doing?" he asked, before agreeing to go with the other two. Prompto still hadn't given him much of an answer on if he wanted alone time with Max first.

Max took Noctis and Prompto’s hand. “Tell Regis I’ll bring his kid in one piece. Let’s go, you both. Adult men sometimes know shit.”   
Cor just stared. Spitfire as always. “Hayer, you test my patience every time... I’ll tell His Majesty,” He got in the car.

“Yeah, and you love every time I do, so shut up,” Max yelled pulling them both on the opposite direction

Astrals, Noctis didn't think he'd ever been this confused. Even when doing math. Apparently, she made the decision for the both of them, and he followed along, giving Prompto another WTF look. He still wasn't upset, just so, so,  _ so _ confused.

Prompto followed. “Max. What’s going on?” He was calm, but just as confused as Noctis seemed to be.

“You were going to roll down on a panic attack, weren’t you, kiddo?” Max let their both hands go and smiled. The hardness and the threatening vibe around her completely gone.

Prompto blushed, put his head down and nodded.

Noctis looked over at him with concern. "What is it about the Citadel that scares you, Prom?" he asked. It wasn't condescending or treating it as anything stupid, just genuine curiosity and concern. He assumed at some point in his life, whether it be for business or pleasure, that Prom would have to go, so it'd be good to understand what was scaring him and help him through it.

“I don’t know, Noct. I just do. I feel like everything is crushing down and I can’t breathe,” Prompto said quietly as they walked.

Max kept quiet. Just listening. Prompto was as easy to read as he had been when he was a kid.

"If there's anything I can do to help, will you tell me?" he asked. To him, it just seemed normal. He grew up in the Citadel, so it was a form of home to him. It also meant a place to go to work, so sometimes it was like an office, but it didn't bother him.

“I will.” Prompto said to Noctis and turned to Max “Where are we going?”   
“Let’s hail a cab and we can go to that ice cream shop you used to like. I think that after Leonis, I owe you both some explanation. Sorry about my outburst, Your Highness.” Max smiled lovingly at Noctis. “I do hate when I have to step up and do things like that, but grown men lack finesse and subtlety sometimes.”

Noctis didn't think he'd ever been in a cab. He always had people driving him. Even with him barely knowing how to drive, he had two cars. He wasn't opposed to the idea though. He was tempted to tell her to drop the official terms, but he was just used to it by now. "I've never seen anyone talk to Cor like that. Surprised me is all."

“Cor knows me better than to push my buttons. I take no shit from anyone, Your Highness; he knows that. And as I said, men are quite oblivious sometimes. I didn’t want Prompto to get bad. So I stepped up. Sorry I made the decision for you both,” Max said hailing a cab.

Prompto got on the cab and pulled Noctis lightly by his hand to sit by his side. “That’s okay, I guess. Thank you for helping me, Max.”

“He’s a main concern of mine,” Noctis said, sitting next to Prompto and gave him a smile. “I try to avoid situations that’ll stress him out. Doesn’t always work but I try.”

Prompto stroke his fingers on Noctis’ lightly and mouthed a small ‘thank you’ and smiled.    
Max sat on Prompto’s other side and told the destination to the driver. “Mine too. I’ll always do my best and try. Seems I’ve got an ally here, Your Highness. And Prom, you know, you don’t have to thank me. Never had, never will. I’ll always do whatever I can for you, kiddo.”

"Of course," Noctis mouthed back, letting their fingers toy together. He wanted to interlace their fingers and hold his hand but resisted.  _ Later _ he told himself. Part of him tensed, a buried anger that he'd been trying to suppress about how some people treated him. His explosive side wanted to ask why she let him stay in a toxic environment, but he reminded himself not to take out the pent up anger on this girl. Save it for training. "The official title isn't necessary. Just Noct is fine," he said, figuring he'd at least try.

The taxi stopped by a small ice cream parlour and Max got out. “It used to be your favourite. I’m so sorry I couldn’t be as around as I should’ve been. Prom.” Her gaze saddened as she stepped up and pushed the door leading them to the second floor.

Prompto let go, very reluctantly, of Noctis hand and followed Max. “That’s okay, I guess. You were always around when... when things got rougher,” Prompto admitted sadly.

"I plan on making sure he doesn't have to go through any of that again," Noctis said, an edge to his voice that showed how much he meant it. He followed the two, glancing at Prompto, wanting to keep an eye on him. He still wanted to know how she knew Cor, and why she couldn't have helped more.

Max ordered ice cream for the three of them and they sat on a small table by the window. “I can’t tell you both everything, not yet. You’re both too young. But I’ll answer anything I can. So... ask away. “ She sat comfortably and looked at Noctis.

Noctis was a bit baffled by the fact of being called too young. He was the prince. Usually, his age wasn't a contributing factor. Sometimes there was sensitive information he  _ couldn't _ be told because it needed to stay in as small of a circle as possible but never had Ignis told him he couldn't tell him what was going on due to his age. He brushed it aside. "How do you know Cor?"

“He saved my life. I had escaped from a very bad place. I was either going to freeze to death or worse.” She just didn’t mention that Prompto was with her. No. Not yet. They were too young. “He brought me to Insomnia. Helped me get on my feet. I’m a very good healer and I know herbs and microbiology like no one.  So, from time to time I helped your dad with... easing his pain.” Max just omitted she helped keep Noctis alive till they managed to get him to Tenebrae. No. Not yet. They were too young.

Chills ran down his back as he was reminded of his father's health heading south. It was why he rebelled so much against being a prince; Noctis knew him being king meant his dad had to die, and he wasn't ready for that. He glanced off, taking a minute to compose himself. "Any reason why he seemed so shocked to see you?"

“He probably didn’t know I was coming, I guess. Who actually knows what Cor Leonis thinks?” She laughed.    
  
Prompto was quiet. Watching Max, watching Noctis. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times and went back to eating his ice cream. He would let Noctis ask what he wanted. He didn’t know if he would like to find out some of the answers.

"I usually don't. It's why I was so surprised to see him so open about his confusion," Noctis explained, around eating some of his ice cream. "Have you been told what's been going on?" he asked, figuring it'd be best to come out with it.

“Don’t ask me why, Noct. But your dad always knows whenever I’m in town, even when I don’t have time to tell him,” Yes, Max knew exactly what it was. It was the magic in her. Even if it was magic from another realm. “And your dad is the ultimate troll ever. He loves pulling a good joke. Principally on Cor.”  Max put her hand lightly on Prompto’s arm. “You okay, kiddo?”

Prompto startled. He wasn’t actually paying attention. His gaze a bit focused on the air. “Ah, I think so....”

"Yeah, King or not, he still likes to be an embarrassing dad..." Noctis muttered. He loved his dad, endlessly, but he could still be a kid at times, and be embarrassed. He glanced over at Prompto, worried about him. He wondered if they should have just gone to his apartment. He brushed their fingers together under the table, hoping to offer him comfort.

“As for your question about if I have been told what’s been going on... I just got a scribble of a note on my door. Whoever wrote should take some calligraphy classes.” Max handed the note to Noctis. “I went directly to Prompto’s school. The one he’s always dreamed of getting into. I was hoping to find him; I was gonna call them later. “

Prompto suddenly blurted out, “why? Why did you leave me alone?” He was crying.

Noctis took the note, immediately recognizing the handwriting as Gladio's. "I'd love to hear you tell that to his face," he commented with a small smirk. He gave it back to her, glancing over at Prompto, still worried about him. He frowned at his outburst, putting an arm around him for comfort.

Max got up and hugged Prompto, cradling his head on her torso. She started crying too. “I’m so so so sorry. I didn’t want to leave you, Prom. I didn’t. I had no choice.” Her voice sounded broken and sincere. Like there was nothing she could have done to avoid it. “I can’t choose when to come and when to go. I... I don’t have the means to tell you why yet. Can you wait a little longer? You know I love you, kid. I’m trying to get shit done and to understand things. I’m just one. And sometimes, it is too much.” She cried and lightly kissed Prompto’s head, tenderly as a mother would.

These were the moments they needed that lead to Noctis thinking he should have given them alone time. But he'd stay, and try to be a support for Prompto. He kept a hand on his back, just letting him know he was there, but let the two discuss what they needed.

“Max, I don’t get it... it’s weird. But somehow I understand?” Prompto said slowly, more a question than a sentence. “You were there when I broke my hand and my dad didn’t come home. You were there when I lost Mr. Teunius. I even remember you scolding mom for grounding me. But when they started leaving more you were also gone. I... I felt so alone...”

Max's eyes bulged. She took a deep breath. And released Prompto, keeping just a hand on his arm. “They what?”

Noctis wanted to mention that it wasn't even the worst of it, but he was still learning how these triggers worked and didn't know if talking about it would make it harder on Prompto. He stroked his back gently, watching them, staying out of it.

“They started leaving me alone. It started for a few days. Then whole weeks and months.” Prompto said in between sobs and he started crying.   


Max fumed. “They left you alone?” Prompto nodded. Max sat down with the hands in her temples.

Noctis’ lips pursed as his tears came back, wanting to just pull him over and tell him he was there. It wasn't his place at the moment, so he remained there in case he was needed. He rubbed his back gently, wanting to do something.

Max lifted her head. Her eyes were fuming. “They promised me. I’m gonna curse them.” She meant it. She looked at Noctis. “Did you know that?”

"I knew they left, but never knew how long until recently," Noctis said, frowning more. "Had I known earlier, I would have intervened earlier. He's pretty much been with me the majority of the week," he explained, glancing over at him, squeezing his shoulder.

“Dear Gods. I’m so sorry, Prom..." she took his hands, holding them lightly by the wrists.”Look at me. Take a deep breath and close your eyes.” Max closed her eyes too. She started glowing lightly as sometimes Noctis knew the crystal did. A soft bluish aura that seemed like little flames, blue flames surrounded her and flowed to Prompto and by extension to Noctis. A calming feeling started spreading through their bodies. “Let it go. They can’t hurt you anymore. You’ve got me... you’ve got Noctis... you’ve got...” She paused as she was listening to something, “you’ve got... Noctis’ friends.  You’re not alone. And even if you get physically alone we’ll always...”   
Prompto completed quietly; “Be in my heart”.

Noctis was still trying to figure this girl out. He was used to people who were able to borrow his dad's magic - the Glaive was made entirely up of it, but he never got this feeling around Nyx or Drautos. And these weren't the same abilities, even of a healer. He could feel the calming effect coming over him, but his confusion was standing strong through it. He was glad that she was at least calming Prompto though.

Max opened her eyes and sat down. “Go wash your face, dearest.”

Prompto nodded. He stood up and left to the bathroom.

Max, then fixed her eyes at Noctis. “Ask away. And please spare no details.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just making a note here that the post for the 17th is likely going to go up late. I have a con (with the English VAs of FF, btw, excited!), so I won't be around. Ao3, wanna hurry up with that post scheduling, please?


	25. You're What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max reveals some of her secrets.

Noctis watched as Prompto went off, letting out a long breath. He wasn't sure  _ what _ to ask just yet, trying to get his head to stop swirling. "One thing you should know is that his parents got worse than he's saying. They punished him for stupid thing.. his mom called my advisor last night saying she wanted him home that night and she'd be home this morning. We went with him, and she was already home, with his dad. They tried to ground him, despite the fact she never gave a specific time. I wouldn't let him give in to their bullying, so she slapped him. I took him out and away from that, and we're in the process of trying to emancipate him," he said.

Max nodded. “I never knew they were like that. At first glance, they were lovely to him. A bit strict, but then my own mom was very strict, so perhaps my comparison bar has never been one that’s good.” She sighed softly and then smiled. “Thank you for being there for him. And for loving him.” 

"He's my best friend. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him," he answered, not seeing anything wrong with her saying he loved Prompto. He did. Just didn't know whether he was  _ in _ love with him. "What are you?" he asked, bluntly.

Max laughed with her full body. “Like father, like son. Your dad asked me the very same question. Even the tone is the same.” She bit her lip. “What I will tell you now, will never leave this place. It’s for your ears only so open them with haste.” When Noctis heard her, he felt like listening to her attentively. “I’m a Priestess of Eos, some call me a witch. I’m not from this realm. Your dad knows it. Eos brings me here and Eos takes me away. I don’t know when, what, or why. I just know that I have to help you and him. That’s the extent of my knowledge on it.” M ax sighed looking at the bathroom door. “He cannot know, not yet. And I can’t tell the whole story, not yet. You’re both not ready. I can operate magic differently from the way you or your dad do. And that has to be kept a secret. You only saw what you saw today, most likely because you’re your dad’s son. But that’s not the only thing you wanted to ask.” Max said, smiling, tranquil. She seemed so much older than she looked.

Noctis looked at her in surprise. She was almost like a human - or semi-human - Carbuncle. Luna had Gentiana and the dogs, and apparently, he had Carbuncle and this girl. Apart from the Astrals and ancestors, that was. "I guess that explains why you couldn't take him instead," he said, sighing. He remembered Prompto saying he asked her to be his mom. He rubbed his head, still feeling exhausted. "This is a lot to take in, it's even hard to remember what I wanted to ask," he confessed.

Max chuckled. “I know it’s a lot. And I only threw it all to you because I know your curiosity. You wouldn’t leave it alone... I’m here not only for you but for Prompto as well.” she extended her hands. “You want to remember where you know me from, I can bring back that memory. But I can’t control the pain that might come with it.” Her right wrist was tattooed with a line around with some other lines cutting the main one here and there.  Max hadn’t wanted to tell everything. But the circumstances changed with what she’d learned today about the Argentums. They would pay a heavy price for hurting her boy.

Noctis considered it, wondering if he wanted to follow through and get those memories back. He decided to tell put it off, shaking his head. “Not right now. I need to be able to focus on Prompto, and I’m having a hard enough time doing that around my duties. I don’t need to add personal issues onto it too,” he decided. He was grateful for the understanding his advisor showed, getting him out of work for a few days, but it wasn’t sustainable. “I just don’t know how to help him... Ignis just tells me to be there.”

“This Ignis is not wrong. I can see the connection between you both. It’s more than just a friendship. Sometimes, a single person in the right time can change a person’s whole life. Just by being there and supporting. Don’t underestimate yourself Noct.” She smiled. “You’re in pain, aren’t you?”

Noctis opted not to comment that it was more than a friendship, he’d let Prompto tell her if he pleased about their budding romance. He glanced up at her question, “not sure if you mean the headache from this all, or the fact I’m hurting because he’s hurting,” he said.

She looked right to his eyes. She extended her right hand. “The headache. That’s the one I can heal. The other... I can only help you understand.”

“I’m okay. Gladio says pain builds character,” he said with a dry laugh. It wasn’t like it’d be extended, so there was no need to heal it.

She looked at him. “Still stubborn as it’s always been. Ugh!... okay, keep it with you. When it gets worse you can come and I’ll help.” King of Kings, she completed in her head.

He gave an innocent smile. It wasn’t wrong. “I’m working on handling the stress,” he said, managing to finish his ice cream before it melted.

Prompto came out of the bathroom looking much better. He sat down and smiled. Then he got really close to his ear and whispered. “Can I tell her... ‘bout... you know?”

Noctis looked over, giving him a small smile. “I’d prefer you not in public, but away from people, sure,” he whispered back. He still needed to talk to Ignis about protocol and all.

Max grinned and got Noctis’ eyes, her own glinting, she mouthed ‘I know’ and winked. Prompto didn’t see it.

He shrugged to her, figuring Prompto could tell her anyway.

Max chuckled. “Should we be heading back? What do you want to do, dearest?” She looked at Prompto. “On another note, I still need to talk to the owner of that horrible scribble.”

“We can go back to my apartment. I’ll have Gladio and Ignis come over,” he said, figuring I’d be better than dragging Prompto to the Citadel.

“That’s okay for me... “ Max said. “ Prom?”   
  
Prompto nodded. “I’m staying at Noct’s. I won’t be coming back to Sed’s house.”

“Let me call Ignis and see where he is. He may be able to pick us up,” he said, getting up and stepped away, pressing Ignis’ contact.

Max hugged Prompto. “Everything will be all right kiddo.” She kissed his temple.    
“Yeah, I know.” Promo smiled.

“Noct?” Answered Ignis

“How nice of you to answer your own phone,” he teased. “I’m with Prompto and Max, where are you two at?” Noctis asked, brushing his hair out of his face, letting them have time alone.

“I was coming to your apartment, how come you’re not there? I thought Cor was going to pick you up… wait. Max is there?” Ignis seemed a bit confused, like he’s tried to do too much in too little time.

“Cor came, he was sent away by Max. She decided to take us out for ice cream,” he explained. “You know the ice cream shop a few blocks from the school? That’s where we are. If you’re too close to my place already, we’ll get another ride and meet you there,” he offered.

“I can pick you up. I can there in about 20 minutes... or you prefer to meet us here?”

“Ah, we’ll meet you there. No worries,” he told him. “I need to tell Drautos I want the Audi back..” he muttered. He didn’t mind Ignis using the Regalia to run around, especially when they were mostly his errands, but he’d like to have one of his cars.

“That’s okay. Shall I cook dinner, then?”

“Just take it easy for a bit. Have an Ebony, sit back and enjoy your company. Just don’t enjoy it  _ too _ much,” he requested. He couldn’t help it, he was having fun teasing the two.

Ignis ignored the teasing. “We’ll be waiting”

“See you soon,” he said, hanging up. He went over to the two, “c'mon, we can do a cab back. Iggy is too close and I’m not gonna drag him back this way,” he said.

Prompto was laughing with Max with his full body. Max was grinning. “That’s what I told her!!”

“I have him working overtime, so figure I’ll be gentle with him,” he explained. Noctis sent his dad a text asking him to let Drautos know he wanted the Audi back.

They left the parlor and took a cab to Noctis’ apartment. Prompto was feeling lighter. He finally had it out that he missed Max. He still didn’t understand some things, but at least now he knew she was here. And she felt sorry for leaving him. To Prompto, that was enough.

Noct was glad to see Prompto happier and doing better. Once they got back to his place, he’d let Prompto tell Max about them, then they could all sit down and chat. He paid for the cab this time, getting them into the building.

Prompto was happy that Max soon would be in the know. He felt happy he would finally be able to take Noctis’ hand. And he did so in the elevator going up.    
Max was grinning happily. Young puppy love, that’s cute.


	26. Pizza and bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get to meet Max.

Noctis interlaced their fingers, squeezing Prompto’s hand. Once they got to his level, he went down and unlocked his door, kicking out of his shoes. “We’re back! You can stop making out now! I don’t need to be scarred for life,” he called out, slipping into his house shoes.

Prompto laughed out loud. “Noct!!! That’s not nice!” 

Max laughed. “So, your friends are more than friends too?”

“It hasn’t been confirmed by them, but it also hasn’t been denied either,” Noctis explained. He went into the living room with them, keeping tight hold of Prom’s hand.

Ignis was sitting on the couch with a can of Ebony in his hand. A tired look on his face. He chose to ignore Noctis’ teasing. Gladiolus was nowhere to be seen.

Max entered the apartment behind the boys and waited.

Noctis looked around when he saw there was someone missing. “Where’s Gladio? You said “we.””

“I’m here,” Gladiolus said, leaving the bathroom. He looked at the woman behind Noctis and Prompto and put on his best smile. “Name’s Gladiolus, you can call me Gladio,” he extended his hand.  
Max looked at him, her left brow raised. “My Gods, you’re Clarus’ boy!! Shit!”

Noctis had to resist the urge to groan as he noticed Gladio's charming personality come out. He smirked a bit as Max seemed unfazed, "that'd be him," he said, going over to sit with Ignis, giving him a bit of a worried look.

Ignis opened his eyes. “Good evening, Noct. What shall we have for dinner?”

Gladiolus groaned. “He skipped lunch, Noct. I only discovered now.”

"Iggy!" Noctis complained. "You should have told me when I called. I would have stopped on the way back and gotten take-out," he told him. He knew Ignis took his job seriously, but this was a lot.

Max frowned. “Can’t we order some pizza or any other take out?”

"Are you going to complain about the lack of health benefits if I order pizza?" Noct asked Iggy.

Ignis shrugged. “One day won’t kill anyone. And it’s Friday.”

Noctis reached up, putting a hand to Ignis' head, the other at work getting a number, glancing worriedly at Gladio, who shared his look. "Anyone have special requests?" he asked.

Max grinned. “So, rounds of beer except for the minors, then?”

Ignis shook his head, taking off his glasses.

Max walked to him and knelt. “I can help ease it if you’d like”

"I'd kill to see Ignis under the influence of alcohol again," Noctis commented, squeezing Prompto’s hand as he got up, going to step away so he could order them a few pizzas.

Prompto went with Noctis. “Can we have one with loads of cheese? Max loves cheese.”

"Sure," Noctis said, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s cheek, before calling.

Max put her hands on Ignis’ knees. “Are you listening to me? Can I help ease whatever you’re going through, if you want”

Ignis was usually one to try to take care of things on his own, but this stress was a lot. He let out a small sigh. "You're welcome to try," he murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Max looked at Noctis with a question in her eyes. ‘Can I?’ Meaning, that these people were trustworthy to know she heals... and to distract Prompto.

Noctis motioned for her to do as she pleased, trusting everyone in the room just fine.

Max gently got Ignis' wrists, indicator and middle finger on the underside, thumbs on the outside. She closed her eyes and started pulling energetically all the tiredness, worry, and heaviness off Ignis’ body. She glowed bright blue flames again, the energy spreading through Ignis, reinvigorating him. “Gladiolus, get me a jar of water, please?”

Gladiolus nodded, going to do as she requested and got a jar of water, bringing it over. He'd been plenty worried about Ignis himself, so anything this girl to do to help, he'd happily assist.

Once Noct ordered them pizza, he stood by, watching them.

Max put one of her hands in the water and slowly the water started to become darker and darker, as if ink was being poured directly from her hand. When it turned pitch black, she took her hand off, and told Gladiolus, “flush the water down the toilet”. She opened her eyes and looked at Ignis. “How are you feeling?”

Noctis would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed. So was Gladiolus.

Feeling as though he just took a long nap, Ignis’ eyes fluttered open, and a long, calming breath. “Much better, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Max got up and grinned. “So, beer and pizza?”

“Pizza is on the way,” Noctis said. Once Gladiolus did as he was instructed, he went over to rest a hand on Ignis’ shoulder, giving it a squeeze

Ignis put one of his hands over Gladiolus’ and squeezed back. “I’m okay now.”

Prompto sat on the floor next to the couch. “So, now what?”

“You better keep it that way,” Gladiolus said, his voice a mix of threat and concern.

Noctis went over to sit on the couch nearest to Prompto, taking the blond’s hand in his. “Well I know they wanted to talk to Max. She was making fun of your handwriting, Gladio.”

"To my defense, I was in a hurry," the shield defended himself.

“Understandable” Max said. “but what exactly did you want to talk to me?”

Ignis calmly looked at Gladiolus. “I think we need some beer for that. Why don’t you take Prompto and get some?”

Noctis didn't have a hard time understanding it was because they wanted to talk without Prompto around. He pressed a kiss to his hand, before letting it go.

Gladiolus nodded, squeezing his shoulder once more, before looking at Prompto. "C'mon, blondie."

Prompto got up and looked strangely at them. “Yeah, yeah... I got it. No talking with me around. Let’s go, big guy. I know that, sometimes, some things it’s better not to be known.” Prompto sighed. “When I have a better structure myself to hear it, you’ll tell me, right?”

"Of course," Noctis said. He hated keeping secrets from him, but he knew there were some things he wasn't ready to hear. He motioned him down, giving him a brief, company-friendly kiss.

"Mmkay, lovebirds, you can kiss more later, come on," Gladiolus said, putting his hand on Prompto's shoulder, steering him toward the front of the apartment.

Prompto followed Gladiolus. He felt a bit sad to be kind of excluded. But he also felt taken care of. They knew it was something he himself couldn’t deal at the moment. So they chose to spare him. And that is something called care.

Max sat on the sofa. “So, spit it. What else did the Argentums do? Enough to demand murder?”

Noctis glanced over at Ignis, not having heard any of this himself.

Ignis frowned, taking a sip of his ebony. “How much does she already know, Noct?” He asked.

“As much as I do,” Noctis replied. At least the general gist, anyway.

“We went back after dropping you both off here, to serve a warrant to retrieve his stuff. The place was practically empty, apart from broken remains of his stuff. Monica is attempting to repair his photographs, and get what she can from his phone and camera. I’m working on fixing as many of his clothes as I can or giving them to a professional. Some will need to be replaced, however.” Ignis wasn’t a fan of Noct finding this out, but he couldn’t kick them both out.

Max was perplexed. “So they basically trashed his things in retaliation for you taking him away?”

Noctis sighed. He was getting better at handling the stress though. He supposed it was because he knew it couldn’t get much worse, and they’d make sure it didn’t.   
“Yes. Psychotic doesn’t begin to cover it,” Ignis said through clenched teeth.

“Shit. They used to be good parents. I just can’t fucking believe it. Prom had just told us that he’s being left alone gradually since he was twelve, wasn’t something like it, Noct?” Max closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Had I known before they were like that I’d have tried doing something. This is freaking unbelievable.“

“I apologize for my blunt nature, but I have a hard time believing that,” Ignis confessed.

“Something like that,” Noctis echoed, getting up to get himself a soda and Ignis another ebony.

“What do you have a hard time believing? That he had been gradually been left alone?” Max asked, confused. “Why would he lie?”

“No, that they were once good parents,” he answered, taking the offered can from Noct.

“At least they seemed to be. Prompto has always been a nice kid. Easy to take care of. Olma used to be really attentive. She discovered his knack for math. Sed gave him his first camera and taught him how to shoot photos. I must confess that I haven’t always been as around much as I liked for circumstances I cannot share the details of. But they were present. At least I thought they were. Until today.”

“I don’t know what would have changed,” Noctis commented, leaning back. Twelve was too young for it to be about his body changing.

“It also baffles me. However different people are throughout life, they also remain the same. It pains me to say what I’m about to say, but I can’t shake the feeling that they’ve always been like that. They only hid better.... Until I left.” Max’s eyes were watering, her head was low and although she spoke with clarity, there was a sad tone... one that absolutely broke when her last sentence was uttered. She cried silent tears.

"Perhaps once you left, they felt like he didn't have anyone close enough to him to notice or care," Ignis hypothesized.

Noctis remembered the number of people he'd been noticing lately that he cared. "They were very wrong," he murmured.

Max cleaned some of the tears running down her face. “Doesn’t matter. The past is done. There’s nothing we can do now to change it. However, we can change the present and perhaps shape a better future...” She turned to Ignis; “Ignis, wasn’t it? What can I do to help with his things?”

“And Noct, can I borrow your phone? I have to check with Cor if my old apartment is still available. I’m not coming back to that neighborhood.”

"The only thing I'm handling myself is repairing some clothes. The rest is being taken care of by people with more experience. Knowing him as you do, it may be good to go back once more, and make sure we haven't left anything," Ignis said. They'd all been tense and angry when they went, so going again would be _a little_ calmer.

"Sure," Noct said, pulling out his phone and pulled up Cor's contact info, giving it to her.

“I’d be grateful if any of you could come with me once again. “ Max smiled and accepted the phone from Noctis.

“Noct, I don’t believe it wise that you go,” Ignis told him.   
Noctis would disagree, but he knew he needed to stay with Prompto.

Max didn’t move an inch. She got Noctis' phone and called Cor on speaker. She either didn’t care for privacy or didn’t want it. However, she was nice enough to tell him when he picked up.  
“Leonis, you’re on speaker. Noctis and Ignis are here with me.”

“I assumed at least the Prince is since you’re calling me on his phone,” Cor responded, voice all business. “What can I do for you, Hayer?”

“Okay, I shouldn’t have said anything... to business then, pal. What happened to my old apartment near the Citadel? Still available?” Max smiled and shook her head.

Ignis looked to Noct in question, who just shook his head to tell him not to ask.

"It's not, but I can arrange another for you if you're planning on staying for a bit," Cor said.

“Same old, same old. You know the drill already. I just won’t be staying at the old house, not anymore. Might even sell or something. Anywho... when do I have an answer? I might need to get a place to crash today.”

"Give me an hour or two, and I'll let you know," he told her.

“Thank you,  Cor. Cya 'round.” Max ended the call and gave Noctis his phone back. She looked at Noctis. “How the headache, still bearable?”

Ignis looked strangely at Noctis “Headache?”

"It's just been a long few days," Noct said, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm fine."

 

Prompto felt weird. He was elated that the number of his friends increased (even if the majority were all his friend because of Noctis) and they cared enough to try to spare him more heartbreak. Prompto was blond, but not stupid. He knew something has happened in between the time they left Noctis’ place yesterday and today. But amidst all this crap, he still felt happy cause Max was home and Noctis was his home. He followed Gladiolus in the supermarket. “Hey big guy, can we get like that soda Noct likes?”

Gladiolus didn't mind having to babysit, figuring he was glad to spare them some pain. He knew Prompto knew they were keeping things from him, but seemed content with the promise that they'd tell him down the line. They just needed to deal with things on their own. He just needed to keep a closer eye on Ignis so he didn't hurt himself, unintentionally, in the process. Pulled from his thoughts, he looked over to Prompto. "Sure, kid."

“Iggy’s gonna be fine, right? I’ve never seen him like that... does he have a favorite drink besides Ebony, Gladio? Perhaps that can help.

"I'll make sure of it," Gladiolus answered, giving him what he hoped was a reassuring smile, though he was concerned for him himself. "I swear, he bleeds Ebony. You could cut him, and it'd just come out dark brown."

“I meant like something alcoholic... but I think I’ve seen one of those distilled alcoholic beverages with flavor like with Ebony Edition. Think he’ll like it?” Prompto said putting some chocolate fudge soda in the cart.

"He usually prefers wine, surprised he accepted just the idea of beer," Gladiolus said with a shrug. "May be worth a try."

“Okay! Let’s hope this market has it!” Prompto ran in the other direction going to the distilled beverages area. Looking for something to cheer people up.

The shield chuckled softly, glad to see him doing better. To be safe, he grabbed a bottle of wine he knew Ignis would like.

Prompto got back with a dark bottle with the ebony logo and a can of dry stout beer. “Found it!! And I think Max likes this stuff. I remember seeing her drinking this when I was younger.” He grinned at Gladiolus. 

"At least we know someone will enjoy it then," Gladiolus said, getting a regular case of beer as well. "Anything else you can think of while we're here?" he asked.

Prompto shook his head. “I guess we’re good to go.”

Gladiolus nodded, going to check out. He showed his ID, paying for it.

“Aaaah, can’t wait to do that. 2 more years.” Prompto sighed, fake-dejectedly. 

"Enjoy being a kid while it lasts," Gladiolus commented, patting his shoulder. Neither him, Noctis, or Ignis got to, so Prompto deserved to try.

Prompto circled his hand on Gladiolus waist squeezed and let go, then bumped his shoulder lightly on him. “I know, I know. When I was younger, I saw Max drinking this stuff,” He pointed to all the beer they bought. “She told me I was too young when I begged her to let me have a sip. And dropped me the same line... Being a kid sucks sometimes when you’re alone and have to do adult stuff. It’s like all business and none of the fun.” He chuckled.

"Well, you're not alone anymore," he reminded him. They'd do what they could to salvage Prompto's childhood. Gladiolus put the bags into the back, getting in the driver's side.

Prompto grinned. “Yeah, I’m not.” But in a second the grin disappeared and he completed almost inaudibly “Sometimes wonder for how long till I am again.”  
Prompto knew it was until the end of high school. All this nice friendship and... whatever he had with Noctis, would last until the end of high school. Noctis’ commitment to the crown would increase and he would have to find a place to live and work… bye, photography college dream... He wouldn’t have enough money to pay for that. Or the luck to get a second scholarship.

Keen ears heard the blond, but Gladiolus chose not to comment. They'd likely be falling on deaf ears, knowing the kid had a lot of healing to do. He'd have to see the fact people weren't going to abandon him, rather than being told repeatedly. "Who knows, maybe after a drink or two, Iggy'll allow you kiddos to indulge. It's Friday, not like you've got class."

“Well, Noct has seen me a bit drunk already. His dad’s fault.” Prompto smiled. 

Gladiolus chuckled, not even slightly surprised by the king. "I imagine it's going to be a big drunken sleepover tonight." 

“Damn. If everyone got drunk, it’d be fun to see. But you seem the type of drinking and never getting drunk. And Iggy the type of not allowing to get drunk. I don’t want to see Max drunk again. She says weird stuff.” Prompto shrugged.

"It definitely takes a bit to affect me. I've only seen Iggy with a buzz, he usually doesn't drink beyond that, preferring to keep control of himself, always," he said. Gladiolus spoke in a fond way of the advisor, rather than with any negative connotations. 

“You like-like Iggy, don’t you?” Prompto asked smiling.

Gladiolus glanced at him, not able to fully turn his attention to the blond while he drove, and rose a brow. "Like-like? Is this elementary school?" he teased, avoiding the question.

“Bah, you know what I mean, Gladio. You like Iggy like...” Prompto paused, took a deep breath and stopped right there. “Forget it.” And looked outside.

Gladiolus and Ignis decided, when it began, that it was easier to not involve other people. He didn't want to get into it without talking to him. "Ignis is one of the most important people in my life. That's all I'll say," he answered, pulling up to park.

Prompto nodded, didn’t say anything and got his share of the bags to go up to Noctis apartment.

Grateful the blond didn't push, Gladiolus grabbed the other bags and made his way up and inside. "We have come with alcohol," he called.


	27. A block of analysis and teasing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner, Gladio walks Max back home.

Max stood up, watching the males with the bags. “Need help putting away?”   
  
Prompto put the bags he was carrying down, took something from it and ran to Max. He put a dark can in her hands, smiling broadly like a child would do when they bring back a flower to their mother.

"Don't worry about it," Gladio waved Max off. He got the variety out, putting it on the counter. They definitely got more than they'd need for the night, but it would be drank over time. "Iggy, you want wine or beer? Prompto managed to find you an Ebony flavored stout," he commented.

Ignis got up surprised and walked to the counter where Gladiolus was. “I’ve heard they had released it, but never had a chance to try.” He smiled fondly at Prompto talking to Max. “I swear, Prompto has a heart of gold. Let me guess. He thought of bringing a specific drink for everyone except him,” Ignis said as he  eyed the drinks on the counter.

"Dammit," Gladiolus muttered as soon as Ignis pointed it out. He wasn't observant enough and hadn't even noticed.

“I’ve realized he does without even thinking... don’t worry, Gladio. We’ll learn in time.” Ignis got the bottle of alcoholic Ebony and read the label. “It seems to be made with good ingredients. The flavor must be good.”

"He's plenty observant himself... he asked, more or less, if there was more going on between us," Gladiolus whispered. Of course, Noctis had been teasing them about it relentlessly, but it was different from Prompto. He got out glasses, glancing up to their company. "Max, you the type to prefer it in the bottle or in a glass?" he asked.

Prompto grinned in front of Max “Did I remember right?”

Max looked up and smiled, she wanted to ruffle his hair like she did when he was smaller, but he was too tall. She pinched his cheek instead. “Yep, you did. Thank you, kiddo.” She then looked at whoever was talking to her and shouted, “I’ll have this can first, no glasses for me here.” She snickered and opened the can.

Gladiolus gave a nod, pouring a glass of beer for himself, one of the stouts for Ignis, offering him the glass. He put the wine in the fridge to let it chill.   
"Did you guys have a fun adventure?" Noctis asked.

Prompto rolled his eyes. “Only you would find shopping an adventure.” He handed him the chocolate fudge soda, “found it.”

"Aw, you do love me," he teased, taking it. "You shoulda got yourself something too," he pointed out, kissing his cheek.

Prompto out his tongue out sheepishly and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “Ah, I forgot.”

"This is why I keep stuff you like in the fridge already," Noctis said, going over to the fridge to pick out a favorite of Prompto's he always kept in the house, offering it to the blond.

Prompto took the can of lime soda from Noctis hand and smiled. “Thanks, Noct.” He patted his hand for Noctis to sit on the floor by his side.

The intercom rang.

Noctis held up a hand, raising a brow to press the button for it. “Yeah?”

“Food delivery. Shall I send up, Your Highness?”

“Oh, right. Yeah, go ahead,” he said. With all the conversations, he completely forgot they’d ordered pizza.

Prompto got up to get by the door and help Noctis. He guessed it was the pizza. Good he was hungry.

“Nope, go sit you two,” Gladio said, motioning them away. He didn’t trust people and would do his job.

“Not everyone who comes over is an assassination attempt,” Noct pointed out, but never the less went over to sit.

“Maybe not, but better to be safe,” Gladio pointed out, going to answer the door.

Prompto almost complained and retorted, but didn’t say anything sat back down when Noctis did. It was confusing sometimes. He got Noctis’ hand in his.

Noctis smiled and interlaced their fingers, squeezing it gently.

Gladiolus got the pizza, closing the door and brought it into the kitchen. "Are you feeding a small dinosaur, Noct?" he asked, holding up the stack of pizzas.

Noct shrugged. "Figure between the two of us, we could probably kill our own pizzas if we wanted, and we still have to feed the others."

Prompto laughed out loud. Give it to Noctis to have the better end of a deal. When Iggy didn’t complain about the pizza, he knew Noctis would overdo. Leftovers can’t be thrown away, it’d be wasting. So Noctis would enjoy at least two more meals of pizza without Iggy complaining.

“Too much is never enough, principally with pizza and beer,” Max said going to the counter. “You still like pepperoni best, right, Prom?"

"I got one with pepperoni, and one with extra cheese, and I even got one with veggies for Iggy. The rest are just simple cheese," Noctis said, squeezing Prom's hand, before going over to get plates, setting them out.

Max grinned. “I forget you nobles are fancy. Plates for pizza is something I’ve only seen round here. Back home we tear the pizza box and eat with our hands. But the cheese round here is waaaay better than there.”

Noctis shrugged. "I try to ignore some of my manners from the palace when I'm home, but I'd rather not get a lecture from Iggy about grease over the apartment," he said, grinning at his advisor.

Max laughed with her whole body, while Ignis huffed indignantly. “Grease on the couch is a nightmare to be removed,” said Ignis getting himself a slice of pizza and sitting down at the table to eat using cutlery like a person, not a caveman.

"His fancier side is why we love him," Gladiolus pointed out, patting Ignis on the shoulder, but happily took a piece out of the box, ignoring the plates and just leaned against the counter to eat.

Max looked at Gladiolus and snickered, “I can see you’re not the fancy type.” She got a slice and leaned on the counter next to Gladiolus. She seemed so tiny next to him.

Prompto served himself and got Noctis a slice. He sat at the table and waited for Noctis to join him.

"Astrals, just kiss already," Noct grumbled to his advisor and shield.

Gladio gave Noct a look, before smirking at Max. "Nope. I wasn't brought up with all that stuff." Noct went over to sit with him, giving him a smile.

“I actually was, but college set me right.” Max grinned, took a bite and munched, moaning. “Oooh, how I missed this cheese…”

"I know how to have my manners if needed, but otherwise, I'm just casual," Gladio shrugged.

"Basically, we're just not good enough for him," the prince teased with a grin.

“Or comfortable enough that he doesn’t have to be all stuffy and serious, Noct,” Max retorted and drank her beer.

Prompto smiled and nudged Noctis lightly with his elbow, “Hey, you’re the same, don’t even try to deny.”

"I just have to torment him, it's my job," Noct smirked.

Max took another slice. “Sorry, big guy. I’d love keeping you company here, but sometimes the prosthetic bites, so I gotta sit down.” She got her beer and moved to sit at the table with everyone else.

Gladio waved her off. "Sit, I don't mind," he answered.

Noct wasn't immune to the fact he was hovering near Ignis, keeping an eye on them, but decided to give them a bit of a break in teasing.

Ignis was quiet eating. Even if everyone seemed comfortable with Max’s presence there, he was a tad doubtful. It wasn’t a matter of trust, she seemed to have gained Noctis’ trust easily; and Prompto most probably loved her like a mother. But Ignis was uncomfortable, something in the situation was fishy. Who was she?? She seemed to be in first name basis with the marshal besides obviously being known by him hence the easy (and even endearing) tone he took when he talked to her. He looked at Gladiolus, a question in his eyes. He was a great people-reader, Gladiolus would smell a rat miles and miles away.

Ignis and Gladio had been friends for years, and like parents, they could communicate through eyes. He saw the concern and question in his eyes and lifted a shoulder a bit. He didn't know what to make of Max himself and wasn't completely trusting, but he'd keep playing nice until she gave him a reason not to be. It was partially why he stayed standing as well, prepared to step between the Prince and Max if needed.

“Noct, have you had any answer from Cor yet?” Max smiled and touched lightly Noctis hand. When she did, she stiffened, flinched and closed her eyes in pain.

Gladio tensed as he saw her touch Noct, pushing off the counter, watching them.

Noct looked over, raising a brow at her reaction. "You okay?" he asked.

Prompto looked worried at Max. “Max??”

“You’re a brat indeed, or a real sucker for pain, huh, Your Highness?? The apple doesn’t really fall far from the tree... How long have you been holding off that pain?” Max's eyes watered, removing her hand from Noctis’ arm.  “And don’t bother lying, I can feel how deep it is.”

His brow rose further at that. Clearly, she was able to feel his pain, despite him pushing off and trying to ignore it. "I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle," Noctis answered with a small shrug, not wanting to worry the others.

Max sighed deeply and facepalmed. “Men.... how much will be too much before you break? And how worse it will be for the ones around you when it does? This is freaking unbelievable.” She let out in a barely controlled anger.

"I'll sleep it off and be fine," Noctis answered. He was used to handling stress a lot, and the pain that came with the stress.

Prompto looked worriedly at Noctis and put his hand on his arm. “Noct, you’re in pain like she said?” His eyes filled with concern, looking at Noctis’ as if trying to understand him.

Ignis looked at Gladiolus. If he didn’t know what to make of this girl before, now he was even more baffled. He hated being confused, hated not having clarity enough to go through the situation life threw at them.

"I'm fine," Noct told Prompto with a small smile. It was why he brushed things off, not wanting to worry him more than he had been.

Gladio brushed his hand on Ignis' shoulder in attempts to comfort him. It was a lot, but they'd be fine.

Max snorted. “Okay, Okay. No use babbling here. I’ll be off then. I’ll bug Cor, or something.” She got up and turned to Prompto, “give me a hug, kiddo. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she hugged him tightly. “Gosh, can’t really get into my mind how much you’ve grown.”

Noct checked his phone now that the attention was off him, seeing a text from Cor. He showed it to her, where there was an address and an offer to pick her up.

“Oh, I know where that is. A block from here, right? I’ll walk there.” She extended her hand at Gladiolus, and then at Ignis. “It was nice meeting you both.” Then she stopped next to Noctis, a pleading look in her eyes. “Lean on people when you need, Noct. I tell that to your father often and I’m telling you now. Take care, kiddo.” She kissed the top of Noctis’ and Prompto’s heads and bowed slightly on the way out to the door.

Ignis looked at Gladiolus with a pointed look. If he didn’t offer to accompany her and find more, Ignis would.

Gladio saw the look, and resisted the sigh. He wanted to stay and keep an eye on Iggy, but he'd go if Gladio didn't, so it was better to let Ignis stay there. "Let me walk you. I know it's not far, but better than running around alone," he offered.

Noct gave a little nod to her words, though he was still certain he'd been fine.

“Thank you for the company, Gladiolus,” she’d put on the shoe on her left foot already and was having a bit of trouble putting the shoe on the prosthetic leg. “Dammit. Hate when it’s the end of the day. The battery on this leg is getting worse... fuck it. No shoe it will be.” She stopped by the door waiting for Gladiolus.

"Maybe better to _drive_ you then," he said, grabbing his keys. He knew it'd give him less time to get the information Ignis wanted, but when he had his car, it'd be pointless to walk when she was having issues.

“No, no. It’s a short distance. And this leg is bad anyways. Don’t worry.” Max opened the door, “and the moon is too bright to be admired from the insides of a car.”

"If you insist," he said. "I'll be back in a bit. Ignis, take it easy. Drink your alcohol, and eat," he demanded, glancing over at him before going out with Max.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Noct assured him.

Ignis nodded. Prompto waved. “Bye Max.”  She waved back.

If it wasn't for his concern of Ignis, and trying to decide how he felt about her, he probably would have told them not to wait up. But while he and Ignis had an open and polyamorous relationship, he was currently his main concern. He went with her downstairs, heading toward the address Cor gave her. "You seem to know the king fairly well," he commented.

“It comes with the empathic gift... feeling other people’s feelings. It’s nice and not nice at the same time. I’m still having phantom pain from that brief contact with Noctis... Cor, Regis and your dad helped me when no one would. They’re good people. So I try my best to ease the way for them.” She sighed walking slowly. “And men tend to be stubborn when in pain. Terribly so.” She grinned. “I take shit from no one. Even when they’re trying to shit themselves.”

"Noct is stronger than he looks. He'll be fine," Gladio assured her. Noct could definitely be stubborn and a pain in the ass at times, but at the end of the day, he could handle more than he let on.

“Oh, I did feel that. But why still be in pain when you can forego the pain and reach higher grounds? Most of the time it’s good, but sometimes pain holds you back. Trust me, I know.” Max knocked her prosthetic leg. “Knowing your own limits truthfully is a hard lesson. And one people tend to forget in favor of not worrying others... just as Ignis did today.”

He pursed his lips as he was reminded of the fact Ignis wasn't doing as well as he'd like. "He can't always have someone there to heal him either," he pointed out.

“I didn’t heal him, I eased his stress. That water looked like slush when you flushed it down, right? That was the physical manifestation of his stress. And for the color and density, it became, I’d guess it’s years piled up one on top of the other.” She sighed and put her hands behind her back, walking slowly as if she felt they needed the time to talk. “I’ve only had it dense like that once, from Regis.” When Noct was in a coma. “If a glass is already full, when you get more water into it, it overflows. If it’s empty...”

"I don't mean Iggy. I know he lets his stress build more than he should. I mean Noct. You know His Majesty, and as someone who's healed him, you know what he goes through. I know Noct is a kid, and he should be able to enjoy it sometimes, but it's also partially my job to make sure he's ready to take the throne when King Regis no longer can, and accepting a lot of people and hardship is part of that," Gladiolus explained. He tried to get Iggy to relax, but he took his job very seriously - as he should - but it put a lot of weight on him.

“I do know. And I do understand. Learning is a given. Suffering isn’t. That’s what I always tell Regis. He doesn’t need to be in pain.” Max sighed.

"He's still finding his balance between when he needs to suck it up, and when he needs to ask for help. I know King Regis hopes the war will be done by the time it's Noct to become king, but he needs to prepare in case it's not. Sometimes he may be in battle and having to fight through pain and injuries, and learning to push through it when he's not in a life or death situation is ideal. But I know Iggy is trying to teach him healing too."

“That’s good.” Her eyes glazed for a second. “With you three by his side, there will be nothing he can’t face.” Max smiled adoringly, and looked right through his eyes. “But that’s not the talk you wanted to have, is it?”

"He's stuck with us," he said. He wasn't surprised that she knew there was more to this than just him trying to be a gentleman. "There's a lot of curiosity, but I'm also not immune to the fact you don't owe us your life story."

Her smile turned to a teasing grin. “I didn’t know you were that interested”

Gladiolus smirked back at her. "Even with walking at a snail's pace, I don't know that we could fit your life story into a block walk anyway."

Her eyes shone and her grin broadened “I’ll be blunt. You’re exactly my type, Gladiolus. And I wouldn’t mind telling you what I can. With or without second or third intentions. Today or not... but I also know you’re not single. Ask away. I’ll tell you what I can. If I can’t, for any reason, I’ll try to explain it to you. I mean no harm to anyone; at least not to those ones who haven’t hurt someone who’s dear to me.”

Gladio smirked more at her comments. He knew he was usually good with girls, guys, people in general. "I'm not single, but I'm also not in a committed relationship," he said, figuring that was safe enough to answer. He knew they'd figured out on their own about him and Iggy, but wouldn't confirm it unless Iggy was fine with it. "Sometimes you seem like you're from Lucis, but sometimes you seem like you're not..." It was more of an observation than a question, but maybe she could elaborate on why that was.

“No, I’m not from Lucis. Not allowed to disclose where I’m from, though. Someday maybe Regis or your dad will tell you.” She smiled. “I know I’m not exactly the type of women most men go for. Most say I’m too forward. I prefer the term of very comfortable in my own skin... One of them is Ignis.”

He shrugged. "Sometimes a blunt woman is refreshing," he said, not exactly turned off by a woman willing to say what she wanted. "I can't disclose that," he said, giving her a playful smile, tossing her words back at her.

She chuckled broadly, “well, well, at least one guy in Lucis isn’t afraid of women hitting on them”.

"I'm not scared off that easily, sweetheart," he said.

She smiled...”Oh, shit. A charmer.” She chuckled. “Are you making more questions or...” she grinned maliciously, letting the sentence hang in the air; she licked her lips.

"If you care for the kid so much, is it the fact Lucis isn't your home the reason you haven't tried to take him?" he asked, looking over at her.

“Alas, the question I can’t answer fully.” She visibly deflated, eyes downcast. “I wish I had known how terrible the Argentums were. I wish it were in my hands when and where to be either in Lucis or not... or taking Prompto with me...” her voice broke in the last sentence and silent tears ran down her face, her eyes closing. She stopped walking. Her tears flowed and she tried not to cave in. “I couldn’t be here... it wasn’t my choice to make. I couldn’t take him... it wasn’t my choice to make, not even if I could. I do what I can... and sometimes... no, most times is never enough...” she cried silently, her voice breaking on the last sentence.

Dammit, he hated when girls cried. When anyone cried, really, but girls were worse. He put a hand on her shoulder, giving her that comfort. “I don’t mean before. None of us knew how bad it was, even Noct. I just mean now. Not that he’s in a bad place... it’s good for him to stay with Noct, and he truly cares. He’s in a good space now and will get the help he needs,” he assured her.

She took comfort of his gesture. “Sorry, you have nothing to do with my shit. I’m already so fucking angry at the circumstances, and to the fact I didn’t and I couldn’t do anything. Goddess bless that you all were there for him.” She tried clearing her still overflowing tears with her hands. “As I said, I never know when I’ll be here. I have no power or control over it. That much I can say. If the apartment Cor arranged is the one I have in mind, I indeed will make it a safe haven for Prompto. For even when I’m not here.”

He shrugged at her apology. “It shows you genuinely care,” he pointed out, squeezing her shoulder. “It’ll be good for him to have another place. I know sometimes he doesn’t like being at Noct’s place alone, and he can only push off his princely duties so long. Ignis has gotten him most of the week off,  but he needs to keep up with it,” he said. Gladio excused it because it was Prompto, not the princes own issues, but it wasn’t realistic to keep him away from his duties.

“It will. He’s grown enough now. And I do know how much you people do. It’s crazy.” she tried chuckling lightly. “Thank you, Gladiolus.” She took his hand briefly, stroke her fingers lightly and smiled. “I didn’t mean to cry. It’s just everything is still raw, finding out how hurt Prompto was, and how mean Olma and Sed were... and knowing I was powerless to change any of that. I know most men don’t know how to deal with people who cry... but you seem to be doing, fine, I guess.” She chuckled. “I got here this afternoon, it was complicated getting from Lestallum this time; and the first thing I did was to try and find Prompto.”

He gave her a smile. “Glad you think I’m doing fine, at least it means I’m good at faking it,” he joked, winking playfully, “I can tell you care about him, and that’s what matters. That’s all he needs right now. We can all feel bad for not doing more, but we can’t change anything in the past. We can change his present and future.”

She smiled. “Dang, my trying to be smooth failed, you’re good at this, Amicitia.” She grinned, joking. “Yeah, I know. I do know.” She cleared her face and resumed walking. “If you and Ignis are free tomorrow, I could use some company and help going over Sed and Olma’s place to see if there’s anything else worth taking... Then draft a plan for the spare bedroom in the apartment Cor arranged.”

"I try to be," he grinned, walking with her. "Not sure about Iggy, since he's a workaholic, but I imagine I can assist. We should go over the apartment once more. Emotions were running high the first night we went, and we didn't do much detailed look," he explained. He didn't look in drawers or anything, just in a blind rage, and trying to get some simple stuff. It was a good thing they hadn't been home.

“How bad was it? I think Ignis might have smoothed it over for Noctis’ sake. He didn’t give many details.” She started limping a bit more while walking and tried to hide a slight wince.

"This is why we shoulda taken my car," he commented, glancing over at her. For someone who lectured Noct about putting himself through needless pain, she seemed to be pushing herself quite a bit. "And it was bad. Really bad. Most of his stuff was destroyed, and we're trying to repair what we can, but some things will have to be replaced."

She chuckled. “I overestimated, this leg is a good one, but it might have misplaced a bit during the day. It’s something quite regular for me... but we’re getting there, and then I can take it off for a while.” she smiled.

He shook his head at her, shifting to put an arm around her so she could use him for support, rather than the leg. "I'd just pick you up, but thought that may make you feel a little uncomfortable, so very large crutch will have to do," he teased.

“Think I’m too heavy, huh?” She chuckled, playfully nudging him. "When you don’t have a limb, you learn to leave shame behind. I lost count on how many times people helped by carrying me, cause it was easier, but thank you anyway.”

At the knowledge that she had a history of leaving shame behind, he reached down to pick her up, one arm under her leg, the other supporting behind her back. "I think you weigh less than my sword," he commented playfully, smirking as he was able to resume walking toward her new apartment.

Her eyes shone “Oh? Your sword weighs more than 50kg?? That’s impressive.” She said teasingly. Max closed her eyes and opened then again, inhaling like she was calming herself. She licked her lips. “And I guess I overestimated again.” Her voice was a bit hoarse. “You really are a handsome man, Gladiolus.”

"It's definitely taller than you, it's taller than me from hilt to end," he said. Almost the entire blade of his sword was taller than him, which was why it was so heavy. He was just used to it, having been using it for years. He smirked over at her, "Just Gladio. Gladiolus makes it sound like I'm in trouble," he said, glancing at her with a mischievous smile.

She smirked and looked teasingly. “Well, then… Gladio,” she spoke his nickname full of lust in her voice. “What are we doing with,” she got her face really close and her breath tickled him, “what I told you?”

"Which part?" he asked, playing coy. He had his theory as to which she was talking about, but teasing her was fun. He smirked down at her, not needing to watch the road much as they neared her new place.

She smirked, “Aaah, don’t play dumb, ya bulky,” she tapped lightly his shoulder. “Wanna come up?”

He chuckled softly. "I do, but I need to keep an eye on the others. Raincheck?" he asked. On a usual day, none of his friends would be surprised if he didn't come back after leaving with a girl, but his concerns were still on Ignis and the others.

“Raincheck then. Do I get a goodnight kiss at least?” Max looked at him, full of lust in her eyes and licked her lips teasingly.

"That, I can do now," he said, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

Max turned her mouth skillfully and transformed a gentle kiss into a hungry open-mouthed french kiss. Her tongue piercing teasing, her hands going up into his hair. When she stopped, a kinda fake sheepish smile was on her lips, “Oops.”

He couldn't exactly say she was making it easy to keep up with the raincheck, but he tried to keep his head on straight, and not let his lust cloud his mind. He chuckled softly at her simple word, pressing a kiss to the side of her mouth and set her down. "See you tomorrow?"

“Sure. After lunch?” She smiled face a bit flushed, but not from shame. A cute look in her eyes.

"Sure," he answered. It was never an issue with Ignis of being around other people he was interested in - he was constantly around Cardea, after all. They had a good, healthy relationship.

“Meet you both there, then. Thank you for walking me Gla-di-o,” she grinned and went upstairs.

He couldn't say she wasn't amusing. "See you," he said, heading back toward the prince's apartment, feeling better than he had when he left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my Americans, 50kg is 110lbs.


	28. Is she a threat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio reports back to Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a little bit of suggestive material ahead.

Ignis was still quiet, pensive. His mind swirling with theory after theory of who this girl was. She seemed to care a great deal for Prompto, but there were strange things on her story. Hopefully, Gladiolus would bring back some information. He sighed and drank the beverage Prompto brought him.

Taking much less time to get back, Gladio made his way upstairs and into Noct's apartment. "Well, nothing's on fire yet," he teased as he came inside.

 Prompto smiled. “Max is alright then?” 

"Yep, saw her to her apartment just fine," he answered, getting out another piece of pizza, taking a bite. He gave a look to Ignis, telling him they'd talk later.

Ignis nodded, relieved. If there were any pressing matters, Gladio wouldn’t be as light as he was now. 

"How're you feeling?" he asked the spectacled man, resting a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently with his thumb.

Noct shifted to lay his head in Prom's lap, feeling happy with all the pizza and soda in his body.

“I’m fine, really. Relaxed as I haven’t been in a while... it’s strange and it isn’t at the same time. I feel like an enormous garula has been taken off my shoulders; one I hadn’t even known it was there.” Ignis said lightly, drinking his gifted ebony. 

Prompto threaded his fingers through Noctis hair, calmly looking and him, admiringly. 

"Good. You need to take it easy sometimes. I promise, Noct will survive," he said with a playful smile, squeezing his shoulder. 

"So long as I don't attempt to cook," Noct chimed in but smiled lovingly up at Prom. 

“I can cook for him,” Prompto vouched, “not that it’s as any really good as Iggy’s, but at least I don’t burn stuff.” 

“Now I’ve realized I might have overdone a bit.” Ignis sighed. “If you all don’t have anything else to discuss, I think I’ll be heading home.” 

"Breakfast was good," Noct complimented. It wasn't as good as Ignis', he wouldn't lie to him and say it was, but Ignis was a hard level to achieve.  He shook his head at Ignis. "Go rest. Take some time for yourself," he told him. 

"C'mon, I'll drive you back," Gladio said, figuring they could use the time to discuss stuff. 

Prompto waved at them “Night!! Take care you two.” 

“I... thank you Gladio. Goodnight, Noct, Prompto. Don’t stay up late... I think,” Ignis looked at the counter, “there’s plenty leftover for lunch tomorrow... don’t forget to put it all away. Enjoy the weekend off.”

"You're going back to training on Monday, no ifs, ands, or butts about it, kid," Gladio told Noct who opened his mouth to protest before closing it and nodded. 

"Alright, get home safe, you two," he said, content in his spot, and would get up to put stuff away soon. 

"C'mon, Iggy," Gladio said, grabbing one more slice for the road, before heading to take the advisor home. 

“I’ll make sure everything is cleaned up, Iggy.” Prompto smiled and waved. 

Ignis nodded, got up and followed Gladio to the car. 

"Cya, kiddos," he called, going out with him. He imagined it wouldn't take long for Ignis to start asking the questions he wanted to know.

Ignis followed Gladiolus a bit quietly to the car. He got in and out the seatbelt on, a thinking look on his face. “Is she a threat?”

"Not that I can tell. She has her secrets, but I don't think we can expect her to divulge all her life story in the course of knowing us a few hours," Gladio said, turning the car on, heading toward Ignis' apartment.

“Everybody has secrets. She seems to be well known... His Majesty, your father, the Marshal... it’s strange we haven’t seen her around before. And why hasn’t she done anything before...Noctis seems to approve of her... I can’t fathom why... “ Ignis bit his lip. A nervous tick he only did when his thoughts were all jumbled up.

Gladio reaches over to take his hand, interlacing their fingers and squeezed it. “Noct may know more than we do, and may just not be able to share. I can just tell she really cares for the kid and regrets not being there for him.”

“I feel like I can trust her, but I know nothing of her personality. If Noctis himself hadn’t been so calm around her, I doubt I’d let her touch me.” His fingers squeezed Gladiolus’ and he grinned, changing the tone of his voice. “You think she’s cute, don’t you? I saw you both eyeing each other.”

“ _I_ wouldn’t have let her touch you if I didn’t trust her,” he pointed out. Of course, he still tensed when she touched Noct, but he was the kid’s shield, he tensed when most people touched Noct. It was his job. “She wanted me to stay tonight,” he confessed.

“Oh? She did? She came onto you…?” Ignis kissed Gladio’s hand. “Thank you for not staying.” He completed, almost murmuring.

“Open, secret relationship or not, you’re still my priority,” Gladio told him, giving him a smile.

Ignis smiled. “As you are mine. Should we be open with the boys? And.. do you intend on accepting Max’s invitation, if it’s still open?”

“They’ve pretty much figured it out. Don’t think it would hurt,” he shrugged. He mentally added that it’d be nice to be able to kiss him when he pleased. “I put in a raincheck.” He prided himself about being open with Ignis, otherwise, the open relationship wouldn’t work.

“I’m okay if you are... not too much PDA though. You know how I am...” Ignis smirked. “She’s a bit shorter than the type of women you generally like... you seem interested, though.” Ignis wasn’t jealous, or worried. It was the way they both clicked, openly talking about their lives. Gladiolus has always been more active than himself. They had threesomes sometimes, and it worked fine. They’ve never had a third fixed partner though. Even though Cardea and Nyx have been around a bit more than all the others.

“Yes, Iggy. I know you plenty well,” Gladio assured him, parking outside his place, but didn’t make the move to get out yet. “I am, but I also thought it would be a bit more fair to wait until I know I won’t have someone else on my mind,” he explained.

“Oh?” Ignis’s eyes twinkled, he smirked. “You were worried about me.” He took off the seat belt and moved forward, staring into those eyes. “Thank you, Gladio. Sometimes you’re too good to me.” He leaned in and kissed him with gusto.

“Of course I was worried about you, you idiot,” Gladio said, but he said it with love. He leaned over to kiss him back, smiling softly. “It’s to make up for the fact you’re way too good _for_ me.”

“We have established were too good for each other, then. Want to come up?” Ignis kissed him, teasingly.

"You, I won't make a raincheck for," he teased back, returning the kiss.

“I’m glad you won’t. Let’s move this to bed. Do you have anywhere to be tomorrow?” Ignis talked and kissed Gladiolus neck.

Gladio closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of lips at his neck. "Max asked to come with her to look over the Argentum apartment after lunch tomorrow," he said, a little breathy.

“Hmm.” Ignis raises his head. “Alone?” His lips went down Gladiolus’ chest.

Ignis was making it hard for him to think, mind clouding with fog. "I imagined you'd go, but you don't have to if it's too much for you," he murmured.

“Do you want me to come?” Ignis knew he was making difficult for Gladiolus to be coherent, but he loved this kind of power he had over him. To undo a man strong like him in minutes. He continued trailing down opening Gladiolus shirt and teasingly kissing every centimeter of his chest.

"I always want your company," Gladio said, breathing heavily, running his fingers through Ignis' hair with no care about messing up his perfect hair.

“Hmm... shall we really move this to the bedroom or you want me to eat you right here?” Ignis looked hungrily at Gladiolus.

"As much as I'm tempted to say right here... we should relocate," Gladio panted out, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips.

Ignis returned the kiss and lightly bit Gladiolus’ lip before splitting up and getting off the car. His bed was certainly much much more comfortable than Gladiolus’ Jeep.

Gladio smirked and slipped out of the room, getting out and made his way up to his apartment, happy to have their alone time together.

 

 

"You have a comfortable lap," Noct commented, feeling content in his position.

“I do?” Prompto grinned. “Can I improve your experience?” He teased lightly.

Noct smirked, having an idea of what he meant. "Go ahead," he answered, watching him.

Prompto leaned down and kissed him. 

Noctis leaned up a little to return the kiss, resting a hand on his cheek. It was amazing how natural it felt to be around him and with him, even in the more romantic way. 

Prompto smiled while kissing Noctis. It was so nice, so natural. He thinks he’s never felt this happy before in his life. 

Noctis' fingers moved into Prompto's hair, playing with the short strands gently. He was feeling more relaxed, and happy to see Prom doing the same. 

Prompto’s hand moved around Noctis’ head and ears, touching and stroking his fingers lightly as he french kissed his best friend. A fire starting to build inside his chest. 

Noct smiled into the kiss, before pulling back slowly, gazing into his eyes. “I love you,” he murmured softly. 

Prompto’s heart leaped. He smiled and his eyes watered, full of emotion. “Really?” 

“Really,” Noct told him, feeling certain for once about the things going on inside him. 

Prompto’s smile reached his eyes, eyes full of love and affection, “I love you too... I think I always have... since... since middle school...” 

“I’m still figuring all this stuff out, so thanks for being patient with me,” Noct said, stroking his cheek gently. 

Prompto smiled. “You’re welcome. Thank you for supporting me when I needed.” He said threading, once again, his fingers through Noctis’ hair. 

“Ever at your side,” he murmured, humming softly. “Let me put some stuff away, and then we can be as affectionate as we please,” Noct commented, pushing himself to sit up. 

“Ever at your side...” he murmured back. And he let Noctis get up. “I’ll help you, then it’ll go faster.” 

He chuckled softly but didn’t argue with him, going to put the drinks in the fridge, and made room for the pizza. 

Prompto organized the leftover pizza slices into two boxes. And handed them to Noctis, before separating and tearing the boxes to put on the right trash. 

Noct took the boxes, giving him a nod in thanks and put it in the fridge. Things were arranged fairly well, and he felt satisfied with it, closing the door, going to assist Prompto with the teardown.

“You know, even with my dad being bossy with the whole trash stuff, I’m kinda glad he did. I know got to separate them in my sleep if needed.” Prompto smiled. “That’s weird, isn’t it?” 

"In the end, they at least helped you deal with how to take care of yourself. It doesn't make what they did right, but it's finding a positive in all the negatives," Noctis said, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Mhm. And even if I never learn why they did it, I’m still grateful.” Prompto interlaced his arms around Noctis and looked into his eyes, violet-blue meeting dark-blue. “I really love you Noct.” He leaned in to kiss his BFF. 

He smiled down at him, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you too," he murmured, leaning halfway to meet the kiss.

Prompto’s hands pulled Noctis to him, stroking his back lightly while they kissed. He read somewhere kisses on the neck were good, but he was hesitant to try. So he continued kissing Noctis, deepening the kiss and playing with his tongue. 

Noct wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close and matched the depth of the kiss. He really was hopelessly in love and was glad that he had the weekend with him. He hoped he'd stay even after and was trying to make his stay there was comfortable as possible.  

Prompto separates himself from Noctis to breathe. “Wow. That was too good, Noct. I...” he breathed “why did we take so...” he kissed Noctis’ nose... “so...” kisses both cheeks “so...” pecked his lips ”so long to get doing this??” Prompto kissed Noctis’ deeply. 

Noct kept his eyes closed, appreciating the affection. "Hell if I know," he said, matching the depth of the kiss, stroking along his sides. He didn't want to rush things, but that didn't mean they couldn't make out. 

Prompto decided to throw his hesitancy to the wind and started kissing Noctis’ neck, pulling the boy to him as close as he could get. 

Noct tilted his head to give him more room, enjoying the feeling. He was still adjusting to everything, but he could tell what felt good, and this felt really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that all of this was written MONTHS ago, so we can't really take into account any feedback, but we always welcome it.  
> For future reference, are you guys okay with this bouncing back and forth between scenes, or should I separate the scenes to follow one after another? We can write two scenes at a time (as it's done rp style), but I'm okay editing it if it's weird for you guys.  
> Edit: I did indeed decide to split the scenes, and will try to remember to do as much in the future.


	29. Hidden Chocobos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Argentums place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just giving a notice; I'm out of town this weekend for a con, and I likely won't have the energy to toss a chapter up, so it may just be today and Thursday unless I remember/get the energy to do it.

Prompto kept going on Noctis neck, his neckline, his jawline and behind his ears before coming back to kiss him fully on the mouth, his tongue dancing with Noctis’.

Noctis cupped his cheeks, kissing him deeply, letting his body tell him what to do. His mind was clouded so he wasn't overthinking things too much.

Prompto cut the kiss to breathe. His heart thumping in his chest like mad. “Noct. I don’t actually know what to do. I just want to be as close to you as I can. But all this feels soo good,” he pulled Noctis even closer, holding the prince’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder

Noctis wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and rested his head against his. "We can take our time and take things slow. We should probably try to get sleep soon though," he said, stroking his hair.

“I agree. I wanna take a shower though. I’m all sweaty,”  Prompto said disengaging from the tangle they’ve become.

"Go ahead," he said, kissing his cheek before letting him go.

Prompto went to take a shower. He didn’t understand much his body’s reactions. Not really. He knew what sex was, he knew some things felt good and warm and fuzzy. Prompto sighed. He was so happy. But he was also heavy. His hand rested on his wristband; he didn’t know what to do about that. The only thing he knew about it was the order of his parents for covering that gruesome thing and never ever show anyone. He tried getting rid of it once or twice but actually didn’t have the guts of putting his plan to fruition. He would ask Max -- she would know what to do.

Noct went to his room, changing into his pajamas and got in bed, laying back. He calmed down and was starting to get tired. He closed his eyes, just relaxing and waiting for Prompto to come join him.

He took his shower and thought of talking to Max as soon as possible. She would know what to do. She would help him on whether he should tell people or not. Or even getting rid of that, not that he didn't try before... He put on his pajamas, the night wristband, brushed his teeth and went to join Noctis in bed.

Noct opened his eyes, showing his tired he was. He smiled softly, pulling Prom over to cuddle up to him, yawning.

“Hey sleepyhead, aren’t you like brushing your teeth?” Prompto kissed Noctis’ temples and laid down adjusting his body to embrace Noctis.

Noct groaned a little, knowing he needed to, but was comfortable. He pushed himself out of bed, shuffling to do it quickly as he could.

Prompto chuckled, and taking off his glasses, he handed them to Noctis, “can you put them on the counter on your way to the bathroom, please?”

He nodded, taking them and put them on the counter. He brushed his teeth, rinsing out his mouth, before going back to collapse in bed with him.

Prompto was so tired that the minute he put his head on the pillow he slept. He didn’t even see Noctis coming back to bed again.

He chuckled softly as he noticed Prom fell asleep without him. He turned off the light and got in bed, curling up with him. It didn’t take long before he started to drift off himself.

Prompto slept quietly and soundly. Until the bad dreams started. It was weird at first. Just a string of bad words and his parents telling him bad stuff. Disconcerting but not that bad. And then he dreamed of the metal box. The metal box the men in white coats put him in and sometimes filled with water till he almost drowned; which he never did; he used to pass out first. Then the dreams became stranger, him being taken from the box, being beaten till he fainted and needles. Lots of needles. Prompto started shaking when the dreams started repeating. Over and over and over. He shook with fear. Murmuring “don’t lock me there” “let me out, please, let me out,” over and over again. Restlessly.

Noctis was sleeping peacefully, finding he usually didn’t have as many nightmares with Prompto in bed with him. He did start to wake up when his companion began shaking and speaking in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, frowning as he noticed the tell-tale signs of the nightmare. It almost felt like a routine at this time, resting his hands gently on his head, focusing on healing.

This time, the scenes Prompto was seeing started flowing into Noctis' head. A sterile place Noctis has never seen before, everything big as he was really small. A rough hand of a tall person wearing white coat and green gloves shoved him to a small and tight metal box and closed the lid, locking it. He saw Prompto’s small hands beating the door till he bled. He saw the same person dragging him by the scruff of the neck to a white room where kids in different ages fought each other. He saw when Prompto got beaten up by adults. He saw when Prompto was tied to a table. All these visions were fast and repeating itself over and over. Prompto started shaking and screaming more and more. “Nooo!! Let me out!!! Noooo!!!”

Noct frowned as he realized the healing not working. He tried a little harder to start, and if that didn’t work, he’d try to wake him. He tried not to wake him but would get to it if it was necessary.

It took a while of Prompto’s thrashing, shaking and kicking, and the weird scenes on his head for him to start calming down. More than the last time.   
Prompto finally calmed down whimpering lightly. A small sentence repeated low enough to be heard. “I don’t want to die... I don’t want to die... Eos, please, I don’t want to die...”

While he stopped thrashing around, he moved to try to shake him gently, wanting to wake him up, rather than just go back to sleep. He was worried about him. “Prom. Wake up,” he murmured, kissing the side of his head, shaking him a little more.

Prompto slightly opened his eyes, had he been crying? “Huh??? Noct??” He was feeling sad, really sad. And he wanted to cry. “Noct...”

Noct pulled him close, stroking his back gently. “You had a nightmare,” he explained, squeezing him.

Prompto cried on Noctis’ chest. He didn’t know why he was crying, but he felt like crying, so he did.

“Shh, I’m here,” he whispered. It was the middle of the night, but it didn’t matter. He’d be there for him no matter what. “I’ve got you, I won’t let anyone hurt you,” he said.

Prompto cried hard for a while. Then it started diminishing until it stopped. He sniffled. “Thank you, Noct.”

He kissed the side of his head, stroking his hair. “Happy to help in any way I can,” he said.

“I don’t know why I cried. I felt too sad. And I felt like I couldn’t breathe, and it hurt all over. And then I felt like crying again. I can’t remember why though.” Prompto sighed. “I’m sorry I woke you up.” Prompto snuggled closer to Noctis.

“It’s too hard to tell. You only say a few things and I’m usually too busy trying to calm you,” he said, stroking his hair. “It’s not your fault,” he murmured, kissing his head. “Do you want to put on a movie to try to fall asleep to?”

“Yeah, that would be good.” Prompto smiled a bit sad. “I wish I remembered these weird dreams though. Because then I’d be able to talk about it and rationalize, you know?”

“I assume it’s your mind trying to protect you,” he said, turning on the tv. He looked through what was on, trying to find something mindless.

“It must be.” He put his hand on his wristband unconsciously. “Do you think it might be memories? From like, before I was adopted?"

“It’s possible,” Noct said, shifting so they could cuddle up and see what was on the tv. “I still think you should see a professional.”

“I’m...” his hand stroking his wrapped wrist. “I’m a little afraid of that, Noct. I... “ he sighed. “I want to understand and get better but I’m also afraid it’ll get worse and I’ll lose my mind,” Prompto confessed.

“They’re there to help,” he said rubbing his back.

“I know, Noct.” He snuggled closer. “Thank you for helping me... I love you.” Prompto closed his eyes and tried to sleep again.

“Anything for you,” he said, kissing his cheek and kept rubbing his back. “I love you too,” he murmured, kissing his head.

Max went upstairs happily, hands on her lips. It wasn’t always her flirting worked, and sometimes she got really bad vibes from some people, but today it did. Not as much as she hoped, but the guy said himself that despite not being in a relationship; he wasn’t single. What had happened to her mind to hit on him? Seriously??!  
  
She got into the apartment and saw Cor’s note. So, he did take into consideration Prompto and his situation with the Argentums. Cor also left on the counter a cellphone and the keys to a small utility car. Goddess bless this man. He still took care of her.   
  
_Hayer_  
_The Argentums were nastier than we could ever had predicted. They’ve left a copy of Prompto’s original birth certificate with your name on as the guardian along with a picture of Prompto’s arm with the barcode tattoo. Everyone was in such a bad and angry mood, that I think the details were easily diverged. I think we might need to open up, at least to the shield and the advisor about you and Prompto. Regis agrees. We might even have help with the interpretation of the old writings Regis found last time you visited.  
I’m leaving your phone and your car back here. If you allow, I’ll get your belongings from the old blue house. I tried getting an apartment at the prince’s building, but there weren’t any available, sorry. Hope you can stay for more than a couple of months._  
  
_Cor_  
  
Max’s eyes watered. Coming clean to the boys wasn’t going to be easy. She might need official help... more people corroborating her story. But she would put her foot down to Noctis and Prompto. They were too young yet. Too young.

She typed a message to Cor.

_Thank you for taking care of me. I'd be grateful if you could pick my things up. Max._  
A small thumbs up was the Marshal's answer. Max laughed.

 

Ignis woke up as rested as he could that morning... well almost noon actually. Gladiolus was still sleeping, naked limbs all over his bed. Astrals, he loved him. Ignis then decided to prepare breakfast and take it to bed so they could eat it. And then get ready for another scavenger hunt at the Argentum’s.

While Gladio could give Noctis a lot of flak for how hard he was to wake up, he could be a pretty deep sleeper himself at times. He wasn't hard to wake if someone tried, but he'd happily let himself sleep if no one tried to wake him. He shifted briefly to let the advisor out of bed, curling up, and continued to rest peacefully. It didn't take him long to get restless in the empty bed, and he yawned, opening his eyes and rubbed his eyes.

Ignis brought up the breakfast tray to bed. He knew Gladiolus would wake up before at the smell of food, but he didn’t think he would be this when he got to the bedroom, “afternoon, dearest. It’s almost midday, we both slept too much. What time did you set up with Max?”

Gladio yawned again and smiled as he saw Ignis come in. "That's what happens when you wear me out," he teased, smiling over "I didn't set a specific one. We just said after lunch."

“We wore each other out last night.” Ignis snickered “I hope I still have make-up to hide the hickeys you left on my neck.” He set the tray on the bed and sat beside Gladiolus, kissing him lightly before he started eating. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, and juice just like the shield liked.

He smiled cheekily, kissing him happily. “I’m not even sorry,” he said, brushing his hair out of his face. He worked on eating, humming happily. “You spoil me.”

Ignis chuckled. “You do too. Only in different ways. I think I still have one of your shirts from last month. If you prefer not to keep the same.” Ignis drank his coffee and slowly ate the pancakes. “Do you think there’s more to be found around there?”

It took him to realize he was talking about the Argentum apartments, not more of his shirts. “Well assuming they’re still there, I know Prompto mentioned having more school stuff there at least,” he answered, taking a bite of bacon.

“We were indeed really angry not to have realized his school stuff... I still have the instinct to beat both of his parents to death.” Ignis’ eyes went cold. “I cannot fathom why they would do that kind of stuff to a child as lovely as Prompto.”

He reached over to rest a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “They can’t hurt him anymore,” he told him.

“Not if we can prevent.” Ignis rested his head lightly on Gladiolus’ shoulder.  “I half wish we didn’t have any plans today.”

He pressed a kiss to his head, rubbing his back. “If I had her number, I’d be willing to text her and tell her something came up,” he said.

“We might get on with it already. One thing less to worry.” Ignis finished drinking his coffee and stood up. “Join me in the shower?” He grinned.

He smirked at the offer, setting his empty plate aside. “If I say no to that, assume I’ve been possessed or something,” he said, getting up.

Ignis laughed and entered the shower.

He smirked more, following him into the shower.

 

Prompto woke up with the white noise of the TV around 10 am. He found the remote control, turned it off and snuggled back to Noctis. Fuck his morning run. Today he would be with Noct.

Noct nuzzled into him, not bothered by the noise. On days he had a hard time falling asleep, he put on movies to get to sleep. He wrapped his arms around his bedmate tightly, resting peacefully.

 

The day started early for Max. She and Cor emptied her old house, taking most of her belongings to the apartment she spent the night at. Some clothes, other legs, and some personal items she’s collected over the years. “Thank you for helping me, Cor. I might call you up to set an appointment to come clean… do you really think it’s wise?”

Cor gave a short nod to her thanks. “Hopefully you’ll be around a bit longer this time,” he said, watching her. “Telling Gladio and Ignis? It’s better to tell them. I’ll leave it up to you if you want to tell Noctis and or Prompto.”

“I had to tell Noctis I’m a Priestess of Eos. I didn’t tell anything about Prompto.” She groaned. “Gods, I do hope they understand why we’ve hidden from them. I never thought Noctis and Prompto would become friends.... but I should’ve expected. Do you remember Noctis face when he saw Prompto sleeping on my lap when you first brought me in?”

"Honestly, sometimes I have a hard time remembering what happened last week," Cor answered. He was busy, running around and doing a lot. He wasn't quite as involved in the Prince's personal life as Ignis and Gladio.

“No need to be polite just because I was. We were all dirty, with terrible rags for clothing. We all were injured. And the prince hid behind one of the chairs to see who the filthy people coming were. I don’t think he expected a mauled one-legged woman carrying a very sick kid being helped by Cor the Immortal. I don’t think he remembers... he was 6 or 7,” Max sighed. “I’ll follow your advice then, Cor. Thank you again for helping me... I’ll be waiting for the other two.” She glanced at her watch. Midday. Better get some lunch and come back here.

"I think he's suppressed a lot of his memories from that age. I prefer not to try to bring them up," Cor answered. He knew Noctis had enough issue with the process of training to become a king, without bringing up the most traumatic time in his life. "I put Scientia and Amicitia's contact info in your new phone," he said.

“Oh, thank you. I’ll text them both to check if they’re really coming then. You’re going back to the citadel, right?” Max picked up her phone and started texting Gladio; she hadn’t talked to Ignis much yet.

_Gladio, this is Max. Cor gave me your number. I just wanted to check if you’ll be coming to do another sweep at the Argentum’s place. If you have any other pressing matters, no problem; I can do it on my own. Cya, ;*_

"Yeah, I have work to be done," Cor answered. "My number is in there too. Let me know if you need anything," he said, grabbing his stuff and started to head out, knowing Max was plenty capable of taking care of herself.

“Will do Cor. Thank you again.” Max waved him goodbye. Cor was a good friend. She went to grab some grub at the local fast food restaurant before coming back to the sidewalk next to the Argentum’s place.

 

 

Prompto woke up tangled to Noctis again around midday. He groaned and snuggled closer. He was hungry, but he didn’t want to get up alone. He nudged Noctis lightly. “Noct, Noct.”

Noct yawned when he heard Prompto calling for him, rubbing his eyes. "What is it?" he murmured.

“Noct, it’s noon already. You wanna sleep all day??” Prompto whined but didn’t let go. Or moved much besides kissing Noctis’ neck like yesterday... 

Noct let out a sleepy sound, rubbing at his face and let out another yawn. "Guess we should get up at some point," he mumbled.

“Hm hm, now? Or do you want me to continue?” Prompto stopped kissing Noctis to speak and waited for his answer.

Noct weighed the options in his head. "Mm, as wonderful as it feels, we should at least get some food," he said.

Prompto laughed. “I guess Iggy will want me to wake you up now.” Prompto tried getting up.

"You do a better job at it than he does," Noct commented, kissing his cheek, before pushing himself to sit up.

“I do, don’t I?” Prompto chuckled and pulled Noctis to the bed again. “But the hug monster attacks... groooowl.” Laughing, Prompto circles his arms into Noctis’ torso and fell again, pulling the prince down with him.

Noct laughed softly, glad to see he was feeling better, despite the previous night. If he remembered it, he'd ask about it later, but right now, he liked his good mood. He kissed his cheeks, giving into the hug.

“Aaaaaaa... and the hug monster is defeated... his weak point is kisses.” Prompto laughed out loud, throwing himself in bed like a defeated enemy.

Noct laughed again, kissing his lips briefly. "What about pizza? Are those a weak point or will they only fuel him?" he asked, playing along with his best friend’s wacky mood.

Prompto made a very exaggerated thinking face and put right his index finger on his lip “Hmmm.” He was cute. “I didn't think that far...” he confessed, frowning and pouting. “But il...” he was rudely interrupted by his loud stomach growls.

"Pizza it is," he said, pushing himself to get up. He was hungry too, so he'd feed them both. The best part about having extra pizza.

Prompto considered staying in bed, but he hated cold pizza. “Wait for me!!” He got up and put his glasses on. He didn’t like wearing the things, but he hated more when he couldn’t see.

Noct laughed softly, waiting by the door for him to get his glasses. He was cute in the morning.

 

  
  
Gladio checked his phone once they were out of the shower, seeing the text from Max. "Still stand by wanting to get it done with?" he asked Ignis, glancing over and showed him the text.   
  
Ignis read the text. He really wanted to bail and stay all day with Gladiolus, but something nagged on the back of his head. A civilian person, one-legged civilian person sweeping an apartment... he couldn’t let her do it on her own. “I’m tempted.... however close to whomever she is, Gladio, she’s still a civilian. One with a disability for that matter. I don’t feel comfortable letting her alone to do a second sweep.”

Gladio nodded. "Well, we could do the sweep with her, and then come back here and take the rest of the day off," Gladio suggested, pulling him over by his hips, smirking mischievously down at him. He and Max hadn't decided on _when_ the rain check was, after all. They'd assist her with the looking around, and then move onto their own time together.

Ignis grinned, letting himself to be pulled and closed even more the distance. “Sounds like a plan.” He kissed him.  
Gladio grinned back at him, returning the kiss, before sending Max a text. _We'll meet you there in a few._

 

Max was sitting on the sidewalk when she saw Gladio’s Jeep parking. She got up to meet them. She was wearing a different leg, a white shirt, denim shorts, and sneakers.

Gladio got out as he parked, giving her a wave. "Hey."

“Yo!” Max smiled and waved. “Thank you for coming... Have you had lunch already?”

"Kinda had brunch. Slept in a little late," Gladio confessed with a sheepish smile.

Max laughed with her whole body. “I’m impressed you didn’t ditch me.” She grinned. And pointed her neck lightly with her finger, insinuating Gladiolus’ neck had something. “Good afternoon, Ignis. Thank you for coming.”

"Figured we'd come assist," he said. He made no attempt to hide the hickey she was pointing out, shrugging it off a bit. He grinned over at Ignis, seeing him come to join them.

"Good afternoon. Happy to help," Ignis replied.

She entered the house. “It’s all so tidy... was it like that here?” she went straight to the cabinets, opening them all, including a hidden one under the landline phone. “Aha!! I knew Olma would forget this one.” And she got a key from the hidden drawer.

"Yes. It was like that even before they left," Gladio said, glancing to make sure Ignis was doing okay, not wanting him to get into another blind rage. It was why he wanted a break afterward. He rose a brow a bit as she found a key. "Guess it's good we brought you over here."

“When Prompto was young, I used to be friends with Olma. Whenever they needed, and I was in town, I’d stay with him so they could go out. Prompto used to be very wary of new places, so I’d come over to sleep. I invented games to play with him. We used to hide things around the house so his parents could find. I guess they haven’t even tried...” her smile faded.  
  
Ignis was finding interesting tidbits of information Max was providing. Prompto being wary of new places when he was young explains a lot some of his character nowadays. “Did he ever misbehave?” Ignis looked calmly at Gladiolus. It seemed his better half was worried with him near the girl who hit on him yesterday. He shouldn’t be.

Gladio was relieved to see that the state of the house wasn't have the same effect as it had on him the other day. He imagined Ignis knew more of what to handle and was less caught off guard by how terrible the Argentums were. "Means you can help us find stuff we wouldn't have otherwise known about," he said, looking around to see if he could find anything, now that he was calmer as well.

“Like the chocobo plushies. He used to hide them everywhere when he was young. He was afraid of losing them...” or having someone taking them from him... damn. She should talk to them soon. Most of Prompto issues had roots at that damn laboratory. And the arrangement with the Argentum didn’t help. “Let’s go up to his bedroom.”

Gladio would admit, there was always some sort of interesting balance to figure out between two romantic partners. He knew Ignis was fine with their arrangement, and Max had made it clear the previous night that she knew about him and Ignis, and was still interested, so she was fine with it. It was just trying to figure out how to work between it all. He pushed his personal thoughts aside, nodding and took the stairs up toward his room, curious to see what else she'd find.

Ignis was starting to find the girl less threatening and a tad more interesting. He saw the looks Gladiolus was giving her. He wasn’t blind. He had to fight the urge to laugh. He could see Gladiolus’ thinking process, on how to balance them both. He got near him and touched his shoulder, letting the girl go up before them, and whispered, “now I get what you see in her. It’s the protection and the caring. She’s like you in that matter. And she is cute.... don’t you worry, I’m all right. I know you, Gladio.”

Gladio glanced over, giving him a small smile. "I know you're fine when it comes to being around other people I'm interested in. I've just been concerned how the house would affect you is all," he explained, touching the back of his hand gently to show the brief affection. He always wanted to make sure Ignis wasn't overworking himself or stressing himself out too much.

“Now I know what to expect. I won’t freak out. Unless she finds a skeleton in the closet,” he chuckled. “I wouldn’t be opposed to getting to know her better. She seems livelier and wittier than Cardea.” Ignis murmured climbing up the stairs.

“Shit!” Max loud voice came up from Prompto’s bedroom.

"Can't exactly say I have one specific type," Gladio pointed out at Ignis' comment about Cardea. He went for a different variety, finding it more fun that way. When he heard Max, he took off up the stairs, going down to the room. "Max?"

She had some of the clothes Ignis left behind because they were too ruined in her hand. “They did this??” Max’s eyes were furious. They shone with anger. “I’m so cursing these sonofabitches to the next dimension. When I finish with these pieces of trash, they will wish they were never born.” She started getting some of the books and checking drawers, putting some items on a colored bag next to the bed. “So help me Morrigu. I’ll eat their liver alive,” she was fuming. Around her, it seemed the air cracked. It was kind of frightening. A wisp of a woman, with the feeling of a seasoned warrior.

Gladio relaxed as he realized she was just reacting to how bad things were, rather than anything new. He knew she was angry, they all were, they were terrible people. "Wish I could say this was the worst of it, sweetheart," he said. He could tell she was absolutely livid. This was more personal for her than it was for either of them - of course they both cared for Prompto, but she'd known him for a lot longer, and made it clear how much she cared.

Ignis watched the girl fuming. “You’re gonna have to get in line to have the pleasure of giving them back what they’ve done.” Ignis started gathering Prompto’s books. “Where should I put these?”

She looked at Gladiolus, livid. “This isn’t the worst?” Max closed her eyes and breathed deeply. It wouldn’t do any good to explode here. When she gets home, she will find and curse these idiots who thought they could test her will. “We’re gonna have to fight for that, Scientia? We could join forces. It’d be sooo much better,” her eyes glinted. “The bag near the bed.”

"We can work together to punish them for what they did to the poor kid, if they ever try to show their faces here again. Which I doubt they're stupid enough for," Gladio said, watching the two of them. At least Max seemed to know how to calm herself. "You don't wanna hear the worst, trust me. We're taking care of what we can," he told her.

“Aah, but I don’t need to know where they are to get them.” Her eyes glinted. “I just need one piece of personal item.” She smiled maliciously. “I rarely resort to cursing, I don’t like wasting my energy on shit. But they deserve it.”

"Let's just worry about helping Prompto," Gladio said, putting a hand on her back. As much as he believed they deserved it as well, he didn't think they should resort to violence. They were already banned from the Crown City.

She looked at him and smiled. “Oh, I won’t dirty my hands with them. But I assure you. They will wish they were never born.” She went to the desk drawer, which she used the key she’d found. “I knew he would still have all of them.” She put one by one on the bag carefully, along with a metal box. ”I guess this is it.”

Gladio slipped out of the room, going to the nearby bathroom so he could see if there was anything in there that he may need. He didn't want to have to come back once they left and would get anything extra. If Prompto felt the need to come back, they'd accompany him, but he was hoping he didn't want to.

Max went over to Sed and Olma’s room. She cursed when she didn’t find anything. While there she texted Cor, telling him she might need him to come over to her apartment. She was going to drop the bomb on them today.

Gladio didn't find anything he needed, letting out a breath. He leaned against Prompto's door, glancing at Ignis, exhaustion showing.

Ignis got the bag she brought and put it on his shoulder. “She’s a spitfire.” He chuckled. “I don’t know what she means with this cursing, and I am not so sure if I would like to find out.”

"That's putting it mildly," he said with some amusement, giving him a small smile, waiting for Max to deem it safe to head out.

Max smiled. “I guess we’re done.” Her smile wavered. “If I could bother you both for a bit, would you mind coming to my place? I’d like to tell you something... well, a lot of things actually,” her eyes were downcast. “Cor will be there waiting for us.”

 


	30. It's more complicated than that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max opens up to Gladio and Ignis about who she is.

Gladio looked over to Ignis. They’d planned on taking the rest of the day off, but it seemed like this was more serious. “Yeah, sure,” he said.

Ignis nodded. “Did you come by car?”

Max nodded. “Thank you.” She reached for the bag. “Shall I meet you there then?”

Gladio nodded. “Yeah, we’ll meet you there,” he said, going downstairs with him. He was glad to have a few minutes of privacy with Ignis.

She grabbed the bag and left.

Ignis was serious. “What do you think she wants with us?”

Gladio shrugged. “I wouldn’t have agreed if I didn’t think it was serious, since we kind of had plans,” he answered, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

Ignis nodded. “I quite agree.” He squeezed his hand back, following Gladiolus to his car.

Gladio went out to his car, getting in and brushed his hair back. “Maybe once we’re done, we can salvage some of our off day,” he said, a bit of wishful thinking. He had an inkling that they’d need it, after whatever Max was going to tell them.

Max and Cor were already waiting in the living room of her new apartment when Ignis and Gladiolus arrived. She was visibly nervous and there were snacks and beverages on the coffee table next to the sofa.”Take a seat. I’ll tell you everything. I just ask you not to tell anyone outside of this living room,” Max said making a circle three times over her head. A swoosh of energy passed through them like a light lovely breeze.

“Cor, Regis, and Clarus know everything I’m about to tell you. Noctis only knows a part of it. Prompto doesn’t know anything. I‘d like to keep it that way for a while. Is that possible?” Max smiled and sat on the chair across from them.

Gladio sat down once they got there, glancing at Ignis. With the business he was in, he knew there were secrets that needed to be kept, for the greater good. If Regis, his dad, and Cor already agreed to keep this secret, he didn’t see why he shouldn’t. “Safe with me,” he said.

Ignis nodded. It seemed the secrets were a tad deeper than he imagined.

 

“I tell you these are difficult memories to relieve, and I may cry or pause too much to continue. You may ask whatever you like, whenever you like and I’ll do my best to answer.” Max smiled sadly. “Since I am an empath, sometimes I project my feelings upon relieving bad experiences. If you feel something that you don’t think it’s you yourself, tell me as soon as you realize, and I’ll do my best to be more careful.”

Gladio tried not to sigh. Great. Crying girls. His favorite thing. He gave a nod for her to continue, however. “Go on, we’ll be fine.”

“I’m a priestess of Eos. My home is a faraway land, in another realm. I was brought here by the Lady of the Dawn Herself. She wants to interfere with the games the Astrals and the old humans are playing here. I’m merely a tool for Her wishes,” Max started, speaking in a very calm and truthful tone. Cor was sitting on a bench a couple of feet next to her.

Gladio listened, brow quirking a bit. He wasn't one who got overly involved with the Astral stuff. He believed in it - it was stupid not to, with all the evidence they had, he just didn't get involved in it. He glanced at Ignis briefly, before turning his attention back to Max, letting her continue.

“This is the small bit Noctis knows. I’m sent here to help him and to an extent, Prompto and you both... but this part of the story I'm about to tell you part only Cor, Regis and Clarus know… and I'd like to keep from the boys for now… They're too young.”

Max closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “The first time I was brought in here was ten or eleven years ago. I woke up in some kind of hospital, I was naked and had IV’s on my body. There were people touching me like they knew I was sedated or something. I used the opportunity to see around, and ignore all the touching... it wasn’t regular hospital procedure; I knew it, I had been a volunteer nurse for almost a year...this... this was abuse. And I was powerless to stop it. After they satisfied themselves, they shut off the lights, closed the room and left.” Her eyes started watering. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. 

Cor flinched at her overall account of the abuse. And closed his hands, muttering, “damn empire.”

Gladio tensed, feeling his anger rising as she explained what had happened. It spiked further as he heard Cor confirm his thoughts that it was the Empire. Of course, it was them. He tried to take a few calming breaths, knowing it would do them no good for him to get furious with the empire - more than he already was. He let out another long breath, watching her, letting her take her time to continue.

Ignis felt how tense and angry Gladiolus was getting, he lightly put his hand on his back. It was hard listening to such a vivacious person such a tale like that. He didn’t have any questions. He wanted just to comfort her.

Max continued with her eyes closed, trying to control her breathing and her panic. Sometimes, it came off her in waves and for a single second, everyone in the room felt what she felt. Fear, despair, panic.   
“I focused all my will into trying to remove the IV and get my bearings. I found some clothes and realized the hospital was, actually, a laboratory. There were some kids strapped to beds, but only one was alive and breathing. A small 4 or 5-year-old blond boy; in a panic attack. I did my best to stabilize him, unstrap him from the bed. Then found some clothes for him too. It wasn’t easy… I didn’t have my prosthetic leg.” Max's eyes watered the whole time. She kept her eyes closed as she was trying not to break into pieces.

Gladio appreciated the calming touch from Ignis, but it could only do so much. He felt a wave of her own emotions come over him, but with her warning, he was able to distinguish his emotions from hers. He wasn't the type to feel much fear or panic, they were just adding fuel to the fire inside him. He was having the desire to head to the Citadel so he could hit something. He wanted his day off with Ignis, but he also knew he needed to let off some steam once they got done.    
It wasn't hard to figure out who she was talking about. Prompto. He looked over to Cor. "That's why you wanted to keep the birth certificate. You knew what it meant, and what it linked back to." It was the realization that just came off sharper than he intended. Being involved with the crown, there were always times secrets had to be kept. It was entirely possible there could even be things Ignis knew that Gladio didn't, or vice-versa. Personal feelings had to be put aside.

Cor nodded. “His first birth certificate wasn’t for Prompto Argentum. It was for Prompto Hayer. They, somehow, had it with them. I was lucky that night you both were too nervous to realize. It’d have been much more complicated than now.”

 

Max kept her head low, deep breathing. She was crying silently, but her voice rang with clarity when she continued. “I had to know what they were doing with us. The kid seemed frightened, bruised, battered and very sick, besides all the injuries. I used the lab machines to test what they had done to us. I had only a bit of anesthetic in my veins as well as some kind of pheromones. I hate to think about what they were thinking of doing. I managed to test the boy too. He was infected with something... I could heal him, but I had to get out of there.  So I did. And I depleted myself from my magic very, very fast.”

Gladio felt foolish that he let his emotions get the better of them, and they missed something like that. He really needed to let out some aggression, but needed to wait. Another calming breath, he watched her, listening to her as she continued to speak.

Ignis resisted all his urges to move to sit with her and offer her some sort of comfort, putting it into putting his hand on Gladio's arm, hoping it would calm him a bit. Gladio was always a hot head... he didn't get upset, he got angry, and when he got angry, usually things broke. While he had a handle on it now, he was worried if he didn't do something, it would boil over.

Cor got up, got some water from the table and put in her hands. He took up from there, “I found them in the woods in the outskirts of Tenebrae. They were almost freezing to death. A little boy helping a one-legged woman to walk. They were filthy, battered, bloody, injured and dressed in rags, and she was very delirious. I got them to a safe place. Got them better clothes. The boy seemed afraid of everything. And the woman was very protective of the boy. I didn’t know how they got there. She told me where they had escaped from. I issued a search warning for evidence. I didn’t believe her at first. When she got better, I learned the extent of her magic. If it wasn’t for her magic and her shield that night... I wouldn’t be alive to tell you this tale.”

Gladio was able to pull some strength from Ignis to calm himself. It was one of the hardest things about them not being public in their involvement, wanting to reach over and take his hand, but he accepted the simple touch alone. He listened to Cor, brow quirking once more. He had a hard time being able to see Cor - the Immortal - at risk of death. 

  
"Where does Noct come into all this?" Ignis finally spoke. She had said that her main reason for being there had to do with him, so he was curious where he came in.

Max spoke fondly to Cor. “I don’t remember that, Cor...” she chuckled lightly. “As he said, Cor found us. He protected us and helped me and Prompto get to Insomnia. I healed them both the best I could. Prompto stayed a few weeks in a coma, not in the hospital, too much trauma for that. Then I discovered Prompto was older than I had estimated, he was around 6 or 7. He seemed younger due to malnutrition and other stuff... Cor found me a place to live with Prompto. Regis and Clarus helped with the bureaucracy and with the support. So I took care of him, and within the first year, the child was really much better. Then Noctis got attacked by the marilith. I did my best to heal him, but couldn’t do much. To me, a lack of a functioning limb isn’t an impediment. I failed.”

Max gulped. “If I hadn’t been so self-centered and stupid...” the tears flowed down her face harder. Her voice broke. “Regis... wouldn’t.. wouldn’t have needed to get to Tenebrae...” she sobbed while talking. “I knew I might disappear someday without a trace. I tried making contingency plans; getting people to adopt Prompto, participating in his life the best I could. I intended to be around much more, but I was withdrawn to my realm in a week after Regis had gone to Tenebrae.”

Gladio and Ignis both knew what had come out of Regis and Noctis going to Tenebrae. Sylva died, her children captured, and Tenebrae was taken by the Empire. Gladio knew from his dad how much His Majesty regretted having to leave Lunafreya behind. "You did what you could. Had you not been there, it's possible Noct may have nor survived to even go to Tenebrae. I know it doesn't seem like enough, but you did what you could," Ignis told her.

Max tried clearing her tears. “I was horrible, Iggy. I was mean... I took as a personal attack the fact that Noct might become paralyzed and people felt that was bad. I didn’t have a leg for my entire life and I was there, alive and kicking... it wasn’t nice. I fought everyone.”

Cor sighed. “I remember very clearly you telling Regis where to stick something. It was amusing to watch. I think that if Regis didn’t know you and your issues with being disabled, you would have been arrested. Clarus wanted to.”

"You were going through your own dilemmas and trauma, Max. I know it won't be easy, but you should work on trying to forgive yourself. I know what happened to Prompto is bad, but without you, it'd be much worse. He's with people now who can help him, and the prince has recovered. You're only one person," Ignis told her, wanting her to work on helping herself as well. While Gladio had the most respect for King Regis, he did find some mild amusement in the idea of her sassing him. He was trying to find the silver lining so he didn't break something.

Cor nodded, “that’s exactly what I’ve been telling her. We all know what a difference a single person can make in other people’s lives. Prompto most likely would have died or would have been turned into an empire crony. I saw the condition His Highness was brought in. He MOST certainly would have died if it weren’t for you stabilizing and healing him the best you could.”

"So yes, without you there, perhaps Tenebrae would have been spared, but Noct's life wouldn't have been. So you may feel like you didn't do enough, but you did make a difference," Ignis finished for Cor.

Max tried smiling. “Thank you...” that is exactly what Eos told her. Her presence alone is shifting the fabric of time. Max doesn’t wish to know what would happen if she weren’t here. She took a deep breath and continued, “To me only a week passed in my own realm, but a couple of years passed when I returned. I woke up in Duscae, this time I had my leg on. When I got to Insomnia, things were very different. Prompto was 12. And his parents were nice to him. I stayed a couple of months, mainly helping Regis with the drawbacks from the wall. I managed to spend more time with Prompto, who seemed happy and healthy. Then I was withdrawn again.... and brought back a couple of days ago... I never know when Eos will bring me, or what is the reason she does. I just know that whenever I manage to do what she needs me to do, I get withdrawn. So it seems I don’t age... but for me, even if it passed years here, in my own realm it’s been like a couple of days.”

Max grinned sadly. “Even after ten years, I’m still 23.”

Gladio couldn't imagine that. Leaving somewhere only for a few days, and then coming back to find everything was different and years had passed... "Well, we can keep an eye on Prompto for you now when you can't be here. We'll make sure he's okay," Gladio assured her.

She smiled broadly. “Thank you Gladio. This means the world to me.”

“I don’t think it’s time for them to learn about all of that. Prompto has deep scars, some of them are invisible... he also had a barcode etched on his skin from the years he’s lived on that laboratory facility before I was able to get him from there. He hides it under the wristband. I don’t know when he started hiding it.”

Cor showed them the contents of the manila envelope they had found on that day. “This, I think, it’s the most perverse part of whatever insane plane they concocted. They meant for Prompto to find all of that. His belongings, his camera, and phone ruined. And an envelope with two things he doesn’t know anything about and has no control over.”

Gladio looked over it in more detail, the rage starting to build again. They truly were evil. It wasn't just petty, or cruel from destroying his belongings, but wanting to destroy his whole being. "Make sure they never step a single foot in Insomnia, because I won't be able to control what I do to them if they do," Gladio said, voice like acid.

Max stood up and put a hand lightly on Gladiolus and Ignis’ shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. It was cute because she was almost as tall as them when they were seated. A wave of calmness and well being started spreading all over their body. She smiled and opened her eyes. Her light violet-blue eyes shining. “I told you before. I don’t need them to step foot in Insomnia. But if they ever do, you’ll be the first...”

Gladio could feel the calm come over him from her abilities, but he still felt a bit festering and trying to rise up again. "Do you need to tell us anything else?" he asked, though he wasn't sure if he could handle much more. He'd  _ really _ need his day off after that.

She shook her head. “I’m so sorry to have unloaded my shit on you. Cor and Regis felt it was best to let you both know. Your dad thought it wasn’t the right time to do it.” She sighed. “At least I’ve got some good news too.” She took their hands lightly and guided them to a bedroom on the far left. “Think he’s gonna like it?”

"It's better that we know. I do agree that it's not the right time for either Noct or Prompto to find out though," Ignis said. They were both still too fragile, and wouldn't handle the information well.    
They followed her, looking around the room. "This for Prompto?" Gladio asked, wanting to be sure.

She nodded. Smiling broadly.

“Regis said the apartment is hers. And Prompto’s. And since it’s close His Highness own apartment, when.... whenever Max leaves, we’ll be able to keep an eye on him” Cor said, with more emotion than they’d seen the man speaking in their lives.

"I think he'll really appreciate it," Gladio said, giving her a smile. He glanced to the Marshall, surprised to see him so attached to her. He wasn't even that way with Noct. "it seems like it'll be good for him."

Max squeezed lightly Ignis’ and Gladiolus’ hand before letting go. “Thank you for listening to me. Come visit whenever you like. You’re always welcome. I’m gonna try to have the room done for him to move on Sunday. I would love to have company, but I know you all must have your appointments.” She pulled lightly each one of the three men by the shirt and gave them a small kiss on their cheeks. “Now, if you’re not staying for the company, shoooo-shoo!”

Gladio knew part of that was still part of the rain check, but he was still far too concerned with Ignis to take her up on it. He also felt like she needed to do some of her own healing after what she'd told them before jumping into bed with someone anyway. Still, he respected her. "We do have a few things we need to do," he said, giving Ignis a look that meant their "things to do" was taking the day off. He needed it more than ever now.    
"We're here if you ever need to talk to anyone. And try to forgive yourself, as hard as that may seem," Ignis told her.

She smiled. “Of course. I’m mostly forgiven, but it’s hard revisiting everything. Some marks never disappear. At least this audience was less demanding than my other two for this story.”    
  
Cor snickered. “Clarus asking how she did everything was exhausting. Even after she demonstrated, he had trouble believing. It was an exhausting week”

"Leave it up to my dad to be a pain in the ass," Gladio smirked, shaking his head.

Max chuckled. “He just wanted to make sure I wasn’t a threat. You both most certainly did too. I don’t condemn… him or you,” she said while following them to the door. “I’m sorry again. Hope I didn’t ruin your day.”

"You didn't, "Gladio assured her. There were still hours left, and plenty of time to spend alone with Ignis.

“Thank you all for coming.” she waved to them by the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Prompto and Noct were absent this ep. They'll be back next chapter.  
> Reminder: I'm at a convention this weekend, so I _may_ not get a chapter up. Depends on when I'm at my hotel and what I'm doing.


	31. Hormones and Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct and Prompto have a day to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to give you guys another chapter a day early, since I can't sleep. Slight NSFW stuff, but nothing too scandalous.

Gladio gave her a wave as they headed out, letting out a long breath, trying to keep the anger from bubbling once more. He looked over to Ignis, looking like he hadn't slept in days. "Time for our day off?" he asked.

Ignis looked at him. “You won’t relax. I know you. We’ll either spar till you feel tired and then we’ll have sex like mad until us both can’t move. Or you’ll go directly to the sex and I might not survive the roughness today, Gladio.”

“I don’t feel like going to the Citadel. While I want to get out some anger, I also feel depleted of energy, and could really go for a nap,” Gladio answered, going to head down to his car.  
“Let’s go to my place then. Your father must think you live there now.” Ignis chuckled. “We’ll take a nice bath and relax.” He got into the car looked around and pulled Gladiolus by the neck of his shirt. “I fucking love you.” He kissed him roughly.

“Better than trying to sneak you around Iris,” he commented. It was nice that Ignis had his own place, so they could do what they pleased, and not worry about other people. He was surprised by the advisor swearing, laughing softly and kissed him back. “I love you too,” he murmured into the kiss.

“Her whole story made me realize how fickle time is... It can be taken from you in a second. I don’t know what I’d have done if I were in her place... waking up in a different place, being raped, saving a kid from dying just to be removed from said kid’s life... it’s tough. And she still managed to cry even less than I’d imagined.” Ignis said while Gladiolus drove to his place.

“Which is why I’d rather spend my time with you, than a punching bag,” he said, reaching over to take his hand, interlacing their fingers.

Ignis lept after Gladio parked the car. He didn’t understand why, but he pretty much wanted Gladiolus right then and there.

Gladio rose a brow, surprised at the action at the way he was talking earlier, but he wasn’t going to complain. Resting a hand on his chest, he stroked along it gently.

Ignis got Gladiolus hand and pulled him to the bedroom. He kinda forgot the nap when he pushed the shield on to the bed and grinned. “Let’s wear each other out??”

Gladio grinned back at him as they made their way into the bedroom. “As much as you want, babe.”

  
  
  
Prompto was spending the best day of his life. After they had brunch, they played video games, kissed more, played more video games and kissed more and more. Sometimes they had to stop for a while because it got too heated, and he actually didn’t know what to do with all the emotions stirring inside him. His day got even better when he got a message from a number he didn’t know... but soon saved.  
_GUESS WHO’S GOT A PHONE NOW?!?! TELL THE NUMBER TO NOCT TOO. LOVE ;* MAX_

Noct was enjoying the day off. He didn't remember when the last time was when he had time off and was just able to enjoy the company. He felt relaxed, and let the nightmare drop for the moment, just enjoying the day.  
“Hey, look who’s got a phone,” Prompto showed Noctis the message.

Noct looked over, giving a smile. “That’s good. Now you can contact her whenever you want.”  
  
Prompto threw himself into the sofa, accidentally getting Noctis half under him. "Gotcha.” He leaned down and kissed him.

Noct laughed, wrapping his arms around him, kissing him. “Oh no, I’m trapped,” he teased.  
  
“Mwahahaha. Yeeeaasss, you’re trapped under the mighty and powerful blond maaaan, whose attacks are kisses everywhere.” And the onslaught of kissing began.  
  
Noct laughed more, not even attempting to fight him on it. He returned every kiss he could, pulling him closer.  
  
Prompto’s cute kissing onslaught turned serious kissing on the third round. The blond kissed Noctis deeply, trying to get their bodies closer and closer, the friction between them getting better and better. Prompto deepened the kiss and his hand started wandering.  
  
Noct leaned into the deeper kisses, running his fingers through his wild hair. He stroked along his cheek with his free hand, letting out a happy sound against his lips.

Noctis moaned. He heard him. Noctis moaned. Prompto knew then and there he was doing something very, very right. The blond started licking and kissing Noctis neck, sometimes lighter, sometimes harder, his breathing pulsing and the grinding making him mad. This was so good, sooooo good. Prompto moaned too.  
  
Noct knew he should try to slow them down, but he felt too good at the moment to even think much about stopping. He let out another moan against his lips, tugging on his hair gently.

Prompto kept going. Grinding his body to Noctis’ and kissing his neck, his lips, behind his ears. He found a rhythm and moaned loudly when a huge fire grew from his belly to every pore of his body. He didn’t want to stop. He hoped it was as good for Noctis as it was for himself.

“Prom,” he moaned out softly. He ran his fingers along his torso, gripping at his shirt.

Prompto’s breathing was hoarse. His eyes filled with lust. “Noct,” he stopped for a while, trying to catch his breath.

Noctis panted out, resting their foreheads together.  
Prompto looked at him and smiled. He wanted to close the gap, but Noctis was as breathless as him, if not more. His smile turned to a chuckle. “I guess we’ve just become the definition of horny teenagers.”

Noctis laughed softly. “I don’t want to take things too fast, but it feels really good,” he murmured.

“It does... I didn’t want to stop…” Prompto shivered from head to toe just remembering. “If it gets uncomfortable, you’ll tell me right?”

“Of course,” Noctis said, nuzzling their noses together.

Prompto’s hands went up to Noctis’ head and threaded his fingers through his hair. He leaned down again and looked at his eyes, waiting for Noctis to signalize he could close the gap... until then his breathing mingled to Noctis’ their lips close but not touching.

Noct gazed into his eyes, enjoying the moments of intimacy. He nuzzled closer, before reaching over to press another kiss to his lips.

Prompto gave himself to that kiss. He poured his everything with every move, every breath every turn of his tongue caressing Noctis’. “I love you,” He said hoarsely. “I love you, Noctis.”

He stroked along his cheek, smiling against his lips. "I love you too, Prom," he murmured, pulling him closely.

Prompto pulled Noctis into a tight hug. “Dude, if we stay like this, we’ll never stop kissing” he chuckled.

He laughed softly, wrapping his arms around him. "Maybe we should go outside, and I can show you some stuff," he suggested.

“What stuff?... we’re still on our pajamas.” Prompto laughed.

"We talked about me showing you some self-defense stuff. And we'd obviously change, goofball," he said, nudging him.

“Ah, the bad side of leaving your apartment is that I can’t kiss you,” He lightly kissed him, “or hug you,” he hugged Noctis... “or keep your hand in mine.” he threaded their fingers together.

Noct enjoyed the affectionate mood he was in. He returned the kiss and hug, before squeezing his hand. "I'd say we could do it in here, but that's the downside of living above people."

“Aaah, let’s do it in here. If anyone complains we stop... and can we keep the pajamas? I’ve never had a pajama day in my life.”

"Sure. We can try to keep it down," he said, kissing both his cheeks, before moving to sit up. He was used to being taught, not being the one teaching.

“Yahooo!!” Prompto celebrated. And then quieted down for a second. “I wish I had my camera.”

“You’ve got one on your phone. I know it’s not the same, but it’s a start,” he said. He hadn’t gotten his yet to offer for him to “borrow.”

“Can I take a selfie of us?” Prompto asked a bit unsure.

“If you don’t mind me looking like a hot mess,” he teased.

“Definitely hot, not so definitely messy.” Prompto readied his mobile camera.

Noct laughed softly, leaning in closer to him.

Prompto pulled Noctis into a kiss and snapped a picture.

Noct chuckled against his lips, returning the kiss.

Prompto deepened the kiss and moaned lightly.

He matched the depth, stroking along his side gently.

Prompto pulled Noctis on him, laying down on the floor, his hands threading his fingers on Noctis hair.

Noctis shifted to try to keep his weight off him, one arm on the ground, his other hand stroking along his chest.

Prompto wanted the weight, wanted the contact. Wanted Noctis as close to himself as he could be. He pulled Noctis again, trying to get the other boy on him.

He rested his weight gently on him, kissing him deeper.

Prompto threaded one of his hands on Noctis’ hair and the other stroke gently the prince’s side. The kiss turning more and more sensual.

Noct let out a small moan against his lips, stroking along his chest. It wasn’t exactly what they planned, but he didn’t mind the change.

Prompto’s hands wandered on Noctis torso up and down, lightly teasing, stoking. Feeling bold, the blond reached for the hem of Noctis’ shirt and tugged a bit up, and one of his hands found her way under it.

Noct let out another sound at the feeling of skin-to-skin contact. He bit down on his lip, pulling on it slowly.

“That felt good, Noct. Do it again.” Prompto kissed him and kept one of his hands under the prince’s shirt.

Noct complied with his request, repeating his actions and biting his lip. He gripped his shirt gently, pressing into him.

“Wanna take it off?” Prompto asked, his voice an octave down full of lust.

“You sure?” Noct asked, wanting to make sure that he was okay with it.

“I’m okay if you are. It’s just a shirt...” Prompto stopped what he was doing and sat down. “We can take them off together...” his face was flushed, but his eyes glinted with a mist is curiosity and love.

Noct nodded, pulling back enough from the kiss. He tugged at Prompto’s shirt, pulling it off his head.

Prompto did the same with Noctis’ shirt. His hands ghosting down lightly touching with his fingers each centimeter. He stopped lightly when he found the first scar and got close to gently kiss it. “How did you get this one?” His hand caressed lovingly waiting for the answer.

Noct didn't overly mind being shirtless. He wasn't super muscular like Gladio, but he had definition. He gazed over him, glancing down to see which scar was in question. "A good majority are from training with Gladio," he answered.

Prompto continued touching lightly Noctis” chest, and at each scar he found he stopped and kissed the scar gently.

Noct closed his eyes, running his fingers along his chest. He knew that Prom had worked hard to get his body, and he did a good job at it.

When his inspection of Noctis front torso ended, Prompto hugged Noctis. Skin on skin. His hands stroking Noctis’ back lightly. Till he found the biggest one... on his back.

Noct felt electricity run through his body as Prompto found the scar that wasn't from Gladio. He took a small breath, leaning against him. He suppressed a lot of memories, but he knew well enough.

“Noct? Was this also Gladio?” Prompto asked and gently turned around to see the scar he felt on his fingers.

Taking a deeper breath, he shook his head. "No, that's not from Gladio," he said, choosing not to elaborate.

Prompto didn’t ask anymore... Noctis would tell if he felt he wanted to tell. He then did the very same thing he’d done with the other scars. He kissed it gently. Centimeter per centimeter.

He trusted Prompto, letting him be affectionate. "It's a long story and not something I'm good at talking about," He explained, wanting to give him at least a little bit of an explanation.

“One day, when you feel like it, you can tell me.” Prompto went back to sit in front of Noctis and got his hand. “That’s the reason you limp sometimes?”

Noct interlaced his fingers, giving it a squeeze. He nodded a little to his question, "yeah, it was an injury to my spine," he said.

“I’m sorry it happened to you.” He hugged Noctis tenderly.

"I'm okay now," he said, wrapping his arms around him and leaned against him. He tried to push off the memories from that time, not wanting to get back to the bad place in his life.

Prompto kissed Noctis temples. “My body doesn’t tell a cool heroic story like yours. And it’s full of freckles.” He chuckled. “You’re beautiful, Noct.”

Noct stroked along his stomach. "You showed how much self-discipline you have. I remember the chubby kid from grade school, and now you're fit and in shape," he pointed out. He thought that was cooler than getting attacked by a daemon and nearly dying.

“I’m stubborn. And my scars are ugly. From the skin stretching too much... I was lucky I was young. And I didn’t have to worry with leftover skin...” Prompto frowned. “You remember me? From before?”

"You're beautiful," he said, leaning over to press a gentle, loving kiss to his lips. "Of course I do," he said, giving him a small smile.

Prompto pouted. “I was so shy back there Noct.” Prompto kissed him lightly. “You do know that you inspired me every day. I lost weight and got fit just to be your friend. It was because I wanted to be your friend.... I’m so happy we’re more than just friends...”

"Prom, I would have loved you no matter what," he told him. It was nice he had a hand in getting him healthy, but he didn't want him to think he only loved him or befriended him because he lost the weight.

“Now I know that, Noct. But my 12-year-old self didn’t.” Prompto stroked Noctis’ face lightly, fingers gently brushing his cheeks and chin. He pulled Noctis’ chin to him. Their noses touched and Prompto kissed Noctis lovingly until his air ran out.

He was glad to hear he knew now. He gazed at him, before meeting him halfway. He kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulled him close.

“My 12-year-old only thought of being worthy of you. It left a huge mark on me that day that you said I was heavy. I was on a self-destructive pattern back then. My parents were leaving more often and in a couple of months after that Max did too. I would have certainly gotten pretty sick if I didn’t lose weight... so thank you.” Prompto put their foreheads together. “Thank you. “

"It wasn't me trying to call you fat or anything, I just had no upper body strength at that age," he said, shrugging. Not that he had great upper body strength now. "I'm glad it helped though. If it means you being healthy, I'm glad for it," he added, stroking his arms gently, looking at him with all the love in the world.

“I know that now.” Prompto kissed him on the cheeks. “Sometimes I wish we had become friends earlier.”

"I would have liked having you there," he answered, taking his hands and interlaced their fingers.

Prompto chuckled. “You know, sometimes I think it was meant to be. Like us being friends. Even if I hadn’t made to this school.”

“I think we were meant to be,” he said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. His thumb stroked along the back of his hand, smiling over at him.

Prompto’s stomach growled. “I think I’m gonna check something to eat.”

Noct nodded. “There’s still pizza left, but there’s other stuff to cook too.”

Prompto got up and went to the kitchen, “what would you like?”

His brow furrowed a little as he noticed marks on his back but decided not to comment on them for the moment. “I’m fine with either.”

Prompto pouted. “Aaah, you could help decide. I’m not sure what to get. There are left-overs from other Iggy’s meals. And there’s plenty of food to make too... this is not an easy decision.” He chuckled. “When the kitchen pantry is empty is easier to decide.”

Noct laughed softly, pushing himself to stand up and went into the kitchen. “If you want, I can make sushi,” he offered.

“That’s the thing I never get right. Sushi rice. It’s always off.” He rummaged in the fridge, “you think there’s shimeji here? I can make that... and what we’re putting in the sushi roll?”

"I'm decent at winging it with sushi," he shrugged, getting some of the rice out "There may be some in there. Iggy usually does the shopping."

“Found it!” Prompto got the mushroom from the fridge. “You eat shimeji, right? It’s not a vegetable...”

"It's fine with me," he said, looking to see what options he had to make with the sushi.

“I think we can use that leftover rice to make sushi rice, can’t we? If we can’t, I’ll get the electric pan on,” Prompto said while separating the shimeji to wash.

"Different type of rice," he said, getting out a fish to use on the sushi.

“Huh. I wonder if that’s the reason why I can never make the sushi rice right.”

"Probably," he answered, getting out a knife. "Astrals, I miss fishing."

Prompto chuckled. “That’s it. I gotta see you fish.” He said still separating the mushrooms. “Hey, did you ever think we’d be doing this, like cooking together?”

"I usually go with Dad, but it's hard for him to get full days off, which is why I haven't been in a while," he said, working on cutting the fish carefully. "I may have to cave and go without him though. Maybe take different company," he added, glancing over to Prompto with a smirk. "Considering I had usually can't cook... no."

Prompto leaned in and pecked Noctis’ lips. “It’s nice”

He smiled softly, kissing him back. "Maybe if I become a little less useless in the kitchen, we can do it more."

“I can teach you what I know. It’s not much, though.... then you can teach me how to make sushi.”

"I can try," he said, kissing his cheek, and went back to slicing the fish.

Prompto then paid more attention to his own cooking. Separating the mushroom, washing and squeezing the water and getting the rest of the seasonings (butter, soy sauce, Ajinomoto, spring onion) to stir fry the shimeji.

Noct worked on slicing the fish, setting the pieces aside and washed off his hands. He went over to mix up the rice, making sure it got fluffed.

"We should take a picture to show Iggy," Prompto said mixing the shimeji in the pan.

"Go ahead," he told him, waiting for the rice to finish.

"Lemme just finish this here, don’t want it to burn... then I'll take some pictures."

Noct nodded, going over to pull on his shirt. "I'll be right back up, I'mma go downstairs and get the mail," he told him.

"Okay." Prompto kept stirring. a couple more minutes and it'd be done.

Noct grabbed his keys and went downstairs, getting his mail from the box. He saw there was a note for a pack and went over to the front desk, getting the box that wouldn't fit in his mailbox, going back up to his apartment.

Prompto finished cooking the shimeji and put it on a serving dish. He tried one or two. He thought it was the best he's ever made.

Noct set his envelopes on the table, getting out a knife to open his box. He smirked when he figured out what it was. "Hey, Prom, check this out."

Prompto took one of the mushrooms and walked to Noctis. "Try it, check the seasoning". He looked over the package curiously. "What is it?"

Noct pulled out the body of a camera, unwrapping it and showed it to him. “New toys to play with,” he explained, getting out the lens.

Prompto gave Noctis the mushroom to eat, "wait! that's a Lokton lx-xtr!! It's the new one from the Lokton series!!" Prompto's eyes bulged, amazed. "Lemme wash my hands!!!"And he practically ran to the bathroom.

Noct laughed softly at the excitement, taking a bite of the mushroom. It was good, almost as good as Ignis'. He attached the lens, looking it over. He figured there would be more that Prom would know about it, but it seemed like Ignis had done good with picking one.

Prompto washed his hands excitedly. The new Lokton model, he couldn't believe it. He'd been saving some cash to get one, but with the whole mess his life had been in the past year, he needed the cash so his savings got back to cents. He rushed to the living room and went to get the camera, taking all the details.

Noct chuckled, letting him look it over. He went over to the rice, turning it off. "You can use it whenever you want," he offered.

Prompto was quiet with the camera in his hand. His thoughts were whirling. Noctis didn't say anything about it being a gift, even though he'd been trying to get him a new camera since forever. He said he could use whenever he wanted, that meant the camera was Noctis'. But Noctis had never been interested in cameras. Then it dawned on him. Noctis had gotten the camera for himself... as a way of giving Prompto a gift and not giving him a gift at the same time. His eyes watered, and he murmured a very small thank you while he looked over all the camera details.

Noct rinsed off his hands so the rice wouldn't stick to his fingers, working on shaping the rice, setting them aside. "May work a bit better than your phone camera," he commented, gently laying the slices of fish along the rice, smiling over at him.

"It certainly does." Prompto fiddled with the dials and adjusted the lens. He pointed the camera at Noctis, adjusted the focus and shot.

Noct looked up when he heard the shutter go off, chuckling softly.

Prompto checked the picture. "Nice lightning." He walked to Noctis to show him the picture he'd just taken. "Here, take a look."

Noct looked over at it, smiling. “You’ve got talent,” he said, bumping their shoulders together.

"Here, smile," Prompto said turning the camera for a selfie and taking the picture.

He leaned in closer, giving a small smile. Once the picture was taken, he picked up a piece, holding it to the blond's lips. "Here, try."

Prompto got the food and said between munches, "hmm. This is good, Noct." He swallowed, "that makes you the sushi person in the house. The ones I make aren't that good."

He shrugged. "Nigiri isn't hard if you know how to make sushi rice and cut fish," he answered. Rinsing his hands off again, he worked on making a few more of them. "My Uramaki is usually pretty messy, those are the only two types of sushi I can make."

Prompto chuckled. "My problem is exactly the sushi rice. And the fish cut.... so, I can't really make fancy food."

"After learning how to work with different weapons my entire life, cutting food up isn't hard for me," he answered, getting out a plate.

"Class A dinner tonight. Let's get a picture to send Iggy." Prompto arranged the food they had. "Food porn picture or posing picture?"

"Iggy would probably appreciate the food porn more," he laughed.

"That and I'm too far away from my shirt for posing." Prompto grinned. "Food porn photo it is." Prompto arranged the food they just made nicely and shot a couple of pictures. He checked them, chose one and sent a copy to Noctis phone. "Don't know my number by heart yet."

He smirked, almost having forgotten that Prompto was still shirtless, just feeling normal with it. He got his phone out, forwarding it to Ignis.  
 _Surviving okay without you. Hope you're having a good day off too._  
"Aw, you know my number by heart?"

Prompto flushed red. "If I didn't, you would have sent the crownsguard to Sed's house like... a week ago? Damn... Just a week ago?"

"Feels like a lot longer than that," he murmured. This time last week, he was laying in bed, trying not to die from pain in his ribs.

"It really does. Week from hell." Prompto put the camera down and circled his hands onto Noctis' waist. "But I got the best thing of my life right here in my arms... because of that week from hell... so," Prompto leaned in, "... all things considered, thank you, week from hell." Prompto kissed Noctis deeply.

Noct smiled, resting his hands on his chest. He leaned in to match the depth of the kiss, stroking his chest gently. "I love you," he murmured into the kiss.

"I love you too." Prompto kissed Noctis until he couldn't breathe anymore. His stomach growled.

"Mm, let's eat," he said, pecking his lips once more before pulling away.


	32. Invitations and Loads of Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little late, sorry 'bout that, guys. I'm recovering from this weekend (which was amazing.) This is also a pretty short chapter for us. Still hope you enjoy.

Ignis woke up with the message ring on his phone. Sleepily, he tapped the bedside table to get it. Opening the message, he chuckled and nudged Gladiolus. "Contrary to my thoughts a year or so ago, it seems Prompto is indeed a good influence on Noct." He handed his mobile to his bedside companion.

Gladio curled up closely with him, taking the proffered phone. “Good to see they can survive without you for a bit. Means I don’t have to feel bad for stealing you away,” he said, kissing his cheek.

"Hmm. I had thought of going there to fix dinner, but it seems it won't be necessary…” Ignis snuggled closer. "We should fix dinner too."

"But that means getting out of bed," Gladio whined, tightening his arms.

"Hmm... Yes... It does," Ignis melted in Gladiolus’ hug... "We could order something..." He stroked his hands on Gladiolus’ chest, "but I think that's not exactly what you want to eat..."

He leaned down to press gentle, affectionate kisses along his neck. "Mm... we  _ should _ get regular food..." he murmured.

Ignis moaned... Astrals how he loved those neck kisses. "Uhm... are you hungry now?" he turned to catch Gladiolus mouth in a searing kiss.

Gladio smirked, kissing him gently. "After our long day, I am," he confessed.

"So then let's wrap this up and then I'll cook you something" Ignis trailed down, kissing, Gladiolus chest down the blanket to his waistline. Yeah, wrap up indeed.

"Mm, I know something you want to wrap up," he winked, running his fingers through his hair.

"I know you don't complain" and he went right for his prize.

"Mmm, never," he mumbled, laying back, breathing heavily.

 

Prompto ate with gusto. "Noct, this is really good!"

"You're the one who actually cooked," he pointed out.

"Shimeji is easy to make. You just have not to burn it. And get the seasoning right." Prompto got another mouthful of said dish, "I can never get sushi rice right, either the flavor is odd or it crumbles when I try to roll with the nori.”

"I'd probably both burn it and over season it or under season it," he commented, taking another bite. "It's not too hard, so long as you use the right rice," he told him.

Prompto chuckled. "Okay, I give in. You get the responsibility only for the sushi then. I can cook the rest."

"I can do that," he laughed, eating a piece of sushi.

"Deal... but then the dishes are yours." Prompto laughed.

"I can manage that," he said.

Prompto's phone chimed. "Huh? Noct, can you get me the phone, it's right next to you."

Noct looked over, grabbing his phone and gave it to him.

_ [image of a nice bedroom for a teenager] _ _   
_ _ I think I can make that old wish of yours come true, kiddo. You can move in whenever you like. LUV'YA. ;* Max _

Noct got up, taking their dishes over to rinse them off, letting him take care of the notification himself.

"Noct!!! Noct!!" Prompto's voice was an octave higher and too excited. He practically ran to the kitchen. "Look!! Max sent me a text... She... She... she's invited me to live with her!!"

Noct looked over and would have been on alert if it wasn't for the fact that he seemed so happy. He had to admit, he was mildly disappointed in the fact it meant Prompto would be moving out, but he had to know Prom couldn't stay forever... He gave him a smile, and it was a genuine one, even around his disappointment. "That's great. I'm happy for you."

Prompto was too happy inside. He wasn't actually thinking much of how things would be now that Sed's place wasn't his place anymore and with all the incidents that happened. His parents haven't tried to contact him yet; he thought that was strange, but he didn't actually want to think of it. "That means I won't bother you too much... principally when you're busy… You can't be putting your duties away just because the parents of your friend suck at parenting..."

“You don’t bother me, Prom. But you’re right, I do have work, and I want you to be someplace you’re comfortable at while I do that,” he said, kissing his cheek softly.

Prompto leaned in. "What's gonna happen now, Noct?" Reality dawning on him. "I got the scholarship for this year, but I'll have to retake the scholarship test to be at the same school as you again next year... And even with the scholarship there's still a fee to be paid monthly, that I don't have..." Prompto sighed dejectedly.

He wrapped his arms around him, stroking his arm. "We'll take it one step at a time. You're plenty smart to pass the test, and we'll deal with the fees down the line. It hasn't even been officially a week since you've been on your own. We'll make sure you're taken care of, I promise," he said. He would have happily offered to take care of the fees for him but knew his friend well enough to know he'd brush him off and reject it.

"I won't have to go back to them, right?" Prompto's voice was low.

"Never. I won't let that happen," he promised with certainty.

"This adulting thing is hard." Prompto chuckled. "You're alright with me moving in with Max?” She sent the location right after that picture. "It's a block from here," Prompto bit his lip and leaned on Noctis' embrace.

"Of course I am. I don't want you to be uncomfortable being here alone while I'm at the Citadel, and I'm usually there the majority of the day. But you can come over whenever you want, whether it be to just hang out, or do a sleepover," he told him, kissing both his cheeks. He didn't want to admit to being disappointed, because he was also telling the truth. He didn't think Prom would be comfortable being in his apartment alone all day.

"Then, you can come over too! I bet I'll have food to offer this time" Prompto smiled. "I... I was worried you wouldn't be okay with it... Guess I was wrong!" He kissed Noctis.

"I only want you to be happy and healthy," Noct answered, kissing him back.


	33. Mixed Signals, Why Dear Astrals?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis enjoy the rest of their day off, though Gladio is feeling some mixed signals from Max.

Gladiolus' and Ignis' phone chimed.   
_ Text message from Max _   
_ [image of a nice bedroom for a teenager] _ __   
_ Just finished arranging Prompto's bedroom. I sent him this picture. He hasn't answered yet.  _ __   
_ From what I've learnt besides his stuff being fixed and all, there's an emancipation process happening?  We should go on with it. I don't want Sed and Olma fucking over Prompto's life ever again.  _ __   
_ TTYL _ _   
_ __ ;* Max

Gladio heard his phone go off while he was hanging out in the kitchen, keeping Iggy company while he cooked. He looked over it, "it's Max. She finished Prompto's bedroom. Is just encouraging the emancipation process," he informed his companion.    
_ It's in the works. His Majesty is fond of Prompto, so I imagine it won't be hard or take long. They're not even allowed in Insomnia, let alone custody of Prompto. _

Ignis stirred the chicken and the vegetables, "That's indeed good. An emancipation process would definitely end up with the custody issues, as well as becoming a safety blanket from when Max is removed once again from our reality, as she stressed it'd happen again." he tasted the seasoning, and added a few more ingredients. "Check my messages, Gladio, Prompto's clothes were supposed to get ready this afternoon... Perhaps we can arrange with Max to deliver them."

_ Gladio, I'm so fucking glad you all were there for him. You three will have my thanks for all eternity. I'll text Iggy about Prompto's clothes and to get a better idea on the emancipation thing. Thank you . ;* Max _

“I don’t imagine it’ll be hard to get him emancipated, especially with His Majesty on his side,” he commented, grabbing Ignis’ phone. He went through, finding the alert about the clothes being done. “They said they’ll be ready for pickup by 9 tonight,” he said.   
He heard his own phone, seeing Max had replied.  _ Iggy is cooking, so anything you need from him, just let me know. _

"It won't. I think the motion has already been signed by His Majesty. Probably, it will be on the official records tomorrow morning. I didn't want to risk, so I went big. Higher instances directly, to discard any futile chance of appeal. Not that any appeal may actually go through with the accusations and the ban," Ignis poured soy sauce and continued stirring. "We can either pick up and take to her or ask to be delivered at her place."   
  
-   
_ Shit! SO SOORRY to have bothered you both. I'm anxious. I'll let you two have your time then. Sorry. Max _   
  


Gladio nodded. Leave it to Ignis to make sure Prompto was best taken care of. “I’ll leave it up to her,” he said, sending Max a text back.   
_ You’re not bothering us. You wouldn’t have gotten a text back if we were busy. Do you have a preference between us bringing it to you, or having it delivered to your place? _

_ Way to go to make a girl blush with just a 'being busy' sentence. Seriously.  My imagination runs away from me sometimes. Anywho... Whatever it's best for you both. I'm not leaving home anyways. Could use some company though... _

_ Scratch that. I won't disrupt your time alone with him. Send it over. Max _

Gladio tried not to sigh. Sometimes women could give mixed signals and made his head hurt.  “Do you want me to text back the seamstress for you and let them know to deliver it to Max?” He asked Ignis, not just wanting to do it without consulting him.

Ignis made the plates and put the finishing touches. "Text the seamstress with her address, please." He brought up the plates to the table where Gladiolus waited. "You seem disturbed by something."

He gave a nod and sent a text to the seamstress, before letting Max know to expect them within the next few hours. “Just being reminded by the fact girls can send mixed signals at times,” he answered, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Mixed signals? Let me guess... She wanted company?" Ignis put the plates on the table and went to get the bowls with rice.

“She requested company, and then changed her mind and said she didn’t want to disrupt our time together,” he said. He much preferred physical relationships for the reason of it being easier, especially with his busy schedule... but then there was Ignis, who he was completely enamored with. But their situation worked the best, and neither of them ever complained.

Ignis chuckled. "She's interested. And perhaps she knows a thing or two of open relationships. Boundaries are important." He got to Gladiolus ear, after putting the bowls at the table and said lowly before kissing his ear, "you know I don't mind sharing you..."

“Trust me, I know. We’ve been doing this for a while,” he pointed out. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. “I know you don’t. But I also want to make time for you too.”

Ignis leaned in and kissed Gladiolus for quite a while. "Perhaps she doesn't know that. Make it clear. Like I do with Nyx."

He smiled into the kiss, the feeling being pure affection, unlike the rest of the day that it’d been sexual. “It’s always a fun conversation to have,” he said. She already knew he wasn’t single and made a statement that made it clear she knew at least Ignis was one of them.

"You have a habit of sex escapades, not other relationships, cause no one has caught your heart besides me yet. But trust me... we can love much more than a single person. Same intensity, same affection without ruining one or other. Exclusiveness is nothing but a choice." Ignis melted on Gladiolus touch loving the other man's attention. "I'm enjoying where this is," he kissed Gladiolus again, "going, but our food will get cold."

"Like you said, no one else has caught my heart but you. I'm not avoiding other feelings, it's just how it works out," he told him. He smiled against his lips, resting a hand on his cheek. "Mm that'd be a shame, given your talent," he said, pulling back slowly.

"Let's eat food, Amicitia." Ignis chuckled and sat down to eat. "You're staying for the night?"

"That depends on if you want me to," he said, sipping his drink.

"You know that answer. I'll always want you here." Ignis says in between bites. His phone chimes.   
_ [img of a plate of nigiri sushi and shimeji dinner.jpg] _   
_ Iggy, Noct didn't burn anything! And we're eating healthy! ˆ.˜ Prom _   
"Prompto is certainly a good influence. Noct cooked."

"May be a good idea. I don't imagine we'll have much time to spend together this week," he said, taking a bite, humming happily. He rose a brow, "should we be calling a doctor?"

Ignis pondered. "Theoretically we might have time off on Wednesday, like last week..." he sipped his drink. "A doctor?" Ignis chuckled. "And you're the one who says Noctis should be trusted... No, I don't think any doctors should be called. Prompto knows his way around a kitchen. He's been helping me with breakfast when he's there... and that morning that you took them both to school, by any chance did you bring them breakfast?"

He glanced at him, curious if he was planning something so they could have more time together. "I didn't say I don't trust Prompto cooking, I just know Noct usually doesn't do the greatest job with it. And no, I offered but he said they were fine," he answered.

"If they said that, Prompto probably fixed them breakfast. One thing those bastards did right. Prompto is quite independent... However, he flips whenever someone decides to take care of him... It's heartbreaking." Ignis sighed.

Gladio reached over, putting a hand on his arm. "It's a process of making the best of a bad situation," he said.

Ignis reached Gladiolus' hands and threaded their fingers together. "I guess so. It doesn't make it any harder... or easier. Prompto has suffered enough..." Ignis doesn't say aloud, but the feeling is there... escaped from a laboratory from the Empire, lived around ten years through neglect and psychological abuse..."It's a wonder he's such a nice kid."

He stroked the back of his hand with his thumb, knowing Ignis was the type of person to really care a lot about people. "I know it's a lot, and it won't be easy, but we're never the type to take the easy route anyway," he said with a smile, kissing the back of his hand. "He has enough people who care, even being dealt shit cards."

"No we aren't, are we?" Ignis closes his eyes and takes his glasses off. "Sometimes I wish we were other people, with other lives... Like we all could've been regular teenagers."

"You say that, but I feel like if you were given the opportunity to put this all aside, and be a usual teenager, you'd turn it down. Or take it and last maybe a week, max," Gladio pointed out. At the end of the day, they both enjoyed their jobs, and wouldn't change it for the world.

"You're absolutely right. I'm nothing without you or Noct in my life." Ignis smiled and put on his glasses again "Dessert?"

"You're our workaholic," he said, leaning over to kiss him softly. "You spoil me."

Ignis chuckled and went to get the dessert. "It's just some biscuits I'm trying to perfect the recipe to go with the ice cream." He got the dessert bowls and served them a good quantity of lime sorbet and littered with the moon-shaped biscuits. "Tell me what you think." Ignis put the bowls down, sat and waited for Gladiolus to try it.

"I'd say in another life, you'd be a personal chef to royalty, but well... that's kind of your life now," he teased. He tried to take a bite that was a proper mix between the sorbet and biscuit, taking a bite. He let out a small sound of pleasure, one that mirrored the sounds he made in bed. "You're a wizard in the kitchen."

"I'm glad you like it... find anything different on the sorbet?" Ignis grinned.

He eyed him curiously, taking a bite of the sorbet alone. He considered it, trying to figure it out. "Wine?" he questioned.

"His Majesty has trouble sometimes with the consumption of potions when he's on a low energy level, due to the magic to sustain the wall; he has to drink them, but sometimes he's so nauseous that drinking is quite complicated... So I've been trying to make alternatives... It's a potion. Theoretically." He took his notebook and started scribbling. "I think it's another fail then." Ignis sighed.

"It's a good idea," he said, even if it wasn't one that went as he expected or wanted.

"I see you weren't expecting that… but if it's wine you'd like... that can certainly be remedied." Ignis turned and went to his wine rack..."Any preferences?"

"Something red," he requested, knowing any kind of wine Ignis had would be good.

Ignis got a bottle and opened it. He then decided to forego the wine glasses and made a show of drinking straight from the bottle. "Shall we have the second dessert?" Ignis took a large sip and reached his other hand in Gladiolus' direction.

It was always amusing when Ignis dropped the proper side and relaxed. He took his hand, smirking, "is the other dessert a dirty blond with beautiful green eyes?" he asked.

"Only if the main course is the bulky brunette," Ignis smirked. "I think we've left some unfinished business in that," he pointed the bedroom with the wine bottle, "direction, don't you agree?"

"Mm, I definitely agree," he said, getting up and leaned over to press a kiss to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops, I was late again. There is definitely a continuity error in this, where Ignis acknowledged Noct's text twice. I couldn't exactly figure out how to fix it.  
> Comments forever make us smile.


	34. Oops. A little accident just happened. Double Oops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct and Prompto enjoy their alone time together, perhaps a bit too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving warning for a bit of NSFW. Nothing terribly explicit, but a bit more than other chapters.

Prompto hugged Noctis even closer. "I know. I know you do. And it's not like I'll be at the other side of the city... It's a block away from here. We can bug each other all the time."

He laughed softly, resting against him. "Sleepovers, and nights of King's Knight, and I'm still supposed to train you," he reminded him.

"Hell yeah. Best neighbor ever." Prompto kissed Noctis lightly. "So, tomorrow we'll check my new place??"

He returned the kiss, pulling him close. "Sounds good to me."

“Let’s clean the things here. And then some video games?”

Noct nodded. “Best way to spend the day off,” he grinned.

“Definitely.” Prompto started putting the plates on the sink so Noctis could wash them. “These things are nicer when done along with someone else.”

Noct worked on rinsing the dishes off, giving him a smile. "Having you around makes a lot of things easier.”

Prompto’s smile widened and he blushed. “Yeah?!” He didn’t know what to say. “What game do you want to play?”

"Assassins?" he suggested. He wanted to play King's Knight, but they needed to wait until they got the information off his old phone.

“Sure!” Prompto said and finished putting away the dishes Noctis rinsed and he dried. “I wish I had my old phone though. Bet my King’s Knight account is all wacko.” Prompto sighed. “Think I should make a new account? I can try to reset the password... if I remember the email I used to register.”

"You can try to figure out the email and reset it if you want," he said with a shrug, finishing off the dishes and dried off his hand.

Prompto kinda ran to the couch and leaped, throwing himself on the cushions and getting his phone. “Lemme try this CHKBPRM@mooglenet.com ... and the password...” Prompto didn’t blink. He waited and bit the nails of his thumb.

Noct laughed softly as he watched him, grabbing his phone and went over to get Assassins ready in case he couldn't get into his account.

Prompto jumped. “I’m in!!! I’m in!!! Noct!!! I’m in!!! Let’s play King’s Knight!!!”

He grinned at his hyperactive friend, sitting down with him. "King's Knight it is," he answered, loading it up on his phone.

Prompto got up from the couch and got his cushion in between Noctis’ legs. He sat there and looked up. “I like it here.”

"I noticed," he said, reaching down to run his fingers through his hair.

Prompto closed his eyes and leaned in to Noctis’ touch. He looked up, “the view is good. And the scalp massage is superb.” He grinned.

He leaned forward to give him a brief kiss. "You'll have to survive without it for a bit, I can't game and massage at the same time."

“I can survive for a bit.” He kissed back. “It’s just a matter of beating you first... “Prompto teases showing his tongue.

"Keep telling yourself that," he teased back, picking up his phone and logged in.

Prompto didn’t answer, quite focused on the game. He groaned and grumbled with every move of his character; sighing exasperatedly when the match ended. “Damn!! Not fair, Noct. I haven’t logged in like forever!! Missed all the bonuses!” He theatrically threw the phone to the side, got on his knees, turning to face Noctis, both hands on the prince’s knees. He pouted.

Noct grinned cheekily at his best friend as he pouted, "hey, I've barely been on at all either. Isn't as fun without you," he pointed out. There were a few nights when they were apart that he tried, but after playing for a bit, he realized it wasn't the same without the blond. He set his phone aside, leaning over to kiss his pout.

Prompto got surprised. He wasn’t waiting for a kiss and kind of lost his precarious balance. He wasn’t going to fall... he rapidly put his arms around Noctis neck and let gravity do its job. “Oooff.”

Noct chuckled, able to react well enough to grab him and keep them from toppling to the floor. "Graceful," he teased.

“Bah, I wasn’t expecting a kiss, duh.” Prompto blushed. “But this way it’s better, anyway.” Prompto leaned in, his hands on Noctis head.

“Expect the unexpected,” he answered, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

“How come expect the unexpected?? AAAh, I’m sooo getting you down.”  Prompto tried getting Noctis on the floor.

“By always being ready,” he said, remembering what Gladio taught him throughout the years. He laughed softly, feet firmly planted and core tight so he wouldn’t go far. “Good luck with that.”

“Ah, but I’ve got my secret weapon!!!” Prompto smirked, raised his hands and cackled humorously before mercilessly started tickling the prince where he knew Noctis would cave.

He groaned, letting out a “noooo” before losing his attention on anything else, giving over to the intense tickling.

Prompto laughed as much as Noctis and kinda stopped when both fell to the floor. He laid beside Noctis, trying to recover his breathing, he turned his face to him and gazed lovingly at his BFF. “You know, sometimes I can’t believe that I’m living this, with you.” He reaches for one of Noctis’ hands and brought it to his lips. “It feels like I’m gonna wake up and it’s all been just another dream.”

He fell over him, bracing himself so he didn’t crush Prompto with his weight. He may be thin but didn’t imagine it’d feel good if he crashed into him. He smiled over at him, using his free hand to stroke along his cheek. “If it’s a dream, I don’t want to wake up.”

Prompto pulled Noctis close “Neither do I.” He kissed him hungrily. One of his hands traveling Noctis body, the other cradling Noctis head. He felt bold for a second... and grabbed Noctis’ buttocks really fast, as if afraid Noctis wouldn’t like it.

He let out a small sound of surprise but returned the kiss softly. He leaned into him, stroking along his chest gently. For someone who lacked experience, he enjoyed the kisses. He moaned gently into his mouth as he felt his hand relocate, chuckling softly.

“What?” Prompto said in between kisses, both hands on Noctis waist.

"You're just cute," he murmured.

“Says the hot guy making out with me.” Prompto grinned. 

He scoffed playfully, stroking along his cheek, "you started it."

Prompto grinned maliciously and reached Noctis’ buttocks with both hands grabbing them with gusto. “I guess I did... sorry not sorry.” He raised his head to kiss Noctis’ neck.

He let out another sound, tilting his head to give him more room. "Mm, good, it feels too good to be sorry for it," he murmured.

“Mmmhhmmm.” Prompto continued kissing Noctis neck and shoulders, his hands traveling anywhere he could reach without moving too much. He groaned.

He felt himself panting, running his fingers through his hair, tangling his fingers within the wayward blond locks.

Prompto panted heavily and looked at Noctis like he could devour him fully. Eyes full of lust. “No...No-ct, I...” he pulled Noctis down for a searing kiss, trying to get him as close as he could.

He closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss, tugging on his hair gently.

“Don’t... know.. the... hell... I’m... doing... just... wanna... be... as close... to you... as I can,”  Prompto panted and kissed in between the words he was heaving instead of saying.

"Not complaining," he murmured against his lips, fingertips stroking along his chest. He leaned into the kiss, just enjoying the feeling.“Why do I feel it’s not enough?” Prompto kissed him hungrily, switching from Noctis lips, to his neck and shoulders.

"Because we're hormonal teenagers," he panted out, laying his head back.

“Hmm...” Prompto tried to turn Noctis around so he’d be under him.

He leaned back, closing his eyes, fingers still buried in his hair. "Perks of being sixteen," he teased, breathily.

“Yeah…” Prompto’s mind had one track now. Kiss every centimeter of Noctis’ body. He started with the neck, and slowly went down, trailing open-mouthed kisses and moans on the way.

His free hand dug into his shoulders, panting out heavily.

Prompto didn’t go more than the waistline, but his tongue trailed the hem of Noctis’ pajamas, before making his way back up the same way he went down.

A small moan escaped his lips, tugging on his hair. Part of him said they should take their time, but the other part was too consumed with how amazing everything felt.

When he got back up, Prompto’s mouth crashed on Noctis’ lips, kissing him as deeply as he could, his body with a mind of his own, started grinding up and down, slowly.

He let out another sound, matching the depth of the kiss. "Mm, Prom..." he moaned out softly.

“Noct”... Prompto moaned while panting, kissing and grinding. “Do... are... this is so good...” he moaned aloud. A shiver ran down his spine. He moved his hips with the other males, craving the friction. Any responsible side was quickly being drowned out by his desire and lust.

Prompto moaned aloud when Noctis moved his hips, his kisses crashing down harder wherever he could reach, his hands moving up and down, and he let his body take over the grinding, focusing on what felt good, too good... slowly increasing the pace, until he started feeling like he did before, like a fire was consuming him, spreading from his stomach throughout all his body, over and over again.

"Prompto," he panted out, leaning into the kiss feverishly. He felt like his entire body was on fire, and he couldn't get enough. Pleasure was coursing through him, and he didn't want to stop.

The only sound that came from Prompto’s mouth were moans. Loud incoherent moans, and something that vaguely was similar to ‘Noct’ once in a while. He felt something humid in his pants. Oops. He panted and laid down besides Noctis. Double oops. Had he just used his BFF to... ugh, he couldn’t even think. He hid his blushing face under his arms... he was happily numb, and was sure that his legs wouldn’t obey him now... even if he was so ashamed he wanted to run to the toilet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruh-roh.


	35. I'm Stupid, Aren't I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has some guilt over their actions.

Noct didn't realize what was happening until it was already happening, and he felt excess pleasure course through him. He was surprised by Prom abruptly stopping, wondering if he'd realized what happened. He shifted to his side, looking over at him. "Prom? You okay?" he asked.

“Sorry, Noct, I kinda... sorry.” He was still hidden behind his arms, face flushed.

Noct pulled his arms away, leaning over to kiss him softly.

Prompto resisted a bit. He was ashamed. These things were... he wasn’t supposed to do them… his mind was so confused. He held back his tears.

He pulled back a little, frowning. "Prom?"

Prompto slowly put his arms down. His face flushed, and embarrassed. Lost puppy on a moving day was an understatement to define his look. He turned his face to Noctis, but refused (or was too ashamed) to make eye contact. “I’m sorry Noct... I got carried away...”

He reached up to stroke his cheek, gazing over at him, even if Prompto wouldn't look at him. "You don't need to apologize," he told him.

Prompto didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say.

"Hey, look at me," he said, tilting his chin gently.

Prompto lifted his eyes. He was still redder than a tomato, his hands started fidgeting. He gulped.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” he told him.

Prompto said nothing, just looked at Noctis, a really lost gaze in his eyes.

Noct leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“I... I think I... I need a shower...” Prompto said in a low voice. His hands fidgeting more. He wanted to ask if Noctis still loved him. He didn’t have the guts...He used Noctis. He felt like he was a low person. His eyes were downcast.

He gave a little nod, shifting to give him room. "Hey... I love you, you know that, right?" he asked, wanting to make sure he knew before letting him go somewhere else. He was worried about him.

Prompto’s eyes bulged. “Oh. You still do?” Prompto’s voice was low. Noctis still loved him even after what he did?

He looked at him, caught off guard. Prompto seemed so surprised to hear it. "What do you mean I still do? Of course, I do."

“I... I’m... Noct...” he had used him, hadn’t he?? Used Noctis to relieve himself. Tricked Noctis into... doing whatever he did. “I...” his eyes downcast. He wanted to say, but he didn’t know how. He was confused as hell. “We... aaah,” Prompto’s voice was exasperated, his hands got to his head. “This is so confusing.”

He pressed a kiss to his head, pulling him over. "Nothing we did was against my will or anything, Prom. I enjoyed it as much as you did," he murmured against his hair. He could only guess that was what it was about since it started after he pulled away.

“You did? You... Ah, you ruined your pants too?” Prompto flushed even more if it was possible.

He flushed himself at that but gave a shy nod.

“I’m stupid, aren’t I?” Prompto groaned... and chucked at the same time. “It’s not a sorry... it’s a sorry not sorry, then.” Prompto hid behind his bangs, his fingers fiddling with his hair. “Right?”

He chuckled softly, pulling him over, and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm not going to complain about it," he told him.

Prompto pouted. “You better not, 'cause then I’d have been this embarrassed like for nothing.” He huffed.

He laughed and leaned down to kiss him softly.

Prompto kissed him lightly. “So that means we both need a shower.... and I don’t know about you, but I’m washing my pajamas. And my underpants” he blushed.

Noct laughed again, leaning against him. "You can shower first, I'll toss our clothes in the wash," he told him.

“Hey, you know how to do the laundry..???” Prompto teased while he got up, reaching for Noctis to help him up.

“Simple stuff,” he answered, taking his hand and pulled himself up.

Prompto looked at him suspiciously... “Huh... these are my only Chocobo pajamas... you won’t ruin it will ’ya???” Prompto wouldn’t mention that that one, in fact, was his only pajamas. Noctis didn’t need to know that he generally sleeps in his boxers.

"I won't ruin your Chocobo pajamas," he promised, giving him a playful smile. "I know how to wash my regular clothes, I just don't know how to do things that require more effort like my uniform."

Prompto blushed when he was reminded of the reason why he needed to wash his pajamas and his underwear. Embarrassed, he gulped a bit. “I’ll do mine” His voice cracked. “Please.”

"You sure?" he asked, looking over at him.

Prompto nodded. “I’ll go first then,” and went to the bathroom.

"Okay," he said, shaking his head at his friend. He loved him, though. He went over to his closet, getting changed into different pajamas, going to put his other clothes in the washer.

 

Prompto got his bag and got to the bathroom. He did wash his underwear and pajama shorts a bit in the shower. He took a fast shower, foregoing the ofurô completely. He put on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and decided to take out his contacts for the day. He felt ugly in his glasses, but Noctis didn’t think he was, so it was easier not to dislike it so much. He ruffled his hair instead of styling so it could dry naturally.

Noct put some stuff away, deciding to heat up a piece of pizza while he waited for Prompto. He went into his room, sitting on the bed while he waited for the blond to join him.

Prompto got off the bathroom grinning sheepishly. “All yours, I’m gonna take care of these.”

He nodded and kissed his cheek, going into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and rinsed off, deciding to wash his hair while he was there. Noct tried to go quickly, getting out and dried off, getting dressed.

Prompto got to the laundry and quickly inspected any spots in his clothes. He decided to wash them by hand and put on the clothesline to dry. He then got back to the living room and tidied up the mess it was before turning on the tv. He texted Max to know what time he could get there.

 

Once he felt presentable, he made his way out, figuring Prompto was out in the living room. He went out, smiling softly and plopped down next to him.

“Hey, you...” Prompto smiled and pushed his glasses back. “Gotta admit... it’s kinda weird wearing these glasses near you...”

"They look cute," he said, giving him a smile. He had the face to look good with or without glasses.

“No, they don’t. You just say that cause you love me.” Prompto grinned.

"I mean it, they look good," he assured him, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Wearing glasses sucks big time. I can’t see shit without them, it’s horrible going to 3D movies, can't read in bed, they’re always slipping down the nose. And they’re freaking expensive too... this one I’ve had it since last year.” He tapped the glasses lightly. I hope they don’t get destroyed like the other one did.

“I know you couldn’t afford it now, but have you ever considered getting laser eye surgery?” He asked, looking over at him.

“The thing is I probably can’t.... from what I’ve researched, the higher the grade, the more difficult the surgery. And my eyes are growing yet... I’ve heard some people only do it when they’re over 25 or something.” Prompto sighed... “Not that I can afford it... I don’t even know how things are going to be now.”

He reached over to stroke his hair gently. "Like I said, we'll figure things out for you," he told him.

Prompto leaned in. “At least I know how to take care of a house. Including the budget!” His voice had a fake happy tone. Prompto wasn’t fine yet. Nope. It was too recent, too raw. “Do you think they’ll ever speak to me again?” His voice got a bit sadder.

"Why would you want them to?" he asked, glancing over to him. They'd been terrible to him.

“They were not nice... I know, but they’re my parents, Noct. I love them.” His eyes watered.

Noct wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "Maybe some time, they'll get their shit together and realize what an amazing son they lost."

“Yeah, maybe.” Prompto sniffled. “Do you ever miss your mom?” Prompto knew something happened with Noctis’ mother, only he didn’t know what. He never talked about her. So Prompto realized she was not around anymore.

He winced a little at the question but tried to hide it. He rested against him, closing his eyes. "I don't remember her well enough to actually miss her," he confessed. Anything before he was six was pretty much a blur. "All I have is photos of her, and stuff my dad has told me."

“You must have her eyes. Your dad’s are really different.” Prompto threaded his fingers through Noctis hair. “I don’t even know my biological parents. And my adoptive ones…”

"Really? Most people say I'm a spitting image of my dad," he commented. Especially when his dad was younger.

Prompto chuckled. “Well, I’ve never seen photos of your mom; but your dad’s eyes are kinda bluish green... yours are more of a very deep blue. So I imagined you must have gotten it from her.”

“Next time I go to the Citadel, I’ll have to get my photos of her. They’re in my room there,” he said. He chose not to mention the fact he kept them there because it was a painful reminder.

“Oh, no, you don’t have to, Noct.” Only now Prompto realized how sad Noctis became. “So sorry to talk about that, it was very insensitive... but I was curious because your eyes are really beautiful and they don’t look like your dad’s, and my mom’s gone and I kinda miss her and...” Prompto kept babbling. He was a bit nervous to have made Noctis sad. He most times knew how to read Noctis like a book, one that only a few had the code to decipher.

Noct leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'd like to be able to share that side with you," he said. He wanted to be able to talk about his mom and think about it without causing him pain. It would only take getting used to it.

Prompto startled a bit and smiled. “Me too. I don’t think I have pictures before I started taking them. And I rarely took pictures of me... except...” Prompto sighed closed his eyes, and continued in a very low voice, “except when I started working out to lose weight... I used to take a picture every day, only on my boxers, to mark my progress.”

Noct reached over, interlacing their fingers. He squeezed it gently, kissing his shoulder. "I'm proud of you," he murmured.

Prompto leans his head against Noctis’ and smiles. “Thank you. It’s not easy. And lately, I’ve been getting lazy... I used to run every day in the morning before school and sometimes in the afternoon after school.”

"You've been going through a lot this week," he pointed out, not wanting him to feel bad about taking a few days off. "I haven't been doing any training this week either."

“But you were hurt... and then you... you’ve been helping me too...” Prompto said, half whining half exasperated.

"We'll get back on a schedule in the upcoming week. We had to take one off," he said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“Can I watch you train someday?” Prompto asked snuggling closer.

"That depends on if you think you can handle being at the Citadel," he replied. Every time it came up of Prompto coming to the Citadel, he freaked out, and he didn't want to put him through it.

“Ah... I understand... I don’t know why I get like that Noct... Do you think something happened to me there that I don’t remember?” Prompto bit his lip.

He gave his hand another squeeze and shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. Sometimes Gladio and I train away, at his place or something, it's just most common to use the training room at the Citadel."

Prompto got pensive. He quieted down. “I wish I understood why I feel like that... and why it’s so hard for me to believe people won’t leave me alone...”

He stroked along the back of his hand, hoping to give him some comfort. "I imagine you're worried about people leaving you given your parents left you so much," he said. "As for the Citadel... I don't know. You can come if we train at Gladio's though."

“It might be... but the Citadel... I don’t have the slightest clue... I told you I remember like nothing before I was adopted... and I only have memories from that house you went to. My mom said we lived in another house before that one, but I don’t remember...” Prompto explained calmly.

He nodded a little. "Well, I won't force you to go. If we go to Gladio's, Iris can keep you company too," he said with a smile.

“Iris??” Prompto asked, cluelessly.

“Gladio’s baby sister.”

“Gladio has a baby sister??” Prompto almost jumped from the couch. “Wow!”

“Yeah, she’s cool.” He’d been fond of Iris ever since he met her, and always liked seeing her.

“She’s like a baby-baby, or she’s like our age??” Prompto looked curiously at Noctis. “I can’t imagine Gladio with a baby sister.... don’t tell me Iggy has a sibling too??!”

"She's eleven," he answered, before shaking his head. "Nope. Iggy's an only child. Unless you count me," he told him.  _Should he standstill, I ask you to stand by him and lend him a hand - as his friend, and as his brother._ He remembered meeting Ignis for the first time, and the request his dad made to him and smiled softly.

“How old is Iggy anyway?” Prompto leaned more on Noctis, and got one of his hands, caressing it with his thumb.

"Two years older than us, he's eighteen. Gladio is nineteen," he explained.

“Iggy and Gladio are still teenagers??? You’re kidding me!!!” Prompto’s mouth made a funny ‘o.’

"Nope. I know they seem older, but it's because they both grew up training to be in the Crowsguard," he told him, amused by his reaction.

“I thought they were like 25 or something… Wow.” Prompto was still amazed. Noctis’ friends were indeed young.

"Nope," he said again, popping the P sound, before laughing softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note, since I keep telling you we have "so much" still written... This story is currently over 120k words... In one doc alone, I still have 85k words edited and mostly (need to separate them into chapters) ready to post. That doesn't count the second doc I have and the stuff that still needs to be transferred into doc format. Just in case you guys thought I was being dramatic about how much we have left ;) We're gonna be here a while.


	36. Training Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making food and planning for the week to come.

Prompto chuckled. “Hey Noct, can I ask you something?”

"What's up?" he asked, looking over at him

“Was I...” Prompto bit his lip, a bit uncomfortable “Was I really your first kiss?”

His brow quirked a bit in surprise at the random question but nodded nevertheless. "Yeah, you were."

Prompto smiled broadly. “Was I any good?” His eyes danced, grinning as broadly as his lips.

"I can't say I have anything to compare it to, but I have no complaints," he assured him with a smile.

“Cause, you know... there were others for me, but they,” Prompto got closer, leaning in, “they weren’t as good as you...” He kissed him tenderly.

Noct pushed off the sense of jealousy he got, the feeling of him being the best helped reassure him. He leaned in, returning the kiss. "Really?"

“Mhm. Really the best.” Prompto smiled while kissing him.

"Glad I didn't disappoint," he murmured against his lips.

He gently got Noctis hand and put over his heart. “Can you feel it?” Prompto’s heart thumping like mad, “only you make me feel like this...” He raised his other hand cupping Noctis face amorously. “Only you make my head spin, and my breathing weird...and... and other stuff.” He blushed.

He could indeed feel it beating like crazy. It was similar to his own heart. "Glad we feel the same way," he murmured. It may have taken him a bit to figure it out, but he was glad that he finally had, and that the feelings were mutual.

Prompto’s phone chimed. He tried finding his phone. “Where did I put it??”

"Last I remember, you tossed it aside after I beat you in King's Knight," he said with a playful smile.

“Nah, I used after to message Max.” Prompto started looking for the phone. “Aaaah!! I don’t want to lose it for realzz!!” He lifted up some of the cushions on the couch, nope, not there. “Help me Noct!!!”

Noct grabbed his own phone, pressing the button to call it. He heard it ringing, looking around for it.

“Eehhh??” Prompto got up, it was on the cushion under his butt. “Thank you!!,”   
  
_ Text Message from Max _ _   
_ _ I don’t know if you remember, but I’m a bit of a night owl. So what do you think around 1 PM? You and Noct can have lunch here. I’ll make the lime pie you like. LuvYa  _ __ Max   
  
Prompto showed Noctis the message. “Yay, free lunch! Think you can come?”

Noct laughed softly, shaking his head at him. He looked over the message, "as far as I know, I don't have anything to do until Monday."

“I’m answering her then.... ‘okay, we’ll be there at 1 pm. Love you too,’” Prompto said while typing. “This is so weird... when I was little I wanted Max to be my mom... now I think she will be.” Prompto grinned.

He chuckled softly, leaning against him. "She basically will be," he said.

Yawning a little, Prompto sat again on the couch, reclining his head on the couch’s back. “ So, whatcha wanna do? Not homework, I hope. I’m not touching that till tomorrow.”

"Are you tired?" he asked, noticing the yawn.

“Hmm, a bit... but I don’t know if I’m more tired or if I’m a bit hungry... or neither... I’m lazy today.” Prompto laughed.

He laughed softly, kissing his cheek. "There's still plenty of pizza left," he said.

“Hmmm let’s make pizza bites??” Prompto got up excitedly and went to the kitchen.

He chuckled and nodded. "Sure." he got up, trailing behind him.

Noctis phone chimed   
_ Text Message from Ignis _ _   
_ _ Noct, if you don’t have enough food for tomorrow, please tell me so I can make the proper arrangements.  _ _   
_ _ Prompto’s clothes will be delivered to Max this evening. Gladio told me the pictures we manage to save will be ready tomorrow morning. Shall I pick up and bring them to you, or do you think it’s better to leave at Max’s?  _ _   
_ _ Don’t forget your homework. Monday will be a regular day.  _ _   
_ _ Ignis _ _   
_ __ Ps.: don’t forget that Prompto doesn’t know the details about his parent’s house

Prompto got all the leftover pizza and started cutting them into squares, putting some more cheese on some and seasoning on others. “Where is there a baking tray, Noct?”

Noct heard his phone, reading over it.    
_ We're supposed to be having lunch at Max's tomorrow. Can probably manage to handle ourselves for breakfast, and if I'm back here, I may order takeaway if needed. _ _   
_ _ I'd say leave them at Max's. If you bring them over, it may seem weird.  _ _   
_ __ Thanks.   
He was pretty sure he'd be home alone tomorrow night, unless Ignis came over, imagining Prompto would want to stay at his new place. He looked up from his phone as he was addressed. "Uh, bottom cabinet to the right of the oven."

Prompto got the tray, drizzled some olive oil and started arranging the pizza squares. “Wanna help?”

_ Text message from Ignis _ _   
_ _ Understood. See you on Monday morning then? Shall I assume Prompto will not be there with you? _ _   
_ __ Ignis

"I can try. What do you need me to do?" he asked. He heard his phone go off again, checking it.    
_ I'm assuming he'll probably want to stay with Max tomorrow. Haven't talked it over with him yet. _ _   
_ _ I imagine you'll see Gladio before I do, if you're not with him now. Ask if we can move one of our training appointments to his place this week? _

 

“Arrange the pieces I’ve cut in the tray. Then we can season a bit more, get creative and all, and we put in the oven for 15 minutes. Bam!! Pizza bites!!” Prompto smiled arranging the squares.

_ Text message from Ignis _ _   
_ _ I can certainly ask Gladio to move the training. He’ll just want to know the reason... What should I tell him? _ _   
_ __ Ignis

Noct nodded, working on doing as he was instructed while texting Ignis back.    
_ Prom wants to see me train sometimes, but still has the weird hangup about going to the Citadel (shrug emoji) _ _   
_ _ Figured we could do a session or two at his place. I can see Iris and Prom can meet her too. _

_ Text Message from Ignis _ _   
_ _ I’ll check with him as soon as possible. Have a good night, Noct. _ _   
_ __ Ignis   
  
Ignis frowned while he typed his final answer to Noctis. He was with his head on Gladiolus chest. Ignis knew he was awake. He showed him the messages. “So?”

  
_ You too, Iggy. See you Monday. _   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of fluff, and the boys lives not being insane.


	37. Tears and Theories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis try to make a guess of why Prompto can't go to the Citadel.

Gladio threaded his fingers through his hair, just relaxing and enjoying his company while he dealt with Noct. He looked over the messages when he was shown, "that's fine. Iris will be glad to see him," he answered. It wasn't the first time they'd go to his place, and probably wouldn't be the last.

“What baffles me is this information about Prompto and the citadel. Did you know anything about it?” Ignis sighed and gave his phone for Gladiolus to put on the bedside table.

"Only time I've been around him lately is when I've been with you," Gladio pointed out, taking his phone and set it on the table.

“What do you think Noctis meant by ‘weird hangup’? I wonder if there’s any connection to some of the panic attacks we’ve been witness to.” Ignis frowned. Why would anyone have a panic attack of going somewhere he’s never been before?

"That'd be a question for him, Iggy, not me," he said, kissing the top of his head, stroking his hair. "May have something to do with the stuff Max told us, but can't be sure."

“You think he might have been mistreated as a child at the Citadel?” Ignis’ tone was worried. He didn’t know many details about Max’s and Prompto’s arrival to Insomnia... but he guessed it might not have been as easy as she mentioned. “I know that, sometimes, people can be pretty rude with what they don’t understand... and I fear that Max might not have always been by Prompto’s side...” Ignis sighed deeply. How much more suffering would they find on their blond friend’s life?!?

"At the Citadel? I doubt it," he said. Even being a kid from Nif territory, he couldn't imagine people at the Citadel mistreating a child, especially one as young as he was - at least how Max described. If he found out anyone at the  _ Citadel _ had mistreated a kid, it'd take multiple Crownsguard members to hold him back from giving them a taste of their own medicine. He took in a breath, letting it out, trying to calm down. "I know they can be abrasive and a little rude at times, but I just don't want to think that anyone could do anything to him that would actually traumatize him."

“I surely hope not.... but you do know what that barcode means, don’t you?” Ignis wasn’t calm at all. He’s done some research on Niflheim and their modus operandi when the war threats became more real. There was some weird information, floating around about ‘human research’ and the way their Magitek troops doubled from one day to another. There was never any real proof; a rumor here; another there; but not a contingency and clear proof has been found. Not under his information clearance anyways.

"When it comes to the Nifs, I don't know what anything they do means," he admitted. With how crazy the Empire was, he wouldn't be surprised if they just put barcodes on all their citizens to keep track of them, but he wasn't immune to the idea that it could be something even more sinister.

“You know I’ve got some biomolecular scientific classes last semester at university, right? There’s a genetic bank database... and the specimens are generally marked with barcodes wristbands for easier access. The codes give information on everything that has been connected to that research... I haven’t had time to specially study Prompto’s wrist picture, nor research anything on the database, but it’s not difficult to infer what kind of atrocities might have been done to the poor child. Max mentioned that there were more children strapped to the tables... and Prompto was the only one alive...” Ignis’ voice cracked. “I’d bet my life that if someone from the research area who got in contact with him... might not have treated him as a person at all...” Ignis’ eyes watered.

Gladio stroked his hair, pursing his lips at the thought. The topic of the stuff Prompto had been through his entire life made his blood boil, and he wanted to punch stuff, but he focused on Ignis for the moment. "We'll figure it all out in due time. We'll make sure no one can hurt him now," he said in a voice much calmer than he felt.

“I know Gladio. I know we will. I just don’t want him to suffer anymore. Because his suffering is Noctis’ suffering... and you know I’d give my everything to avoid that.” Ignis choked on his last sentence.

“Shh,” he murmured, kissing his forehead softly. It was a cycle; Prompto suffered, which caused Noct to suffer, and if Noct suffered, then so did Ignis, which extended to Gladio. “Take a few breaths,” he said, lips still pressed to his forehead.

“Why does it always have to be the gentlest ones to suffer like that?” Ignis cried.

Gladio was asking himself the same thing. He rubbed his back, holding him close. “Breathe.”

Ignis cried for a while before finally succumbing to sleep. Sometimes, life gave too much. And crying was the only way he could handle.

Gladio stayed right where he was, letting him get out whatever he needed. His main concern was making sure he breathed, not wanting him to hyperventilate. He relaxed as he felt him drifting off, keeping him close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, and I considered posting another chapter yesterday for Noct's birthday but didn't get around to it, so I may do that today or tomorrow instead.


	38. 05953234

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date night alone quickly goes south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming: long chapter. Aka the reason you guys didn't get a bonus one.

Prompto happily put the tray in the oven. “We can watch something while we eat, right?” He beamed at Noctis.

“Of course,” he said, going over to wrap his arms around him.

Prompto puts his arms on Noctis arms and leans back, resting his head on the prince’s shoulder. “I’m gonna miss being like this all day...” he lifts up his face and kisses Noctis’ jaw lightly.

He leaned his head against his, smiling. “It’s been nice to have some time off.” He agreed.

“Yeah...” he leans in a bit more, nuzzling Noctis’ neck.  “I’ll miss getting hugs and kisses from you whenever... it’s not like we can do it anywhere...” Prompto lifts his arms and encircles Noctis neck, turning his head a bit to kiss him on the lips.

He smiled and kissed him back, “I’ll talk to Iggy about it soon, and see if there’s anything I need to know about having a public relationship,” he said, squeezing his waist gently.  “Unless you’d rather not be public,” he offered.

“Let’s have it the way it is now... please... I... don’t much like being the center of attention... and I know that I’ll be very much scrutinized when or if we go public.” Prompto sighed. “Besides, stolen hidden kisses are more fun sometimes.” Prompto grinned. Prompto had already gotten people harassing him for being Noctis’ friend... imagine if ... if... they come out as... as boyfriends… “You telling your dad?”

As much as Noct would like to hold his hand and kiss him when he pleased, he couldn’t blame Prompto for not wanting to be in a public relationship with the prince. Being in a public friendship with him had to be a nightmare enough. “I imagine Dad is probably someone I should tell, at least.”

“Think he knows?”  Prompto nuzzled him again.

He shrugged, holding him close. “No clue.”

Prompto grinned. “I think he suspects... he gave me the liquid courage, remember?”

“There’s that,” he agreed, chuckling softly.

“But I think I’d have caved soon, you know... I realized I liked you like... really realized around a month ago...it was becoming more and more difficult to hide and to be just a friend... and if you hadn’t kissed me I would still have been at your side, it’d have been as difficult as hell, but I’d be there.... because I would rather have you in my life than not...” Prompto closed his eyes in the middle of his confession. He loved Noctis. He would always love him; he opened his eyes again and gazed at Noctis blue beautiful eyes. “I will follow you anywhere.”

“I’m glad to hear you’d still be here. But you don’t have to worry about that, because I love you,” he murmured, kissing his head. “I asked Ignis to ask Gladio about being a session or two at his place this week.”

“You did? Nice! Hope you can have it there... and I hope I can watch it.” The timer pinged. “Noct, we gotta take it out of the oven... come on, walk with me” Prompto didn’t let go. Walking all wobbly pulling Noctis lightly to, at least, turn the oven off.

“I can try to figure out a time that works for you,” he said, laughing softly as they headed toward the oven with him.

Prompto turned the oven off and looked puzzled at Noctis. “Heeey!!! I think I have allll days after school free!!” He smiled broadly, “except Thursdays cause I’ve got that part time at the photo shop, instead of the school photography club.” He really was happy. His list of chores was practically endless and he rarely was able to do them and do everything he did...but now the chores were.... were gone!! Prompto’s smile broadened.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted to spend time after school with Max or anything, which is why I didn’t ask him for a specific day,” he answered, letting him go so he could get the food out of the oven.

“I don’t know, Noct. This is all too new for me, like having time to do my things, you know?” Prompto took the tray off the oven and put it on the counter. “I think I don’t know how to do... or not... it’s exciting!!!”

“Just tell me what day you want and I’ll make it happen,” Noct said, leaning over to kiss his cheek, getting out plates for them.

Prompto got a spatula and carefully divided the pizza bites between them both. Putting more meat on Noctis’ plate and more vegetables in his. “Perhaps Wednesday, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“Wednesday should be fine,” he answered, getting himself out a drink. “What do you want to drink?”

“Aaaah, I’ve already drank too much soda this week... either tea or water is fine.” Prompto got both plates and put on the coffee table.

“Maybe I’ll get you to train with us on Wednesday,” he teased, getting out water and brought them over.

“That soon???  I might not live to tell the tale, Noct!” Prompto laughed.

"You'll be fine," he said, grinning over at him.

“I’m clumsy as hell, you know that.” Prompto said picking one of the pizza bites, “owch!! Too hot dammit!” He dropped the square piece on the floor and shook his finger.

"I do know that," he answered, sitting with him. He chuckled at him, shaking his head. He reached over to take his hand, kissing over the injured finger.

“And here’s a perfect example.” Prompto sighed and got up “I’m gonna wash this hand and get a pair of forks...”

"It'll teach you to be less clumsy," he said, letting him go. He really wanted Prom to have some sort of self-defense with everything going on, it was just easier said than done.

“Can someone be taught to be less clumsy?? Is that even possible?” Prompto said, extreme surprise on his voice, coming back to sit by Noctis legs on the floor. He handed Noctis one of the forks he brought after washing his hand. “Damn, this is gonna sting for a while.”

"I used to fall on my ass all the time when I first started training," he said, sipping his soda. He held out his hand for Prompto's injured one. "Let me see."

“You used to fall on your ass?! You’re not clumsy...Imagine me then?” Prompto extended his stinging hand.

"I was when it came to battle," he answered, taking the hand gently. He let his eyes fall closed, sending some healing energy to the burn.

Prompto shivered. “This feels good.”

It wasn't a serious injury, so it wasn't hard for him to heal. He was starting to get the hang of it more and more and felt slightly less exhausted when he did it. He opened his eyes, smiling over at him, "better?"

“Yeah... Thanks....” Prompto looked adoringly to Noctis, and now with the fork in hands, got a square from his plate. “Hm, this is good. I saved all the meaty ones for you. But there’s one or two with vegetables there. I’ve just hidden it well.” Prompto grinned.

"Don't burn your mouth, that may be harder for me to heal," he teased, grinning at him. He grumbled a bit at the mention of vegetables. "ugh."

“Okay, okay... I’ll be careful.” He blew a bit before eating. “They’re covered with loads of cheese. Anything gets better when covered with cheese.”

"Cheese is magic all on its own," he agreed, picking one up and blew on it. He took a bite and hummed in happiness. "I love food."

Prompto chuckled. “You love junk food.” And he leaned his head on one of  Noctis’ knees.

"Hey, I like the few healthy things Iggy cooks."

“Uhum. One day you’ll stop being so picky.” Prompto got another bite.

He shrugged. "Good luck with that." He grinned, taking another bite.

“Why you don’t like vegetables anyways? Is it the taste? The consistency?” Prompto got another bite.

"Both, usually," he answered, sipping his soda.

“Hmm.”  Prompto got thoughtful, “if there was only vegetables available, would you eat or starve?”

"Depends, am I cooking or is Iggy?" he asked, glancing at him.

“Both?” Prompto smiled curiously.

"If Iggy cooked, I'd suffer through it. If I was cooking, I may die anyway," he chuckled.

“Hmm. I guess you say that cause you’ve never been really hungry, yeah?” Like Prompto has been last year when the food got more expensive than he thought. “When you’re really hungry, it doesn’t really matter what’s in front of you,” Prompto said calmly.

Noct could tell he was speaking from experience. He leaned over and kissed his cheek. "No, I can't exactly say I have experience in the matter."

Prompto smiled. “What are we watching?” He pushed his glasses into place, and got another bite, after drinking some water.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked. It was probably his last night with him, so he wanted to do something he'd enjoy.

“Dunno. Something silly.” He ate another bite.

"No horror movies then, got it," he said, nudging him playfully, scrolling through the guide.

“You know I don’t mind horror movies... except when there are insects. Ugh.” Prompto shrugged.

"They are icky," he agreed, wrinkling his nose. "You said you wanted something silly though."

“Without any insects.” Prompto nodded.

He chuckled, resting against him and looked through the options.

Prompto leaned in after eating his last pizza bite. He hugged one of Noctis’ legs.

He threaded his fingers through his hair, finding something that seemed like a campy horror, with absolutely no bugs.

“Ooh, those are the best. Crappy horror movies. Where the people who leave the group to have sex die first.” Prompto laughed.

“Moral of the story is don’t have sex, or you’ll die,” he laughed along with him, playing with his hair.

“Nope. Moral of the story is never leave the group. Just stay there... it’s always like that!!! You leave the group, you die.” Prompto said in between laughter.

“Then you just die as a group,” he shrugged, amused by the campy horror and bad acting.

“Nah, the killer rarely goes for the whole group. See, it’s always the ones who are alone. Or trying to have sex.” Prompto pointed at the screen, he leaned in Noctis’ touch.

“I wonder if there was a big orgy or something, what would happen...” he mused, having no filter on his thoughts.

Prompto gasped and laughed out loud. “I don’t know. Perhaps the killer would leave?” He said in between trying to talk and laugh at the same time.

“Maybe he’d try to join,” he joked snickering. He truly was a teenager at times and had the immature mind of one.

“Oooh, do you think the killer would get people while you know, in the middle of the act?” Prompto snickered.

“It’d be a good distraction.  _ Hey look, you’re busy getting it on, let me stab you ten times. _ ” he laughed harder at their antics, glad Prompto played along, rather than being weirded out. He knew Iggy would be appalled if he heard the prince talking like this.

Prompto laughed so hard he choked and started coughing, and laughing at the same time.

He grinned and patted his back gently.

“Cause of death, pierced organs during orgasm.” Prompto laughed harder.

He laughed along with him, “good way to go.”

“Do you think they’d realize they died?” Prompto said and stole one of Noctis’ pizza bites.

“Gives new meaning to feeling like you died and went to heave—hey!” He said, pinching his side playfully.

“Owch. I was just saving you from death by vegetables.” Prompto snickered.

“Mmhmm,” he murmured. He leaned down and kissed his head, eating another one.

“Look, there she goes. The half naked lady.... aaand she died.” Prompto laughed.

“Poor half naked lady,” he joked, settling his plate aside when he finished.

“Wanna bet that the nerd is gonna be the only survivor?” Prompto looked up curiously.

“Why would I bet against that? That’d be foolish,” he said, moving his fingers back to his hair.

“It’s cause we’re smart. We don’t do stupid stuff just for the sake of doing.” Prompto reasoned, a smirk crossing his lips.

“True,” he snickered, kissing his head.

“Ha! Of course! There had to be a dark basement! Don’t go there, you dolt! Annnd dead.” Prompto laughed.

“Because yes, instead of running outside and away from the killer, let’s run in an enclosed area so you can be captured..” he muttered, playing with his hair.

“Aaaah, but the killer always gets to the victim walking calmly. And there it is the whole car doesn’t work. Ugh!” Prompto laughs. “And of course he had to drop the keys on the car floor. Astrals!!”

“It’s like these people have never watched horror movies before..” he commented. He smiled softly, enjoying their time together.

“Exactly!!! If we ever get chased by a killer, please let’s not make these mistakes?” Prompto looked up.

“Well I hope we’re never chased by a killer...” he commented, glancing down at him. At least he wasn’t supposed to be.. that was Glaido’s job; to protect him.

“We can make a plan for that. And avoid these stupid cliches. ‘Cause the bad person ALWAYS gets someone important to the protagonist. ALWAYS. And then the one who got caught ALWAYS get tooo much shit. So we make a promise: never ever we’re gonna let anyone get us to hurt the other.” Prompto turned and looked serious, but kind of trying not to laugh, “what do you think of my plan?”

“I’m not going to let anyone hurt you,” he said, seriously. It had been too much of a risk lately, and he hated it. He hated the idea of him getting hurt more, or losing him.

“I’m clumsy, but I like to think that I’m smart. I’ll do my best to protect you.” Prompto got to his knees, turned and hugged Noctis. “I’ll do my best.”

He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and hugged him tightly. “I’m more concerned about you protecting yourself.”

“I’m not. Cause you’re the one who’s gonna teach me.” Prompto smiled and nuzzled Noctis.

“You have a lot of faith in me,” he said, kissing the side of his head.

“It’s not faith, it’s the truth.” Prompto smiled, looking adoringly at Noctis’ eyes. “I really believe that.”

“I’ve never taught anyone before,” he pointed out, staring into his eyes.

“But I know you, Noct. And that’s enough.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss Noctis.

He leaned over to kiss him softly, pulling him close.

Prompto gave himself to the kiss, pouring all the love he felt. But, alas, breathing was needed, so he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead to Noctis'. "We better go to sleep soon... Otherwise someone... I know... won't be up... before the time... we have to go... to Max's." He kissed Noctis face, intercalating a kiss for every bit of the sentence he'd just uttered.

Noct returned each brief kiss, smirking playfully at the fact his friend was well aware how much of a nightmare he was in the morning. “Probably a good idea,” he agreed.

"I'm sleeping in these, is that okay?" Prompto said detaching himself from Noctis and making a show of displaying his clothes. "My pajamas are probably not dry."

“That’s fine. You can borrow something of mine though if that’s not comfortable for you,” he offered, wanting to make sure he was comfortable and able to sleep well.

"I think these are comfortable... but you know... like, my mom never allowed me to sleep in day clothes... If I didn't have a pajama... you know..." and he learned that fast. Always have clean pajamas, or you won't be allowed to sleep.

“It’s whatever is most comfortable to you,” he said, kissing his cheek, holding him close. He knew that Prom already had issues sleeping, and wanted to make sure he was as comfortable as possible.

Prompto shrugged.  "I think these will be fine... I guess."

“You sure you don’t wanna borrow something of mine?” He asked, stroking his cheek.

Prompto flushed red and tried to go for a nonchalant tone... "maybe..." the blush spreading on his face betrayed the trial completely.

Noct smiled softly at his blushing, getting up and offered him his hand. He knew Prom could be shy, and he thought it was cute.

Prompto took his hand and followed Noctis into the bedroom. 

He went with him into his room, going over to his closet to get out a change and gave it to him. “I'm gonna go brush my teeth,” he told him.

Prompto got Noctis' pyjamas and nodded. He changed when Noctis was in the bathroom; put away his clothes in his bag, got his toothbrush and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth too.

Noct worked on brushing his teeth and had moved onto mouthwash by the time Prompto came in. He looked cute in his clothes. He spit out the mouthwash, kissing his cheek after.

"Got room for me?" Prompto said smiling.

“Always,” he answered, moving over so he could brush his teeth.

Prompto grinned, kissed Noctis cheek and went in to brush his teeth.

“You look cute in my clothes,” he complimented, leaning against the counter.

Prompto startled toothbrush in his mouth and gasped.

He chuckled softly at his reaction, smirking playfully.

Prompto finished brushing his teeth, flushed red all over. He didn't know how to respond, so he stayed quiet.

“Come lay down when you’re done,” he said, kissing his cheek once more before going to get in bed.

"Okay! I'm just finishing here in a moment." Prompto closed the door. He took his wristband off, used the toilet, washed and dried his face and hands. He sighed just before putting the wristband in again and wondered when Noctis' would question that. Because besides the damned weird tattoo, there were some scars he wasn't that ready to share anything about.

Noct went and got in bed, checking his phone before putting it on charge, waiting for Prompto.

Prompto got off the bathroom and sat at the end of the bed, an absorbed look in his eyes, he bit his lower lip. "Ah..." After that afternoon and the accident with their pants, Prompto didn't quite know what to do or say... Principally when thinking of sleeping on the same bed as Noctis. He blushed.

Noct looked up when Prompto came out, giving him a small smile. “You okay?” he asked.

Prompto shrugged. He didn't know what to say. "I think I'll take the futon today..." Yes, that was the best decision. The futon. He felt confused.

He rose a brow. Prompto had been sleeping with him for days, what changed now? “You sure?” He asked, surprised.

"I.. I think... I think so..." Prompto's eyes were downcast, and he was still biting his lip, his voice hesitant and a bit embarrassed. His face flushed redder.

“Prom, what’s wrong?” He asked, pushing himself up to his elbows to look at him. He wasn’t sure what was going on with him, or what had suddenly changed.

"I don't know, Noct. I just think it's better to sleep on the futon today," Prompto didn't quite know how to express himself this time. He didn’t understand why he was so worried.

“Okay,” he said, gently. He wouldn’t push him. “I’ll help you with it,” he offered, getting up.

"Thank you," Prompto got up and helped to arrange the futon on the floor by Noctis bed.

Noct helped him put it out, getting the extra pillows and blankets out. "If you change your mind, feel free to crawl into bed whenever," he offered.

Prompto nodded and laid down on the futon. He took off his glasses and gave them to Noctis.

He took his glasses, careful not to touch the lenses, and set them on the bedside table. He turned the light off, crawling into bed. "Night, Prom," he murmured.

"Night." Prompto waited for Noctis to climb up on his bed and closed his eyes. He hoped he wouldn't have a nightmare tonight, and make Noctis worried about him.

Noct had a bit of a hard time falling asleep, trying not to shift around. It felt weird having Prompto over and not having him in bed. He managed to drift off after a bit, exhaustion winning out.

Prompto shifted from side to side, sweat pouring in buckets. He was restless. He mumbled a lot and woke up startled, screaming "NO! PLEASE!! LET ME GO!!". He was terrified, breathless. He didn't know where he was. He curled into himself and cried.

Noct woke with a startle as he heard him yell, sitting up. Without thinking, he conjured one of his swords. "Prom?" He let out a small breath when he realized there wasn't any danger, releasing the sword and moved to sit down next to him.

Prompto flinched and curled on himself even more. Where was he?

He started to reach out to him but decided against it. "Prom, it's me," he murmured, trying to figure out how to calm him.

Prompto stared at nothing. He didn't know where he was. Were the men in coats after him again? He heard someone talk. Who was it? Why his heart thumped like that? Prompto trembled from head to toe. He didn't want to go in the metal box again. "Please, not the metal box again, please," he murmured. "Please..."

He was aching to reach out and comfort him, but he didn't want to alert him any more than he already was. It seemed like he was awake, but still in the dream. "Prompto, it's me, Noct," he told him, hoping that would help him.

Prompto? Who was Prompto? He was unit number 05953234, wasn't he? No... the nice lady without the leg said he wasn't a number.  She said he was Prompto. "I am Prompto, right?" he asked the voice next to him. "I am Prompto, not a number, right?"

Noct was starting to wonder if he should call Ignis. He was really freaked out. "Yes, you're Prompto. You're a person, not a number," he assured him.

Prompto uncurled and looked strangely at Noctis like he didn't know him. He blinked. "Can I sleep in the fluffy bed this time, mister, please?" His eyes were half afraid, half pleading.

Noct could feel his heartbreaking. He pushed back his emotions and nodded, "yeah, of course." he said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Thank you", Prompto got up and climbed on Noctis' bed. He laid down and closed his eyes. In seconds he was asleep again.

Noct relaxed the smallest bit when he was asleep. He was still freaked out and shaking, so he took his phone off charge, and stepped out of the room. He left the door cracked open, but went into the living room, pressing the contact to call Ignis.


	39. Early Mornings & Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio learns more about Prompto's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another incredibly long chapter ahead and some slight NSFW.

"Noct? What's up? Is everything all right?" Ignis answered on the first ring, voice a bit groggy and tense.

Noct's voice shook, and he was panting a bit. "I-I don't know, actually..." he said, running his fingers through his hair. "Prom woke up and didn't know where he was, or who he was, or who I am. He was talking about being a number. He asked if he was allowed to sleep in the bed, and after I told him he could, he fell back asleep," he explained, a bit rushed.

"Please calm yourself, Noct... breathe; it was a bit complicated to follow what you said. Prompto had a nightmare?" Ignis asked calmly and shook Gladiolus up. This wasn't good. He didn't want to share the things they've learned today this soon. It wouldn't do any good.

Noct took a deep breath, leaning against the kitchen counter. "I guess it was a nightmare. I woke up to him screaming," he explained, trying to take it one piece at a time. For all he knew, Prom would wake up and be fine... but he was worried if he wasn't.    
Gladio stirred a bit, before slowly opening his eyes, sitting up and rubbed his eyes, "what time is it?" he mumbled.

Ignis indicated the time with his hands, 4 am. "Prompto woke up screaming... Can you recall what he shouted?" Ignis mouthed 'Noctis' and pointed his phone.

Gladio gave a little nod of understanding, running his fingers through his hair, trying to work on waking up.    
"Something about a box... Then when I was trying to calm him and tell him who I was, he was talking about being a number."

"Nightmares aren't always rooted in reality, Noct. Sometimes it's just our minds throwing random images. Was there any other reaction? Did he seem to know who he was?" Ignis got up and started to dress himself. It might be a case of talking to the one person who knew what happened.

"When I addressed him by name, he was asking for me to confirm he was Prompto, and that he wasn't a number, that's it," he said. He let out a long breath, burying his head in his hands. "Usually I can calm him down, and I wouldn't wake you this late if I wasn't worried," he said, apologetically.    
  
Apparently they were getting up... Gladio pushed himself up, pulling on a pair of pants. "I'll make coffee," he murmured, before heading toward the kitchen.

"I understand. Sometimes people don't always get their bearings as fast as others. And some even talk in their sleep. From what you told me, Prompto could very well be still sleeping." Ignis finished getting dressed and went to the kitchen.

"It wouldn't be sleep paralysis, would it? If he could see me and knew I was there?" he asked. He'd heard about it at times but didn't know much about it.    
  
Gladio put the pot on, before going to pull on a shirt and make himself presentable. He wasn't sure what was going on, but it was apparently serious enough.

"No, probably not. Somnambulism, perhaps. I've heard a sleepwalking person can be as benign as talking, sitting up in bed, walking to a bathroom, and cleaning, or as hazardous as cooking, driving, violent gestures...But the afflicted person often have little or no memory of the incident, as their consciousness has altered into a state in which it is harder to recall memories... I've heard some cases of people who suffered from PSTD to also present some form of somnambulism." Ignis got a paper pad wrote something and showed Gladiolus while still talking to Noctis on the phone.  "Do you need me to come over, Noct?"   
_ PROMPTO HAD A NIGHTMARE, POSSIBLY SHOWING SOMNAMBULISM TENDENCIES. CALL MAX, WE MIGHT NEED TO TALK TO HER. _

Gladio read the message and nodded, stepping away and pressed Max's number to call her.    
  
"I.. don't know. If it's just sleepwalking, he should be fine when he wakes up, right?" he asked. While Ignis was his retainer and advisor, he was also a friend and didn't want to drag him out this early.

"I am coming then. At least to comfort you." Ignis knew that Noctis wouldn't have called if he weren't shaken. "And don't you worry about it. I'd rather know you're fine, than leave you to deal with this alone. Share the burden, remember? It wasn't the first time, was it?"    
  
Max grunted before saying anything. "Hello..."

Noct was remembering quickly why he loved Ignis as much as he did. He pinched his nose, trying to calm himself. "He's woken up from nightmares before, or he's been restless in his sleep, but usually with a little magic or comfort, he's fine. this was different," he answered.    
  
"Hey. Sorry to call so late... early.. whatever you want to call it. There was an issue with Prompto," Gladio told Max.

"I'll be arriving in ten minutes. We can talk better, is that alright? Don't worry. You'll be fine. You both will be." Ignis finished gathering his things and his car keys.   
  
"Hmm, that's okay Gladio. What happened?" Max sat on her bed, trying to get the sleep from her eyes.

"Okay, I'll be here. Try to be quiet when coming in, he's asleep right now," he requested, going to sit on the couch. He wanted to go sit in the bedroom but was afraid of disturbing him.    
  
Gladio went into the kitchen, pouring them both coffee in to-go cups, making each how they liked it. "I don't know all the details yet. Iggy is still on the phone with Noct. Something about a nightmare and somnambulism tendencies. He told me to call you," he answered.

"I'll be as quiet as I can, Noct. Be there soon" and Ignis ended the call.   
  
"Nightmares? Somnambulism? Shit! This isn't good. It might be just nerves, or memories." Max closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her eyes. "How are the kids?"

Gladio offered Ignis his cup and shifted so he could hold his phone. "Based on how the conversation is going, it seems like Noct is freaked out, didn't hear anything about how Prompto is doing now," he answered, glancing to his company to see if he'd give him an answer to tell Max.

Ignis took his coffee. He wrote on the paper  PUT ON SPEAKER, I'LL TELL YOU BOTH. IF YOU CAN, TALK TO HER LATER, BRING HER UP TO SPEED ABOUT PROMPTO'S PANIC ATTACKS.   
  
"Damn. Who wouldn't be freaked out?" Max got up from the bed and got her crutch, going to the closet to change from her pajamas. "I think someone is going to Noctis' already, right?"

Gladio nodded, putting her on speaker. "Have you on speaker now, Max. Just me and Iggy right now," he told her. "From what I can tell, we're headed over there here in a minute?"  he stated it more like a question, glancing to Ignis, figuring that was what they were doing.

Ignis cleared his voice "From what Noctis told me, this isn't the first time Prompto has a nightmare. Be that as it may, until tonight Noctis has managed to calm him down. Noctis told me he's talked about metal boxes and being a number and seemed not to get his bearings. One of the healers who worked on Prompto after a panic attack has told us of PSTD; I told Noctis of possible somnambulism to calm him better. But I infer this might be actually a memory, is that correct?" Ignis said clearly. He wrote on the paper.

_ I THINK IT'S BEST IF I WENT ALONE TO NOCTIS; YOU KNOW HE DOESN'T LET IT ALL OUT IF YOU'RE AROUND. _

Gladio listened to him explain, lips pursed. He sipped his coffee, wishing they could do more for Prompto. He knew at some point the kid would need to go see a doctor, it was just a matter of getting him comfortable enough to do it. His frown deepened at Ignis' note, mostly concerned at him going alone, but couldn't disagree. "Do you want me to go to Max's?" he mouthed.

"Shit. You may be right Ignis. I wouldn't discard the possibility of being a memory," Max got dressed and went to the kitchen to make herself some coffee.   
  
Ignis nodded to Gladiolus, writing in the paper while Max talked  _ IT MIGHT BE A GOOD IDEA, IF POSSIBLE _ ; and took one of Gladiolus hands, mouthing, 'I'm okay. don't worry'.

Gladio squeezed his hand, giving him a tight smile. "Iggy's gonna go calm Noct down. I should probably come over to you and explain a bit more about what's been going on lately. That okay with you?" he asked.

"I'm already up. Come on over." Max said while pouring some coffee for her, and gathering ingredients to make breakfast. "I'll let the building staff know you're coming, thank you both for telling me."

"No problem. Be over in a few," he said, hanging up. He leaned over, giving Ignis a brief kiss. "Anything else you want me to tell her about besides the panic attacks? Or anything you need me to figure out?" he asked.   
"I can't really think of anything else at this moment... After what she told us yesterday, she seems to be less fishy as I had imagined." Ignis said while getting his car keys. "The boys are going there for lunch, if I'm not mistaken. You might not want to linger... " Ignis gave him a teasing smile.

"So don't pick now to take the raincheck, got it," he teased back,  giving him another kiss. "Call me if you need anything?" he requested.

"Not exactly... just mind the time." Ignis kissed him back and went to the door, and after Gladiolus also left the apartment, he closed the door. "Of course, I will." He took the way to the garage.

"Got it," he said, giving a playful finger salute. He had no current plans to cash in the raincheck when going over, especially with everything going on, but he'd see how things go. "Love you," he called, getting out his keys for his jeep.

"Love you too." Ignis got to his car and drove to Noctis' place.

Gladio let out a long breath, taking a long drink of his coffee, and started to head towards Max's place.

Max made herself some french toast. It was one of her favorites. She decided on making some more. She doubted Gladiolus had already had breakfast. In less than fifteen minutes she had everything done and started to set the table.

Remembering where to go, he went up to the apartment, knocking on the door.

"It's open," she said while bringing one of the plates to the table.  Max avoided wearing her prosthesis at home. Her leg needed to breathe sometimes. She was walking using just one crutch and wearing a white tee and grey pants.

Gladio went inside, still weary from being woken up, but the coffee helped at least. “Morning,” he called.

"Morning.  Take a seat. I doubt you had time to eat." She put the plate carefully on the table and turned to go get the other stuff in the kitchen. There were some boxes in the living room, some of them open. The apartment was a little more personal than last time.

"Nope, just made coffee so Iggy and I can function. We're early birds, but not  _ this _ early," he said, going over to sit down. Evidently, even without being with Ignis, he'd still get breakfast made for him.

Max laughed and stopped mid-way. "I'm definitely not an early bird. But once I'm awake, it's hard to fall asleep again. But I generally don't sleep much. Five hours a day tops." Max turned to the kitchen again and brought another plate.

"I like my sleep. Not quite as much as Noct, but I do enjoy my sleep. If I need to be up though, I'm up. Just give me coffee, and I'm good to go," he answered, watching her.

Max was good with the one crutch she was using to walk. It seemed fluid. She put the other plate and turned to get the rest of the things. The only thing she didn't like much of using the crutch was a thousand trips to get things done. "I've always been like that since I was a kid, five or six hours of sleep tops. Made my mom nuts." She got to the kitchen again to get the coffee pot.

"You need assistance?" he asked. With how she was, even with a crutch, it was easy to forget she was disabled.

"If you want to help there's just the mugs and the milk to get." She'd already brought the sugar, cutlery and the bowls. Max smiled and put the coffee pot on the table. "They're all on the kitchen counter," she said before sitting down.

He got up and went over, getting what she requested to him, setting it on the table.

"Thank you. Sometimes I don't like using the prosthetic leg at home; even if it's easier. Depending on the leg I'm using, it bites the stump." She calmly explained as she was talking about the weather. "Hope you like french toast and eggs." She served herself and refilled her mug.   


“You seem to get around plenty fine without it,” he complimented. It was clear this was something she was plenty used to and was her day-to-day life. “Iggy calls me a human garbage disposal. I say it’s just cause he can’t make bad food,” he joked   


Max shrugged. "Ever since I know myself as a person I've got one leg. Had loads of time to practice." She drank the coffee and took a bite of the toast. "Human garbage disposal? huh, it seems you're the type of eating rocks if necessary."   


“Seems like it,” he said, getting some food for himself, happily getting more coffee as well. “Pretty much. My favorite food is Cup Noodles though... not healthy but with my schedule, I can do it just fine.”   


"Not healthy my ass... If it weren't for Cup Noodles, my life in college would have flopped like a gazillion times. Still alive and kickin'." Max grinned eating the toast with gusto.   


“Cup Noodles are a great creation that not enough people appreciate,” he laughed softly, taking a bite of the toast, letting out a happy sound.   


"Definitely." Max munched happily. "Like it? Not many people know this way of making toast around here. Not the ones who tried, at least." She drank the coffee. "It's one of my favorite breakfast dishes."   


“It’s good,” he complimented. He knew they needed to get to the actual reason he was there, but there was no harm in having a few minutes to wake up and be friendly.   


Max ate silently for a while. "Thank you for calling me." She said quietly, gazing her food.   


“Figured if anyone would have any insight into what’s going on with him, it’d be you. And Noct is.. emotionally closed off, so it’s best Iggy go see him alone.” He responded, sipping his coffee.   


"I don't have the slightest clue what was done to Prompto on those laboratories, but I have my theories. I know from experience what is to be adopted from an orphanage and not remember much before the adoption. I can tell you some of them... now or after breakfast."  Max said picking on her toast.   


“Up to you which you’re more comfortable with. I know it’s early, so if you want a few minutes to relax, and wake up, that’s fine,” he answered.   


Max laughed. "I'm more worried about cleaning up some vomit when I go into details," she teased.   


He rose a brow at her, curious of what she meant. “I have a strong stomach,” he assured her.   


"It wasn't pretty, Gladio. If I weren't worried about escaping that day, I'd have thrown up badly. Prompto was stripped to a table, naked. He had bruises and cuts all over. He was crying and sobbing, murmuring again and again, pleading to Eos not to let him die. It was heartbreaking. There were around five kids, of different ages. All dead.  Two of them had their chests open. " Max said, a single tear running down her face.   


It wasn’t a sick feeling that rose up in him, but one of rage. Why did he think it was a good idea to do this without Ignis? Right, because he was an adult who should be able to control his anger... He took a calming breath, before looking over to her. “Explains why Cardea thinks he had PTSD,” he acknowledged, not trusting himself to say much more.   


Max closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hands forming fists. She murmured something he couldn't understand under her breath. "It's a good diagnosis...." She didn't say anything for a while. "Do you... do you know when the nightmares started?"   


Gladio knew when to give someone space, and figured it was better to try to let her handle herself for the moment. He also wasn’t feeling overly touchy-feely with his rage bubbling inside as well. He shook his head, “no. But he’s only been staying with Noct for less than a week, so I don’t even know if Noct knows that answer,” he said.   


Max sighed. "There was always the possibilities these memories would surface. When he woke up from the coma, already here in Insomnia he didn't remember the labs much... or running away." She closed her eyes again.  "He didn't have a name, Gladio. He was just a number... just a number..." Max cried silently.   


“Do you think you’d be able to talk him into seeing professional psychiatric help? The four of us can only do so much, and as much as I know Noct wants to be there for him, he has duties he can’t keep skipping,” he said. It sounded terrible, but it was true; Noct needed to be ready to be king one day.   


"I don't know how much he remembers. We might need some different kind of healing there." Max sniffled. "I know you all can't stop your lives to help him... This time, I'm here too. You said Cardea did a reading on him? How was that reading?" Max got up, took her crutch and walked to the small toilet by the living room and got a towel to wipe her face.   


“I just know he needs something more than what we can give him. We can give him love and support, but that won’t be enough to fix it all,” he said with a long sigh. “He had a really bad panic attack to the point of passing out. She was talking about there being a lot of trauma and pain... I’d have to ask her for more details. There was a lot going on,” he confessed.   


"She read his energy then?" Max came back to the table and sat down.   


“I guess. The extent of my magic knowledge is usually summoning weapons. That’s more Iggy’s area of knowledge than mine.”   


"Hmm... did she touch his temples while he was out?" She asked curiously.   


“I believe so. She guided Noct on healing him too,” he said, trying to remember.   


Max smiled. "I'm glad Regis has put some of my knowledge to use. She's done an energy reading then. I should talk to her. To me, it seems like yesterday, but I guess it's been years since I set foot in the healing area in the Citadel."   


"I can put you guys in contact later, or Cor can," he offered. He'd choose not to comment on just how well he knew Cardea. "Speaking of, any idea why he'd have an issue going to the Citadel?"   


Max frowned. Then she made a face like something had dawned on her. "Shit." She took a deep breath. "When we got to the Citadel, Cor wasn't always near us. Some of the guards weren't nice to me or to him... I... I didn't want to leave his side, but I had to... To talk to Regis and your father.... when I got back to the room he was, Noctis was kind of in between a crying Prompto and the guards. Regis was absolutely livid... And if it wasn't for your father calming me and ordering the guards out, I'd have murdered someone," she said, her voice heavy. "I don't think Noctis remembers that... or me..."   


Gladio tensed up as his fears of something happening within the Citadel were actualized. He knew it was years ago, but he wanted to think better of the other people there. They were supposed to be the best people in Insomnia. At least if Regis knew about it, it was likely they were dealt with. "The majority of us are better than that. I know it doesn't make everything better, but we try to be the best we can," he said, apologetically.   


"I know, Gladio, you don't need to apologize for people you probably don't even know. It was almost ten years ago, dearest." She went halfway to reach his hand, paused and retreated. "I don't know until today what happened. I got to Prompto and stabilized his panic; made him sleep." She smiled fondly. "Noctis didn't want to leave his side. He was all shy later, trying to sneak up on me while Regis and your dad dealt with the guards."

"Someone needs to apologize for them," he answered, letting out a long breath. He knew after he left here, unless something came up, he'd need to call someone to help him work out some aggression at the Citadel. He needed an intense training session. "That woulda been before the accident, right?" he realized. He hadn't known Noct then, but he heard from Ignis how different he was before the accident happened.

“Yes, it was before the marilith." Max seemed pensive. "Are you okay?" She asked, a worried look on her face.

“Based on what Iggy told me, he changed a lot after that. I don’t know from experience, I got involved with the crownsguard early but not that early,” he mused. He let out a long breath, giving a nod. “I’ll be fine.”

“So, you’re not fine now, are you?” Max smiled. “You care too much, don’t you?” Her eyes were soft, caring.

“Far more than is probably healthy,” he said, figuring there was no point in hiding it. “I just tend to get pissed, rather than upset and it makes me want to punch something.”

"Can I try to help you?" She offered, calmly.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine,” he assured her.

She shook her head, smiling softly. "I know you'll be fine. It's good training for me, so I'm being a bit selfish too." She finished drinking her tea. 

He shrugged a bit, “for some reason healing has always been a strange thing for me. Can never explain it,” he said. Maybe it had to do with growing up wanting to be able to handle things on his own. Even with Cardea, he tended to shy away from healing unless needed.

"You wanna deal with it yourself, right?" Max put her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand, observing Gladiolus. "An advice of someone who's that stubborn too? It's not a weakness to accept a helping hand sometimes."

“No, but as a royal shield, I should be able to put my own issues aside and do what I need to get done. So doing it when it’s not an emergency is good training,” Gladio said evenly. It seemed reasonable to him, and he kept with it.

“That’s pretty similar to what a Priestess has to do sometimes. I do understand you.” She smiled, a faraway look, “there’s no me sometimes. There’s only what I’ve got to do.” Max sighed. “It ain’t easy putting your everything out there for someone... it’s an everyday choice.”

“Yeah, I know that feeling well,” he commented, sipping his coffee. No matter what, Noct would always come first - even if the prince didn’t want it. It was what he grew up being taught, and once he finally opened his heart and got to know Noctis, there was no turning back.

She chuckled. “I’ll remember the day I made my vows for the rest of my life. My oath is an oath for life. However, my acceptance of that oath only came a few years after, when I really, really understood what and whom I was vowing for.” She started eating her toast again.

“I know who I’m doing it for. It’s been a path of my life for years, and I’ve never looked back,” he said. Even when Noct used to drive him nuts, he still didn’t regret his choice.

“I’m not saying you don’t...” she smiled. “I’m just saying it took me a while to understand and really fill the position, you know.” Max sighed. “I wish it was easier sometimes.”

“It’s definitely a lot at times,” he confessed in agreement. “But I don’t think I’d change it for the world,” he added.

“Neither would I.” Max agrees, she stays silent for a while finishing her breakfast. Every now and then she stole a glance at Gladiolus.

“You alright?” He asked, noticing her silence.

“Huh?” She blinks. “Just distracted. Thinking of what I still have to do in this apartment, what I’m gonna make for lunch, pondering if I’m putting my leg or not, wondering if this time Eos will be a little clearer on what I’ve got to to...and trying to figure out what a certain handsome guy I knew the other day is thinking of all this.” Max smiles tenderly.

He smirked over at her, chuckling softly. “So wondering what Iggy thinks of all this?” He teased.

Her smile broadened. “Yes, definitely him too. Even though I think that handsome guy doesn’t quite play on my team.” Max grinned. He was fun to tease.

He chuckled softly. “Iggy? I don’t think he has a preference between men and women,” he answered. He did seem to have more lovers who were men, but he didn’t think women were out of the question.

Max put her hands up exclaiming theatrically at the ceiling. “I give up... Diana, wherever you are, my gay-dar doesn’t work anymore. You just had to curse me when I broke up with you, huh?” She laughed. “What are you thinking of all of this? You already think I’m nuts?”

Gladio laughed softly, amused by her, “it’s something we have in common, just a bit opposite,” he said, sipping his coffee. He tended to gravitate toward women, Ignis being the first man who felt attracted to. “A bit, but that just means you fit in with all of us,” he grinned.

“Good. If anyone ever thinks I’m normal, then the whole world has become...” Max stopped her sentence in the middle and winced, her eyes shutting and her hands going to her temples. “Aaah, Shiite.” she tried standing up and bumped into the table trying to balance herself and get her crutch. “Shit, shit!”

Gladio looked at her a bit alarmed, getting up and went over to her, “Max? What’s going on?” He asked, watching her.

Max continued cursing, got her crutch and started walking slowly to one of the bedrooms, panting. “Gah, some-times... it fucking... hurts...” she then got a small dagger from a bedside table, removed the hilt, circles three times over her head and sat on the bed, panting. Gladiolus felt some kind of energy going through him. “Me..ssa...ges... they’re... not...ni..ce.. some...times...”

Gladio was completely at a loss for what was going on, and if he needed to do anything to help her. There was some shift in the energy, and it was only making him more confused.

Panting, she looked at him, “sit down, don’t worry. It’ll be over soon.” Max breathed in deeply, and her eyes turned white. She mumbled something Gladiolus couldn’t understand, and she collapsed in bed, eyes closed, breathing lightly. She didn’t move or moved her mouth, but Gladiolus could listen to her voice soothing him, “it’ll be over soon... it’s alright. I’m sorry you had to see this. I know it ain’t pretty.”

He went over to sit in the edge of her bed, wanting to be there in case she needed him, he watched her with worry, brows knitted together. “Like I said, strong stomach,” he assured her.

It took around a couple of minutes for Max to come around and open her eyes again, her violet orbs looking apologetically at Gladiolus. “Sorry. Sometimes, I get hijacked. Luckily it’s always happened when I’m home. Besides Cor, you’re the only one who’s seen it.... “ she sat down and put the dagger on the bedside table again. “Sorry you had to see this.”  
“I just gotta write down what I saw. Before I forget.” She opened the drawer on her bedside table and wrote something on a notebook. A language Gladiolus didn’t understand. “Done. I’ll make heads and tails of this later.”

Gladio watched her, waiting for her to relax and get done with whatever she was going through: he was there if she needed him,  but it didn’t seem like she was. “You’re fine, I can handle it,” he assured her. “Are you okay?”

She nodded. “I am. It’s just a bit confusing.” She bit her lip. She had found the Argentums. But she didn’t think it’d be a good idea to let Gladiolus know. “When there’s some important message to be heard, I get a kind of headache... depending on the importance of the message it hurts more or less.... “ she pondered a bit, “it’s like getting a well-aimed punch on the nose... or a roundhouse kick to the head... I’d say this one was a punch.”

“Sounds just peachy,” he said sarcastically. He was glad she was okay, even if this was all a lot to adjust to.

“Wonderful” She retorted sarcastically. “Eos is even gentle. Some deities aren’t. Well, I did the oath.” She shrugged. “I’m used to it right now. It does have its perks though. The messages, I mean.” She curled her index and middle finger to herself and the cushion on the chair behind Gladiolus flew to her hand. “Every time.” She grinned. “I get an increase of some abilities. It lasts a day or two... depending on if it was a punch or a roundhouse kick.”

Gladio looked over, brow quirked a bit in amusement. He chuckled softly as she seemed to be doing just fine. “Well at least you get a bonus out of it,” he said.

“Yep. It could be like a chocolate cake appearing out of nowhere or something like it. But noooo, it’s just an increase of some ability I already have.” She grins. ”Once I got an increase of empathy. It was freaking maddening. I felt what everyone was feeling in the same block I was for two whole fucking days. Almost lost my mind and did something stupid..”

“Astrals can be dicks sometimes, that’s what I’ve figured out,” he said with a small chuckle. He didn’t have much experience with them, but from what he heard, they could be a lot.

“Hmm, deities don’t mean to be dicks to us. They just have different thinking. They just don’t understand.” She got up from the bed and got her crutch, “the one who inadvertently caused that much pain to me just wished me to feel the world like she does. She just forgot that it was too much for me.” She started going back to the living room.

Gladio got up with her, following behind her, ready in case she needed him. “I suppose that makes sense,” he said.

“It does. It’s weird, but that’s what I’ve learned.” She paused next to a small closet, opened and got one of her legs. “Can you take this for me, please? I got too much to do today to rely only on my crutch.” She handed him two parts of her leg. “If you haven’t been grossed out so far, I’m about to either frighten you for the rest of your life and ruin any chance with you or make you pity me for not having a leg.”

Gladio took it when offered, shrugging. “Like I said, I have a strong stomach. And you seem to manage fine, so if you don’t feel bad for yourself, there’s no reason for me to pity you,” he answered, having no issues with it.

She smiled. “That’s good.... haven’t ruined my chances yet, huh?”

“I’m also not that easy to scare off,” he assured her with a wink.

She smiled and sat on the sofa. “Give me that part that’s on your right hand.” She pushed the leg of the pants up till the stump was visible.

He went over, leaning against the arm of the chair and gave her the part she requested.

Max put on a kind of sock that was inside of the part Gladiolus just given her and adjusted really well. The “sock” had a protruding part she connected the first part of the leg and adjusted the grip. “Can you give me the other one?”

He watched her, not overly phased by any of it. He’d seen a lot worse in his line of work. He reached over and handed her the last bit.

Max connected the other part with a loud click. She stood up and forced the prosthetic down with another loud click. She put the leg of her pants down, “done.” She smiled and walked up to Gladiolus. “Thank you for not running away.” She lightly nudged him and went to the table to finally finish up Her breakfast. “What were we talking before Morrigu hijacked me?” She sat down.

“Not even remotely phased,” he assured her, going back to sit with her. He had to think for a minute to remember what they were talking about. “Oh, you were asking if I thought you were nuts and I told you it just makes you fit in with us.”

“Well, if you weren’t exactly sure, now I know you are absolutely certain.” She laughed deliciously.  “A one-legged woman who has headaches because deities are demanding sometimes and can get weird bonuses from that is kinda hard to topple.” She snickered.

“With everything that goes on, I can’t be surprised anymore,” he shrugged, taking another bite of his toast.

“What was the weirdest thing you ever had to face?” Max asked curiously.

“I hear about more than I actually experience. I haven’t been outside the city, but I hear plenty from the Glaive and my dad about the weird shit the Nifs get up to,” he explained.

She sighed. “I experienced first hand what they’re capable of.” Max’s voice faltered, “in my 7 years as a Priestess, being thrown to another realm and rescuing a kid from a human laboratory takes the cake.”

“I’m aware of how blessed I am to stay inside Insomnia and the wall. I’m not immune to that fact,” he commented.

“Gee, Gladio. I’m not throwing that to your face.... you’re not angry at me, are you?” Mas said calmly, emphasizing the ‘are you’.

“Nah,” he said casually. “But some people in Insomnia can take it for granted.”

“What do you mean?” She pouted more coffee for her. "Want more?”

“The citizens who haven’t been exposed to what’s out there. It’s not their fault, we try to shelter them from it, but most people don’t know what the Nifs are capable of,” he explained before holding up a hand. “I’m good.”

“War is never pretty. My mom used to say that. Her sister died in a bombing. Her brother escaped the bombing, but died a couple of years later from cancer because of the radiation from the bombing.” She drank her coffee, ”I never saw horrible things myself, but human beings are capable of terrible, terrible acts.”

The Argentums came to mind when she mentioned that, and felt the rage trying to rise up his spine. He pushed it off and nodded in agreement, “yeah they are...”

Max stayed quiet for a while just sipping her coffee. “You’re not really here today, are you?”

“Kinda in and out, honestly,” he said. Between being woken up, and the fact he was still pissed about everything that had happened to Max and Prompto.

“I know we’ve just met, but if you need to talk, I’m a good listener... I even listen to deities!” Max grinned

He laughed softly, “thanks, but isn’t really much to say. Just finding out about a lot of fucked-up stuff, and it makes me want to punch things. Particularly people,” he explained. “Don’t worry, you’re safe,” he added, making sure she knew she was safe. Sometimes people could be scared of him due to his size and duty until they found out he was usually a big teddy bear. Unless someone pissed him off.

“I am definitely safe. You did see me pulling the cushion to me with just a finger twitch, right?” Max grinned from ear to ear. “You’re fine, Gladio. You’re pretty much the papa bear type. Told ya you were my type, didn’t I?”

He chuckled softly. She had a point, she wasn’t just a regular civilian. “Probably pretty accurate. I try to be a nice guy, until people piss me off.”

“Ask Cor what happened to the last being that he pissed me off. His side of the story is always more entertaining. I get you, dearest. I really do. I just use different tools.” Max shrugged and reached for his hand.

“I’ll probably call him to use him as a personal punching bag while you deal with the kiddos, so I’ll be sure to ask him,” he chuckled softly, letting her take his hand.

Her hand seemed so tiny in Gladiolus’ one that she chuckled. “That bad? Poor Cor. Try leaving him in one piece? He’s a dear friend.”

“You know about his nickname. He’ll hold his own just fine,” he assured her with a smirk.

Max laughed. Her fingers fiddling lightly in his. “I owe him my life, Amicitia, don’t make me get angry at you.” She snickered.

“I promise to return him to you in one piece,” he promised, grinning back at her.

“That’s good. I don’t want him cashing that favor soon. He might decide to cash his, and against you... I want other things, not a fight.” Max grinned a bit maliciously.

He chuckled softly. “Good to know. I’ll make sure he doesn’t figure that out though, otherwise I may become  _ his _ punching bag,” he said.

“Pfft. Cor is not jealous of me like that. I swear. He’s too much like a brother. Sometimes older, sometimes younger. Never actually saw him with the same eyes I see you, for that matter. And if my guess is right, Leonis plays for the other team.” She snickered.

“I was meaning more in a protective manner, rather than a jealous one,” he answered.

“Well, if he tries to give anyone shit for my sex life I’ll tell him where to shove his opinion.” She humphed humorously, a cute pout on her lips.

He let out a small snort, laughing softly. He still was adjusting to someone sassing Cor so much.

Max snorted too. “Do no harm, take no shit; that’s my life motto. I’ll only live once as Max Hayer; so I’ll enjoy to the fullest. Scandalously Happy.”

“Sounds like a good way to live,” he nodded.

“It is.” Her hand still on his. “Wanna share the last toast?” She said, sweetly.

“I’m good, it’s all yours,” he told her, giving her a smile.“I never say no to French-toast.” She got and took a bite of his the last piece. “So, whatcha doing today besides using Cor as a punching bag?”

He chose not to comment about what other French things she might like... “Don’t have plans right now. Probably go home at some point so Iris doesn’t think I’ve been eaten by the boogeyman.”

“Oh. And here I thought I had figured out you had the hots for Ignis. There’s another person in the game...” she chuckled.

Gladio’s nose wrinkled. “Uh, definitely not. Iris is my little sister,” he said, grossed out by even the thought.

Max laughed with her whole body. “You should see your face! Hahahaha,” she stroked one oh her fingers on the back of his hand. “What’s like to have a sibling?”

“Just think about the idea of someone thinking you’re romantically involved with Blondie and that’s fairly close to how I feel,” he explained, shaking off the thought. “It’s a lot, she’s a handful, and I used to watch her a lot before I officially joined the guard. But if anyone so much as looks at her wrong, I’ll happily murder someone.”

Max’s mouth made a perfect “o” to go with the small “Oh.” she let out of her mouth. She smiled. "I don’t think I’ll ever know what’s that. My parents never wanted any more kids....it’s been only me for the ride..”

“Well, you’ve kinda got Prompto,” he pointed out. Though he wasn’t sure if that was more of a mother-son or sister-brother relationship.

“Yeah. Sorta. Though I wouldn’t like my mom trying to take care of him too.” She shivered humorously. “Mom is a tiny old thing that will make anyone be nice and eat their veggies. I miss her.”

Gladio gave her hand a squeeze but chuckled softly. “Is your mom Ignis?” He teased.

Max choked and chortled with laughter. “No, my mom could never be that beautiful...”

He couldn’t disagree with how beautiful Ignis was, smiling fondly. “I’ll resist saying something  _ really _ cheesy.”

“What? You both are. It’s true. I have eyes you know.” She pouted. “It’s not fair, the most handsome ones are always compromised. And to my greatest luck to each other!”

“Not in a committed relationship,” he reminded.

“it’s committed alright. Might not be exclusive, am I right?” She leaned in a bit closer. “I gotcha there.” She showed her tongue and grinned.

He had to give her that, he did really love Ignis. “Not exclusive,” he amended, chuckling softly.

Her eyes glinted. “Huh, I’m too smart.” She grinned. Max gazed into his eyes for a while and looked down at their joined hands. She then trailed her finger on one of the feathers of his tattoo. “Pretty well done. Why feathers?”

He pulled his hand away from hers gently, slipping out of his jacket so he was just in his tank top. He turned around so she could see the big eagle that stretched across his shoulders and arms. “Goes all the way down my back and over my chest,” he said.

She got up and got close, it was interesting that Gladiolus was still taller than her, sitting. Max reaches her hand “May I?”

"Go for it," he said, figuring she could do whatever she pleased.

She lightly traced her fingers on the design of the eagle she could see. “It’s beautifully done. I never had much the patience for intricate designs myself. Most of mine are more simple.”

"It's a family thing, my dad has it too. It's a symbol of taking on the duty to become the king's shield, and since Noct is next in line and I'm his sworn shield, I got it done when I turned eighteen," he explained. "Kinda like a family crest, but more for the job."

“I got one the day after I took my vows. With the same idea.” She lifted her shirt a bit and lowered the hem of her pants. “This is one of the symbols of one of the goddesses I made an oath to.” It was a vesica piscis on the top left of her hip.

He looked over the tattoo, not worrying about his jacket. It wasn't uncommon for him to run around in a tank top or an open shirt. "That's cool."

“Thanks. Mom hated them... all 7 of them. She used to say I was scarring my skin. Out of spite, I did more two.” She showed the inside part of both of her middle fingers it read “we are the weavers” in one “we are the web” in the other.

He chuckled softly. "Rebel."

“You have no idea how much.” She chuckled. “I don’t regret getting them, I do regret doing it out of spite. I did this for her after she died.” She showed a tattoo of a constellation below her right ear. “It was her favorite animal, the dog. So I had the Sirius constellation done”

"We make stupid mistakes when we're young," he said with a small shrug, as a way to comfort her.

“Yeah, That But I wasn’t that young, Gladio. She died last year. She’s always been very lovely, but she used to suffocate me because of my leg. My dad used to stop her from treating me like an invalid.” She sat down again. “Your dad kinda reminds me of him.”

"You act like you're old," he commented, glancing at her. "It's good your dad stood up for you though."

Max laughs. “I’m only 23. My dad says I’m an old soul. I agree.... he used to take me camping when I was a teenager. Made my mom nuts.”

"You like camping?" he asked, surprised. Usually, it wasn't something he found often.

“Yeah!!! There’s nothing better than sleeping under the stars!!” She chuckled. “It’s not easy sometimes cause of the leg, I gotta prepare right, but how do you think I survived the travel to reach Leonis?”

"I like it, I just don't get to do it often, between working and not having a whole lot of places to do it in Insomnia," he answered with a small smile. There were a few places just outside Insomnia and on the outskirts that he'd go to on the rare occasion he had free time.

She nodded. “I don’t know much about here, I only know a bit of Lucis.  So I don’t know many good places. But back home when I have time to spare, I generally pack my things and disappear for a week or two. It always recharges me. Mother Nature and all,”

"Unfortunately I only get maybe a night or two to do it. I don't have time to go for a week or two," he said. Still, he enjoyed those nights.

“Your job here is waaay more demanding than mine back home. I volunteer in some hospitals, study and take shifts at a coffee shop. My dad still helps me a lot, supporting me. I’m thinking of  becoming a doctor.”

"Mostly have to keep an eye on Noct, and be on-call, as well as helping out with Iris," he explained. "That's a cool path though."

“Haven’t decided yet. I’m in college. Second year for the third time. I dropped out of two.” She shrugs. “I’m enjoying so far, biochemistry and biomedical is fun.”

"I'm surrounded by geniuses," he muttered.

Max laughed. “Why? Ignis is a genius?” She reached for his hand again.

"He's eighteen and already has a diploma, and probably is working on another one now. I know he's still doing school," he explained.

“Shit. Well, can’t say I’m different cause I’m not. I got into college at 16 at first. I’d have a diploma by now if I hadn’t dropped out...twice.” She shrugged.

"I don't know how you guys have time for it..." he muttered, taking his head. "I like reading, but I don't have time for actual class."

“Gladio, I have a good memory. If I read something once or twice, bam. No way I’ll forget. I dropped out those two courses before because they were BORING.... most of the things about herbs and healing I learned by myself... I am lazy as hell, I sleep during classes and I’m insufferable with my professors if they show they don’t know much about the subject they’re teaching.” She shrugs. “Yeah, I’m a genius, but a genius that is generally left alone cause no one stands to talk to me for too long.  And I hate being alone” she pouted.

"I find you plenty charming," he told her with a playful smile.

Max smiled softly and gently shook her head. “Thank you... Stop me if you don’t want this...” she got up to put her arms around his neck and leaned in stopping millimeters from his lips, “cause I’ve been wanting to kiss you since you stepped in from that door”

"Mm, what took you so long?" he teased, watching her, letting her make the moves.

“Dunno,” she said and she kissed him.

He chuckled softly leaning over and kissed her back.

She slowly deepened the kiss her tongue coming in to play. Her small hands treading fingers in his hair.

He rested his hands on her hips, matching the depth of the kiss, murmuring, "I see french toast isn't the only french thing you like," he teased, having been holding onto that joke for a while.

“Nope. Back home that’s the way we do. French allll the way.” She kissed him more, “in fact I don’t think I really know how to do it without being a French one.” She devoured his mouth with gusto.

He laughed into the kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

Max let herself to be pulled,  standing in the middle of his legs. She kissed him slowly and hungrily, the stud on her tongue dancing around Gladiolus tongue. She moaned.

He let out a small sound of his own, leaning into the kiss, stroking along her side. He pulled back a little before his mind got completely clouded. "What time is it?”

“Dunno. You have to go?” She panted and started kissing his neck.

"Just don't want the kids to walk in on anything," he answered, remembering what Ignis told him that morning.

“That’s fair.” She disentangled from him to check her phone on the table. It’s just a bit after 7... but if you have to go I... I understand.”

"We got plenty of time then," he acknowledged, shaking his head. "Like I said, no plans until later."

She smirked, walking closer to him, “what do you want to do?” She grinned maliciously

"Mm.... perhaps more French," he smirked over at her.

“Coming right up” she kissed him. Her tongue dancing along his. “I kinda want to do something but I think the chair might break... “

He met her halfway, leaning into the kiss, slipping his arm back around her waist. His brow quirked a bit, "what's that?"

She got up to his lap and straddled him “this” and kept kissing his mouth and his neck

He moved his other hand to rest on her hip, leaning into the kiss, stroking along her back.

She chuckled while kissing him “if... this chair breaks... we... might get hurt” and she moved to get a bit closer to him

“Maybe we should relocate to someplace more sturdy,” he suggested.

She grinned. “Definitely... but I’m not moving from here. This is so fucking good. You’re...” she moaned.

Gladio chuckled softly, reaching down to pick her up with easy, getting up.

She chuckled, “this is one of the reasons why you’re my type,” and she French kissed him deeply again, not caring where he actually took her. The sofa, the bed or even if he just pressed her to the wall.

Deciding to veer on the side of safety, he managed to navigate his way through his apartment toward the bedroom while kissing her deeply.

Max couldn’t stop kissing Gladiolus. It. Was. Inebriating. Her lips and tongue moved around kissing him hungrily, her hips following the swing of her tongue.

He laid her back on the bed, leaning over her and kissed her deeply, stroking along her sides.

“How far do you wanna take this? Don’t think I’ve got any condoms here today and I’m not on the pill,” she said panting

"I've got protection on me," he replied. It was always best to be prepared where he was concerned.

Her smile broadened. “Let me just take my leg off, it’s more comfortable.”

He nodded, shifting to lay next to her, propped up on his elbow.

Max took her leg of easily and grinning she got closer, “wanna take the rest off, or I do it myself too?”

"That, I think, I can handle myself," he grinned back, slipping his fingers under her shirt and stroked along her side.

She lifted her arms, she had no bra on. There was another tattoo under her left breast, she reached to take his shirt off.

He pulled it off, tossing it to the side. His fingers traced over where the tattoo was, before moving so she could take off his shirt.

“That’s a magic one. It’s a protection spell” she said when he touched her tattoo, “if there’s anyone with the intention to harm me, it burns my skin.”

"Hm, interesting," he murmured, leaning down to kiss along her neck.

She leaned in closer exposing her neck. Her arms touching whatever part of him she could reach, tracing lightly the skin.

"Now you can see more of the eagle," he commented, nibbling along a spot.

Max chuckled. “I can kiss than the eagle too,”

He laughed softly. "Mm, that you can," he purred softly.

Max kissed his neck and nibbles his ear, “just don’t wear me out too much. I got loads to do today.”

"Mmm... I'll do my best," he commented, pushing at her pants.


	40. I'm Protective of You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct accepts comfort from Ignis, Gladio relays the information he's learned, and some secrets come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, it's another long chapter. Sometimes they're long, sometimes they're short.

Ignis drove carefully but fast. He indeed got to Noctis' in less than ten minutes. He got out of the car, saluted the guard and got the elevator up to Noctis’ floor, opening the door and making the least amount of noise as possible. He murmured, “Noct?”

Noct stayed in the living room to not disturb Prompto. Despite him trying to be quiet, he still heard the sound of his front door open, probably because he was listening for it. He got up from where he'd laid on the couch to calm down, going to the hall to nod him toward the living room.

Ignis took his shoes off and went to Noctis, opening his arms. He knew Noctis didn’t like much physical contact, but in situations like these, the best medicine was a hug.

Apart from Prompto, Noct was usually the type to shy away from anything overly emotional, which included physical contact, but at the moment, he was needing it. He rested against his advisor, closing his eyes, taking a few calming breaths.

Ignis held him and don’t say anything. Just lightly threaded his hair in a soothing manner.

Noct didn’t know what to say. He was still shaken, but he was more spooked and had been in a panic mode, rather than being emotional.

“Is he still asleep?” Ignis asked in a low voice.

“As far as I know. I left the room to call you once he fell asleep, and I’ve been in the living room since,” he answered, feeling stressed out. Prom could be so happy during the day, but at night, it was a gamble...

“Don’t worry, Noct. I’m sure it was just something his mind concocted from the recent stress in his life.  How are you faring?” Ignis asked still holding him tenderly.

"I don't know.. I think I did everything right... I did what I could," he murmured.

“Ah, my dear. I’m absolutely certain that you did everything you could. You have a great heart, Noctis. Shall we look at how he is? Then I can make that calming tea for you to try to sleep again as well, what do you think?” Ignis stroke Noctis back soothingly, his tone was low and calming.

He nodded a little, feeling a little similar to how he felt after the marilith attack, just not as severe. He was a bit shocked and shaken, and just wanted Prompto to be okay.

Ignis followed Noctis to the bedroom door and waited. Prompto seemed to be fast asleep, curled in on himself.

Noct went with him, lips pursed a little at his position, but at least he was still sleeping. He went over, putting the blanket over him gently, but decided against touching him otherwise.

Prompto didn’t stir and looked very peaceful. When Noctis covered him, he moved a little and uncurled himself, seemingly looking more comfortable.

He relaxed a little more, giving his sleeping form a small smile, before heading back over to Ignis.

Ignis nodded and went back to the kitchen to start preparing the tea. “He looks peaceful. Everything will be fine. You’ll see.”

"I just wish I knew how to keep him from having so many nightmares..." he murmured, sitting at the table.

“As far as I know there is no evidence of a definite way to end nightmares. There is treatment to reduce the point of stress that might be the cause for the nightmares to happen. Our brain is simply fantastic. Most nightmares are just synapses to better process memory and feelings. Very few have a real root to a fact in reality. This week has been rough on him. We were warned it could happen.” Ignis put the electric kettle to work and got two mugs and started separating and measuring the herbs for the tea, putting them inside the teapot. He had just two of the five he generally used for himself but he knew it would work well.

Noct put his arms on the counter, resting his chin on them as he watched Ignis work. He chose not to mention the fact they randomly weren't sleeping together that night, even though he was worried that paid a factor into how bad this was. Still... he couldn't push Prompto into sleeping with him. He pushed it off, yawning softly. "Maybe they'll calm down soon..." he murmured hopefully.

“Cardea estimated a few days. I think Max will know how to handle them well if it happens,” Ignis waited for the water to boil.

"Hopefully," he said, closing his eyes, trying to keep himself calm and believe he did all he could.

“She will. You saw how she healed me.” Ignis turned the kettle off and waited before it pinged. He got the honey and put a good amount on each mug and then put the hot water on the teapot, letting the tea brew. “I know exactly how you’re feeling. It’s enervating the sensation of impotence.” Ignis remembered the days Noctis was in a coma after the attack that almost took his life.

"I trust her," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "I know I did what I could, but I also keep having the feeling that I could have done more."

“I know you did. And I understand the feeling completely. It just shows you care deeply for him. We can’t change the past, Noct, but we can shape the future.” Ignis poured the tea on the mugs and mixed the content. “Here you go. It’s the same one I used to make when you were little.”

"When you say that, it makes me forget you're only two years older than me," he said, taking one of the mugs, and sipped on it. He remembered how surprised Prompto was when he learned the two were still teenagers.

Ignis chuckled lightly. “People often forget. It’s in the actions, I think.” He drank his tea. “Ah, wonderful.”

“Prom was really surprised earlier when I told him you and Gladio are only a few years older than us,” he commented, sipping his tea.

Ignis imagined what both of them would think when they learn that Max is only 23. But he decided not to say anything. “Hm? I bet he reacted really loudly to that.”

“Prompto reactions loudly to everything,” he said, though his tone was fond.

“He is really lively,” Ignis said, admiring Noctis’ clear fondness in his tone. “When we love someone anything they do becomes more interesting.” He drank up the tea. “Drink your tea, Noct.”

“Speaking from experience?” He asked with a small playful smile, though his heart wasn’t as into it as usual. He obeyed his advisor, continuing to take sips of his tea.

“Definitely. I find what you do interesting, don’t I?” Ignis grinned lightly teasing Noctis back.

He let out a small groan at Ignis redirecting it. “One day you’ll tell me your secrets, Specs,” he mumbled, taking a long drink of tea. As he started to feel more tired, something occurred to him... Prompto was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He hadn’t wanted to sleep together earlier, so Noct wasn’t sure if he should get in bed with him, or sleep on the futon or couch.. His lips pursed his thought.

“Oh, you discovering is more interesting, for both of us.” Ignis took in the little changes in Noctis expression. “What worries you still, Noct?”

Of course Ignis would make it a moment for him to figure things out for himself. He suppressed a sigh, turning his attention to trying to decide if he should tell him... he finally caved, “for some reason last night, Prompto didn’t want to sleep in bed with me,” he said, feeling its stings again. “I don’t want to disrespect those wishes, so I’m trying to decide if I’d be better for me to sleep on the couch or futon, rather than crawl into bed with him.”

“Sleep in your bed. I’m sure he will understand when you explain, calmly without many details, that he had a nightmare and came to sleep with you.” Ignis didn’t have all the facts, but his guess might be spot on. Prompto was shy and he never wanted to bother anyone.

He chewed on his lip gently, finishing off his tea. He'd feel better being in bed with him but really didn't want to upset him. "You sure?" he asked, getting up to rinse his mug out, keeping the water pressure low.

“And neither of those places will provide the comfortable rest you need for your back. I’m sure he’ll feel even worse if he discovers you hurt yourself just to uphold a wish. Leave the mug. I’ll take care of it.” Ignis lightly touched Noctis arm. “Go sleep, Noct.”

He gave a little nod, before giving him a tight smile. "Thanks, Iggy," he said, and he meant for more than taking care of the dishes. "I'd say go home and get some rest yourself, but I know you're an early riser... just usually not this early," he commented.

“I’ll tidy things up here and leave you both some good breakfast, then I’ll get home. Close the bedroom door. I’ll be as quiet as possible.” Ignis smiled and got to work. “And you’re always welcome, Noct.”

"I'd ask what I'd do without you, but I know your answer," he said, rubbing his eyes.

Ignis chuckled. “You’d learn how to do it yourself, most probably. Or hire someone to do it.” Ignis shooed him “go sleep.”

"Huh, your answer is usually that I'll never have to find out," he muttered. He held up his hands in surrender, heading toward his room. "Night, Specs," he said, going into his room and closed the door quietly behind him. He let out a small breath, deciding to listen to Ignis and got in bed with him. As much as he wanted to curl up with him, he stayed on the other side of the bed, letting the tea do the trick, and drifted off.

Ignis did his best to cook with the least amount of noise as possible. He arranged the food and the note, got his things and left. Surely Gladiolus would be at Max’s still. He went home and decided to read and study for a while.    
  
A note in Ignis’ neat handwriting rested on the counter under the sugar pot.    
_ ”Good Morning, boys.  _ __  
_ There’s egg and toast in the oven, fresh made orange juice in the fridge and plenty of coffee. Enjoy. I.S. _ _  
_ __ PS.: I tried a bit of the shimeji left-over.  It was fabulous.”

Noct managed to sleep peacefully, despite his stressful morning and concerns about being in bed with him. He woke before his alarm, sitting up and rubbed his eyes, working on waking up.

Prompto slept peacefully one of his hands shifted to hold Noctis’.  He didn’t stir when Noctis sat.

He smiled a bit when he realized one of them had moved to hold hands in their sleep. He gave it a gentle squeeze, before letting it go, crawling out of bed to go check on what Ignis left.    


Prompto woke up in a haze. He was feeling so warm and comfortable that he didn’t actually want to get up. He opened his eyes. Had he moved to the bed? He opened his eyes and found the bedroom empty. A miracle happened. Noctis woke up before him! He chuckled and got up, putting his glasses and going to the kitchen.

Noct saw the note and smiled softly, setting it aside so Prompto could see the praise. He worked on heating up the breakfast a little more, looking over when he heard footsteps. “Morning,” he said, not sure if Prompto would remember anything last night or not.

 

“Morning.” Prompto walked to Noctis and hugged him from behind. “This must be a miracle. You woke up before I did!” He kissed Noctis’ temple lovingly. 

Noct melted back into his embrace, feeling some of the sting of rejection relieved. "Happens every now and then," he answered. "Iggy made us breakfast. He said he tried your shimeji, and that it was fabulous," he added.

 

“Iggy was here? I thought it was his day off.” Prompto asked before giving Noctis a kiss and get his bowl to serve himself. “What time is it anyway?”

Noct should have asked Ignis if he thought he should tell Prompto about the dream or not... Evidently, he didn't want it to be a secret he was there, at least. Deciding to answer the easier question first, he glanced at the clock. "A little after 11. And... it's a long story," he murmured.

Prompto sighed. “I had a nightmare, didn’t I?” He said, kinda sheepishly. It was the logical answer. Prompto woke up in Noctis bed; he woke up after Noctis himself, and Ignis had been there. He was blond, but not stupid.

Noct let out a long breath, working on pouring himself a cup of coffee and nodded. "Yeah, you did."

“It was bad, wasn’t it? For you to call Iggy?” Prompto stopped what he was doing and held Noctis. “Thank you, Noct. I’m sorry I made you worry.” He said even before a single answer left the prince’s lips.

He set his stuff aside to wrap his arms around him, holding him tightly. He'd been really scared for him. "It was definitely a lot," he said, resting against him. "I'm okay."

Prompto kissed the top of Noctis head. “I know these nightmares aren’t nice. I’m kinda used to waking up from them...  most times I don’t even remember them, I just wake up in the middle of a panic attack. When you’re alone, it’s scary as hell.” Prompto sniffled. “But even if you didn’t totally chase them away, you were there for me this week and... and I didn’t wake up thinking I was going to die.” Prompto couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. He let them flow. “I can’t thank you enough for that.”

Noct pulled him closer. "You don't have to be alone anymore," he assured him, rubbing his back. "I'm always here for you." No matter how traumatic it was to wake up to Prompto screaming and crying, it was worth it to him.

“I know.” Prompto tightened his embrace. “I’m really lucky to have you in my life.”

"I love you," he murmured, kissing the side of his head.

“I love you too.” Prompto kissed Noctis cheeks and laughed. “I’m gonna eat this breakfast and brush my teeth. And only then I’ll kiss you.”

Noct chuckled softly. "Whatever makes you happy," he said, getting the food out, setting it on the table.

 

 

Once Gladio was done at Max's, he decided to send Ignis a text.  _ Found out some interesting information you may want to know. Going to train with Cor sometime soon, do you want to meet before or after I do that? _

Max felt happy after Gladiolus left. It was as good as she’d imagined. And she wished they could repeat sooner rather than later. She stretched herself, put on her leg and started busying with getting the house ready for the boys.    
  
Ignis grinned when he received Gladiolus text sometime around eleven. He did cash the rain check then.  He chuckled when he wrote his answer   
_ I’ll meet you after. I know you need to vent out some stress. Did you have fun? _

Gladio could practically see Ignis' grin in his head. The genius had always been very light about them being open and never had problems hearing about his other adventures. He imagined some people had a don't ask-don't-tell relationship, but they were very supportive of each other. He sent a quick text to Cor to meet him at the Citadel, before replying to Ignis.  _ I did, yes. Is Noct alright? _  He'd get more details when he saw Ignis later but wanted to make sure.

_He is better. He was really worried for Prompto. They really love each other, Gladio. It’s cute. I’m glad you had fun. Was she what you expected?_    
Ignis texted in-between loads of psychology books. Getting educated on how to help Noctis help Prompto is a top priority at the moment.

Gladio worked on driving toward the Citadel, checking his phone when he was at a light.  _Glad he's better. She definitely didn't disappoint._  While he felt a bit better, he still had a lot of pent up aggression, so he was glad to have training. 

_ Well, she is cute. In a pixie kind of way. What time should we meet? I’m not coming to the Citadel for the day. Doing some research on PSTD treatment. _   
Ignis felt elated at the way this relationship with Gladiolus was easy to balance. And easy to be. When more people are involved, there’s the whole detail of strong wills and jealousy end etc, but Gladiolus and he worked well; he knew where he stood with Gladiolus and the shield knew where he stood with the advisor.  He was glad both of them loved each other enough not to be shackled by society standards. Both could get more from life like that.

He drove to the Citadel and parked in his usual spot, before reading Ignis' text, smiling softly. He really enjoyed the way their relationship worked. He made it plenty clear to him that he loved him, but neither of them subscribed to the idea that loving other people meant there was less love for each other.    
_ Maybe a Tinkerbell spitfire pixie kind of way. Do you want to meet somewhere, or do you want me to come to you? _   he asked, figuring that would affect his answer a bit.

_I suppose what you have to tell me is a bit less about your time with her than what you both discussed. So I think a more private place might be indicated... not exactly my place if you don’t feel like it. I am curious about one thing though. She has pierced eyebrow and ear... found out any other interesting ones?_   
Ignis liked teasing Gladiolus with his occasional partners. He loved the banter between them.

_ Yeah, it's more than that. I have no issues coming back to you. And she has her tongue pierced.  _ He shook his head at his significant other, going inside to work on changing. 

_ A tongue piercing? Huh. I wonder how that feels. What time are you coming then? _   
Ignis smiled. He sometimes acted like his age. He grinned.

_Wouldn't you like to know?_  he teased back, sending a follow-up.  _ Give me an hour and a half, so I can beat out some of my aggression, and then shower. Or an hour, if you want to keep me company for a shower... _

_ You’re insatiable... after a nice morning with a spitfire pixie, you still have energy for more?? Whatever you want... I’m engrossed in these books. I’m reading research that talks about how biological chemistry has correlations to PSTD _   
Ignis turned the page and sipped his coffee, making notes here and there.

_ Don't forget the fact I'm also going up against Cor for an hour. And I love it when you talk nerdy to me. I'll shower here so I don't disturb your book time. See you in about an hour and a half. Love you. _  He chuckled softly. He'd always have the energy for Ignis.

_Ouch. Shall I have some potions at ready? I can always insist Noctis finish his potion training before Monday. There’s an interesting chemical that might tip the scales, and even out the hormonal imbalance that helps paves the way for a PSTD crisis. Two problems though. The chemical only exists in Niflheim and the drawbacks are rougher than the crisis itself. See you then. Love you too.”_   
Ignis made his notes, perhaps he could find another thing.

Gladio pursed his lips at the text.  _ I‘ll be okay. I think. Want more details on that when I come over. Going out to meet Cor now.  _

 

“Hey, there’s a note!” Prompto got the note and read. “What??? Iggy liked my shimeji???”

Noct laughed at him, "I told you that, goofball."

Prompto smiled sheepishly. “I was more focused on other stuff.. hunf” he served himself.

He laughed softly, kissing his cheek, glad to see he was doing better.  He got himself a plate as well, sitting down. "Guess I'm in good hands." 

“Hehe, mine or Iggy’s?” Prompto snickered.

“I mean both, technically,” Noct answered, taking a bite of his breakfast. 

“Hmm. I never thought you also had the hots for Iggy” Prompto snickered, trying (and failing) to hide his laughter.

Noct wrinkled his nose a bit. "You remember the fact I said he's like my brother, right?"

Prompto laughed out loud; “correct me if I’m wrong, oh Prince of Lucis, but it’s your crazy family and ancestors that kinda marry into family, right?”

“Like... years ago. When they were still obsessed with blood purity,” he shrugged.

“So, there it is... it's kind of. A family tradition to get cozy with brothers and sisters.” Prompto laughed.

“I’ll pass,” he said, shaking his head at the thought.

Prompto laughed even more. “Hey, Noct, I’m just teasing.” He really was, but there was an undertone... Noctis and his friends have been really blessed in the looks department. And Prompto wasn’t blind at all.

“I only have one person I’m interested in,” he said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“No other?” Prompto teased, licking his lips

“Nope,” he chuckled, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

“Hmmm... this person you’re interested must be really something then, cause your friends are really handsome, you know?” Prompto grinned.

“He’s one of the most important people in my life,” he answered, reaching over to take his hand and squeeze it gently. His brow quirked a bit, “Maybe there’s someone else in this room who has the hots for Iggy.”

“He Is??? He must be a man of enormous luck to have the highest esteem of the Prince, then” Prompto blushed. “I am not blind. Noct.”

"He's just a wonderful person," he answered, squeezing his hand. He chuckled softly and shrugged. "Neither am I. I know I have attractive friends. It just doesn't do anything to me."

Prompto was baffled. “Wow. It doesn’t do anything to you?? How come?”

He shrugged. "Dunno. I assume probably because they've always been like family to me." 

Prompto looked curiously at Noctis “anyone else in our class interests you besides you know me?? We... we don’t have to talk about this if you are uncomfortable I am just curious.”

"There have been people I find attractive, but it usually quickly dies out with how people act around me," Noct answered, not fazed by the question.

“Aah... who?” Prompto looked at him curiously. He was really curious who Noctis would find attractive. He didn’t know exactly why.

Noct considered that trying to think of people he thought were attractive. "Uh, Emiri, Aki, Daisuki.." he listed off a few names that came to mind.

Prompto nodded at every person Noctis said... all of them were girls... and Aki was one of the most gorgeous sophomores of the whole school, and the other couldn’t be called ugly. “Hhmmm...”

Noct rose a brow at his reaction. "What?"

“Nothing... they are really good looking,” Prompto shrugged. “Did you know that Aki tried getting me to date her to get to you?”

"And now you see why it doesn't go beyond simple attraction," Noct said with a dry voice, lips pursed.

“I gotcha,” Prompto smiled “Thank you for indulging my inane curiosity,” he said trying to imitate Ignis’ accent.

Noct laughed softly at his attempt, deciding to not make fun of him for it. "Ask whatever you want. I'm an open book."

Prompto finished his meal, rinsed his plates, gave Noctis a noisy kiss on his cheek and stretched himself. “Can I really ask you anything?” His voice one or two octaves higher, full of mischief.

Noct eyed him, sensing his mischief. He got up, rinsing off his own plate, before nodding. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this... but yes," he said.

Prompto originally wanted to just tease him and ask something really really stupid but changed his mind. “What made you like me, then?” Prompto knew he was not as pretty as those people he said, or as classy, or as amazing and smart. He was just Prompto... a clumsy stupid teenager who liked photography.

Noct was surprised by the question, expecting something dorky or crazy. Instead, it was more serious. "You care about me. I'm not Prince Noctis or Your Highness or anything like that to you. I'm just Noct. We can hang out, play video games, and I feel like a normal teenager with you. And then there's just the fact we work. Things are natural around you, and we just fit well together," he explained.

Prompto smiled... “Even if I... i... even if I became your friend because... because someone asked me to be your friend?”

Noct rose a brow at that. he hadn't heard about that before. "what do you mean?" he asked.   
  
“When... when I found chibi, I mean Pryna... Lady Lunafreya wrote to thank me... and asked me to keep being your friend...” Prompto’s head was downcast, and he didn’t know what to do with his hands... or with himself... He knew he shouldn’t have been talking about that... but it felt so surreal, so dreamy that it couldn’t be true. “So, yeah, I... I tried talking to you that first time because– because she asked me to...” Prompto closed his eyes waiting just for the moment Noctis would tell him to go away... because he was just like the ones Noctis described before.   
  
Noct would be lying if he said it didn't sting to hear that. He'd been under the impression that Prompto had the usual interest people had in wanting friends. "Luna never mentioned that," he murmured. He'd never even heard from her that Prompto had helped Pryna out, all he knew was that she got hurt one time while traveling, and that was why Luna sent Umbra now.   
  
“Sorry, Noct. I’ll... I’ll go get my things” Prompto knew it was too good to be true. His eyes watered and started walking to the bedroom to gather his things.   
  
He didn't know how he was feeling. He knew he loved Prompto, and they worked really well together, but now he was questioning if the only reason Prompto was there in the first place was for Luna. "Would you have wanted to be my friend if she hadn't asked you?' he asked. His tone wasn't harsh, it was just confused, and a little hurt.

Prompto nodded. If he opened his mouth, Noctis would know he was crying. That’s why he had his back to him.

He started to relax a little but wanted to make sure he was clear before fully relaxing. "So she just encouraged you? She wasn't the full reason?"

Prompto shrugged. He didn’t know. He became Noctis’ friend because he didn’t want to disappoint Lady Lunafreya, but also because he always thought the prince was nice... even though if Prompto wasn’t really worthy of someone like him as a friend. He continued walking to the bedroom, head down, to get his things. At least now he had somewhere to go, Noctis didn’t need to be housing a stupid kid whose parents weren’t there anymore.

"Prom?" he asked, not wanting to let him walk away, despite it all.

Prompto stopped but didn’t turn.

"Stay and talk to me?" he asked.

Prompto stayed there exactly where he was, his back turned to Noctis. His voice full of emotion, trying and failing to hide the crude sadness behind it. “What do you want me to say? I’m exactly like those people you said, aren’t I?”

He leaned against the counter, feeling the weight on his chest. "Did you actually stay my friend because you liked me, or because of Luna?"

“How is it possible not be your friend? You’re amazing, Noct....” Prompto was the one who didn’t fit, didn’t deserve. It never made sense anyway.

"Ignis and Gladio came into my life because of work, but it's clear they care about me as a person, not just as the prince. I just... I just want to know the same is true for you...." he murmured. He didn't know if he could handle it if Prompto  _ only _  did it because of Luna... he could handle it if he did genuinely care about him, apart from Luna.

“I don’t think I would have had the courage to talk to you if Lady Lunafreya didn’t write that letter to me... I’m a nothing, Noct. A stupid clumsy blond kid who is never good at anything... so yeah, there you go...” Prompto sniffled. “Should I get my things now? I’ll get out of your hair. Thank you for the best days of my life... “

"Come here," he requested, hoping he'd comply.

Prompto didn’t move... he wanted to but his legs wouldn’t obey him.

"Please?" he managed to get out, feeling like he was losing his best friend.

Prompto crumbled on the floor crying.

Noct frowned and went over, kneeling by him. He pulled him over, wrapping his arms around him.

“I’m sorry Noct... I’m so sorry. I’m just like all the other ones...” Prompto said in between sobs.

"If you actually care about me for me, then you're not," he told him, squeezing him close, burying his head in his shoulder.

“I love you. That’s the only thing I’m sure.” Prompto murmured.

“I love you too. And you’re not nothing. You’re everything to me,” he told him.

Prompto smiled in between sobs and kissed Noctis on his cheeks.

He reached up to cup his cheeks, wiping his eyes.

“I’m a dumb blond who loves a dorky nerd.” He chuckled.

“You’re not dumb. You’re a goofball, but you’re not dumb,” he told him, kissing his forehead.

“I won’t argue. Upgrades are upgrades.” Prompto hugged him. “Sorry...”

Noct hugged him back, squeezing him. “I love you.”

“Let’s brush our teeth. I wanna kiss you.” Prompto murmured.

He chuckled softly, getting up and helped pull him up as well.

He followed Noctis to the bathroom. “You think it’s better to get ready to get to Max??”

“Probably,” he said, going into the bathroom to start brushing his teeth.

Prompto got beside Noctis, bumped his hips to the prince’s and grinned. “Don’t hog all the counter... we both can use,” he teased.

“Sorry, still not used to the company,” he said with a playful smile, moving over and went back to brushing his teeth. 

Prompto grinned. “I’m an only kid too, don’t worry.”

He smirked and leaned over to spit out the toothpaste, moving to his mouthwash.

Prompto copied Noctis, and when he finished, he got his lenses stuff. “Bye glasses...” and went on to put his contacts on.

Noct spit out the mouthwash once he was done, chuckling softly and waited for him to be done.

“I half wanna steal these pajamas... they’re so cozy,” Prompto said putting one of his contacts.

“Go ahead. I’ve got plenty of stuff like it,” he shrugged it off. It wasn’t like he had a shortage of clothes. 

“What do you think of trading? You keep mine and I keep yours?” Prompto grinned, putting away his belongings after finishing to put up the contacts.

Noct’s brow rose a bit. “You sure? I know you love your Chocobo pajamas.” He didn’t have any emotional attachment to the clothes he lent Prompto but wasn’t sure if the sale could be said in reverse.

“Yeah. I am.” Prompto nodded smiling sincerely. He went to his bag and got the tee that was paired up with the shorts drying in the laundry, and handed it to Noctis with a blinding fond smile.

“A way of having you here, even when you’re not physically here,” he acknowledged with a smile, taking them. He leaned over to press a kiss to his lips, now that they were clean. 

Prompto nodded. And kissed Noctis the way he wanted before. His mobile chimed.  
  
_Prom, is karerice all right for you both? Should I know anything you guys don’t eat? LuvYa ;_  Max*

Noct pulled away when he heard Prompto’s phone chime, letting him go get it.

“Max is asking if karerice is okay for you. Should I tell her not to put carrots?” Prompto said right after he got his phone.

"Probably," he said. It was rare he liked vegetables, usually only when Ignis managed to hide them in stuff. 

Prompto laughed. “Just probably, Noct? I know you hate the stuff!!” He typed a message on his phone while talked “I remember when one day Iggy baked a carrot cake and put in your lunch box, you bit a piece and ran to the bathroom”   
  
_ Max, can you do it with carrots on the side? Noct hates them. Prom _

"Carrots are one thing I hate the taste for... Iggy's attempt to put it in with sweets can sometimes work," he muttered with pursed lips. He grabbed his brush, running it through his wayward hair.

Prompto stared lovingly at Noctis. “I know you do. That’s why I told her to do it as a side dish.” Prompto’s phone chimes again. “She’s asking if you like lime pie.”  
  
_No problem Kiddo. Does he like lime pie? M_

"Lime pie is fine," he answered, stretching out, and sat down on his bed. 

Prompto typed his answer and sat down next to Noctis. “You okay?”

"Yeah, I'm fine," Noct assured him with a smile.

Prompto bumped him “Really fine...??”

“Really fine,” he said, leaning over to kiss his cheek, resting his head on his shoulder. “I’ll have to tell Luna thank you.”

Prompto stroke gently Noctis hair and face. “You’re rummaging everything, aren’t you?... I’m so sorry. I should have told you.” Prompto was worried that Noctis would start acting differently with him. It was so easy to be with him, that he forgot easily that he wasn’t really supposed to be there. It was so easy that Prompto forgot that he was a simpleton and Noctis was destined to amazing things. His thoughts swayed to the barcode. He would ask Max what to do. He didn’t want to keep anything else from Noctis.

Noct squeezed his hand gently. “Shh, you’re fine,” he told him, kissing the back of his hand. He was beyond being upset, knowing that his friend still cared about him. 

“Noct, are you still upset with me?” Prompto asked in a really small voice.

"Not at all," Noct said, kissing his cheek. 

“That’s good. Cause I can’t deal with you upset at me.” Prompto pouted.

"You're too cute to be upset at for long," he said, leaning over to kiss his pout. 

 

Ignis got so focused on the books that he totally missed lunch. Gladiolus would filet him alive if he learns Ignis forgot eating again. But he knew how to circumvent that. He left a message on the fridge and went to the supermarket.

Gladio sparred with Cor, going hard, and getting out a lot of aggression that had been building up over the week. He felt better, even if he still didn't stand a chance again the Marshal, and he never took it easy on him. He was sore from the long morning, and the shower felt wonderful. Getting dressed, he headed over to Ignis' place, using his key to get in. "Iggy?" he called. He looked around when he didn't hear a response, seeing the note on the fridge.

When Ignis parked his car he knew there would be no escaping the shield’s scrutiny. He rarely ever got take-out, principally when he could cook, but maybe, just maybe the noodles from that vendor Gladiolus adores, would placate him. Ignis chuckled, entering his apartment and taking off his shoes. “Hey.”

Gladio looked over the books Ignis was looking through, though a lot of it was gibberish to him. This was definitely more Ignis' forte than his. He collapsed on the couch, leaning back and let out a long breath at his sore muscles. He looked over when Ignis came in, giving him a smile. "Get too buried in your books?" he asked.

Ignis smiled sheepishly. “You know me too well, Gladiolus Amicitia...” he out the bags on the table. “Come eat then...”And he waited to see his reaction.   
  
"At least you realized your mistake..." he said, figuring he couldn't be too mad at that. He pushed himself up, letting out a displeased sound at his body protesting. He went over, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Be careful, please."    
  
“You’re having at least a potion, please. I hate seeing you like that.” Ignis opened the bags... and waited for the reaction.   
  
"If you insist," he said, resting his hands on Iggy's shoulders and gave them a squeeze. He smiled softly when he saw the noodles. "You do love me," he teased.    
  
“I do.” Ignis kissed his cheek and went in to get the potion. He brought a hi-potion instead. “Sorry, I had only this.” 

He glanced at him suspiciously, wondering if he secretly wanted to heal him more, but nevertheless took it. "The Marshall can be harsh," he said, crushing the potion in his hand, letting out a sigh of relief.    
  
“He can be... you say anything about Max?” He got one of the take out bowls, the chopsticks, and sat down to eat.   
  
"I don't have a death wish," he answered. It was clear to him that Cor was protective of Max, and had a feeling if he got the insinuation that Gladio had something going on with her, he'd go protective mode. And sparring wasn't the time to ask about the story Max told him to ask about.  He sat down with him, diving into the noodles, humming.   
  
Ignis chuckled. “Well, the Marshal seems to be fond of her,” he said eating his portion.   
  
"He does indeed. It's surprising," he acknowledged around eating. "Mm, I love you, and I love your cooking, but nothing will ever be better than noodles," he said.

_ Crisis averted successfully... Scientia, you’re a genius. _ Ignis thought to himself. “I’m glad you like it.”   
  
"I won't taint my precious noodles with the shit I have to tell you," he commented since it was part of the reason he'd come back.   
  
“It’s that bad?” Ignis asked, in between mouthfuls.   
  
"It's a big part of the reason I needed to go see Cor and punch some anger out. Another part is personal stuff she told me that I can't relay, for reasons I'm sure you understand," he replied.   
  
Ignis snickered, the pun moment was too good to be left unattended. “Like if her underwear matched, for example?”   
  
Gladio couldn't help but smile some at him being a dork. "Definitely a lot more personal than that, but no, I'm not giving you that information either," he said, finishing up his noodles. 

Ignis finished eating and looked seriously at Gladiolus. “Forgetting lame jokes now... onto the serious part... what did she confide in you?”

Gladio let out a long breath. “You remember how Noct said Prompto has an issue with the idea of going to the Citadel?”

“Yes, I do recall Noct saying something like that,” Ignis replied and waited for Gladiolus to complete his answer.

He took a breath to keep himself calm, feeling himself starting to get worked up just at the thought of it. “She confirmed our fears of the fact people can be less than kind with things they don’t understand... she said His Majesty was furious, so I assume anyone involved was terminated,” he explained. 

“What do you mean Gladio? What happened to Prompto at the citadel??” Ignis was visibly worried. Both for Gladiolus’ reaction and for the contents he just revealed.

“She didn’t give me details, and I didn’t ask. I got pissed enough just hearing the fact people in the crown would be rude to people visiting,” he answered. 

Ignis sighed. “Would that have happened when Marshall brought them up after rescuing them? I vaguely remember her mentioning they were dirty and injured... And Prompto would’ve been like 6, or something like that? Why would anyone hurt a child? And where was she or the Marshall?”

“Yeah, it was around that time. She said they couldn’t be with him at all times. I’m assuming she was with Cor doing a briefing, and he happened to get left alone for a few times,” Gladio said, letting out a long exhale.

“Unfortunately some of the soldiers do tend to be rather xenophobic. But hurting a child who is already injured? This is too much.” Ignis sighed exasperatedly, removing his glasses. “This explains the panic whenever the Citadel is involved.... anything on the nightmares?”

“Now you understand why I spent an hour doing hand-to-hand with someone who I don’t have to pull my punches with,” he commented, running his fingers through his long locks. “No. She even had to ask how long it’s been going on. I told her we weren’t sure since he’s only been with Noct a week,” he explained.   


“Dear Astrals, Gladiolus... I felt conflicted upon learning His Majesty and Cor felt we should be in on the secret, now it seems even worse. It’s maddening that Prompto is still in one piece and a lovely person at that.” Ignis massaged his temples. “I also did the stupidity of reading reports of Niflheim refugees and rescued prisoners of war. It’s not pretty, Gladio. The atrocities are... mind-boggling to say the least.”

Gladio pushed his hands away, replacing them with his own fingers, massaging his love’s temples for him. “Don’t do that to yourself. It’s bad enough to think about without having more details.”

“I had to know, Gladio. So I could expect better and know how to steer Noctis in the right direction. With the information I’ve got, it’s easily deductible what could have happened there.” Ignis got up and went to his papers, shuffled them a bit and got back with an old newspaper clipping of a young woman refugee from Niflheim and the headline “Woman Used to Make Babies.”

Gladio was starting to wonder if he should have come over before going to see Cor with all these details. “All this shit makes me wish I went into the Glaive so I could deal with these monsters in person,” he murmured as he looked it over.    
  
“Max got here around ten years ago. I think most of what happened to her triggered our invasion of at least three labs in the next following years." He went to the table and got all the old newspaper clippings. “See this one, it tells of an invasion of a laboratory in the outskirts of Duscae, that was rumored to be run by the empire... look at the clipping of the photo...”  There was a woman very similar to Max’s appearance wearing a crownsguard uniform, way in the back almost imperceptible for anyone who wasn’t looking for clues. “And the same repeats in these,” he handed clipping after clipping, eight or ten in total.   
  
"That wouldn't be surprising if King Regis found out the fucked up shit they were doing. Her being their, however.." he murmured, looking through all the clippings Ignis found. Ugh, he had a headache.

Ignis sat down and massaged his temples again. “She could’ve been working with the Crownsguards... we already know she heals well. It must be that.” He shuffled the papers. “In just a few months she was in the back of the pictures, then she disappeared... I think she may have a higher involvement with the crown than we’ve realized.”   
  
"This all seems a lot more complicated than we realized," Gladio pointed out, rubbing at the spot between his brows. Between being woken up early, and the long emotional day, all he wanted to do was grab Ignis and take a nap.

“And I feel we’ve barely touched the surface.” Ignis sighed. “Anything else she mentioned that may be of importance? Even amongst the personal stuff?”

Gladio let out a long sigh, trying to calm himself. He reached over to take Ignis' hands, interlacing their fingers, needing to feel that connection at the moment. "I don't know, and I don't want to go too much into personal stuff she told me, out of respect."

“It’s okay Gladio. I’m intrigued, just that. You know how I get with puzzles. And she is a puzzle.” Ignis let him take his hand. “Hey... don’t feel pressured. No hard feelings or jealousy. You know I’d be the first one to talk if there was. Like I’ve already done what you had that brief affair with that Glaive...”

“I know. Communication is always something we’re good at,” he said, bringing the back of his hand to his lips, kissing it softly. “Amongst other things we’re good at,” he said with a small smirk. 

Ignis smiled and got up. “Come on, you look dead on your feet.” He gently took Gladiolus by the hand to the bedroom. “Take a nap, I’ll come join you shortly. I’m just putting away the leftovers and tidying up my notes.”   
  
Leave it to Ignis to realize how exhausted he felt. “You better join me soon. Otherwise, I’m getting up, and picking you up, and dragging you in here with me,” he said.

Ignis chuckled, “don’t worry, love. I’ll come soon.”

Gladio kissed him softly, before shifting out of his jacket and shirt.

Ignis did exactly what he told him he would do, for as much as he would like to finish reading and examining all the material he’d gathered... he had a promise to fulfill.   
  
Despite being exhausted, Gladio couldn't fall asleep without Ignis. If he was at home, he could, but at the moment, he was just craving the Advisors company.

Ten minutes it’s what it took for Ignis to lay down next to Gladiolus “still awake?”

Gladio's arms coiled around Ignis as he laid down, curling up with him. "For a few more minutes," he murmured.

Ignis chuckled and curled around Gladiolus. “Sleep love. You need it.” In a matter of minutes, Ignis was fast asleep too.

Gladio curled up closely with him, giving a small nod, before drifting off easily.

 

Prompto gave in to Noctis’ kiss, slowly turning from a cute smooch to a heated one. Prompto smiled while kissing when Noctis moaned.

Noct rested his hand along his cheek, stroking it gently, leaning into the kiss. 

Prompto hugged Noctis closer. When he stopped for breath, the blond rested his forehead to Noctis’. “We should get ready to go to Max’s “

He gazed into his eyes, smiling softly. Yep, he'd definitely have to thank Luna next time she wrote. "Probably," he said. 

Prompto got lost on Noctis eyes. He loves looking at them. They were so full of life, of love. He gazed upon them lovingly. “To do so we gotta move, right?”

"Sadly," he sighed, squeezing his hand softly.

“On three then, otherwise I might not leave.” Prompto pecked  Noctis cheeks, “This,” his nose, “place,” and his lips.

Noct chuckled softly, kissing him back. He used what self-discipline he had and pulled away slowly, putting enough distance between them so they wouldn't be tempted.

“One ... two...” Prompto grinned mischievously, “three,” and he tackled Noctis to the bed tickling him like mad.

He fell back on the bed, falling into a fit of laughter. "This isn't productive," he said around his laughter.

“No, but it’s fun. And I bet you won’t catch me..” Prompto got up and ran.

"Prom," he cried, but got up and went after him.

Prompto laughed out loud and tried putting furniture in between them. “Nanananaaaa…”  he showed his tongue

Noct smirked and decided to show off a bit, using a warp to end up right next to him, wrapping his arms around him.

Prompto pouted. “Bah, I can’t do that.” He leaned into his hug.

"I'm just cooler," he teased, kissing his cheek. "C'mon, we really do gotta get ready."

“I know. It’s just that there was a worry line right there,” He tenderly topped his fingers in between Noctis brows. “And now it’s gone” Prompto kissed the tip of Noctis nose. He took Noctis' hand and went to the bedroom to get his things ready and got his clothes to change. “Be right back.” He went to the bathroom.

"It's a Lucis Caelum trait. We're worriers," he said, going with him to the bedroom. Once he went to the bathroom, Noct worked on changing as well.

Prompto hugged Noctis from behind and said very gently in his ear, “If that’s a Lucis Caelum trait, then it’s a Prompto trait to help erase them.”   
  
Noct chose not to mention the fact it was usually Prompto he was worried about, and just leaned into his touch. "I appreciate it."   
  
“It’s not an easy job though,” he turned to put away his new pajamas on his bag, “because sometimes I feel the worry-wart syndrome happens because of me.” Prompto pouted.   
  
"I worry because I care," he said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He sat down to pull on his socks, waiting for Prompto to get dressed.

“I’m ready...” Then he startled. “No, I’m not!!!” He rushed to the laundry room to get the pajama shorts and his boxers.

He laughed softly, checking his phone when he heard it chime, smirking at the alert. "Hey, I know it's not far to Max's, but feel like taking the long way?" he called.   
  
“What do you mean the long way?” He folders the clothes delicately, put the boxers in his bag and handed in the pair of shorts to Noctis.   
  
"I got a text. A Crownsguard member dropped off my car, so we can drive it," he said with a grin.   
  
“You sure?  We don’t have a permit yet, Noct.” Prompto bit his lip. “Max said it was just a block from here. We can go for a car ride another day, can’t we?”   
  
"I have my license," Noct said. He didn't drive much, usually preferring to stay away from large areas, but they were back in a residential area,  so there weren't many people around.   
  
“Ah... isn’t it a learners permit?” Prompto looked confused. “Like you have to have an adult with you?”

"I'm sure we'd be fine for a block or two," he said

"Okay.” Prompto still felt insecure, but Noctis was so excited that he decided on indulging his BFF. “Let’s go then?”

He bounced happily. The Crowsguard were their police force as well, so even if on the off chance they got in trouble, they'd probably just scold him and let him be. "You ready?"

Prompto nodded. And got his bags. The school bag and the clothes bag.

He went out of his room, slipping on his shoes and grabbed his house keys before heading downstairs. He picked up the key for his car at the front desk, going into the parking garage.

Prompto trailed Noctis. Following him curiosity.

Hitting the button to unlock the car, he went over to the Audi with a smirk, opening the trunk.

Prompto looked curiously at Noctis opening the trunk. “What’s there?”

"A place for you to put your bags?" he said, glancing over at him.

“Ah, okay. They can go in the front with me too.” Prompto was a bit nervous.

"You sure?" he asked, not seeing why Prompto wouldn't want to put them in the trunk. "Plenty of room back here."

“Ah, okay..” Prompto was confused. His dad only put his things in the trunk. Only important stuff. Prompto’s things always had to go in his lap or not take at all. His things weren’t important enough for the trunk... but Noctis wasn’t Sed. And Noctis was telling him to put the bags in the trunk. So he did.

"This isn't gonna make you panic or anything, right? If it's too much for you, we can raincheck the drive," he offered.

“No, Noct. I don’t think so... it’s just I don’t understand why take the car when it’s a block from here. Just that. Sorry.” Prompto out the bags in the trunk as Noctis said.

"Because I'm overly excited," he said with a shrug and leaned over to kiss his cheek. He closed the trunk and went around to get into the driver's side.

Prompto got to the passenger side and got into the car, putting the seatbelt on.

Noct pulled his seatbelt on, getting all set up with his mirrors and seat. "Do you know which way it is?" he asked.

“Wait a minute, Max sent me the location,” Prompto put up his phone and showed Noctis the map.

He leaned over and looked at the map, seeing which way to go from his apartment. Nodding, he put the car in reverse, pulling out of the parking lot and headed out of the garage with ease.

Prompto just looked around quietly. Observing everything.

He smiled softly as he drove. “Don’t love this one  _ as _ much as the Regalia, but it’s still really nice.”

Prompto smiled. “I’m more used to walking and taking the subway, you know that.”

“I don’t mind walking, but Iggy usually insists on picking me up or taking me places,” he said, giving him a brief glance before focusing on the road. He saw where the apartment was, pulling up to park.

“I understand why Iggy does though. It must be easier protecting you from wackos,” Prompto deadpanned.

“There’s that,” he acknowledged, turning off the car, getting out. He went around to the back, opening the trunk so Prom could get his stuff out.

Prompto got his stuff from the trunk and walked to the sidewalk next to the entrance of the building. He looked strangely to the other side of the street. ”Huh. Again?”

“What is it?” He asked, looking over to Prompto, feeling alert.

“Since last week sometimes I have the sensation someone’s following me.” Prompto shrugged. “I never see anyone, though. And like on Friday I thought I saw Vickie in our school, I told you that.”

Noct held his hand out, a small blade conjured onto his hand. “Go inside. I’ll be up in a few," he said.

Prompto’s eyes bulged. He dropped the bags and rushed to Noctis’ side, taking his free hand. “It must be nothing, let’s go inside, Noct. Please...” He said pleadingly. He knew Noctis could take care of himself pretty well, but he WAS the prince. And much, much more important than his feeble life. “Please, you can call Gladio or whomever when we’re upstairs. Let’s go up, it must be just my imagination.”

He let out a small sigh as Prompto coaxed him into waiting and calling someone else. He let the blade vanish, squeezing his hand. “Alright...” he gave in. “Let’s go.”

Prompto didn’t let go of Noctis’ hand. He got one of the bags. “Can you get the other?” His eyes darted all around.

Noct nodded, grabbing the other for him and headed upstairs. “Which apartment?” He asked, taking another calming breath.

“Gotta check on my phone, I think it was something like 13 or 113. There’s 13 in it, I’m sure.” Prompto chuckled. He memorized because of Noctis, truthfully saying... his dad was the 113 king of Insomnia...

Prompto put his bag on the floor, got his phone and grinned “113”

“...Cor did that on purpose...” he muttered. He truly wouldn’t put it past the Marshal.

“Why?” Prompto pressed the intercom.

“Because he’s a brat,” he answered, shaking his head. He waited for Max, waiting until they got in to make a call.

"We're going to apartment 113. It's Prompto," said the blond, to the lady who answered. The gate clicked a couple of times and the woman said,  "you can go up, Ms. Hayer said you always have clearance to come and go. Do you know where it is?"

Noct waited for him, letting out another breath. “I’m sure we can find it,” he answered, going inside.

The woman smiled when they entered, "It's the second elevator on the left, have a good day."

Prompto nodded to the lady and squeezed Noctis hand, still in his. He didn't want to let Noctis hand go. "Calm down," he murmured.

“Easier said than done,” he answered, going with him to the elevator they were directed to.

"It must be nothing, Noct. Just my stupid nerves." Prompto squeezed his hand again.

“No harm in being cautious,” he said, getting off when the elevator reached the level.

"I know, but you've never acted like this" Prompto murmured, Noctis has always been pretty nonchalant when they were hanging out in other places outside the school and his place.

“Never had a situation like this,” he pointed out, looking at the apartment numbers, looking for the proper one.

"Like visiting someone?" Prompto asked and pointed. "That's the one, with the star on the door."

“Like you thinking someone is tailing you,” he corrected, going over to the door, knocking on him.

"Ah..." Prompto quieted. That's why Noctis was on edge. "It's because of me?"

“It’s because I’m protective of you,” he answered. He didn’t want him to feel like it was his fault; he’d rather Prompto tell him his concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little side note, cause it wasn't mentioned in internal dialogue or discussed - when Noct was listing off people he found attractive, one was a guy, Prompto just didn't pick up on it.
> 
> Just giving you guys a heads up, I may take a bit of an editing break. The initial edit I did, I didn't separate the scenes that were written at the same time. Shifting it so each scene is it's own scene and not bouncing back and forth can take a bit of time (partially why this one went up later than I usually like to, I usually try to get them up between 6-7 EST. ) I'm also getting to the point where there are only a few actual "chapters" left, and the rest is just big chunks of text, so I need to separate it into chapters. Not sure how long it'll take, and if certain chapters are easier than others, I may still post some. Just don't want you guys to panic if I drop down to like one post next week or something.


	41. Poor Chocobos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct gets more insight into how bad Prompto's parents are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, random update.  
> No, I'm not back to regular posting just yet. This update was mostly an excuse to give you a BTS update; as you guys know, I took some time off so I could pre-edit, and not have to take an hour each time I'm posting a new chapter. My intentions were to take maybe a week off, and then dive in headfirst to editing (as I did when I took over editing), binge edit a bunch so it'd be post-ready, and then resume my previous 3-chapter a week schedule... What had happened was... an impromptu vacation and I've been out of town for the past few weeks.  
> I head home in less than a week (get in super late Monday night), so once that jet lag settles, I should be able to settle into my usual habit, and may be able to binge edit as well. Would edit on my flight... but I have absolutely no room to bust out my laptop.
> 
> Okay, done with rambling. Enjoy the chapter.

Prompto smiled and blushed. "Thank you." He squeezed Noctis hand when Max shouted from the inside, "It's open, get in here, you two!"

Noct chuckled a little, letting go of his hand so he could open the door, stepping inside. "Hey,"  he greeted, offering Prompto his bag. "Give me a sec, I need to make a call."

Max was finishing to set the table. She was wearing a very different leg, it was richly decorated and it looked like porcelain.

Prompto smiled "Where do I put these?" He showed the bags.

Max grinned "Leave it right there, I'll show you your room after lunch."

Noct stepped away from them, giving them privacy to talk and so he could make his call. He didn't want to bug Ignis, so he called Nyx, making a surveillance request. He gave him the address, and let him know to have his dad call him if he had issues with getting approval.

Prompto put the bags on the floor right next to his and Noctis’ shoes. “Do you need help, Max?”

Max shook her head; “Nah-ah. It’s almost done, sit down.” He did.

Once he was done, he came back over to the two, resting a hand on Prom's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Prompto smiled and patted the chair nearest to him. The table was set for lunch, it was pretty simple, besides the bowls and eating utensils, there was an electric rice cooker, a big jar of some clear juice and a serving dish with cooked carrots. Max was bringing the pot with the kare.

Noct sat down next to him. "Don't be alarmed if you see Glaive or Crownsguard members lingering around. They're meant to be there," he said, figuring it'd be better to warn Max so he didn't freak her out. She seemed like the time to notice.

"I'm used to it, Noct. Don't worry. As long as you're both in here, nothing will harm you." Max smiled and put the pot on the table, sitting down herself. "Come on, eat you both. I don't want to put away too many leftovers, so dig in."

Prompto looked strangely at Noctis' warning but decided to ask him later. "Don't mind if I do!!" He reached for his bowl and served himself a big portion of everything.

Having a long morning he nodded, following her insistence, and worked on getting some food for himself. The good thing about having time alone later was that he'd get to take a nap later.

Prompto ate with gusto and made small talk with Max about simple stuff, like the boxes with things in the living room, the food, the drawings on the wall, the food, the weather, the food. Chatterbox indeed.   
  
Max animatedly replied to him about everything with the same enthusiasm the blond talked, sometimes trying to include Noctis on the conversation.

For the most part, Noct let them having their time to catch up and chat. Even though he'd woken himself up, he was still tired, and just wasn't in the most sociable mood. He appreciated Max's attempt to include him, and chimed in when addressed, otherwise focusing on eating.

The food, for Prompto, was good. It reminded him of the meals he used to have at her house as a kid.    
  
Max was feeling elated. Prompto seemed to be the same bouncing kid as he's always been, but she found strange, now that she was having enough time to observe,  that the Noctis she saw now was very different from the little boy who once stood in between a soldier and a battered seven-year-old Prompto. The Marylith attack really changed him.

Noct was glad to see Prompto in high spirits. It was clear he cared about Max, and was comfortable around her, so he had no concerns about leaving Prompto to live here with her. He liked seeing their dynamic together, it was sweet.

After they finished the meal, Max said, "I can't eat a bowl of single rice anymore. I don't have any space for dessert, ugh."   
  
Prompto laughed. "I can't believe you ate four bowls."

"At least she's a girl who knows how to eat," Noct said. He didn't spend much time with girls, and hadn't seen Luna in years, but he saw girls at school who were usually concerned about not wanting to eat a lot.

"What? I am a healthy person who is quite active, thank you very much. I won't starve." Max shrugged, "I can burn extra calories later."   
  
Prompto laughed, he ate two bowls and was quite full.

"I just know most girls I see at school do small portions. But I'm not around them much so.." he shrugged. Monica was the main girl he was around, and she wasn't really a  _ girl. _ There was Iris too, but he didn't get to see her much either.

"I am not most girls, kiddo." Max laughed hard. "Mom used to call me her little 'Dark Matter Hole', cause I'd eat like mad and not put up a single gram. In fact, I had loads of problems with undernourishment as a kid and I ate like an adult... But that's the past.... Wanna see your corner, kiddo?"

“Fair enough,” he said, sometimes forgetting she was older than them and a proper adult. There was a different energy around her today, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. He looked over to Prompto, letting him answer.

"Yeah, sure!" Prompto said and got up, following Max down the hall.

Noct got up and lingered behind them.

It was certainly the master room of the apartment because it was almost as big as Noctis', with its own private bathroom, a single bed, a desk and a bookcase and a closet. There were five closed boxes on the unmade bed, another two half-open on the floor, and three smaller ones on the desk. Prompto gasped. "This is for me? In the picture it looked smaller..."   
  
Max snickered, leaning next to the doorframe "Yeah, I decided to leave you with the bigger room. We can put a bigger bed later if you boys want..."   
  
Prompto blushed.

Noct smiled softly, glad to see how much the two of them cared for each other. Max had told him most of her duties on Eos had to do with Noct, but it was very clear she genuinely cared for Prompto a lot, and he was glad to have her keeping an eye on him.  _ Astrals, please let her stay a while _ he sent out a silent prayer.    
A flushed came over his own cheeks at her comment but chose not to make one of his own.

"Well, I'm gonna take care of tidying up my stuff. Call me if you need, boys. I'll be just down the hall." Max went out of the bedroom and winked at Noctis. "Help him, will'ya? Later you can tell me all the surprise faces." She smiled and left.

Prompto was still baffled. This was his. It was all his.

"Gotcha," he said, before turning his attention to Prompto, watching him. "With all this, you won't want to come over to my place," he teased, going up behind him to wrap his arms around his waist.

Prompto leaned in “I can’t believe it’s all mine, Noct... I don’t have that much stuff!”

"Well, seems like you have a few boxes," he pointed out.

“It’s kinda weird, cause the last time I painted my old bedroom, I had to put everything I owned in boxes, and like there were only two,” Prompto said going for the opened box on the floor.

Noct let him go, letting him see what was in the boxes.

Prompto opened the box. It was a gaming system. Brand new. One like Noctis’. His eyes bulged and he fell down. A stunned look on his eyes.

Even Noct was surprised by it. He held his hands up, "wasn't my doing," he figured it'd be good to clear that up.

Prompto was stunned... “Max!!! Is this really mine??” He yelled from where he was.    
  
“If it’s in the room, it’s yours, brat!” She yelled back    
  
Prompto looked super surprisedly at Noctis. “Astrals....” his stunned face said it all: he couldn’t believe it. “Am I dreaming, Noct?”

Noct chuckled softly at Max's comment, shaking his head, before focusing back on Prompto. Feeling cheeky, he reached over and pinched his arm a bit.

"OW!" Prompto yelled and pouted. "That means I'm not dreaming. Wow... " He went to the other box... a tv and some games. "Wow." He couldn't believe it. "This is mine, Noct... It's mine! I'm gonna be able to play with you online!"

"Maybe you'll get better at it," he teased, winking at him.

“Yeah” Prompto’s eyes glistened. There were small tears right there in the brink of falling. But his smile, ah his smile was a thousand watts bright; never faltering. “Help me see the other boxes?”   


Noct had seen him cry more than he ever wanted to this past week, but it was clear these were happy tears, which he was happy with. He leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead, squeezing him a bit. "Sure," he answered, going to the boxes on the bed. He found the clothes, and honestly couldn't tell what was new, and what had been fixed. Ignis had outdone himself.

“Let’s put the clothes in the closet...” Prompto looked at the box Noctis opened. “Damn... Max sent them to the dry cleaning...wow.” He started unpacking piece by piece and taking to the closet. “Noct, can you hand them to me? Then I can put them all in the right place.”

Noct chose not to correct him, not wanting to hurt his good mood. He nodded, getting them out piece by piece, giving them to Prompto to put away.

“Hey, this one is new!!” He put the behemoth jacket on, “you have one like this, don’t you?”

Noct felt warm at seeing him so genuinely happy for the first time in a while. “I have one like it, yeah.”

Prompto suddenly stopped. “You don’t mind helping me with this, do you? I... I... can do it later... we can turn on that rad system and play if you want.” He scratched the back of his head after he put away some more of the clothes.

“I’m fine with helping you set your room up and unpack,” he assured him. He had a feeling if he sat down to play video games, he’d probably end up taking a nap. Staying active meant staying awake.

“Really? That’s okay then... You can check the other boxes while I get this closet right.” Prompto smiled, got up and put the contents of one clothes’ box in the other and started pulling them both nearer the closet. “This is smarter. And one of them is for all the clothes’ packing to trash,”

Noct leaned over and kissed his cheek before nodded, looking at the others. He pulled out his books, holding them up to show Prompto, “found your school books,” he said, setting them aside. He pulled out the computer and printer, as well as the frames.

Prompto took a while on the closet. “Hey!!! My books!!! Now I won’t  have to hog yours anymore!!” He puts away some clothes, impressing himself with each piece he’d recognised as new. When he finished, he went over to Noctis. “These frames are new... I wonder where my photos are... Help me find them, Noct?” Now he had frames for his pictures; frames he’d put all around his bedroom. And he would separate one to give Noctis. With that picture he’d taken of them together.

"I'm sure they're in here somewhere," he said, setting the stuff aside, letting Prompto decide where to put them. He put the empty boxes by the door, going over to the ones on the desk, looking through them. He held up the chocobos, chuckling softly. "I'm not even mildly surprised," he said with a playful smile, winking.

“Astrals!!! I can’t believe these still exist!!” He went over to Noctis, a huge smile on his face, taking one of the several Chocobo plushies. “I remember playing with them all around the house. Hiding them in nooks and crannies, then someone would find them and hide for me to find. I know it was an adult, I can’t remember who it was, it’s...Ah...” he put a hand on his head. The plushie fell down the floor,  Prompto closed his eyes. “Ah... it hurts.” He swayed on his feet.

Noct looked at him in alarm as he realized there was something wrong. He reached around to hold him up by his elbows, helping him over to the bed. "Max!" he called, looking over at Prompto. "What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down by him.

Max was putting away her own things on their places when she heard Noctis’ altered tone calling her. She got to Prompto’s bedroom in a second. “What? What happened?”

Prompto sat in the space there was in the bed and put his hands on his temples. “It hurts.”

"I don't know. We were unpacking, and he started having issues," Noct told her, stroking his arms gently. "Deep breaths," he told Prom, still not sure what was wrong, apart from clearly having a headache.

“What do you mean issues? What were you talking about? Was he holding anything?” Max started removing the rest of the boxes from the bed.

"We were just talking about his Chocobo plushies," he said, before fully processing the fact he was having a hard time remembering something. "He was saying someone would hide them, and that it was an adult, but he couldn't remember who," he explained, looking at Prompto in concern.

“I used to play like that with him when... when he was like 6 or 7,” she almost slipped. She almost slipped that it was the year he’d stayed with her after rescuing him from the lab. Before the Argentums came into their life. “Where are the plushies? Which one was in his hand?”

"I- I don't know, he dropped it over there," he said, nodding toward the desk. He wasn't sure if he should try to heal him or not.

“Don’t do anything reckless, Noct.” She bent down to get the plushie. “How didn’t I realise this?” She got next to Noctis. “Get him some water. There’s a headache medicine in the cabinet on the other bathroom down the hall.” She sat on the bed, “Hey, Prom, where does it hurt, love?” 

Prompto whined, “my head.”

Noct was reluctant to leave Prompto, but did as he was told, going to get him a glass of water, before stopping to get the headache medicine. He didn't have much trouble finding it, bringing it back to his room.

“Thank you, Noct.” Max smiled, “give it to him.” She got up and opened some space on his desk, putting the plushie there.

Noct handed him the water, before getting out the proper dose of medicine, offering it to Prompto. "Here, this should help," he said.

Prompto took the medicine and laid down. He closed his eyes.

“It will take a few minutes to kick in. I did those myself. I do have strong migraines from time to time.” She looked at the plushie on the desk, got it in her hand, observed it well and motioned for Noctis to follow her.

Noct stroked his hair gently, concerned about him. He noticed Max motioning for him, letting out a long breath and followed her.

She spoke in hushed tones. “I want to kill the Argentums.” She gave him the plushie. “Can you see a red line right in the neck of the plushie?”

Noct already shared the sentiment but was wondering what the reason was this time. He took the plush, looking it over. "Yeah?"

“Pull it out.” She got a piece of paper and a pencil and put on the table. “There probably will be something inside... either in the head or in the body of the plushie, in the middle of the filling. Try not to touch it if there is,” she drew a circle on the paper and some lines on the tracing of the circle she’s just drawn.

Noct glanced at her with his brow raised, but shook it off, taking out the red line. He looked through the filling, finding something within the head of the plush, but did as was told and didn't touch it. He showed it to Max.

“That’s a curse, kiddo. And from Prompto’s reaction a nasty one activated by touch; his touch,” she took a deep breath. ”We’re gonna end with this shit right now. Leave this here on the table and go check the other plushies.”

Now he understood why she wanted to kill them, and shared the sentiment more than ever. "Astrals, they really are the worst people," he said, setting it aside. He made his way over to the other plushies, looking for other things that seemed off about them.

Prompto’s head hurt. But the medicine was working and he felt sleepy. “Noct?”

Noct went through them, finding a handful with similar things and set them aside so Max could do with them. "Yeah?" he asked, hearing Prompto ask for him.

“The medicine is working... I’m sleepy, I’m gonna take a nap okay?” Prompto tried opening his eyes to talk to him, but couldn’t get them open. “Sorry. I’m worrying you again...”

Noct paused what he was doing, going over to press a kiss to his forehead. "Rest. I'll be fine," he assured him.

“Okay... love you...” Prompto slept.

"Love you too," he said, even though he was pretty much out before he said it. He sighed softly, taking a moment, before going back to make sure all the others were clear.

Max had emptied the contents of the plushie right in the middle of the circle she drew when Noctis got to the living room. It was a really small package of a crusty old fabric. It smelled bad. “Were there any others?” She asked him

“Two others,” he answered, running his fingers through his hair and tugged on it a bit. For once, he was looking forward to having training with Gladio. The shield’s habit of wanting to punch things out when he got upset was rubbing off on him.

“Always in the head?” She got the plushies from him.

“Yeah,” he said, giving them to her. He paced a bit, feeling overwhelmed with this all. Prompto had been so happy...

“Hey, calm down okay?” She stroked his shoulder. “I know how to deal with this, there won’t be any problem further. It’s my fault really, I should have checked before. I... I didn’t feel them. Olma knew we would play with them only when he was with me. People like them do these things to hurt others, well, in her case I think she hired someone to do it... it will be alright, kiddo, I’m here and nothing like that will ever hurt you both ever again.”

“He’s a kid, Max. A kid. He was supposed to be their son... and he’s genuinely a sweet kid. How could someone be so awful as to take him in, spend years treating him like trash, and rather than just letting him go, they destroy his things and put curses in the few things he does have? What the fuck?” He didn’t make a frequent habit of dropping the F bomb, but he was upset, and just couldn’t wrap his head around it. They were Lucians, at least as far as he knew... this was stuff that sounded like it’d come from the Empire. And even they treated Luna better than the Argentums treated Prompto.

“I know, dearest, trust me, I know. I wish I had realised sooner.” She sighed. “As I told you, people do these kind of stuff to hurt others. I... I think their target wasn’t Prompto, but me... because I’d suffer watching him suffer. They didn’t know what I am.” She started emptying the other plushies, taking the small smelly packets with a pair of tweezers and putting them in the middle of the circle. There was a small dagger on the table and a case of needles beside it.  “I can’t teach you how to undo them like I am doing right now, but l can teach you how to encase it so its malevolent intent doesn’t harm anyone else.”

"I don't understand how people can be this terrible..." he muttered, rubbing his head. He should have got himself medicine too. Shaking it off, he went over to sit on the couch, watching her. "Whatever you think I need."

“I think it might take me a lifetime and I won’t understand why people are like that, my dear.” Max felt conflicted. She clearly saw the boy beside her needed comfort, but she also knew he wasn’t that little boy who trusted and hugged people anymore. She sighed. “Let’s finish here and then I’ll get you some pie, Okay?”

"I'll be fine," he assured her, closing his eyes, rubbing the space between his brows. Unless it wasn't an emergency, he'd try to give Ignis the rest of the day off as he was supposed to, and Max seemed to be handling things fine.

Max sighed. “Let’s get this over with...” she got one of the needles and prickled the middle finger of her left hand, letting blood pour on the bottom of the drawing she made. “This is the part that I never like to do, but it’s the best way for me...” She then puts her both hands beside the circle, looks at Noctis and said, “whatever happens, don’t panic, all right? I’ve got it under control. Remember, nothing will happen to you both under my wing.”

Noct didn't like the sound of that, but he nodded a little bit, readying himself for something intense.

Max closed her eyes and chanted something weird, in a different language. The chanting started slow and the blood began to contour over the drawing she’d made. The chanting started to get paced and the circle closed. Something moved inside of those packets, like a small animal thrashing around. It tried to leave the circle but it seemed that a dome was over it, pretty similar to the wall over Insomnia. It thrashed violently for a while with Max’s chanting, caught fire and exploded. Max opened her eyes. “It’s over.”

Noct watched it, brow quirked a bit at everything going on. Still, as he promised, he kept himself calm. It wasn't as bad as he was expecting, but was glad she still warned him about it. He relaxed when she confirmed it was over. "Good."

Max put her finger in her mouth. “I’ll have to throw these off before Prom wakes up. I don’t have the slightest clue what we’re gonna tell him.” She went to the kitchen, and got back with a trash bag, getting all the remnants of the undoing of the curse in the bag. “I think I have a sewing kit here somewhere. I was never good at these things, but I can’t let these poor Chocobos be decapitated.”

Noct wasn't sure if he wanted to keep this a secret from Gladio and Ignis. Part of him did, but the other part of him was still the type of person who didn't keep secrets or lie. "Do me a favor and don't tell Gladio about this stuff?" he requested. He figured that'd be a good base, and Ignis could decide later if he wanted to tell Gladio.

“Gladio? That’s fine by me, but can I ask why?” Max finished putting all the rest in the trash bag and tied it with a knot. “I’m sure you understand why I don’t want to tell Prompto, but you’re free to tell Ignis, Regis, Cor or Gladio if you want. Not Clarus though. He still gets creeped out.” She smiled. “And I hope I just didn't creep you out.”

“Gladio doesn’t get upset at this stuff, he gets blind rage. He’s taken to Prompto, so I don’t want to know how he’d react to this stuff. And I don’t want him to do anything he’d regret,” Noct explained. He wanted to be careful, and knew Gladio was already pissed about the situation.

Max smiled. “Of course, Noct.” Her words were full of tenderness. She patted his arm. “Let’s check on Prom. You should some medicine for your head, too, nasty stuff is nasty and I don’t want you getting bad... and rest a bit... “  She calmly nudged Noctis to the bedroom, gave him the same medicine Prompto took. “Rest Noct. You’ll both will be better when you wake up.” She waited until Noctis closed his eyes, covered them with a light duvet and went to the living room. She had some chocobos to heal and a payback to plan.

Noct had originally planned on just helping Prom unpack and then heading home, but evidently, plans had changed. He was tired anyway, so he didn’t fight her on it, taking the medicine and curled up with Prompto. It didn’t take him long to fall back asleep.

 

Prompto woke up feeling like he’d slept a whole week. He felt so good, warm, happy and rested. He opened his eyes and for a moment didn’t recognise where he was. Then he saw Noctis and his heart soared in tranquillity. If Noctis was there, then he was home. He snuggled a bit closer and kept gazing at him, taking in every single detail of his face. He pecked the tip of Noctis’ nose and cuddled more, waiting for the prince to wake up.

Between being exhausted, both mentally and physically, combined with the fact he was imagining the medicine had something in it to make the taker tired, he slept. And slept deeply. He was so deep in sleep, he didn’t even have any dreams. He was completely dead to the world. 

It took him a bit, but he finally started to stir, yawning lightly. His eyes fluttered, squinting sleepily as he tried to remember where he was and what was going on.

“Hey” Prompto murmured, eyes shining at him.

“Hey,” he mumbled, voice hoarse from him being so out of it.

“We slept.” Prompto chuckled. “I’m feeling much much better now...”

He remembered the fact Prompto had a headache from a curse in his plush. He was still too drowsy to feel the anger at the moment, just being concerned. “I’m glad you do.”

“I kinda don’t want to get up...” Prompto snuggled closer to Noctis.

“I’m okay with that,” he murmured, nuzzling close to him.

Prompto chuckled. “I’m really, really inclined to stay right here tiiiiillll whatever... and deal with the tidying up reaaaaallly later.” He nuzzled Noctis’ neck.

“We can stay here a few more minutes, and then deal with being responsible?” He suggested, kissing his head softly.

“Several minutes?” Prompto kissed Noctis.   
  
He chuckled softly, kissing him back. “Several minutes,” he murmured against his lips.   
  
Max silently got to Prompto’s bedroom door to check on the boys several times during the hour they slept. She looked at them from afar adoringly. They were cute. The last time she peeked, she heard murmuring and saw them moving. She knocked lightly on the door and said calmly, “boys, there’s dessert on the table. I gotta get some things at the supermarket and I’ll be back soon, okay?”   
  
Noct pulled back from the kiss when he heard Max’s voice, flushing a bit. “I’ll keep an eye on him,” he said playfully, nudging Prompto.   
  
“Hey!! We’ll keep an eye on each other” Prompto pouted    
  
“I didn’t see anything, I swear!!” Max said mockingly from the living room. “Be back soon!”   
  
Noct chuckled, pulling him close. “We should probably get up and get dessert,” he said.   
  
Prompto grinned. “Why? I have mine right here...” He leaned in to kiss him.   
  
“Cheeseball,” he teased but accepted the kiss.   
  
“Cheeseball isn’t sweet...and you have a sweeter tooth than mine, so I’m probably a cheesecake.” Prompto chuckled.

He laughed, shaking his head and rolled his eyes. “You’re a goofball, I know that for sure.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's midnight here, aka 3 am where I usually am, so I apologize if I missed any typos or anything.  
> I'll try to at least get another random update soon-ish.


	42. Is this really all mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is adjusting to what it's like to live without his "parents."

 

“Hehe.... wanna go get dessert?”

“Sure,” he said, pushing himself to sit up.

“Maaaan, I haven’t had her lime pie in ages!!” Prompto served himself and Noctis piece each and sat at the table to eat. “This... is it.... hmmmm.” He ate in small bits,  savouring slowly.

“Iggy may have competition. Or a cooking partner.. not sure which,” he chuckled, taking a bite of his own.

“Mm-mm, Max is good at some dishes. Iggy is another level. If they made a bake off or something, I’d be in the first line to try everything.”

He laughed at the idea. “At least with both of them, we’ll never go hungry.”

“Who will be hungry?” Max entered the apartment with some bags, took her shoes off and went to the kitchen.

“No one, cause we have you and Iggy around,” Noct answered.

Max laughed it loud. “I can make three dishes. The rest I suck... so better rely on Ignis.”

Prompto frowned. “Three??”

"You can make more than I can," Noct pointed out with a shrug. He was helpless if it wasn't sushi.

“Yep. French toast, KareRice, and lime pie. The rest, I scrape by,” Max said getting herself a piece of pie.

“Noct makes good sushi,” Prompto said proudly

"Noct makes mediocre sushi at best," he corrected, using third person for humor.

“Nah-aaah. Good sushi. I ate it. It’s good.” Prompto humphed.

"I cooked rice and cut up salmon. It's not like it was rocket science," he shrugged.

“Nooo, it’s more than rocket science. Rocket science is fucking easy. Getting the sushi rice right isn’t,” Max affirmed, making Prompto laughed.

"Are you distantly related to Ignis?" Noct asked, glancing at Max.

“Why people keep telling me that??? Just because I find mixing two volatile chemicals without dying easier than getting my sushi rice right?” Max deadpanned

"Because the only person I know of who would say that rocket science is easy is my advisor."

“Ugh... if I were that bright I wouldn’t have given up three college courses right in the middle because they were BORING.” Max humphed

“What??? Three??” Prompto asked, completely baffled.

"That's exactly why you would have given up on them. I assume they were boring because they were too easy," he pointed out.

“Nah, they were boring.” She counted on her fingers: “The first was art, I was 16, dropped out almost two years later; the second was chemistry, dropped out two years later; then it was biochemistry, dropped out half a year later. Let’s see if I can finally graduate on something. I’m going through biomedicine now.”

"...If I wasn't hoping Ignis was napping right now, I'd text him and ask if he knows of any distance relatives he lost..." Noct muttered.

“Iggy already has a degree??” Prompto asked.

"If he doesn't, he probably will soon. I know he does Uni," he answered.

“Wow... and I’m trying to survive high school...” Prompto mused. “Wait a minute, Max... you said you got into college at 16???”

“Yeah, why?” Max asked, confused.

"You and me both," Noct agreed with the sentiment about surviving high school.

“This world is insane... we are 16!!!” Prompto whined.

"I'm doubtful I'll even do Uni when I'm eighteen..." he muttered.

“Why?” Max and Prompto said at the same time.

"Based on what I've heard, college takes a lot more time than high school, and I barely have time for high school," he pointed out.

“It’s not like that, Noct. It does ask a bit more of you, but not necessarily that you have to be there like high school. Depending on the college, there might not even be an attendance check... like my biochem course, for example.” Max explained.

"There isn't really much of a point. I have my future planned already, and it's usually to progress in a career," he added.

Prompto saddened at his friend’s sentence. He took his hand. “I... I’ve heard there are online courses...”

“And getting to college doesn’t mean you’ll follow up that career... my dad got a law degree, but he’s a farmer.” Max shrugged.

He squeezed his hand but shrugged. "I don't even know what I'd take, even if it was an option. I don't think there's a class for fishing, and while I like games, I don't think I'd want to take classes for game design or anything like that."

“Hmm...” Max mused, “when I took art I wanted to be a painter. Turned out I suck big time at it. But what I’ve learned about art history was amazing... when I studied chemistry, I discovered biochemistry, then biomedicine... it’s not a fixed path... it’s like gathering knowledge, you know.”

"I've got two years to figure it out," he pointed out, not really bothered by the idea that he may not go.

Prompto nodded. “Yeah, I don’t know what to do either.”

“I was always the odd crayon in the box.” Max sighed. “I think I still am, in fact.”

"You could do Photography. I mean, you're really good at it, and seem to love it," Noct pointed out.

Prompto shrugged. “Maybe...” The fact was that he didn’t quite want to go to college without Noctis. And he felt the clock was ticking because his days beside the prince were numbered. One day he’d be swept away by the crown and he would never see his best friend again. Prompto sighed dejectedly.

He stroked along the back of his hand, looking at him, concerned. "You okay?"

“Yeah, yeah... “ Prompto smiled. “Just this talk of bright people getting to college at sixteen got to me.”

“Hey! Sorry... I was an only child with a crazy mom who thought the best thing to do was cram books into me from the crib.” She shrugged.

"There's nothing wrong with not going at sixteen. We just happen to know a few geniuses," he answered, squeezing his hand.

Max sighed. “I’m not a genius. But I know I’m brighter than the majority.... hard work, that’s all.”

“Uh-Huh. You and Iggy are book nerds.” Prompto said rolling his eyes.

Noctis laughed softly. "Should we finish putting together your room, Prom?" he asked.

“Hey, don’t worry about doing everything today. You’ve got time, just get your bed done and end of story... tomorrow you can do more. The mess won’t go anywhere.... just test the video game system or something...” Max said and got up getting their plates.

Noct didn't want to remind them that he had a busy week coming up, and wasn't sure if he'd be able to spend a lot of time over here. He glanced at Prom, letting him decide what they would do.

Prompto felt really, really confused. It had been drilled into his brain that the house had to be always tidy, and that included his room. His mind bugged. His face showed that. He blinked a few times, looked at Noctis and muttered, “she... she said I could do later?? And that I could... could play video games instead of tidying up the room???”

"Yeah, not in any rush," he told him. He could piece together the idea that Prompto wasn't used to that at all. There was no way the Argentum's would ever let him put video games over cleaning.

Prompto gapped like a fish out of water. “What? I can really play video games??”

Max looked at them strangely. “Yeah, why couldn’t you?”

Noct gave Max a look, trying to silently remind her of what a nightmare his "parents" were. "C'mon, we'll tidy some stuff up, and then maybe you can actually accomplish beating me in a game or two before I need to head back and do my homework," he said.

Max nodded. “Go, dearest.” she wanted to say more, but Noctis’ look held her.

Prompto got up and silently went to his bedroom. His mind in overdrive.

“You okay?” He asked, squeezing his shoulder gently.

“I’m sincerely confused, just that. I don’t know how to act. I... just don’t. ” Prompto sighed and sat on his bed.

Noct went over, running his fingers through his hair. “I know it’ll take a while to adjust to life without... them. But this is more how it’s supposed to be. It doesn’t need to be tight deadlines, and not being able to have fun in between doing stuff.”

Max waited quietly by the door. She bit her lip and knocked on the open door.

Prompto looked at her confused.

Noct looked over as he heard the knock.

“Kiddo, sorry if I’m going to be too blunt. But I’ve gotta lay things clear. I don’t expect anything from you except your happiness. Your room is exactly this: yours. It can be as clean or as much of a pigsty as you like, you’ll sleep there, not me. I’ll always knock. I won’t enter if there isn’t any emergency... I know how responsible you are. You can do things at your pace. We’ll adjust. Okay?” Max smiled.

Prompto looked at her and his eyes watered. “I... I think it’s okay... I just have to... get used to it.” Even though there were tears running down his face, his smile was brighter than the sun at that moment.

His fingers threaded through his hair, knowing they were happy tears, so he didn't feel the overwhelming need to comfort him, and stop the tears. "We're here for you," he told him.

“Listen to him.” Max laughed. “This guy knows things.”

Prompto nodded. “Let’s play video games then?” he smiled.

Noct smirked, leaning down to kiss his head. "We got you."

“I’ll be in tidying up things around. If ya need anything, just ask... “ She went to Prompto and hugged him gently. “We’ll adapt, 'kay?” She kissed his forehead and turned to Noctis. “You’re welcome to stay for dinner if you want, just tell me, all right?”

"I appreciate it, but I do have homework to do, so I probably shouldn't stay _too_ much longer," he answered.

Max smiled and left

Prompto chuckled. “It’s weird. But a good weird.”

"So long as it's a good weird," he said, sitting with him.

Noctis mobile chimed.  
_Text Message from Ignis_ _  
_ _Ignis: Noct, let me ask you something. Prompto ate the nigiri without any problems? Ignis_

Prompto laughed. “Yeah!” And started setting up the video game system

Noct chuckled, and heard his phone, before raising a brow.

  
Noct: _Yeah? Everything has been fine?_

_Ignis: I’m relieved to learn that. His... Olma said he was allergic to seafood the first time he stayed overnight... I can’t fathom why she would say that. Add to the mystery... Astrals._

_Noct: I've stopped asking questions as to why they do stuff. Probably just a way to exert their power over him more..._

_Ignis: Most likely. Will you need my assistance tonight?_

_Noct: I'll be fine. I'm still at Max's, playing a few games, and then heading home to do homework. I'll probably order take away._ _  
_ _Just enjoy your day off._

_Ignis: Most certainly. See you tomorrow morning. Shall I assume Prompto will get a ride to school with you tomorrow morning?_

"Do you want us to pick you up for school tomorrow?" Noct asked, looking up at Prompto, figuring he'd get his opinion, rather than just assuming.

“Huh? I didn’t think of that. We’re practically neighbors now, right? I don’t know. What’s easiest?” Prompto was connecting cables and adjusting things.

"You're only a block away. I don't think it'd be an issue to come get you; or, if you feel like walking over some mornings, that's fine too," He said with a shrug.

“I can meet you at your place then. What time?” Prompto asked, turning on the system.

"We usually leave no later than 7:30," he answered, texting Ignis back.

  
Noct: _Yeah. And if you see Gladio before I do (or if you're with him now), tell him my current request is Wednesday at his place._

“That’s perfect! A bit later then I was used to!!” Prompto gave one of the controllers to Noctis

_Ignis: It’d do well to text Gladio as well; your hands won’t fall off. See you both tomorrow. Ignis_

"Good," he said, leaning over to kiss his cheek and took the controller.

Noct: _I just usually assume you're together. See you tomorrow, enjoy your day off._

 

Ignis snickered and kissed Gladiolus’ forehead. “Are you awake, love?”

Gladio laid with him, able to hear him tapping away at his phone, so he kept his eyes closed, just enjoying laying together. "Mhm," he murmured, smiling at the feeling of lips on his forehead.

Ignis chuckled. “I guess not then.” He snuggled closer.

"I am. Just relaxed," he said, stroking along his arm.

“Feeling better?” Ignis nuzzled Gladiolus neck.

"Much. How about you?"

“I’m okay. Still a bit frazzled with all the recent happenings... but that’s unavoidable.”

"And understandable," he finished for him.

“I’m still baffled at the audacity of these people who seemed to be called parents.”

"You and me both," he murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“And I happen to be aware that our foster care system is pretty rigid with the parenting candidates... from my reading, what they did to Prompto was in the exact borderline between acceptable and unacceptable.”

"He's away from them now," he said, slowly opening his eyes to smile down at him.

“But the damage is over-lasting... it will be a long and dire road for a full recovery. And all of us will have to increase our patience levels.“

"Translation: "you have to be able to hear shitty things these people have done without wanting to punch walls,"" he said.

“Exactly. That will demand a lot of you, my love... I’ve realized some of your bad habit of punching first, ask questions later might be rubbing off Noct. And he’s not even aware.”

"I think once we both get back in the training room, it'll help us. Neither of us are used to this much time off. Usually, we can put all our aggression into those few hours, and neither of us has had that outlet lately," he explained.

“Although it's a good coping mechanism, I should note that it can’t be your only one. The time off was necessary this time for several reasons. I wonder what might happen when this time off needs to be extended or even permanent... what will become of you both?”

He let out a long breath, leaning back. "I'll make sure he knows to do as I say, not as I do."

Ignis chuckled. “It’s not only him I’m worried about.”

"I know. I'll work on it," he assured him.

“That’s enough for me.”

"You're a calming force but I know you can't always be there too," he said.

“I have to work on mine as well... the readings I’ve done today, all of them recommend a network of people to fall back on when needed. We can’t focus only on one person.”

"Easier said than done... You know I'm not the most open or trusting person," he murmured.

“I am to blame as well, Gladio. I think I might have opened that door with Noctis. One way yet, but he’s done something that I haven’t witnessed since the Marylith attack; he sought emotional comfort to be able to give emotional comfort to Prompto. On his own.”

He brought his hand to the sandy hair, stroking it softly. "We're both so used to having to just be there for him, we have to also remember to give ourselves a bit.. not just for ourselves, but so we _can_ do our job properly."

“It’s more than a job for me. And you know it. I love him. Perhaps not exactly the way I love you. To me, both of your lives are too precious. And I’d move Heaven and Eos to be able to give anything for you both.”

"It's more than a job for both of us. That's why this past week has been so hard," he agreed, tangling his fingers in his hair. "You gave me a piece of yourself, that's all I need."

Ignis smiled. “However there’s one thing I’m not really capable of understanding yet... I’m absolutely certain of the role you and Noctis have in my life. However, there’s someone else on my radar as well. And I’m at a loss on what to do with it.”

He rose a brow at that, curious. "Who?"

“Still need to ask after all that happened this week?” Ignis snickered.

His brow rose further. "Blondie? Or Max?"

“Prompto at first...” Ignis sighed. “I’m baffled at the levels of protectiveness I’ve felt towards him. And I’m absolutely intrigued by Max.”

"I just figured that was Mama Ignis coming into play," he couldn't help but tease a bit, kissing his head. "Wow. I don't remember when the last time was you were attracted to a girl."

“A long, long while.” Ignis sighed.

"I think last time you went on a date with a girl, you came back and told me you remembered why you usually don't go for women," he reminded him with a small laugh.

“As for Mama Ignis... I thought of that as well. But to absolutely want to exterminate the people who caused that much damage onto an innocent person it’s much more than Mama Ignis.... and you’re right. And I don’t understand why Max’s being this intriguing for me.”

"I also remember spending hours after it reminding you why you usually go for men." He smirked, playing with his hair. "That'd be something to take up with Noct. Not everyone is into Polyamory."

“I know... Max seems to get it... or did I have the wrong impression?”

"Polyamory? Or your interest in her?"

“Both.”

"I can't say I noticed, as far as your interest in her. When we were alone, she was mostly concerned with hitting on me," he chuckled softly, "she knows we're involved... I didn't say anything, she figured it out herself. So at the very least, she's okay being involved with someone who she knows is completely enamored with someone else as well."

“Interesting... as for Noctis... he’s experiencing romantic love for the first time. When he gets older, I may open the game with him.” Ignis chucked. “They remind me of us in the beginning, you know?”

"Hopelessly in love, and not able to get enough of each other? Blind to anyone but each other?" He grinned.

“And in a clueless denial despite absolute evidence of our feeling... to everyone but us.”

“His Majesty used the same technique he got on us with Prompto and Noctis, you know...”

"To be fair," he held up a finger, "you were the first guy I was ever attracted to. So I had to figure that out first."

Ignis laughed. “I understand completely. I still remember your baffled face when it dawned on you.”

"I'd been completely content with women... and then we started spending more time together, and with involvement from His Majesty and surprisingly Iris, I was like _Oh_."

Ignis laughed. “And how could I forget the dare Iris made you? It led to our first kiss.”

"She's a brat, but I can't say I didn't appreciate her for that."

“True. Is she still infatuated with Noctis?”

"She is. Very much so."

“You’re gonna have to start preparing her to be on terms with our new couple.”

He let out a long sigh. "Yeah, I know."

“His Majesty asked me about them the last time I was in the Citadel.... he was amused by their puppy love.” Ignis chuckled and took one of Gladiolus hands to play with.

"Noct and Prompto? Or Iris?' he asked.

“Noctis and Prompto.” He chuckled.

"I'm waiting to see how long it takes him to come up with an excuse to see them together again," he mused, squeezing his hand.

Ignis laughed so hard he almost choked. “I bet His Majesty will invent another ‘this is a King toast and you can’t say no even if you’re a minor’... His Majesty’s ruse worked well at least twice that I know of.”

Using his free hand, he patted his back gently. "From what my dad said, it sounds like Noct was really excited to have his company though."

“He was beaming, Gladio... beaming. I don’t think I had seen him like that recently.”

"Sixteen or not, he cherishes the time he gets with his dad," he acknowledged.

“That he does.”

"I can't say I don't get where he's coming from," he mused.  With his dad as the King's shield, he saw Clarus about as much as Noct saw his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm alive. Wanted to give you guys a bit of an update beyond the last one;  
> I'm participating in NaNoWriMo* in November, which means that's going to be a big main focus. I'm going to try to get I few chapters edited in the next few days so that I can at least get a chapter up for you guys once a week. No idea if I'll keep the habit of posting every Monday or not... we'll see. But you guys should get a chapter one day every week in November. Pending how much they take to edit, it may be more, but I'm not sure yet. Pending how I feel after NaNo, I may try to get back into posting more frequently again... Unfortunately, I doubt I could line it up so that Iggy's birthday stuff in the story lines up with his 2020 birthday, but we'll see.  
> This story won't go abandoned... but it's gonna be a _long_ one, as I've stressed many times. Basically a couple of books worth, just in one big "story" lol. I hope you guys are still enjoying, and appreciate anyone who has stuck around this long.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> _*NaNoWriMo stands for National Novel Writing Month. The goal is to write 50,000 in 30 days during the month of November. I'll be working on a separate project to this, which means this is going on the back burner until Dec._  
> 


End file.
